Dark Phoenix
by Naya Snake
Summary: COMPLETE He's the Prince of Darkness, born to kill, and saves the New Light. Then the New Light saves him. Fate- or Doom, joining them- Slitherins and Gryffindors. Salazar's prediction. Power of Fire. The Past. The Future.Will they survive the encounter?
1. Antiveritaserum

Dark Phoenix

PG-13

Another Snape-Harry story (NOT SLASH between them!) Unicorns, phoenixes, mages, healers… R&R! No Harry in this chapter but don't worry he's coming soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognizable.

Chapter 1

ANTIVERITASERUM

July 15th

Snape's POV

            "CRUCIO!" 

The curse hits me again. I can see nothing but a purple fog, my bones are on fire, my skin is ripped off my flesh… Luckily, it's the last time today. That's my penalty – five curses every meeting, every curse lasting a whole, endless, cruel minute, till it makes a hundred. One hour forty minutes of Cruciatus. Not a second less. 

"Get up, you scum!" – he barks, kicking me in the ribs. Easier said than done but I am strong. That's the only good thing Aurors and my "Master" have taught me – how to endure pain and humiliation, how not to break, never, no matter what they are doing to you. Well, I take a double dose of Endurance Potion and Extra Strong Pain Potion before every meeting, to be honest. It lessens the suffering in a half and helps to overcome this uncontrolled trembling the curse causes. My best Heavy Duty Pain Potion would block the pain completely but it would be idiocy to use it. No one can stage the effects of Cruciatus so he would notice I'm cheating. I don't even dare to imagine the consequences… So, due to my potions and lots of practice I finally manage to get up and, wiping the dirt from my face, return into the silent, dark circle. It isn't SO bad, actually – after all I was accepted, I managed to beg my way back to him. It was quite easy, to tell the truth– some groveling, some boot-licking - nothing difficult for an experienced liar. I know he tolerates me only because he needs me – a spy at Hogwarts. Well, he accepts most of us only because he needs us. The next to be punished is Narcissa. I have no idea what she's done wrong but it can't be anything serious, I daresay, because her penalty is only some beating. Crabbe and Goyle, these pea-brained gorillas, are holding her arms and he's slapping her, slowly and rhythmically. I see Lucius clenching his fists but he's wise enough not to protest. Finally, it's over. The orders have been given, the guilty have paid for their mistakes. Now he should allow us to Disapparate. 

"Snape" – he hisses suddenly and I feel my marrow freeze.  

"Yes, Master?"

"Malfoy"

"Yes, my Lord?" 

His voice is so suave and full of submission, it's worth to endure all this pain to see this vain, blond bastard begging and groveling… 

"You are still not trusted. Therefore, next time you'll be given some Veritaserum to check your loyalty. No, Snape, you aren't the one to brew it. You're too cunning, you could make it malfunction." – he smiles nastily. 

Sure, I could! I've passed lots of difficult potions exams, my research has won a world-wide renown, I've invented a few new potions and they aren't stupid ones that turn you into a canary for a minute or something but powerful medicines or antidotes. My Endurance Potion, for example, simply wipes the aftereffects of Cruciatus off and when I drink it no one is be able to notice I was cursed. Or my Internal Injures Potion. Cures nearly everything. Of course I'm not so mad to say that aloud. Me and Lucius just whisper "Yes, Master" in unison, and finally we can go home.  

"Aren't you afraid?" – he asks. I give him an offended look. 

"There's nothing I should be afraid of. I am loyal."

 True, very true – I AM LOYAL but to Dumbledore. And I am not afraid, too – I'm simply terrified. I have three days to deal with the problem – how to cheat this madman again. I keep delving through all books I posses but every one says "There's NO antidote, NO countercurse, NO shielding charm. DAMN! Does my knowledge betray me when I need it most? Finally, I climb to Headmaster's office. 

"Albus" – I say quietly – "may I use the Teachers' Library?" 

Yes, there are TWO libraries in this school, one for teachers' use only because it contains books with very dark or dangerous magic. Or both. 

"You don't have to ask for permission to go there." 

I know but I always ask. 

"Is it so serious?" – I see anxiety in his blue, wise eyes. I just nod. "No Antiveritaserum?" 

"None. But I'll find it."

 "If you don't…" 

"I WILL." 

            No, Dark books, I won't even touch you. You won't help me, I know that but there are volumes that will. Few, very few people have ever gotten familiar with Sanguis Magia - Magic of Blood but I have and I bless every hour I've spent learning it. Sanguis has always been considered Dark by brainless idiots who have no slightest idea about it but it's neither good nor evil – I mean some potions and spells are darker than my hair but many are not. I've used Sanguis Magia a few times in my life and never to hurt or kill, always to heal and help. I open one of the volumes and start reading. Sanguis books are written in an ancient language with very complicated grammar and difficult alphabet so few wizards are able to decipher it, let alone brew the potions described there! The Lord has no idea I can, I was cunning enough not to tell him. It's getting dark when I finally find what I've been looking for. I'd lick the boots of a witch who wrote this book 500 years ago! Woman, you were a genius! Yes, the potion's effect lasts for 12 hours – I hope that's long enough, side-effects – bearable (but I should be careful not to overdose it), more serious problems develop when you use it for a long time – well, I'll probably have to endure them – they are nothing compared to things Lord would do to me if he knew… It takes only two days to prepare it, so if I hurry, I'll manage to brew it before he calls me again. Ingredients: blood of a user, one glass, 2 phoenix feathers… Gosh, 50 different things but I have them all and I am capable of brewing the potion. That will be the most difficult one in my life but I can make it. I have to. No, there's one thing I don't possess and I won't buy it in any shop, even at Knockturn. 2 glasses of blood of a Fire Unicorn. Fire Unicorn. Good heavens… 

"So you can't make it." – I haven't noticed Dumbledore entering. Damn, I should have but I haven't. Maybe I'm simply too tired and cursed too many times to pay attention to everything. I get up, pull my cloak around my shoulders and look at him. God, he's so worried! 

"I can put you under Fidelius Charm, Severus." 

No, Headmaster. I won't be sitting idly, watching my friends fight the Darkness. 

"You won't get this blood anywhere, Severus. One needs really heinous Dark Arts to kill a Fire Unicorn. Even if you know how to do it, I tell you not to." 

"Albus, I can get this blood…" 

"NO. I order you not to. It is a crime more terrible than slaying a normal unicorn."

 "I do know that. Listen, please. I can get the blood but no Unicorn will suffer because of it, I swear." 

He looks in my eyes, flabbergasted. 

"I know more about Fire Unicorns than you do, Albus, and I have never hurt any. I'd rather die than harm them." Now he's really puzzled. 

"Have you been lucky, Severus, to see one?" 

See? Millions of times, I can even talk to them! But it is a long story and I have no time to explain so I just nod. 

"Very few wizards had the opportunity to meet them. I wish it happened to me." Maybe it will. "But you won't hurt them?" 

"I have sworn, haven't I?"

 "Could you tell me how?" – he asks. 

"My daughters will help me." I shouldn't have said that. It's hard to shock Dumbledore but I managed it for the second time in my life. 

"Are you all right?" – he whispers. 

"Yes, why?" Man, let me go, the time is running! 

"First you say you know a lot about Fire Unicorns, then that you have seen them and now that you have children!" Well, I have never told him… 

"Albus, that's the long story and I have no time. Please, I must hurry. I'd rather curse myself with Cruciatus than harm them!" 

He fixes his eyes in mine and finally nods. I run to the Apparating Point at the gates. It's time to see my twins, high time indeed…


	2. The Howler

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable: HP&Co belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2

THE HOWLER

July 19th

            "GET UP, YOU SON OF THE BITCH!" – Harry leaps to his feet, hearing Vernon yelling with fury. Summer holidays have never been a pleasure but these seem to be nothing short of torture. Drill company has been going badly since a few months and Vernon started drinking. That means that not only Harry's school things are locked but also that Hedwig had to be sent away for her own safety (Ron is looking after her). Harry had to move back into the cupboard under the stairs… So he crawls out of the pile of dirty, old rags – his "bed" and quickly puts his clothes on. He has to set the table and prepare breakfast for the Dursleys. The reflexes he developed by years of being a Seeker save him from the blow. Vernon has a terrible hangover and is looking for his favourite punch bag again. He's always smacked Harry but this year it's really serious, especially when Harry has nightmares and his "family" is furious because he wakes them up. 

"Voldemort should have killed me" – grins Harry sarcastically, while frying the eggs. "It would be a favor…" 

Aunt Petunia gives him a list of chores he has to do. Damn, weeding the garden again… Every fiber of his bruised body is shrieking in protest when he's working… He feels so weak today – maybe because of hunger (three days without food for having a nightmare) and maybe because of fever he doesn't even know he has. 

"Hurry up, you freak!" – screeches Petunia. Is it his bloody fault he has these dreams? Voldemort has been very furious recently and Harry has heard his victims screaming. Not just his enemies but also Death Eaters punished for something. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, many others Harry doesn't know. And Snape. In every nightmare his potions' teacher is the one to be treated with extreme cruelty. Harry wanted once or twice to put this greasy git under Cruciatus curse but now he feels something like compassion towards him. Snape's yells are echoing in his head, accompanied by Voldemort's mad, cackling laugh. Harry has no idea whether Snape is loyal to Dumbledore but even if is not – no one deserves that. Every time before he is cursed, Voldemort points at him and Snape submissively steps towards him and kneels down bowing his head, not daring to look into these evil red eyes, as if accepting his punishment. This arrogant, insolent man behaves like a house-elf, like a slave. "You look so beautiful when you are in pain, Severus" – hissed Voldemort last time. This man is mad, more than mad…Aunt's angry screech interrupts Harry's musings. 

"You haven't peeled the potatoes yet, you freak! You should have been killed like your abnormal parents!" Petunia is afraid of Vernon and releases her fear on Harry.

 "I'm coming." – he answers standing up. His tormented muscles are screaming in protest again. He peels these potatoes, listening to the insults his aunt is throwing at him. He feels tears running down his cheeks but his aunt can't see them. Even if she could, it wouldn't change anything. He's just a freak for them, an abnormal boy they are ashamed of. Why did Dumbledore insist that he should stay here? Well, he is probably protected from Voldemort with powerful charms here but why isn't he protected from his own family? Dumbledore must have no idea how they are treating him otherwise he would have done something! No, Harry has never written anyone about that – he would be ashamed to tell the Headmaster that he is a "freak" for his own aunt and uncle, Hagrid is abroad, Sirius can't help him, too. Well, he would run straight here and curse the Dursleys – what if the Ministry noticed him? No, Sirius must stay in hiding, Harry wouldn't endure the loss of his best friend. Hermione is in Bulgaria, visiting Krum, the Weasleys have problems feeding their own kids and after all Harry is too proud to beg them for help. 

Finally Uncle Vernon is back and – strange indeed – he's in a good mood, that is he just treats Harry as if he were invisible. Everything's going to be all right today… Suddenly a strange owl flies in through the open window… It has a letter, no, please, no… It drops an envelope on the floor, uncle rises from his chair, fury twisting his purple face… Harry catches a glimpse of the envelope and his heart sinks. It's a Howler!!! Uncle rips it in half and it starts shouting.

 "YOU MURDERER! YOU'VE KILLED CEDRIC! YOU DEATH EATER! YOU DESERVE NOTHING, BUT A DEMENTOR'S KISS! IT'S ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED, NOT HIM! NOT HIM! YOU STINKING COWARD, WHY HAVEN'T YOU HELPED HIM?! EVERYONE CALLS YOU A HERO BUT YOU ARE ONLY A SPOILED, BRAINLESS, SELFISH BRAT!!!" 

Everybody is speechless for a moment but after a while Vernon grasps Harry and slams him against the wall. This time he will kill him, no doubt… Harry darts for the door and bolts into the darkness, hearing mad yells behind him. He has no idea how long he's been running when his legs finally give. He sinks to the ground, sobbing… The Howler was right, he should have died… Cedric was innocent… It was all his fault, he should have taken the Cup alone… Harry is so occupied with his terrible thoughts that he doesn't notice three wizards Apparating in the nearby, until a tall, strong, dark-haired man puts his hand on his shoulder….


	3. Mearas and Aegnor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, don't earn… Snape & Co. Belongs to J. K. Rowling while names  "Mearas" and "Aegnor" to J. R. R. Tolkien

Chapter 3

NOTE: text in * * means the language of Fire Unicorns. This chapter and the next one are about Snape but Harry shows up again in chapter 5.

MEARAS AND AEGNOR

            Snape Apparates in the forest. Where on earth can this place be? Probably, like Hogwarts, it's unplottable. There are enormous mountains, covered with snow, fathomless lakes and ancient woods full of giant trees, towering over his head but he doesn't marvel all this impressive things now. It must be late at night here and, moreover, it's raining heavily, as if he's landed under a huge waterfall. In spite of that, he has no time to waste and plunges into the darkness. One can't Apparate in the Clearing of Meetings, he is about ten miles from there but he knows the way. He has never been here before but somehow he knows. Ten miles seem to be rather a long distance but for a man who's as fit as Snape, it isn't too far. He's always been in shape and was exercising much more than usual last year, feeling the Dark Mark coming back. He was aware that his fighting abilities must be perfect if the Lord comes back. Just in case. 

            The darkness in this thick forest is inky but he keeps running. He can see clearly as in broad daylight, he can hear and smell all the creatures in the nearby. He has no idea how but his senses are suddenly as sharp as if he were a wild animal. He'll think about that strange thing later, now he's simply using it. Though he's really fit and he's taken his Endurance Potion, finally he starts feeling the effects of curses Voldemort used against him. His muscles are screaming in protest, sweat mixed with rain is running down his cheeks, his heart is thumping aloud. Still, he keeps running silently, more like a shadow than a human and finally he reaches the Clearing of Meetings. Breathing heavily, he strides into the center and concentrates hard, calling his daughters. No answer comes, so he repeats. Telepathy seems to be easy but is very energy-consuming. They must be really far away, maybe they can't hear him? He thought they were in the forest, that's why he came here! After a quarter or so he, depleted of all his strength, sinks to his knees, tears running uncontrollably down his cheeks. Maybe they DON'T WANT to contact him? His daughters, his beloved children… Many think that Severus hates kids, that's why he's such a mean teacher. It is not so: he would die protecting every single Hogwart's student, even Harry or Neville he really dislikes but it's his cover to favourize Death Eaters' kids and bully the others, especially Potter and Muggle-borns. And there's another secret he's never shared with anyone: when he looks at his students it simply hurts him. Other people can watch their kids growing, he could not. No one has ever learnt about his daughters, even Dumbledore. Snape isn't sure why he haven't told the Headmaster, probably because his family is connected with one of the most brutal crimes he's ever committed and surely the most heinous he's ever witnessed. He looked after his daughters until their were ten, then they had to part, though it ripped his heart in two. They belonged to their folk, not his, and it was better for them to grow up among their own kin. The Leader stated it clear: they have to come back to the forest and his contact with them must be broken, otherwise their abilities won't develop properly. Snape had to admit that, he wasn't able to teach his girls how to control the powers they possessed. He's never understood, though, why he can't even keep in touch with them or visit them from time to time but maybe the Leader had her reasons. Seven long years have passed since their parting. Not a single word spoken to his daughters, not even a glimpse of them, nothing. Nothing. However, he was allowed to come when in extreme need. And he really needs help today but they aren't coming. They are 17 so in their race they are mature women, with their powers fully developed. They give "adult" names to their children when they grow up, how can they be called now? He called them Blanche and Noir but they adult names must be different, chosen to describe them: their characters and abilities. Noir has always been brave, ready to take risks, Blanche was more thoughtful, great at chess and riddles. 

            Suddenly, hearing thudding hooves, he rises his head slowly, not trusting himself: yes, they are coming, they have answered him! God, they are marvelous, magnificent! The last time he saw them they were two times smaller, now they are grown-up, strong and powerful, unbridled and wild… He's sometimes asked himself why he's mercilessly murdered seven people to save them, why he's betrayed his Lord for the first time to help them, why's risked so much looking after them when Voldemort was on the top of his powers: now, watching them running, he knows the answer. Because only somebody with a stone instead of a heart wouldn't have done that.

Flashback, Snape's POV

            How has it all started? Well, all happened due to my parents, though they would have cut my throat, if they could have known how I used the knowledge they had given to me… My mother, Poppea was a hit man (rather a hit woman...) Everyone in her family were soldiers, fighting, spying and killing for anyone who paid for their services. She taught me loads of curses and also how to fight with a knife, how to use a gun (maybe I should be Snipe not Snape?) and made a Shatten master out of me (Shatten is a kind of martial arts. All Hit Wizards, Aurors and Death Eaters are taught some martial arts but it's nothing compared to the training I received.) My father, Nero Snape, was a Potions' Master like me. He taught me loads of the Dark Arts and Sanguis Magia. My parents were as dark as you can imagine. Darker than my eyes. With such a family there's no wonder I joined Voldemort when I was just fifteen. The youngest ever accepted. My parents were Death Eaters so it was decided before my birth and no one asked me whether I want to join him. Honestly, I had no other choice. When I tried to protest because I was afraid of him, my mother simply said: 

"There's enough evidence against you to get you expelled from school. More: there's enough to send you to Azkaban." 

True. Had the Ministry known the truth I would have received life sentence though I was only fifteen. There was blood on my hands before I went to school. I killed for the first time when I was only nine…  She would have framed me in if I had disappointed her, she would have watched me rotting in prison, laughing. She was as mad as Voldemort, if not madder. I was just spying and brewing potions for the Lord before I graduated; Professor Lestrange, my potions' teacher was covering me up and helping me. Then I became a hit man. I accepted my fate and even enjoyed my life, after all my parents lived like that so it was normal to me. My job was to track and kill dangerous enemies: Hit Wizards, Aurors or so. I've never tortured them; there was no point of that. Even under Cruciatus curse one can lie, I'm a living proof of that. When I had to question them I used Veritaserum. I've never been sent on a killing spree when they were murdering and torturing just for fun. Why, you may ask? Well, many Death Eaters have never seen a spree. Spies, Potions' Masters, hit men… We are to precious for the Lord to risk our loss in such a raid. Just these who can't do much more than the Unforgivables, like Lucius, are sent to kill Muggles. We deal with other, more complicated, tasks. Still, I could read about sprees in newspapers. I couldn't agree with that wanton cruelty. I could understand murdering political opponents, I could understand revenge but not that pointless bloodshed. I wasn't the only one – I knew a few Death Eaters who couldn't, too. Poor ones, they all committed suicide, unable to live after all they have witnessed or done. I would have drunk the poison, too, probably, but I had children so I couldn't leave them alone. My children… I was nineteen and a faithful Death Eater. Yes, I couldn't agree with my Master's cruelty sometimes but I have never tried to oppose him until that night. Seven of us were sent to kill some Fire Unicorns: he needed their blood and flesh, I think, or maybe he just wanted to do it? They are powerful: they can do lots of magic, use telepathy, Apparate, turn invisible at will and many more so one must perform very complicated and dark spells to find and kill them. I followed these group of "hunters", I don't know exactly why: was it just curiosity or maybe my first small rebellion? When I found them, two grown-up unicorns had already been dead and Death Eaters were torturing two small foals. Don't ask me what for, there was no reason for that but bloodlust. I was standing and watching them, unnoticed. I looked at these two wonderful beings, literally ripped into pieces and their young, defenseless children cursed and kicked. I just watched that and suddenly something broke inside me. I killed all my fellows, all seven of them. The foals were very badly hurt and I couldn't count on a help of a Healer or a Mediwizard. I'm not very good at healing and they were dying before my very eyes so I used Sanguis Magia to save them and it worked. That's why we say we share blood: I used mine to save them. I took them and hid them in one of my "lairs" nobody, even the Lord, knew about. I have no idea how but I could communicate with them, using their speech; I've read only Merlin could, no other wizard has ever achieved that. I think I can because we share blood. Books say that that the one who gives and the one who receives are connected forever with a magical bond, so maybe that's the explanation. I looked after them until they were ten: then their Leader came and she told me Blanche and Noir must come back to their kin. We had to part and it was the last time I was crying. They were crying, too: I was a father for them and they were my beloved daughters. 

End of a flashback

            "Strange indeed" – thought Snape – " Fire Unicorns calling a human their father." But it's true: Unicorns he loved as if he were their real father are galloping at full speed towards him. The rain has stopped and there's moon in the sky so he can see them well. Blanche is so white that the purest snow would look dirty compared to her, Snape would bet his life she's glimmering and Noir is so black that darkness around her seems to be merely gray. Their long manes and tails are billowing in the wind, their sharp horns are glittering like ground steel, their wings, covered with beautiful plumage, are shining in the moonlight. He stands up and they halt in front of him. They look so pure he's afraid to touch them because he could stain them. They are gazing at him with their wise, huge eyes. 

*Why were you crying, dad?* - asks Blanche. 

*These, who share blood never betray each other.* - adds Noir. *And we love you.* 

Snape is speechless but tears are running down his cheeks anew. 

*There are so many things we must explain to you.* - she smiles. *But first we must tell you our adult names. Blanche is called Mearas now because she is fast like lighting. And I am Aegnor, Hell Fire. Fire because my fire aura is extremely powerful and Hell because…* - she hesitates for a moment - *because last year a group of Dark wizards came and they wanted to kill some of our foals and I smashed them. Literally.* 


	4. Gifts and explanations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything recognizable (unluckily…) All I own is the plot. Harry, Snape and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling and Palantiri (Seeing Stones) and other names to J. R. R. Tolkien

Chapter 4

EXPLANATIONS AND GIFTS

         Snape keeps staring at his daughters, still too happy to say anything. Suddenly, another Unicorn appears on the Clearing. Mearas and Aegnor bow their heads so low that the points of their horns touch the ground, Snape kneels down to show his respect to the Leader. Huge muzzle touches his cheeks gently. 

*Stand up, Morthoron, Dark Phoenix.* 

He obeys and looks up at her. He's tall (6 feet two) but Avalanche, the Leader, is over 7 feet (measured in her withers). Her enormous, sapphire eyes are staring straight into his. He's always felt tiny and weak when approaching her but not endangered or humiliated. She resembles Dumbledore to him – also powerful and cunning but good, she won't hurt you unless you try to harm her or her folk first. 

*The Enemy is back.* - she says. He nods. *You need our blood.* 

*Correct. If I am allowed, of course.*

*Everyone in my pack would die for you, Dark Phoenix. How much do you need?* 

*Two glasses will be enough for two months, I suppose.* Avalanche neighs aloud. 

*Oh, I supposed you needed something more… You'll get it, the Enemy won't hurt you.* 

*Thank you, Avalanche.* 

*But first, I must tell you something.* 

They all leave the Clearing in silence, leading Snape somewhere. After a few minutes they reach their goal. It looks like debris but Snape can fill magic radiating from it. Avalanche thuds with her hoof three times and the stones move, showing the entrance to the dungeons. 

*Follow me, Morthoron. Girls, stay here.*

         They enter a huge, stone chamber. It must have been built by a powerful wizard because magic is literally filling the air inside. There's a table and a chair in the corner so humans must have visited this place. Avalanche tells Snape to sit down and sighs. 

*It's a long story, Dark Phoenix. To make it as short as possible: first I am sorry for taking your girls away from you but it was a necessity. They had the right to decide themselves which world they want to belong to. I am a bit of a Seer and knew we would meet one more time when the power of Darkness would start growing again. You'll get the blood you need but you'll also take some hair of a black Fire Unicorn and Mound Flowers.* 

*Mound Flowers?* - he's shocked. *Flowers that grow on the graves of your kin? No human has ever even seen them let alone pluck them!* 

*Merlin did.* - she smiles gently. *I see many places and many things. You'll use the blood to brew Antiveritaserum and hair and flowers to make the potion described in the same book but two pages earlier.* He concentrates hard, trying to remind himself what it was. When he realizes, he turns pale as chalk. 

*Desire Stopper* - he whispers. The words of the Lord are ringing in his head again. "You are so beautiful when you are in pain, Severus…." He was half-conscious that time and didn't pay attention to them but now the meaning is clear. 

*Desire Stopper* - says Avalanche - *is something opposite to Love Potion. When somebody desires you and you don't want them to it's enough to drink it and they at once change their attitude towards you, at least for a few days. They don't consider you attractive anymore, Dark Phoenix. The Enemy won't leer at a Unicorn form my pack! Over my dead body!* She thuds with her hooves snorting angrily and the blue fireball bursts out of her nostrils. 

*Avalanche, I'll always be in debt to you.* 

*It's my duty to protect my folk.* - she answers plainly. 

*I'm a human, not a Fire Unicorn.* She neighs aloud again. 

*You are called a father by two of my kin and that's enough to make me treat you as one of us. But there are other things I must tell you about. Merlin was the only wizard who could talk to us because he did the same thing as you. He shared blood with one of us. Merlin was also a great Seer and said that one day another wizard would come and he ordered my ancestors to give that man presents he had left. First gift was our blood, hair and flowers. Merlin foresaw you would need them. Second gift is hidden in this chest.* - she points at it with her horn. *Take it out, please.* 

Snape lifts the heavy lid and sees something a bit bigger than a Quaffle, wrapped in a cloth. He puts this thing on the table, unwraps it and gasps with awe. It is a huge, rough-hewn jewel. It's perfectly transparent, like a flawless brilliant but has a deep purple color and sheds silver reflexes around. 

*The Palantir* - his eyes widen in surprise. *Impossible.* 

*But true* - she answers. *You've guessed right, that is one of the Palantiri, the Seeing Stones of Merlin. You could see everything inside them. One showed the Past, another the Present and the last one the Future. Merlin destroyed the first and the last, considering them to be too dangerous. He thought it was a waste of time to look at the Past which cannot be changed or at the elusive Future one usually misinterprets. So you one you are now staring at the Stone which shows the Present. An useful gift for a spy, I daresay. It will speak only to you or your real friends if you allow them to.* Snape is speechless again, he can't help looking inside the enormous, magnificent stone. *The last gift* - she continues - *you should have already noticed yourself.* He lifts his eyebrows, surprised. *You've found the way to the Clearing of Meetings, haven't you? You can talk to us, can't you? Anything more?* 

*Yes* - he answers after a while - *My senses suddenly sharpened an hour or so ago and… I've done a few spells without a wand lately.* 

*So?* - she asks but he doesn't know what she means. *When you share blood with somebody* - she explains - *the one who gives transfers some of his powers to the one that receives.* 

*I know.* 

*But it also works backwards. By sharing blood you gained some Unicorn powers, Dark Phoenix. Most of them were asleep inside you but now they are awake and growing. You posses senses as sharp as ours and you are becoming a mage – someone who doesn't need a wand to make a spell. I know that powerful wizards, like Albus Dumbledore, can perform simpler magic without wands but you'll be able to do anything you want when these powers grow completely. You are more a Unicorn than you think, Morthoron.* Snape doesn't know what to say again. 

*A mage is never defenseless.* - he whispers finally. 

*And that's what you may need, spy.* - she smiles. *Therefore keep that fact in secret and use this gift only in great need.* 

*But why am I given all that? I'm a Dark wizard, a hit man, a Death Eater…* 

*You used to be* - she answers with a little impatience in her voice. *There's still a lot of hatred and pain inside you but you aren't Dark anymore. A Dark wizard wouldn't spy against the Enemy, would he? Merlin knew you would be… entangled in Dark activity but he also saw that you would reject the Darkness and fight it. That's why he left the Palantir, Dark Phoenix – a gift for a spy. And now I'm going to tell you something about Aegnor and Mearas. Both are talented enough to take my place after my death – and I won't see much more springs, I am aware of that – but they didn't want to. They are Healers. They have the gift and they want to spend their life using it. That's the ability they posses because their mother did but there are others they have due to your blood sharing. They have always been Talented Potions' Masters, like you, and they can use Shatten, too.* 

*Shatten?* - he's flabbergasted. *Unicorns don't need human martial arts, they have their own ways to fight.* 

*They can turn into humans.* 

*EXCUSE ME???*- -that's too much even for him. 

*They can turn into humans.* - she repeats peacefully. *How?* *Blood sharing, Dark Phoenix. Merlin could transform into a Unicorn so why not backwards? And they want to go with you to England to help all of you fight the Darkness. Your school Mediwizard retired recently, if I'm not mistaken so you may need Healers.* He admits that, Madam Pomfrey did retire last month after 60 years of work at Hogwarts. 

*We share so much.* - he adds after a while. *Strange.* 

*Indeed* - she agrees. *You know, Morthoron, you are really their father. Biologically.* 

*You're kidding, they are Unicorns!* - he shouts aloud. 

*There's as much your blood inside them as of Blizzard and Anor, their Unicorn parents, so you are. I realize it sounds uncanny but that's true. Check in your books if you don't believe me: these who share blood become connected for ever also in this way.* - she explains - *Their relationship is as close as between siblings or parents and children, if not closer. But* - she smiles - *you must hurry to brew your potions before the Enemy summons you again so we'll pick up the Flowers and you must go.*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Enjoyed it? Should I continue? Please, review.

Explanation: Names Mearas, Morthoron, Palantir, Anor and Aegnor belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.

Mearas – lord of the horses

Palantir – indeed a Seeing Stone, literally "one that sees from afar"

Aegnor does mean "Hell Fire"

Morthoron is a word I made from Tolkien's "mor" – dark and "thoron" – eagle. Avalanche uses either "Morthoron" or "Dark Phoenix" as Snape's name. Do you like Snape as a "Phoenix"?


	5. Trouble

Lokia: Twins: no, they won't be... Longer chaps? OK, this one is much longer. Dark-haired man: WRONG (I've shown him like that to make you think it's Sev. I'm nasty!) You've met that guy once in GoF. Harry saw him (and the other two) in the Pensieve. But the answer is in this chapter! 

DISCLAIMER: All I own is the plot. 

Words in * * is Unicorn speech.

Chapter 5

TROUBLE

Snape Apparated at the gates without using his wand again. His daughters followed him and then transformed into women. Avalanche was telling the truth – similarity between him and them is striking. They are exactly as tall as him, slim and lean but apparently strong. Their faces are rather thin, their eyebrows have the same irregular shape as his, their eyes are as fathomless and mysterious as his and their skin is pale. Well, honestly speaking, white as milk and slightly glittering in the darkness, looking exactly like a hide of a white Fire Unicorn. But here the similarities between both girls end: eyes and hair of Aegnor are black like his, while Mearas is blonde. Her hair is fairer than Lucius' and her big, wise eyes make him think of a sky on a frosty, bright day. They both wear the same clothes: trousers and shirts made of hide, leather boots and long cloaks. Of course, Mearas' robes are white and her sister's – deeply black. 

*The Headmaster is not here at the moment. We are alone in the castle.* – says Snape – *so I can't tell you today whether you'll be hired. It's his decision, not mine.* 

*Where are we going to sleep?* – asks Aegnor.

*In my private rooms, if you have nothing against it. You on the bed and I on the sofa.*

They reach his chamber and girls start to unpack. Well, all they possess are another set of robes and some books. Aegnor whistles and her pet bird appears out of nowhere. Snape's jaw drops – it's a phoenix, two times bigger than a swan! He's seen only one in his life before – Fawkes but Dumbledore's bird is purple-gold and this one is raven black and every feather is rimmed with silver. Fawkes is a Scarlet phoenix and this one must be a Dark one (also called Black) – the animal Snape was named after by Unicorns. He's marveling the impressive beast with awe. 

*That's my friend, Ignis, the Black Phoenix.*

These birds, unlike Scarlet ones, are carnivorous and very aggressive, especially when protecting their young or people they consider friends. However, their healing abilities are even more spectacular than these of Scarlet Phoenixes and they can overcome the meanest Dark curses and poisons. Ignis looks at Snape and starts combing his hair with her sharp, hooked beak. He touches her beautiful plumage gently and she squawks in approval, demanding more caresses. 

*She likes you, dad,* - smiles Aegnor. *So I don't care being somebody who attacks you.* 

*I must buy a pet, too.* - smiles Mearas. 

*What?* - shouts Aegnor. *A cobra or a lethifold?*

 They all burst out with laughter. Very few people have ever had the opportunity to see Severus Aquilla Snape laughing but for the girls it's normal. 

         He spends nearly all night in his lab, working. When he finally comes back to his bedroom, he sees his twins in his bed, asleep. He is standing motionlessly for a moment, just looking at them. Avalanche was telling the truth – they are really his daughters, literally. Their features resemble his so much…. He would love them even if they weren't his children biologically but somehow it's pleasant to know that they are his flesh and blood. Right, their human forms at least, Blizzard and Anor are parents of their Unicorn part. Three parents, you may say. Well, Sanguis Magia is strange, even for wizarding standards. 

July 19th, late

         Snape successfully passed his Veritaserum test and Voldemort was even merciful enough not to punish him this time. Being trusted again makes Snape glad a bit – he'll collect more information as a reliable supporter but on the other hand it means that he'll be given a new task soon. Of course, Dumbledore and he have their ways and means to help people he is ordered to kill but he is aware of the fact that some will die. They are able to save most of his "victims" but not all... New letters have come as well. One from Naya Zabini (Slitherin girl, graduated last year, now flying for Harpias as a Beater) another form Marcus Flint (working for the Ministry). They are both Death Eaters' kids and his spies. Though they both were brought up to detest Muggles and Muggleborns it haven't made them blind: they realize what Voldemort will bring to wizarding world and don't want to take part in it. Of course, they have been staging for a few months they are craving to support him but it's nothing but a pack of lies. Snape memorizes the information, then (again without a wand, it slowly becomes a custom to him) whispers a spell "Tibi et igni" and letters turn into ashes. Now it's his turn to look into the Palantir. He, his daughters and Lea Dumbledore (daughter of Albus), being the only people in the castle, share this duty. They observe every place they consider important round the clock, mostly houses of Death Eaters and people that could be attacked first. 

"Evening" – he smiles entering. Lea smiles back. This woman really likes him but doesn't get on well with his daughters. Well, she doesn't even know they are his kids, all she knows is that they are Healers. The less people know their true origin the better. Safer for him and them. He starts scanning all the places they have on their list but nothing extraordinary can be noticed. Finally, pretty fed up with it, he decides to take a look at Potter's house. Yes, a perfectly NORMAL, Muggle house. A garden, a garage, all that stuff. These three people are undoubtely his family: they must be spoiling this already bigheaded boy, like everybody. Can't the see what they are doing? He is allowed to break all the rules and praised beyond reason! Sure, he's already shown more courage, cunning and last year (though Snape would never admit that, even under severe tortures) also maturity but he's still a child! One small mistake, one blunder and the only wizard able to kill Voldemort is dead and gone. Oh yes, his friends are so proud of him but do they realize the price he'll have to pay for being the Boy Who Lived? Snape would be glad to see him as The Boy Who IS Alive. Potter must have enjoyed his fame but now, after Diggory's death he is terrified, no doubt. Snape saw it in his green eyes – dawning comprehension that it isn't an adventure anymore but WAR. Merciless, ruthless war against the powerful madman, ready to set the whole world on fire to make his crazy dreams come true. But wait... These people don't look OK. The man is sober but he must have been drinking a lot lately. His scrawny wife looks furious, her hands are still shaking and that fat brat (probably Potter's cousin) is terrified. Snape doesn't like it. He scans the whole house carefully but he can't find Harry there. This house has been put under Fidelius Charm so Voldemort won't find the boy there but if this idiot Potter left... All Snape's intuition tells him something is going wrong... 

"Show me Harry James Potter" – he asks the Stone. The Palantir glitters and a new picture focuses inside it. Snape freezes, unable to move for a second. Then he leaps to his feet, darts out of the room, yelling: 

"LEA! QUICK!"

 "What?" – the Hit Witch in her pyjamas bursts out of her room, terrified. Snape hands her a small bottle. 

"Put my clothes on, you'll find them in my wardrobe. Drink this – it's Polyjuice with my hair inside and Apparate at Leaky Cauldron. Buy some beer or something and just BE there for two hours or so. If somebody – Death Eaters I mean, see you just tell them you are waiting for a messenger. The more people see you, the better. You know how to behave, we've trained that before." 

"You need an alibi?" – she guesses and he nods. 

"Serious trouble?" 

"Very. Hurry up, the time is running." 

After a while she, now looking like him, comes back and meets him at the gates. 

"Be careful, Severus" – she says, looking worried. 

"You too. Quick!"

 She Disapparates. He's waiting motionlessly for a few minutes and then Disapparates, too.

         Harry thought life couldn't be worse but he must have been wrong. He left the house and ran to the suburbs, near to the old, abandoned factory. He was careless enough not to notice three wizards Apparating in the nearby. Now the man slams him hard against the wall. They are in factory buildings; no one will hear him, no one... The wizards cast their hoods off and Harry gasps with shock. He's seen them before, in the Pensieve. They were sentenced for torturing Neville's parents. The most faithful Death Eaters... That means Azkaban must have been broken open! The curse makes him yell with pain, these three are gloating over him with insane satisfaction... The woman pins him with her boot to the floor and yells the curse out as loud as she can. She must be Lestrange and that tall wizard is her husband... 

"Watch out, you'll kill him." – she hisses when he kicks Harry hard in the stomach. 

"We are allowed to have some fun, aren't we?" – he laughs aloud, kicking the boy again. "We've spent so many years in Azkaban because of him... The Dark Lord will understand when we bring this brat to him a bit bruised..." 

How long does this last? Seems to be ages... 

Suddenly, they can hear some strange noise outside. Death Eaters freeze for a moment. While the Lestranges leave to check what's going on, Harry is left alone with the third wizard. The man grasps him by his T-shirt and slams him against the wall. 

"What a pity such a handsome boy must die..." – he hisses, licking his lips. His eyes are shining with lust, he runs his fingers down Harry's cheek... They boy is too weak to fight him. 

"DORIAN!" – the wizard turns on his heel, letting Harry go. Harry slides down to the floor, noticing another tall man in black cloak with his hood covering his face. 

"VIPER?"

"Yes, Dorian, my friend. So many years..."

"You made that noise?"

"Me, sorry for frightening you. What do you have here?"

"Potter" – Dorian's voice is full of pride. 

"I see" – hisses Viper, his dark eyes shining wildly from below his hood. "At once the biggest bull in the herd. Congratulations!"

They shake hands and Harry catches the glimpse of a blade. He sees it as in slow motion. Viper plunges his left hand into his robes, draws out a long, curved dagger and thrusts it into Dorian's chest up to the hilt, turns it with one quick, powerful movement and rapidly pulls it out. Dorian slowly sinks to his knees, his eyes full of terror... Viper wordlessly watches him dying, then he wipes the knife in Dorian's robes and strides towards Harry. He kneels beside him and forces some potion into his mouth. Pain disappears literally at once, it must be some strong Pain Potion. 

"Why the hell have you left your home?" – he whispers. "Heavens, professor Dumbledore should give you a lecture this time!"

He lifts Harry easily and they Disapparate, landing at the gates of the familiar castle.

"What?..." – whispers Harry, when Viper carries him along the corridors. 

"Hospital wing." – is the curt answer. The voice sounds familiar... 

"Professor Snape?"

"Sure." – he barks. "Potter, why the hell have you left your home when this raving lunatic is after you?"

Silence. Harry would rather die than tell Snape his own family was treating him like scum. Potions' Master bursts into the room, talking to somebody. Harry doesn't understand a word; he's never heard such a language before. Snape lays him gently on the bed and Harry notices the person he was talking to. It's a tall, pale, black-haired woman who could be Snape's sister because they are so similar. She and Snape are whispering for a moment and then she sweeps out of the room, moving silently like he always does. 

"She's told me to strip you." – explains Snape. "Without magic." Harry recoils and Snape, misinterpreting his behavior, adds – "OK, not underwear but she can't scan you properly when you are fully dressed." Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Scan me?"

"Aegnor is a Healer. She can diagnose and cure with her hands. She's left to fetch some potions but she'll be right back."

Snape sits down on Harry's bed and starts fighting the knotted shoelace. Harry doesn't like it. Not that he feels pain, Snape has drugged him well, but he will see his bruises. 

"I'll manage, Prof..."

"Shut up" – snaps Snape. "You may have some internal injures, so don't move." He pulls off his shoes, then socks. His thin face twists with disgust. "Potter, why are you wearing these rags? Lupin's worst robes look like royal attire compared to this!" Harry feels tears filling his eyes but he won't let Snape see them, not him... Finally, Snape pulls his jeans and T-shirt off and his eyes narrow. "That explains everything." He must have seen the bruises... 

"These Death Eaters kicked me several times and..." 

Snape looks into his eyes, his lips curling into an ironic grimace. 

"Death Eaters, you say? Are your uncle and aunt Death Eaters?" – he hisses. Harry stares at him, speechless. Cheating Snape has always been difficult and he failed this time again. "These bruises are mostly old. Few days old, some a week and I would bet my life some weren't made with combat boots but a leather belt. It isn't the job of Mary, Derek and Dorian, Potter, and you know it well. And who made you wear this...stuff?" – he kicks dirty clothes with disgust. "I've seen your cousin, these rags must have belonged to him once, according to their size. And you're scrawny. Just don't tell me you are deliberately on the slimming diet, boy. You didn't have anorexia last year if I'm not mistaken. And your... family" – he spits this word out as if it were a curse – "kicked you out, finally, I think. Why on Earth haven't you owled the Headmaster? They have nearly handed you to this madman!" Harry smiles a bit, hearing somebody calling Voldemort a "madman" and this moment Aegnor is back. 

"I'm a Healer" – she explains – "and we'll have a little session together. It won't be painful, I promise. You don't know me so maybe you want Severus to stay with you if you don't trust me? He may also leave, if you prefer."

Harry doesn't know what to say: if Snape has read so much from his bruises, a Healer would much more and she'd ask him some troubling questions, probably. Snape is not his favorite person to listen to this but on the other hand he's a bit afraid of this woman, there's something uncanny in her... 

"Professor, could you stay?" – he asks finally. Snape nods. Aegnor starts "scanning" – her hands are moving slowly over his skin, without touching it and she's singing an incantation. After a while Snape joins her with his pure baritone. Harry feels her energy entering his body, pleasant warmth is creeping up his veins, his muscles relax... Aegnor puts the blanket over him to keep him warm and gives him a potion; he's slowly drifting away, feeling safe...

         WHAM! The door springs open and another Snape bursts in. Harry gasps – if this IS Snape, who's the... 

"Polyjuice" – Snape (the real one) has noticed his confusion. "I needed a small alibi, you see." Another "Snape" notices him and turns pale. 

"So that was so urgent." – he whispers. "Who's this?" 

"Famous Potter." – explains "real" Snape. "The Boy Who Gets In Trouble All The Time." Another Snape looks at him with mingled compassion and fear, saying nothing. 

"Let's go" – "real" one breaks the silence. "You must tell me what you were doing and who you met. Then, please, let your father know what happened." They sweep silently out of the room, leaving Harry and the Healer alone. They are both sitting in silence for a few minutes. 

"Why is he always so sarcastic?" – finally whispers Harry quietly but she grasps the words. 

"He's a complicated man. Much pain, much anger..."

"I've seen him in my nightmares" – confesses the boy. "Voldemort..."

"He's summoning me." – Snape appears in the doorway. 

"Damn!" Aegnor leaps to her feet and start talking to him abruptly, waving her hands angrily. Another woman with auburn hair and blue eyes enters. 

"What are you two?..." – she stops dead, seeing a fireball materializing in Aegnors' hands. 

"Stop it." Snape gently puts his hands on the glittering ball and it slowly fades. 

"He's summoning me." – he explains. The auburn witch looks literally petrified.

"No..." 

"Yes. They were looking for Potter, I've told you. They haven't found him by pure accident. He supposes that three to bring the boy to him." 

"He'll be furious, Severus..." – she whispers. "Please, don't go..." 

"Don't worry. Mearas and me will keep mental connection with him all the time." – says the brunette firmly. Snape and the blue-eyed woman shake hands and then he turns towards Aegnor. They look in each other eyes for a moment and then she embraces him, whispering him something. And then he's gone. 

"Now" – commands Aegnor – "Mearas is at the gates, keeping the connection and you stay with Harry, please. I must take a look into the Stone. Have you owled your father?"

"Yes."

The Healer leaves them alone. 

"I'm Lea Dumbledore, daughter of Albus." – she introduces herself, causing Harry gasp with surprise. "What's so strange in that?" – she smiles gently.

"Nothing" – blushes Harry – "I just didn't know Professor Dumbledore has a family." 

"I'm his only child." – she explains. 

"And who's this Healer, Aegnor?"

"They've come with Severus recently, Aegnor and Mearas. They look like twins but Mearas is blonde. I have no idea who they really are but Severus trusts them completely, you see. He's always had many strange friends."

Harry grasps the irony hidden in these words. 

"You don't like them, Lea... Sorry, Miss Dumbledore." "You may call me Lea" – she smiles. "And yes, there's something strange in them. Have you seen that fireball? Mearas is more peaceful but Aegnor.... They aren't telling us everything, I suppose."

"You think they are up to something?" 

"I don't know..." – she hesitates. "Severus trusts them and they seem to be great friends with him. Maybe they aren't but I think they do have their secrets they want to keep hidden. I'm worried about Severus." 

"You like Professor Snape." – says Harry. 

"He saved my life during the war with Voldemort."

An hour later, or so, Aegnor comes back to them. 

"Having a nice chat." – she smiles. "It's good to have you, Lea. I must go to help Mearas, I'm afraid." Lea turns pale and leaps to her feet. 

"What's wrong? He... He isn't?.." "He'll be all right." – says the brunette curtly. Her face is completely emotionless, like Snape's. A mask you can't see behind, hidding the real feelings. "He needs a strong connection, I'm afraid. But he WILL be back." – she repeats, stressing the word "will", as she sees Lea's fear. Harry can't fall asleep, seeing Dumbledore's daughter so broken. 

"Don't worry" – he whispers – "Professor Snape is cunning."

But he doesn't believe his own words. Voldemort must be furious, livid... Harry knows he'll have a nightmare if he falls asleep so he's desperatively fighting his fatigue. For the first time in his life he's anxious about Snape! Lea is worried, too: she keeps pacing across the room in circles, her arms folded across her chest. Finally, they can hear hurried footsteps in the corridor. The door springs open when somebody gives it a good kick and Aegnor enters, levitating two people. 

"SEVERUS!" – shouts Lea out, running towards him but Aegnor materalizes a fireball in her hand and slings it at her. Lea falls on the floor, the blow was really strong. 

"NEVER TOUCH A PERSON A HEALER IS CONNECTED WITH, IS THAT CLEAR?" – roars Aegnor with fury. "NEVER!" Then, noticing Lea's fear and confusion, she adds more gently - "You mustn't meddle with the connection between a Healer and her patient, it's dangerous."

She puts Snape on the bed and Mearas on the other. They are both unconscious but Snape looks terrible: his robes are filthy and torn, blood is oozing from his mouth. 

"What's wrong with them?" – asks Lea urgently. "Mearas fainted because she had given him too much energy" – explains Aegnor quietly. – "She'll wake up in few hours. And Severus" - she starts pulling filthy robes off him – "no internal injures or broken bones, luckilly, I've already scanned him for serious damage – but I need to examine him closer." She begins scanning again but this time her incantation is different. Harry notices that her job must be very energy-consuming because sweat starts running down her pale cheeks. After a quarter or so, she stops and sits by him, breathing heavily. 

"And?.." – Lea breaks the heavy silence. 

"No internal injures or broken bones" – repeats Aegnor with a monotonous voice, as if reciting something she's known by heart for ages – "no serious beating, just few bruises and grazes." 

"So why he's unconscious?" – shouts Lea, staring at her with disbelief. "How can you be so peaceful as if nothing had happened? Maybe he's dying!!!" 

"He'd have died, I suppose" – Healer's voice is as emotionless as before – "hadn't Mearas and me helped him. He would have told Voldemort the truth and that means death. Girl, do you think I don't care? I love him, we love him" – she adds, pointing at Mearas – "more than our lives but a Healer must remain calm. I've seen a few wizarding conflicts and wars, friend. Victims of multiple Cruciatus, unsuccessfull experiments with dangerous magic, rapes, car accidents, animal attacks, whatever you please! Worse things than this. If I break down who'll help?" Lea and Harry stare at her for a moment, flabbergasted. "So" – continues Aegnor – "if you want to know he was cursed several times. That's nothing terrible, I mean, nothing fatal." – she adds hastily. "Voldemort used Memory-Breaking charms on him and Severus managed to build a shield protecting him but he spent most of his and our energy doing that. We must pracitise that later so he'll be able to do that without our help. He'll be unconscious till his energy is rebuilt and it will take a few days but he'll be all right." 

"Memory-Breaking charms?" – asked Harry. "Hasn't it ruined his brain?" 

"It might have, hadn't he made the shield" – Aegnor gently brushes Severus' hair with her long fingers – "I wonder what happened to the others if he was treated like that. He had an alibi, after all." 

"Maybe he didn't even have the opportunity to say that."

 Aegnor stares at him for a moment with her enormous, fathomless eyes. 

"Maybe."

She rests for a few more minutes before speaking again. 

"I must help him now. It may take me even a few hours. And PLEASE do not disturb me. This is an advanced healing magic, it may malfunction when interrupted." She carries Snape to another room and slams the door shut. After a while they can hear her singing. The incantation is different, this time loud, harsh and full of wrath. 

"Like a war song." – murmurs Harry. 

"Because it's the war." – answers Lea. "Her magic against Voldemort's. It must be serious, I've noticed a Black Phoenix with her." 

"Black Phoenix?"

 "Yes. Great at dealing with the Dark Arts, you see, not just poisons and wounds like Fawkes."

Mearas woke up in the morning, terribly exhausted. 

"Where are they?"

 "She's still singing." – answers Lea quietly, not to wake sleeping Harry up. Luckily now the incantation is silent, it can hardly be heard. "Will she save him?" Mearas gazes at her with her big, bright eyes. 

"He's simply tired, Lea, extremelly tired. All he needs is energy. He'll be all right, I assure you. You care about him, don't you?" Lea smiles wryly.

"I do."

(Six days later)

"Is he still in coma?" – Harry slips into the room. 

"Yes" – answers Mearas. "Aegnor says it may last a few days more but he'll be all right. He simply needs time to rebuild his energy." Harry takes a sit, staring at unconsciuos Snape. He's always been slim but now he's so thin his hands resemble animal claws. 

"You know" – Harry's got familiar with both of them already, especially with Mearas – "He's a strange man. He hates me because he had a quarrel with my dad and his friends but he saved me the second time. I bet he knew the consequences." 

"Severus has always been like that, as far as I can remember. Always taking great risks." Harry doesn't know what to say, he's just watching her running her fingers down Snape's cheek. There's so much love and care in her eyes that Harry feels a jolt of envy – why has never anyone treated him like that? Snape murmurs something and Harry looks at him. There's something on his chest, something glittering. Harry takes a closer look and gasps with surprise – it's a tattoo but not heinous as the Dark Mark – it's a beautiful, silver unicorn, rearing. 

"Wow" – he whispers – "What's that?" 

"What?" 

"The unicorn." Her eyes widen as she notices it. "Haven't you seen that before? I thought you..." – he blushes.

"What?" – she rises her eyebrows, slightly surprised. 

"Nothing, sorry."

"What?" – she insists.

"Nothing. I just thought... you seem to love him so much... I saw you kissing him yesterday and... Well I thought you are lovers." To his surprise, she bursts out with laughter. 

"Lovers? No, we are not. Neither me, nor Aegnor. Isn't it obvious who we are?" Harry stares at her for a moment, surprised. 

"Well, you've even brought him flowers... I have never seen such before. They are wonderful." 

"Can you see them? Most humans can't." 

"You aren't a human?" She smiles and bright sparkles appear in her eyes.

"Half-human, I think. But you haven't answered my question. Can't you see who we are?" It takes Harry a few minutes to realize. 

"You three look the same. Siblings?" She shakes her head, amused. 

"Well, that was closer. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. I think you should know." 

"Promise."

"We are sisters and Severus is our father." Harry's jaw drops. 

"Impossible. He's too young to be..." 

"How old do you think I am?"

 "20-25."

 "Wrong. 17." Then she explains Harry the blood-sharing. 

"So you are a real family, though you are not." – he says, after pondering over her words. "His blood though you had another parents. Strange."

 "Indeed. I think they all three are our real parents." – she replies. "That's why he's got this tattoo, It wasn't visible before. He's developing more and more our traits."

"Our? Who are you? No prying, just..." 

"Just curiosity. Well, if he didn't share his blood with us, I wouldn't posses this form at all and wouldn't be able to talk to you. Who am I? LOOK!" Harry has never seen anything like that before. A winged unicorn, literally shining, surrounded by golden, sparkling aura, emitting small lightings. 

"Good heavens! Fire Unicorn!" – professor Dumbledore stops dead in the doorway. "Impossible." 

"You'll see another one, black, soon." Snape opened his eyes and is staring, quite amused, at the Headmaster. "These are my daughters, Headmaster. Two Fire Unicorns."

(The next day)

         "You've done it!" – laughs Lea. "You've done it!" It's the bright, summer day and she's teaching Harry to swim. 

"Do us a favour and drown him." – cold, silky voice interrupts them. They haven't noticed Snape coming and now he's standing, looking at them with his fathomless eyes. "Your father is calling you." Lea nods and leaves Harry and Snape alone. It's a strange sight – Snape without his billowing cloak, just in black jeans and barefooted. "Don't drown yourself" – he snaps angrilly – "I'm fed up with saving your neck lately." Harry doesn't answer him just sighs – six days in coma haven't certainly altered Snape's behaviour. He's as sarcastic as ever. He's observing this man, musing. Snape has saved his life again... And obviously still hates him. Snape sprawls on the sand, enjoying the warmth, smiling lightly. Harry has never seen him smiling like that before, without irony, without cruelty. He simply looks pleased with his life. 

"Professor?"

 "Yes?" – he murmurs, without opening his eyes. 

"I'd like... I mean... Thank you."

 Jet black eyes spring open, filled with surprise. "Thank you" are words rarely heard by a spy. Many people he's saved have never learnt about that, many that have would still say "Throw this criminal to Azkaban." 

"You saved me again, Professor Snape, and I bet you'd known the consequences." 

"No, Potter, I didn't."

 What the hell makes him say that? But the pain will strangle him if he keeps it inside a little longer... The kid raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't. I mean, I knew he would be furious but... Avery killed at once, Pettigrew beaten to unconsciousness (I helped that...), Green insane..." 

"What?" 

"Insane, like the Longbottoms."

 "So you know about Neville's parents..."

 "I've shown the Aurors the hiding of people who did that to them."

 "I had no idea, Prof..."

 "There are many things you have no idea about, Potter" – snaps Snape and, after a while continues, more to himself than to Harry – "Nott tortured to death. Idiot! Hadn't he confessed, he'd have been still alive." 

"Confessed? What?" – Harry's eyes are as big as plates. 

"That he helped you escape, of course." – barks Snape, as if it was obvious. Harry gasps, not understanding a thing. 

"He... helped...me?" – he splutters. "But it was you!" 

"Correct." – Snape's face twists into a nasty grimace. "Voldemort knew you were somewhere near Surrey but he couldn't break the defences so he put his spies round the city hoping you'd leave and show yourself. And what? No Potter and three most faithful servants missing, probably dead. Explanation? They got you but somebody helped you escape. So he QUESTIONED" – Snape's voice is filled with sarcasm – "everybody involved in this action, and of course, me. He trusts me after his Veritaserum test but he thought Professor Dumbledore put me under Imperius curse or something. That's why he tried Memory-Breaking Charms on me. Luckilly with the help of my daughters I managed to build a shield to protect my memories. But the Lord wanted confession and kept cursing us and Nott gave. Couldn't endure the next dose of pain. Stupid git, I tell you. The best way is to repeat the same thing all the time. Finally he gets bored and leaves you alone." 

Harry is shocked. He knew Voldemort was merciless to his enemies and brutal to his servants but to treat your own supporters like that? Unbelivable. 

"He's mad." – he whispers. 

"More than that." – replies Snape quietly. They just stare at the lake in silence for a few minutes, before Harry breaks the silence once more. The question is dangerous but he has to know...

"Do you still hate me, Professor?" Snape gives him a puzzled look. 

"I've never hated you, Potter." 

"But you... you LOVE taking points away from me, give me detentions..."

 "Oh, THAT." – Snape is pondering for a while, as if thinking whether he should tell the truth. "OK, maybe you should know. I've never hated you. Dislike, yes, I admit that. But not hate. The only people I hate is the Dark Lord and his mad followers. True, I've always considered you a bigheaded brat, spoiled by everybody, pampered by his family – and I was wrong about that – but hate you? I don't like you but I've never wanted you dead. I know, I've always favourized Malfoy and his gang but it's been my cover. I'm not blind, I know Miss Granger has more brains than the whole Slitherin and Gryffindor Houses together but it would be idiocy to say that aloud when you don't know who's listenig to you. Or when you know."

Harry nods in understanding but there are another questions he'd like to ask. All right, Snape won't drown him in the lake! 

"But why are you bullying Neville like that?! You know his parents are..." Snape's face darkens suddenly, his jaws clench tight...

Flashback. Snape's POV

         Azkaban has always been a terrible place, especially with these Dementors prowling around... I'm sitting on the cold, stone floor, with my head pressed against my knees, trying to concentrate on some positive memory but it's hard, so hard... The most terrible moments of my life are coming back. I see my mother beating me, the first time Aurors cursed me, myself killing Griffin, the Auror I tortured because I enjoyed it... Pain, death and destruction. I was arrested with a group of Death Eater recruits. I've framed them in and I know Professor Dumbledore will help me and this thought keeps me sane but how long? I've spent a week here already and have been listening to people yelling and then going silent, only raving in their sleep. I've never shrieked, at least not when I'm awake. I don't break. Not yet.

         Suddenly, I can hear other prisoners swearing. I know what it means. The Aurors are hauling new fodder for the Dementors. The girl, literally petrified with fear, must be younger than me... I'm 22. The Aurors are laughing at her, calling her names... "Dark Lord's bitch" is the kindest... I've heard similar ones. I hate them. God, I HATE THEM!!! One of them halts in front of my cell. "Still sane, Snake?" – he hisses and the others jeer. Of course, Crouch's mongrels... They think they are the law. I wonder how many of them would face me in an equal duel, one to one. The man pulls out his wand and points it at me. "Beg mercy, filth" – he commands. NEVER. I've been put through more terrible ordeals Frank. Do you think in your Gryffindor pride that only members of your House are brave? CRUCIO! Double curse, cast by two wizards at once... And they say Slitherins are cruel. No, it doesn't depend on the House. People from all the Houses can turn good or evil. Even Gryffindors (though relatively rarely, to give them their due) may turn to the Dark Side, like Gryffin. Of course, other Gryffindors don't want to admit it. Frank, you've paid dearly for all you've done to me and to other prisoners. I swear, had I known these madmen were after you I'd have saved you and your wife in spite of all my hatred. Not for you, for Dumbledore. But I can't forget. I will never forget. And they are wondering why I always give the Gryffindors a kick in the ass. I know your son is innocent, Frank, but I can't help it when I see him, so similar to you. Dumbledore was talking to me about it several times and now Potter. I know I shouldn't but I simply can't help it. I still see you jeering, I hear people screaming, I can't wipe your scathing words off my memory. I hate you still, Frank Longbottom.

End of flashback

"Professor?" Harry interrupts Snape's musings. 

"Well" – Snape decides not to tell the whole story – "let's say Neville's father worked very hard to make me rot in Azkban, even when Professor Dumbledore told him I were his spy."

Silence. It's difficult for Harry to understand. He's always believed that Aurors were OK but now... It's obvious Snape had serious problems with Mr Longbottom. Sirius said once that Crouch was as ruthless as Death Eaters. Sirius was thrown to Azkaban without a trial! Sirius... He must have said that aloud, because Snape suddenly stares at him, surprised. 

"Missing him?" – he asks. Harry nods before he can stop himself. "I saw Pettigrew that night..." – Snape's voice is very low now – "for all these years this rat was cheating us." 

"So you believe now Sirius and Remus are innocent?" A long minute of silence and finally:

"Yes." 

"Still wanting to bite their heads off?" It was rather insolent... Snape glances at Harry in such a way that the boy recoils. 

"That's my own business, got it, Mr. Potter?" Harry nods, not wanting to make Snape even more livid. "Do you think I hate your father and them only because of that idiotic joke? He wanted me to see me kissed by a Dementor though I risked my life for him! What do you think would the Lord do to me if he knew?! I've seen him killing traitors before and it still makes me sick! Your holy fahter! I was nothing but a piece of filth to him!" The coma made Snape talk more than he'd like to. Some healing potions make you rather talkative as a side effect. "Shouldn't have said that." – adds Snape with his usual voice, seeing Harry's eyes wide with shock. "I know you love your father deeply but nobody is flawless, even Gryffindors." 

"I know" – Snape is surprised, hearing this whisper. "Pettigrew was in Gryffindor. I didn't know my Dad was... unjust to you. And..." – he hesitates for a moment. "Sorry." Snape, the Master of Scathing Remarks, is staring at the boy, speechless. 

"Sorry?" – he asks finally. 

"I... I have nightmares sometimes, with Voldemort. I've seen him... and you." Snape's black eyes widen in shock. Poor boy... "Now I know why Professor Dumbledore trusts you. Let them say whatever they want but you don't deserve Azkaban." 

"The boy speaks like another Albus." – thinks Snape. He's more mature than he looks. He slowly puts his hand on Harry's arm. Harry looks up at him, surprised. 

"Come down to the dungeons, I'll prepare some Dreamless Sleep Potion for you, all right?" The boy nods and they both return to the castle, both pondering over their conversation. There are so many things they don't know about each other...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So now you know who the dark-haired man was, Lokia. Surprised?

Meanings: 

"Ignis" means "fire"

Naya is derived from Latin: "naja" (I just changed one letter because I think it sounds better) means "cobra"

"Tibi et igni" means "for you and fire" so "read and burn"...

Enjoyed? Rewiew!


	6. Viper

DISCLAIMER All right, all right, only the plot is mine! 

"Fair is foul and foul is fair" is a quote ("Macbeth")

Thanks, my all reviewers! 

Lavondyss21: Enjoying "my" Sev? Well, me too! Could you tell me what do you like in him? (Just author's curiosity... To improve characters-writing. It isn't so easy especially with Severus, who's very complicated and multidimensional, so Readers' opinions are priceless.) Warning: he won't be very sweet. I don't imagine him like that. Do you still like him AFTER reading this chap? One of my friends said I'm mental…

Lokia: Sorry for confusing you :-) Well, the story, which never confuses and misleads the readers, would be rather boring, wouldn't it? (giggle) I've never written Hufflepuff or any other Houses are flawless. In my opinion people from every House can be good or evil. Brave or loyal doesn't mean good (remember Crouch Jr.? He was both loyal and brave…) True, some traits of your character may make the Darkness more attractive to you but it's always your choice… Oh, is it? Even when your family is Dark and wants you to follow the Dark Lord? It may be difficult to say "no", especially when you're brought up by Dark wizards/DE and, because of that, it's normal to you. And "evil" doesn't necessarily mean "using the Dark Arts". One may be bad even if they follow all the wizarding laws, like Crouch Sr. who turned out to be as ruthless as the DE, though he always fought the Dark Arts. FAIR WARNING: that's not the end of Snape's old problems with Gryffindors… More will be revealed. I've already planned to write more about SS-JP conflict. Both guys weren't holy.

Being resorted (quite popular, isn't it?) I don't think so. Maybe in the 6th year (I've planned this story to last at least 2 school years) but not sure. Why in Slitherin, by the way? Everyone writes so. Maybe another House?

Part-something? Well, I actually didn't think about it but may be interesting. Do you want him really part-something like Aegnor and Mearas or just an Animagus? If Animagus, what sort of animal should he be, in your opinion?  (Hey, it's a question for EVERYBODY!!! What do you think? Any suggestions highly appreciated, though not all will be used – sorry, one fic can't contain all brilliant ideas, you know) If really part something, what and how? (I think there's enough blood sharing for one story but if you think otherwise, let me know. It took me a few days to invent this magic, so, if you enjoyed it, I could share/shed more blood ;-)  ) Well, I've planned AT LEAST one new Animagus, one more Fire Unicorn and one-two talking animals…

PLZ, READ:

Author's note: I warn you officially now: some character's will show they evil side in this chap and more Snape's past will be revealed. And "my" Snape is not a gentle, harmless kitten. I have never promised it'd be a sweet story. It won't be. Nothing will be easy. "Choose between easy and good", remember that? After all, J. K. Rowling's books are not "sweet", too... Sirius thrown to Azkaban without a trial, Harry's parents betrayed by the man (RAT!) they considered their friend and then murdered, the Unforgivables, racial prejudices... Is that sweet? So, my fic won't be, either. Some people will die, some will turn evil... There'll be a traitor at Hogwarts (nearly sure now) and he'll be somebody you wouldn't rather accuse of treason. On the other hand, many other people will show chivalry, courage and nobility you wouldn't ever expect of them. All right, this story will be sometimes very sad or brutal but never totally pessimistic! Many things will be funny (sorry, writing humor is not my forte) and REMEMBER: As long as we breathe, we hope. They will fight. OK, enough lecture...

CHAPTER 6

VIPER

(Harry's letter to Sirius)

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm at Hogwarts now. Professor Dumbledore's decided it's better for me. Three Death Eaters attacked me but Snape burst in and saved me. He killed them all easily – they didn't even have the time to cast a curse. And I wanted to fight him in my first year – if he had been after the Stone I'd have been a goner! Voldemort was furious about it and nearly finished Snape off, though Snape had an alibi. He tortured Death Eaters, because he wanted to find a traitor and Nott gave. I don't want to know how he died but Snape turns green every time Nott's name is mentioned so it must have been really terrible. I pity Snape, you know. He's mean and everything but no one should see such things._

_Dumbledore "visited" the Dursleys yesterday to take my things and he came back LIVID. I regret I couldn't see him meeting them. There are few people in the castle now: Dumbledore, his daughter Lea, Snape, two Healers – Aegnor and Mearas and me. Of course, they are all working for Dumbledore. We don't sleep in our usual dorms but all on the same floor. My rooms are next to Snape's and Lea's. Dumbledore's told her and Snape to teach me. She's teaching me DADA and charms and he potions and martial arts (and also some DADA. He promised to show me how to make a shield against Cruciatus so I'm working hard. Can be useful…) He isn't so mean as usual when without Malfoy watching him and she is simply cool. _

_Hope we'll see each other soon_

_Harry_

He ties the letter to Hedwig's leg and watches her disappearing in the distance. Then he sends similar letters to Ron and Hermione. 

"So here you are" – Snape enters the owlery. "We are alone in the castle tonight." – he continues, his fathomless eyes sweeping around the chamber. He's in foul mood again but Harry understands this - he was summoned last night and when he came back he and Dumbledore had a long meeting – and both looked worried. That's probably why Dumbledore has gone today somewhere. "I want you to be in your room after 8, is that clear?" 

"Yes, Professor. Should I take my Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight?" Snape doesn't reply at once, pondering over the answer. 

"One shouldn't take it too often" – he says slowly – "I haven't heard of anything planned for tonight so you don't have to, I think. On the other hand… No, don't take. I don't want to see you addicted."

An incredible shriek wakes Snape up. It must be Potter… Snape grasps his wand and gun but he doesn't dart for boy's room at once. It can be a trap but his animal senses tell him there's nobody else in the castle. So why is he screaming?! There's only one curse able to make you yell like that! The Unforgivable one…

 "Alohomora!" The boy is writhing on the floor, shouting his lungs out. Snape grasps him and shakes, trying to wake him up but in vain. The boy is clutching his scar with his hands and his blood is oozing from between his fingers. What the hell? Why does it have to happen tonight when there's no Dumbledore and no Healers?! "FINITE INCANTATEM!" Nothing. Potter's deafening yells are still filling the air, his eyes are wide open but blank, he can't see anything probably… No, he can but only his vision… Damn, this pain would kill the boy! "ANESTATHE!" This spell should have stopped the pain, or at least lessen it but it didn't. Potter is struggling for breath, his fists are opening and clenching madly, blood is now gushing from his scar… If only the Healers were here! This boy is too weak; he won't survive the next minute! Snape knows the only way to stop it but it will be painful… Potter's lips are turning livid; his blood is drenching Snape's pajamas… Snape clenches his wand tightly, concentrating hard "Ve Conmigo" Nothing. Come on, Severus, it's only a boy, he needs your help… "VE CONMIGO!!!" The blinding flash of light spurts out of Harry's chest and hits Snape, slamming him against the wall. This spell transfers emotions of one person into another so now he's feeling what Potter did… Voldemort's mad, cackling laughter, smell, very strong smell of blood, blood of wizards, no doubt, fear and pain, pain, pain… Double Cruciatus at least. Snape can endure one curse without a yelp but not two; it's too much even for him. His flesh is ripped off his bones, he can't breath, he must be dying… but these emotions are Potter's, not his, so he can fight them better and slowly pain fades away and his vision focuses again. Potter is sprawled on the floor, face down, still clutching his scar. He's whole body is shaking, he's panting and sobbing. Snape stands up, though his muscles are still trembling, strides to the boy, kneels down and gently puts his hand on his shoulder. The boy's reaction is shocking – he shudders, as if Snape's lashed him and splutters: 

"No, uncle, please, no…" Snape's jaw drops. "It won't happen again, please, don't… Please… I'm sorry…" The boy has just had a nightmare that nearly killed him and he's SORRY?! Snape, cruel as he could be, would never demand anyone to apologize for having a nightmare. "Uncle, please…" This drunken swine must have been punishing him for waking him up! Potter has curled his body, protecting his head with his hands, apparently waiting for a blow to come. He's shaking madly, crying and begging… "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I didn't want…" Snape grasps him by his shoulders and lifts him so now Potter is staring straight into his black eyes. 

"Harry" – he whispers gently – "Harry, I won't punish you. " Te boy's face, covered with sweat, tears and blood looks terrible even for Snape's standards. The emerald eyes slowly come to focus, Harry's breath slows down. 

"Professor Snape? I'm sorry I didn't want…" 

"I know. It wasn't your fault. Stop apologizing, I won't hurt you." 

"You… you won't?" Sure, who would suppose Snape not to punish Potter if he had an opportunity? 

"No. It wasn't your fault." Harry sighs with relief. 

"But my uncle would…" 

"Your uncle deserves a few Unforgivables." Snape lifts Harry gently and carries to his room. Then wipes his dirty face with a towel (luckily, the scar isn't bleeding anymore) and helps him to change his clothes. 

"Thank you, Professor."

 "I'm paid for that."

 "Saving students in the middle of the night?"

 "Every Hogwarts teacher swears an oath to protect the students, Harry." Harry's sitting on Snape's bed, still trembling slightly. "So that's how your nightmares look like. How did you survive them when you were with your… family?"

 "Never been so strong before." Snape hands him a cup with Endurance and Heavy Duty Pain Potions but Harry's hands are still shaking too much. 

"Come on" – murmurs Potions' Master, forcing some into Harry's mouth – "I'm not a Mediwizard but I do know more about Cruciatus than any of them… Trust me." Harry obediently swallows the bitter, burning liquid and pain and trembling are literally swept away. "Feeling better?" -Snape's jet black eyes are filled with compassion and deep concern. 

"Much better. Thanks. It has never been so terrible before… He must have been near, very near…" 

"Voldemort?" Harry nods. "This scar… Does it connect you with him?" 

"Yes, it does. That's how I saw you, Professor, on your meetings. How could he, how could you?" 

"You mean his usual courtesy?" – Snape's thin lips curl into a sarcastic grimace. "Could have been much worse, I assure you. I have my ways and means to endure it." Harry smiles weakly. 

"You ARE tough, Professor. I wish I were as strong as you… But today… He must have been very near. He can't enter Hogwarts, can he?" – Harry's voice is trembling again. 

"He wasn't here but…" – Snape hesitates for a moment – "very near, you say." This smell, blood of wizards – "Hogsmeade." 

"He was there?" – Harry's eyes widen, full of horror. 

"Maybe. I could smell blood of wizards. Muggle blood is different." They are both sitting in silence for a few minutes before Harry speaks again. 

"Why? Why do I have to witness all that? What have I done?" 

"I don't know." – whispers Snape hoarsely. God, this boy needs help, he's craving for somebody's care. Couldn't Dumbledore be here? Harry's eyes are filling with tears though he's desperately struggling to hide them. Snape gently embraces him, not being sure whether the boy would accept his touch. Harry looks up at him, surprised, uncertain, doubtful… This boy does know how to hide his emotions but this time he doesn't have to. "Let it out." – says Snape. "Harry, let it out now." First tears start running down Harry's pale cheeks. 

"I can't, Prof… I can't anymore." Snape hugs him tighter Harry and clutches his hands at his shirt, crying, sobbing… Slowly, his sobs become quieter and his arms stop shaking. Harry's asleep, still holding Snape's robes. Snape tries gently to free himself from the grasp but it only makes Harry clench his fists tighter so finally he gives up trying and only covers Harry with a blanket to keep him warm. Had somebody told him he would spend a night sitting on his own bed with Har... Potter sleeping on his lap, he'd have burst out with laughter. He, the meanest teacher, helping his most hated student, it sounds simply ridiculous but it's true. Snape leans against the wall, gazing at Harry with pensive look. So that's how being famous, spoiled, pampered Potter really looks like. Living with relatives who call you a freak, if not worse, starve you, treat you like a slave. Escaping the drunken swine just to be caught by the Death Eaters who wanted to hand you over to the Dark Lord. Fear and pain. Witnessing this madman's crimes. Nightmares. Cruciatus curse. Blood. And you, Severus, did nothing. Snape, you bastard. "I had no idea" – he says to himself. "Aren't you a spy?" – says a voice in his head. "It's your job to know."

The sound of steps wakes him up. His animal senses are priceless, he knows who's coming and clutches his wand tight in his hand. She opens the door slowly (he must change the password!) and her eyes widen with horror.

"You bloody Death Eater" – she points her wand at him. "What have you done to the boy?" It's stupid to threaten him, he's faster and they both know that. 

"Minerva" – he hisses, his eyes shining malevolently – "one more word and I'll curse you out of this room. You'll wake him up." 

"You've killed him!" 

"LEAVE. NOW." – he speaks in barely more than a whisper but still his voice would make water freeze. She keeps standing, though. "Leave, or I'll tell Albus who tried to curse me that night when I came back from the meeting. Do you think I don't know? They didn't blow my brain completely out. Nearly, that's true, but not completely. I expected that, Minerva. Hope you enjoyed my countercurse. By the way, you know what's the penalty for Cruciatus, or should I inform you?" She blushes, speechless, and bursts out of the room. He can hear her screaming 

"Albus! Quick! This Death Eater has hurt Potter!" She'll wake the boy up, brainless cow! Door springs open and Dumbledore, looking anxious, enters with her at his heels. "Look" – she whispers dramatically – "just look who you trust." Snape glances at the mirror and smiles ironically. She's always been working hard, trying to persuade Dumbledore to kick him out and now he'll be fired, no doubt. A lovely sight indeed– a teacher sleeping under one blanket with his 15 years old student, not to mention smudges of blood on their faces, hands and clothes. Harry's old pajamas, drenched with blood, are still lying on the floor. 

"Harry, Severus, what happened?" – ask Dumbledore quietly. Harry opens his eyes and sits on the bed, flabbergasted. 

"Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall?" She steps towards him but Dumbledore stops her with his hand. "Minerva, please, leave. I want to talk to Harry and Severus alone." 

"But Albus, this Death Eater…" 

"Could you possibly stop calling him "Death Eater", Minerva?" – says Dumbledore with a note of impatience in his voice. "You know his first name, I suppose." 

"But Albus…"

 "I want to talk to them alone." – he repeats firmly and she leaves, still muttering angrily under her breath. Dumbledore shuts the door. "Severus, take a shower, you look terrible." OK, he wants to talk to Harry alone. Snape nods and sweeps wordlessly out of the bedroom. When he comes back, Harry's already gone. Albus' bright blue eyes look straight into Snape's dark ones. "Thank you, Severus. He'd have died without your help, I think." 

"So you won't fire me? Minerva would be disappointed that you still allow a Death Eater to stay in this school."

 "This Death Eater is so dear to me as if he were my son. Come on, friend" – smiles the old wizard – "Never pay attention to what people are saying. They don't understand anything." 

"They don't and they never will." – repeats Snape slowly. 

"What charms did you use last night to help Harry? He said you used some but he didn't remember what it was." 

"Tried Finito Incantatem and Anestathe but they didn't work so I used Ve Conmigo." 

"Compassion Charm?" – Dumbledore raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

"I'm not a Mediwizard and I thought it would be best." 

"It was the only way, Severus, but few people would dare to cast it."

 "He was dying before my very eyes."

 "You're brave, Severus."

 "Just foolhardy." Dumbledore smiles again, sparkles appear in his blue eyes. After a few minutes he says:

"I visited your "victims" last night. They are prepared and expect you today at 10 pm." 

"All right" – sighs Snape. "I know the address. Everything ready?" 

"As usual, Severus."

Time to go... Snape fetches a box from his office. It's big, black and totally covered with gossamer and dust. Snape looks at the chest with loathing, he'd like to leave it shut forever but... He gives the chest a kick and the lid springs open. It seems to be empty but it's just an illusion. The content needs a spell to show itself. 

"Morsmorde Regalia"

 The chest at once fills with clothes. It has been years since he used them for the last time. Yeah, black jeans trousers, then black silk shirt... Snape pulls them on quickly and then starts lacing his iron-toed combat boots when somebody knocks the door. He recognizes the smell, these senses are wonderful. 

"Enter, Lea."

"Preparing, Severus?"

"Can't you see that?" – he spits, pulling another boot on. She seems to ignore his harsh tone and continues:

"Please, be careful."

"Sure I am." – he barks. "Unless there are some raving Aurors in the nearby I'm completely safe." Now, the broad, thick belt, protecting his stomach and kidneys, his black, leather jacket... And his bloody mask.

"You didn't had it on when..."

"Because I wasn't on duty that time."

"On duty?" – she doesn't understand. "You mean you wear it only when killing?"

"Yes." He puts it on, looking into the mirror. Unlike the rest of his robes, the mask is white, with a scarlet snake on the left cheek. No wonder it made marrow of his victims freeze. The contrast is striking, terrible. Heinous. It was Griffin's idea, she had the same mask but with a griffin on the right cheek. She said it would make their opponents die of fear. Yeah, it did.

"A snake because you were called Viper?" – she asks. He nods, grasping for his weapons. One wand in his pocket, second one hidden in another one, a gun and a dagger, laced with poison. If everything goes well, it'll be the only weapon he draws tonight, unless a stupid Auror tries to stop him. The gloves, black leather, of course, two iron rings – one with a snake, another with a griffin. Now the cloak – long with a hood, covering him like a dark cloud. 

"Viper" – he whispers, looking in the mirror. "So it begins again." She stares at him, bewildered. 

"You were called Angel of Death" – she says in a low voice. "Now I understand why."

"Nothing to be proud of" –he snaps angrily – "let me go, I want to do this as fast as possible." She smiles gently.

"Good luck" - she says, stretching her hand. He's surprised – few people would shake hands with Viper in his deadly attire.

"My hands will stain you." – he whispers.

"No, they won't." – she answers firmly and they finally shake hands. He smiles under his mask and wordlessly sweeps out of the room. The Headmaster has prepared an Apparating Point for him deep in the dungeons and he's now heading towards it. 

He Apparates in a small garden behind the hedges. The night is dark, without the moon or stars what makes everything easier. He looks around. It is a small cottage and there are few houselights in the nearby. Great. He notices a small lamp hanging at the back door – the sign that they are waiting for him. Silently he sweeps towards the door and knocks three times. He can hear somebody coming. 

"Through the gates of death" – says a feminine voice.

"To a new life" – he replies. The door slowly opens and he sees a young dark-haired woman. 

"You are punctual, Viper."

"Like death." – he murmurs, entering. She leads him into the dining room where two other people are waiting. A short, pale man is sitting in an armchair, smoking. This must be her husband. The ashtray in front of him is full and the smoke is literally choking Snape. 

"You idiot" – he barks angrily – "your wife is pregnant and you're poisoning her and her baby with that stuff. Open the window, NOW." The man obeys him without a word and Snape notices that he's shaking. "Stinking coward" – thinks Snape angrily. There's also another woman in the room. Snape recognizes her – she was in Hufflepuff and graduated only two years ago. So they are his victims – a 20 years old girl, a pregnant woman and this coward who deserves nothing but a kick in the ass. He wouldn't even try to protect them. The woman smiles at him. 

"I'm Joan Brown, that's my husband Paul and my sister Carol." The women shake hands with him but the man doesn't dare. He starts making Snape really annoyed. The sooner they get rid of that yellow-bellied idiot, the better so he draws his dagger and slashes Paul's hand who, to even greater Snape's disgust, squeaks like a trodden mouse. He's staring at his own blood with overt fear but only for a few seconds and then his eyes grow blank and he collapses. 

"So fast?" – whispers Carol, flabbergasted.

"Fifteen seconds, quick like hell." – replies Snape. "Sorry, it was better for him not to witness it. Joan, why on Earth have you married this coward?"

"He's not a coward, Viper – may I call you this, sir?"

"Sure." They can't know his real name, just for safety.

"But he's a Muggle. He didn't know anything about You-Know-Who, Death Eaters and so, until Professor Dumbledore came yesterday. He was simply shocked. He had just one day to realize somebody is after us and we must go into hiding."

"All right" – says Snape – "You know the plan? Your funeral will be staged while you'll be placed under Fidelius Charm somewhere. More people will come there, I'm afraid, I have the hit list and it's pretty long."

"OK" – says Carol. "Let us begin, then... We should make some mess at first, shouldn't we? Just to pretend we were fighting." Snape nods and throws the glasses off the table and then rips the curtain. Carol kicks a chair over.

"Enough" – he smiles. These women do have cold blood. 

"Hit me." – says Joan.

"What?"

"Hit me. Victims of a Death Eater don't look like film stars." OK, as you like it. He grasps her arm and punches her so hard that blood start oozing from her nose.

"Sorry" – he whispers. "I'm really sorry."

"It was just your duty. Now, finish me off." He draws his dagger again.

"It won't... The potion won't hurt my baby, will it?" 

"No, I assure you. I've prepared a special one. When, by the way, will your baby be born?"

"Should be in two months. And..." – she smiles – "I know who you are, Potions' Master. If my baby's a boy I'll name him after you. And if it's a girl..."

"Aquilla. My second name. Fits for both a boy and a girl." The dagger slashes her skin and her eyes are close slowly, her body becomes limp... He gently lays her on the floor. 

"This potion brings beautiful dreams. Sleep well, Joan." Now, Carol. She's already prepared – the sleeve ripped, her cheek grated, her long hair in a mess – a perfect victim. 

"My turn now" – she whispers. She's pale but peaceful. "God, they look dead!"

"That's the point."

"I know but it's... impressive. And you look impressive, too." He smiles under his mask. Impressive, that's the right word, indeed. 

"Remember, you mustn't leave your hiding or write letters. YOU MUST BE DEAD." She sighs.

"Sorry. No other way out."

"I know... Viper" – she adds hastily – "put me under Cruciatus."

"Excuse me?"

"You can do that, can't you? Just to make it look more...real. Neighbors will hear and come and... It must look like the true attack, right?" Right. Why was this girl in Hufflepuff? She possesses the courage of a Gryffindor and cunning of a Slitherin.

"Are you sure? It's more than pain." She nods.

"Start it and be done." Her shrieks suddenly fill the quiet air. Snape can see lights turning on. They've heard. They are coming. He stops the curse and cuts the girl's arm. After a few seconds she's unconscious. Now his sign. He writes a few letters with his wand. They are floating in the air, shining as if made of fire. (Seen "Chamber of Secrets"? So you know what I mean...) VIPER. As always. He can hear approaching footsteps, "Alohomora" and three wizards burst in. They stop dead in the doorway, noticing the bodies and him.

"Viper" – whispers one of them, turning white. 

"Of course, Mudblood." – replies Snape and before they regain control, bolts through the back door, fires the Dark Mark into the sky and Disapparates back to Hogwarts. "Daily Prophet" will have its fodder tomorrow. Dumbledore is waiting for him at the Apparating Point.

"Everything all right?"

"Completely. How's Potter?" Dumbledore smiles slightly, hearing Snape reveal his concern about Harry. He knows Severus would protect his students like a wild animal but he'd never ever admitted that before. No, once, when Cedric died. But he does care.

"Asleep. Mearas is looking after him. She came back when you had left." 

"You're back!" – smiles Lea, emerging from the darkness.

"What's that? Greeting committee? Should I make some speech for the audience?" – he murmurs angrily.

"I can't sleep when you're away."

"So get used to that." – he barks, casting his hood over his head again and storms out if sight. At least some sleep, without stupid kids connected with Voldemort, without Dumbledore asking questions. He doesn't like it. Just wants to be left ALONE. 

He wakes up late. A house-elf is already waiting.

"Breakfast, sir? Should Blacky bring breakfast?" 

Somebody should teach them to speak proper English! But he's very hungry – he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday breakfast. Never eat before a raid, that's it. Your chances of survival grow when your stomach is empty.

"Yes. Hurry." The elf squeaks "Yes, sir" and disappears. After breakfast he starts working in his lab. Somebody knocks the door. It's Potter.

"Enter!"

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning, Potter. What do you want of me?" The boy is still pale. Poor kid. What has he done to suffer like that?

"Our Potions' lesson, Professor. You've told me to come so..."

"All right." Yes, that's true. Snape writes the recipe down and Harry starts brewing it. Snape keeps eyeing him from behind his black curtain of hair. Well, the boy is quite intelligent. Honestly, he's a good student. 

"This is son of James." – hisses an angry voice in his head.

"It isn't his fault." – he replies to himself.

"Have you forgotten?"

"NO. My memory is perfect."

"Excuse me?" – Potter raises his eyebrows, surprised. Damn, he must have said that aloud.

"Nothing." – he snaps. The potion looks exactly as it should and he says that. Potter blushes, not being used to Snape's praises. Well, without anyone watching he can finally say what he really thinks. 

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Much better, Professor. And thank you once more. I don't know what I'd have done alone." Snape smiles at him and starts working on his own potion, only controlling Harry from time to time. After a while he starts singing quietly. 

"What's that?" – asks Harry, enjoying the song.

"This? "Ode to joy" in German. Beethoven. Some potions require incantation or a song, when brewed."

"I didn't know that."

"Had you happened to pay more attention to my lessons you'd have known."

Harry blushes again. Snape isn't so sarcastic as usual but he seems not to be able to live without at least few scathing remarks from time to time. True, his attitude to Harry did change but still it can't be called friendly. Snape respects Harry more now, to give him his due, he just can't treat him as a spoiled brat after all that happened, especially after that night but old habits are hard to uproot. His attitude towards the boy is now quite polite, but still distant and official. 

"OK" – says Snape – "some potions require a poem or a song but you must know which one fits to which potion. Endurance Potion I'm brewing needs "Ode to joy", for example. By the way, what does this potion do?"

"Removes fatigue, both mental and physical."

"Correct. What if I add some re'em blood to it, making it ten times more expensive?"

"No idea, Professor."

"It wipes the aftereffects of Cruciatus off. No more shaking. Useful, I tell you."

"Unluckily" – sighs Harry. "I wish this curse didn't exist."

"You're not the only one."

"No wonder" – thinks Harry. After all his meetings with Voldemort...

"Does he trust you now, Professor?"

"The Dark Lord? Oh, yes. He's found the traitor. It will take him some time to realize there's another one."

The owl soars through the window, dropping the newspaper on the table. 

"Could you check, Potter, what's on the first page? Viper, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry unfolds the paper and starts reading aloud.

_VIPER STRIKES AGAIN_

_The most feared Death Eater attacked last night. His victims were Joan Brown, her husband Paul and sister Carol. They were cruelly tortured, probably put under Cruciatus curse several times..._

"What???" – Snape strides towards Harry and looks over his shoulder. "Who the hell has written this?"

"Rita Skeeter, sir."

"Oh, her." – Snape smiles nastily. "She spreads panic better than ten Death Eaters."

"It was you, Professor, wasn't it?" – asks Harry. "Viper, I mean."

"Yes."

"But you didn't..."

"Curse them? Once. Only because we had to make it look real. Brave Carol. Well, we did make some mess but... Not something like that. Never."

"They aren't dead, it was all staged, wasn't it?"

"Of course."

"Draught of the Living Death?"

"Remembering that potion?" – smiles Snape. "Remind me to reward Gryffindor with ten points when the school year starts... No, but a similar one. Draught of the Living Death would be dangerous for Joan's child."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yes."

Harry's jaw drops.

"And he ordered you to kill her?"

"Makes no difference to him. She was Muggle-born and married a Muggle and that's enough for him. To be honest, it was cunning: all are shocked and terrified and that's what he's aiming at – paralyze people with fear, make them submissive."

"How can anyone follow him?"

"How?" – smiles Snape sarcastically. "There's no good, there's no evil, only power and these who are too weak to seek for it. Ever heard that?"

"Yes... Quirrel."

"Another brainless idiot who believed him. Fair is foul and foul is fair, just believe it and you're lost. Falling. Sinking. You see no difference between good and evil. It's like a drug – at first you don't realize it's dangerous, it's pleasant – growing in power and knowledge but then... It takes you over. Unless you notice it and fight it you're lost, sinking ever deeper."

Harry stares at Snape, shocked. So that's how the Dark Arts must look like... Attractive, luring, ensnaring... And slowly killing your soul.

"Behind the door" – hisses Snape suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Hide behind the door. My "visitors" are coming. Quick!"

Harry doesn't know about Snape's sharpened senses, so he's bewildered but submissively leaves the room, leaving the door ajar. Who can these visitors be? Not Death Eaters, please... Somebody knocks the door. Snape is standing behind the table with a wand in his hand, as if ready to duel. He resembles a big cat, crouching, ready to attack or escape.

"Enter!"

The door opens and McGonagall and Flitwick come in, wands ready. She's holding "Daily Prophet" in her hand and they both look livid. What's going on? They are walking slowly towards Snape, he along the left wall, she along the right, as if trying to surround him. Harry draws his own wand, just in case. 

"That's enough, Death Eater." – she hisses. "Dumbledore shouldn't have trusted you, murderer." 

"Minerva..."

"Don't use my name, you filth!" – she shrieks aloud. "I've tolerated you long enough. Crucio!"

Snape ducks right in time to avoid the curse.

"Are you mental? Fighting in the lab? Want to set the castle on fire?"

Flitwick breaks one of the jars with a hex and the thick, green liquid splashes over Snape's robes, bursting into flames. Harry gasps, unable to move but Snape simply sweeps the fire with his hand, forms a ball out of it and places the burning sphere on the table. Flitwick and McGonagall recoil, terrified.

"LEAVE. NOW." – hisses Snape malevolently. "Give me a reason and I swear I will show you what else I can do with this." – he points with his wand at the sphere. Flitwick and McGonagall glance at each other and, without warning, curse Snape together but he's faster again.

"Don't force me." – he says in a low voice but Harry can hear emotions boiling inside him. If Snape were talking to him like that, he'd be already running for it but they just try again. 

"STUPEFY!"

They both fall on the floor, unconscious. Snape has used TWO wands at once. Harry stares at him with awe. "Most feared Death Eater"... No wonder.

"Managed as usual, Severus."

Dumbledore opens the door, staring at the witch and wizard, sprawled on the floor.

"Headmaster, I..."

"You don't have to explain. I supposed they were after you and followed. I've heard the whole conversation, Severus. I didn't expect, though, that they'd use the Unforgivables. It's high time to have a serious conversation, I think." He enervates them and stands between Snape and them. They slowly stand up, still shocked. "Minerva, Octavian I didn't expect that of you." – he says quietly but his voice is trembling slightly. Harry knows why – it's wrath and Dumbledore can be extremely dangerous when somebody makes him angry.

"Albus, he killed..."

"It was all staged, Octavian. Didn't you know that or maybe you didn't WANT to know?" – the tone is still polite but very cold. Harry wouldn't argue with the Headmaster if he were talking to him like that.

"But Albus... He hurt Harry..."

"Saved his life."

"Do you trust him?" – shrieks McGonagall uncontrollably. "He's a Death Eater, a criminal! A cruel beast! He's Viper! How many people did he murder?"

"Much less than he saved" – Dumbledore's dropped his politeness and now he's speaking aloud. "I know you both lost your friends and relatives in the war but this pointless revenge won't bring them back!"

"You don't know what you're saying, Albus!"

"Indeed?" – Dumbledore's voice rises because of anger. "I do, I assure you. And who's talking about Death Eaters' cruelty? People who DARED to use Cruciatus curse under this roof, people who attacked two against one! You've broken that jar on purpose, Octavian, you knew what was inside! And you are talking about cruelty! Has Severus ever hurt you? No? So why do you want to torture him for other people's faults? Isn't it the thing Death Eaters do?!"

"Headmaster" – breaks Snape in – "They're right. I'll pack my things and leave."

"No, you won't Severus."

"He should, he's dangerous!" – McGonagall steps towards him but Dumbledore raises his wand. 

"Anyone who would like to harm Severus Aquilla Snape" – he whispers with a voice Snape would be proud of – "is now officially informed that he'll have to fight me first." Flitwick and McGonagall are speechless, shocked by Dumbledore's anger. "The man you dare to insult and attack has saved tens of people if not hundreds. He could have killed me, for example. He had the chance." Flitwick's jaw drops. "You've heard right, Octavian. He could have killed me, my daughter, Mundungus' son, the Potters... And many more. He risked his life thousands of times for us. He's lost count how many times he was insulted, kicked, beaten, cursed... How many times he was forced to witness and commit things that would drive you mad! And I've never heard a single complaint from him no matter how dangerous his task was! Try to touch him and you'll regret ever meeting me." For a moment everyone is speechless and finally Dumbledore breaks the silence. "Severus, your potion is boiling." Snape nods and wordlessly starts adding new ingredients to the cauldron but his hands are still shaking slightly and his jaws are rigid. "And you" – the Headmaster turns towards McGonagall and Flitwick, his blue eyes shining with fury – "should look for another job, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" – she splutters.

"I mean" – there are no sparks in his eyes – "that, to use a simple language – I'm kicking you out. You're fired and get out of my sight now if you don't want me to accuse you officially of using the Cruciatus curse. ell, Severus" – Dumbledore speaks, watching McGonagall and Flitwick leaving – "I have never supposed this to happen. Especially now when we need each other so much."

"I should have left, Albus" – whispers Snape, while mixing his potion. 

"I need you, friend." – Dumbledore puts his hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape looks at him. Harry can't see his face, so he steps a bit more towards the door, it opens with a crack... Harry?" – Dumbledore raises his eyebrows.

"We had a lesson" – explains Snape – "when they came. I knew what they wanted of me and didn't want Potter injured."

"I see... Harry, please, keep it secret."

"I will, Professor."

"Severus" – Dumbledore notices the fireball still glowing on the table – "How did you manage to control the fire?" Snape shrugs.

"No idea, honestly." Dumbledore stares into the fire, pondering. 

"I suppose you are to train some countercurses today." Snape nods. Then, Dumbledore leaves Harry and Snape alone.

(in the afternoon)

"Once again, Potter."

"Anestathe"

"No, the movement of your wand is wrong. Look. Now, again."

"Anestathe"

"That's better."

"When are we going to try it on the curse?" – ask Harry.

"So eager?" – smiles Snape. "Remember it shields you from Cruciatus. It's  a serious thing, not kids' stuff."

"I won't learn if we don't try, Professor."

"All right, Trouble Boy. But don't be shocked if I hit you. This countercurse is pretty difficult, I've never heard of a child using it." He strides a few yards from Harry and turns towards him. Harry is standing on the thick carpet, to lessen the injuries, if he falls down. "Ready?"

"Yes." – Harry clutches his wand tight, ready to face the curse.

"Crucio." Snape whispers the word so quietly that Harry hardly grasps it but it's enough to paralyze him and the curse gets him. I was just a whisper, so it doesn't hurt so much as Voldemort's ones and Snape stops it at once but it manages to make Harry yell. For a moment he doesn't know where he is until Snape forces some potion into his mouth. His black eyes are filled with compassion and anxiety. "Are you OK?" Stupid question, thinks Snape. Of course, he's not.

"Could have been worse" – Harry manages a small smile. 

"Why haven't you used the spell?"

"I don't know." – it's hard to tell Snape he got afraid but he knows.

"One of the very long-lasting effect of this curse." – he whispers, helping Harry to stand up. "Fear. It paralyses you." Harry nods. "Well, we must start another way." – says Snape after a while. "I'll drug you with my Heavy Duty Pain Potion and then we'll try again. It won't hurt you." The plan worked: Harry is hit by the curse again but lack of pain encourages him and the next time he manages to use the countercurse. After a few further curses Snape decides to stop. "Tomorrow we'll try with the weaker potion, I think."

(the same time, Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore's POV

So I fired my two best teachers. People I called friends. How could they be so cruel? I understand that they lost ones they loved in the war but it wasn't Severus' fault. Revenge doesn't change anything, after all, it won't revive the dead. They say I don't understand. I saw many of my friends, Aurors, Hit Wizards, my students dead. I saw their corpses with obvious marks of tortures. And they say I don't understand their pain. I got married very late in my life and I loved my wife deeply and I watched her dying. Love makes blind and I didn't notice on time she was experimenting with dangerous magic until one of her experiments killed her. And they say I don't understand. When the power of Voldemort was growing I put my daughter under the protection of my friend. She used a false name, just for safety. It was hard to stage we are only a student and a Headmaster. I know how much it costs and even more respect Severus whose whole life is a role he plays. I don't even try to imagine how difficult it must be. He never complains. Yes, sometimes he has to let it out but mostly he suffers in silence. And never asks "why" when I tell him to do something. He just whispers "Yes, Headmaster" and silently sweeps out of the room to put his life on the line again. And they are asking why I trust him? Have they seen his broken bones, his blood, his scars, aftereffects of countless curses? Have they seen him crying after he was forced to cast curses on Voldemort's prisoners? The tears he shed over Griffin's body? His pain when he had to kill an Auror in self-defense? Have they seen him in Azkaban? Have they counted the potions he prepared for us, working round the clock without one single word of complaint? And how it all began? I take a look into my Pensieve to see that eventful day once more...

(Memory form the Pensieve)

I'm sitting in my office, deep in thought. Viper murdered the Minister of Magic three days ago. How did he manage to enter the Ministry unseen? How did he manage to avoid all the guards? Honestly speaking he's kept slipping through our nets for two years. I look at the newspapers, letters hit my eyes. "The most feared Death Eater, He who makes Britain tremble, Voldemort's venomous snake..." These journalists are just increasing the panic. Viper is a strange Death Eater. No of his victims has been tortured but one. This unlucky Auror... What made Viper hate him so much? A personal grudge, I think. Viper has shown how cruel he could be and I'm glad he's never repeated it. I'm so tired, it's already after midnight. Viper is uncanny. He's spared the kids of a few of his victims, just stunning and obliviating them. I managed to keep it secret, I don't want Voldemort to know Viper has a heart. Two weeks ago he didn't kill one of my Aurors. He slipped into her house and told her to duel him. She lit the lamps and he must have noticed her baby, sleeping. He just said "I hope your child won't have to face a beast like me" and left. We keep that secret, too. And just yesterday... Mundungus and his son Falco were ambushed by a group of Death Eaters and one of them killed his fellows, allowing my friends to escape. We have no idea who he was but I think it was Viper. Why? Is he really changing? Or maybe it's a cunning plan? Who's that man? Suddenly somebody kicks the door open.

"Alastor?"

"He won't wake up till the morning" – says quietly a cold, silky voice. I raise my head, surprised, and notice him. He lets his cloak slip down and I see this infamous, white mask with scarlet snake on the cheek. He's holding a child in his hands, wrapped in the cloak. I can't see kid's face but she must be 14 or so.

"Do you know who I am?" The infamous question, the nightmare of all the Aurors and Hit Wizards. How can six simple words paralyze? But they do, only too often.

"Sure" – I answer, opening the newspaper "Doom prowling in the shadows, beast lurking in the darkness, Angel of Death, or whatever these crazy journalists are calling you, Viper."

"Angel of Death? Haven't heard that." His voice is completely emotionless, as if we were talking about the weather! "May I put her there?" – he beckons with his head at the sofa. "She's quite heavy." Without waiting for a reply, he strides across the room and gently lays his burden down. Still, I can't see the girl's face just her long, auburn hair. 

"Is she dead?" – I ask.

"Just drugged. I've never killed a child." He's tall and strong but his voice must belong to a boy! We've always thought he was 30-40, an experienced killer but now I'm facing a very young man, probably a teenager! "Angel of Death" – he repeats, sounding slightly amused. "Sounds great. I'm famous."

"You're nothing but an arrogant boy. I will strip you off all that panic the journalists are spreading, from all that fear and speculations and will see who will you be."

"Arrogant boy?" – I can see only his eyes but he must have smiled sarcastically. "Many called me that. And where are they? In the graveyard while I'm still alive. Your defense system is shit, Professor Dumbledore. It took me just 30 minutes to break in. Where were the guards? The charms? The spells? Only old Moody caused a bit of trouble. There's a traitor in the castle who gave me all the passwords, by the way... Maybe I'm arrogant but your guards are idiots."

"You have the cheek, boy." I say, feeling uncomfortable. What does he want? Is it his custom to make a speech to his victims? What for has he brought that child? This burden didn't help him to break in, I daresay. 

"Call me Viper, or Death Eater or whatever but not a boy, please." – the voice is softer now. Viper, pleading??? "One's childhood ends when his brand burns into one's body, sir, and I was branded 5 years ago." There's some pain in his voice, well masked but still noticeable. Five years?

"How old are you?" I want to know that. He sounds young but he simply can't be a teenager! 25?

"The night the Minister died was my twentieth birthday." He must have seen shock on my face because he adds "Quite a birthday party, wasn't it." There's no pride in his voice I expected but bitterness and pain, this time overtly shown. 

"So you were branded when you were fifteen?" Just a nod. So young? He was at school! Why haven't we noticed anything? I curse myself mentally for that. He was at my school, his voice is familiar, though I don't know whom it belongs to. We are silent for a moment and then he slowly pulls out his wand, then another one, a gun and two long knives and puts all that on my desk in front of me. Then he steps back and folds his arms across his chest. 

"Would you listen to me first, Professor, or throw me to the Dementors straight away?" Again no emotions in this voice, maybe just some weariness. He doesn't care what I'll do with him, no doubt. 

"What do you want to say?" He takes a deep breath, as if to jump into deep water.

"I will tell you everything I know. Names, hidings, plans."

"Why?"

"He's mad. I don't want him to win." So simple... Now it's clear. He wants to change sides. Or maybe he's a Trojan horse?

"Why should I trust you?"

"You may use Veritaserum, if you like, or a Memory-Breaking Charm, Professor. Or any other way you want. I know you can. I'm ready."

"You were the one who saved Mundungus and Falco?"

"These two yesterday? Right, it was me."

"Why?"

"He wanted them alive. If you knew what he would do to them you would do the same. I'm not brave enough to watch that again." Again this lack of emotions.

"It isn't courage but cruelty."

"Call it the way you like, Professor."

"And who's that child?" – I ask.

"I can't protect her. She needs your help."

"Who's she?" – I repeat.

"No idea. She's my gift from the Lord for killing the Minister. My award, my private prisoner if you know what it means."

"I do." Private prisoners... Usually teenagers, or in early twenties, given as an award to Death Eaters who succeeded. For they private... use. They can to them whatever they want. Everybody's greatest fear. It would have happened to Falco, probably, hadn't Viper helped him. God, this man is a riddle. So cruel and so noble? Have I called a Death Eater noble? At least, he can't be totally rotten. "What have you done to her, Viper?"

"Drugged her. She'll wake up in the morning. 13-14 I think."

"Is she badly hurt?"

"No. Private prisoners are treated OK to keep them fresh." What has a man to see to talk about such a cruelty as about something normal? No, he isn't approving it, otherwise he wouldn't be here, but it isn't shocking to him. 

"Did you have any prisoners earlier?"

"No, That's my first. It's a great honor, you see, only for an extraordinary achievement. With a solemn ceremony and so on..." I unwrap the cloak and my heart stops beating for a moment. He notices that and looks at her from behind my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you, Viper? Show yourself. If you want me to trust you I have to know." He hesitates for a moment and then, with one rapid movement, pulls his mask off his face. Long ebony hair, like a curtain, falls over his jet black eyes. I know he's working at Sangre's Potions Company... Haven't they noticed anything? How did he manage to live a double life? Kill at night and work during the day, as if nothing happened? What if he got hurt? He guesses and answers my question before I ask it.

"My boss knows. We are preparing Dark stuff there. Many Potions' Masters are involved, I'll give you the names. This company is darker than my hair, we have everything. Unicorn's blood, dragon eggs, literally everything." So, Sangre, officially making potions for hospital use, sells his stuff to both sides. Money is all that counts for him. "What's wrong with her?" – he repeats.

"Nothing. But do you know who she is?"

"I've already told you, Professor. No idea. They attacked a group of Muggle-borns yesterday and picked her up. They didn't even know her name."

"She's Lea Dumbledore, Severus. My only daughter."

^^^^^^

Well? Surprised? Enjoyed? Or maybe furious? Review, that keeps us, authors, alive!

"Ve Conmigo" (Spanish, not sure if correct) means "Come with me"

Sangre (Spanish again) means "blood"

Have I already written this? "Aquilla" means "eagle"__


	7. Accused

DISCLAIMER: OK. I admit that. It's but a fanfic, not an original story... I don't own anything recognizable.

The song Snape's singing is "Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi" ("Luck, Ruler of the World") and it belongs to Carl's Orff setting of songs known as "Carmina Burana". The song is much longer, it was just the beginning. Well, this song deserves a song fic, don't you think? 

The incantation Severus uses while brewing the potion is a quote from my lord I worship, admire, etc. W. Shakespeare. ("The Merchant of Venice") Maybe it's not the best incantation in the world but I think it fits.

Thanks for the storm of reviews!

WittchWay: thanks, doing my best and trying to be original.

Kitty: There's very few information about her in HP books so I think I there could be such a possibility. I suppose revenge can turn everyone evil. They lost their friends because of Voldemort so no wonder they wanted DE to pay for it. More very evil Flitwick in this chap!

Lokia: I think everybody writing and reading fics about Sevvie have a crush on him! (I DO! I don't know why but I do!) Misleaded you again (Bad Naya! Bad Naya!) They are very close friends (like Harry & Hermione, there'll be another Golden Trio) but not in love. She's married, by the way, you'll read about her husband (from Ravenclaw!) soon. Quite a lot of romance & new friendships in this story – I think they need it in these dark times… 

Dshael: You know it took me a few days to decide what he was doing as a DE. Just couldn't imagine him just making havoc and wanton cruelty like Malfoy or Crabbe&Goyle Brainless Co. Snape can walk so silently, emerging suddenly out of darkness like a shadow. He can turn very dangerous when angry. And Alan Rickman's great role!!! He looked so dark, so dangerous and mysterious. So I made him an assassin. I think it fits. I had also 2 other reasons: first, he saved Fletcher and his son, the Unicorns and then Harry. Would be difficult for somebody who isn't a professional killer. Second: "The one who, I believe, has left me for ever." Good old Voldie wouldn't spare Snape if he weren't really useful for him. And Severus is the best hit man so Voldemort gave him another chance. I think it's quite logical.

Phoenix Flight: They couldn't have known! She was brought up by Dumbledore's friend, using his name, not her real one. No one knew, except her, Dumbledore and his friend so for DE she was only a daughter of a Muggle-born wizard. If they had known, Voldemort would have used her to blackmail Dumbledore or lure him into a trap, I think. It wouldn't be logical to give her to Snape as a present. Interesting choice of "award". I know it was very cruel and I intended it to be. Reasons: What can the Dark Lord give his followers? Money, power, knowledge? Of course, he can and he does. But I think such gifts as prisoners would fit his wicked, rotten mind. He enjoys cruelty, simply. And there's some logic in it, don't you think? Makes DE "sink" in Darkness deeper and deeper.

WARNING: language. And a shocking twist. Some of you will be after my blood after reading this chapter but I think Sirius hates Snape enough to do this… He doesn't trust him an inch and would kill him if he could. OK, enough philosophy. Check your seatbelts or you'll fall off your chairs, you would never except this twist! 

Chapter 7

ACCUSED

Naya Zabini finishes writing. This time she managed to collect lots of information. Her father got very drunken (with a little help of a potion she had added to his wine) and revealed lots of useful stuff. She seals the envelope and mutters a charm over it. Now, if somebody reads it, it'll look like a polite business letter from a former student to her ex-teacher about potions, useful for injured players. Only him, knowing the password, will be able to read the real content. She ties the letter to the owl's leg and lets the bird out, and then she collapses to her bed. Being a professional Quidditch player isn't easy, all her muscles are screaming with protest after the today's match. It lasted over 5 hours but finally Harpies won. She takes a mirror and examines her face carefully. Her nose was broken again her left thumb as well. Being a Beater can be painful sometimes. Pain... She shudders, reminding herself of his father's words "Five minutes of Cruciatus." God, Severus... What's a broken nose compared to that!!! Naya is his spy because she thinks Voldemort is evil and mad. Though her pureblooded parents, both Death Eaters, were bringing her up to detest "Mudbloods" she was intelligent enough to notice soon all that prejudice was rubbish. Muggleborns were as gifted as the others, there was no difference in magical powers, Quidditch talents or anything else. Moreover, they weren't so bigheaded and bossy as many Purebloods. Sure, Naya was a Slitherin from top to toe and never ever revealed her opinion to anybody but one person she trusted with her life. Professor Snape. Even many Slitherins considered him harsh and reserved but she quickly discovered there's a kind heart behind that emotionless, cruel mask. He helped her in the most difficult moments in her life and that's why she is who she is now. A spy for Light, not a servant of Darkness. Severus… She has never addressed to him like that, of course, but she calls him like that in her thoughts. She's always respected and admired him, form the first day at school. He's always been the only one who could understand her and the only one who cared about her feelings. Her parents were… well, mustn't complain, they've always paid for her education and never been abusive, but there has never been much love in this family. And they are both Death Eaters. They've never told her what they were exactly doing during the war but Naya wouldn't be a real Slitherin if she didn't find the way to learn it. Being an illegal Animagus has its advantages… She'll never forget the night when she, hidden under her mother's cabinet, listened to the conversation of a few Death Eaters, talking about their past. The next day she became a spy, though Severus was warning her she'll pay the price for it. Even now she keeps paying: spy's life is nothing but fear, suspicions and constant vigilance. Watch out what you're saying, doing, writing... Observe the others. Ask cunning questions. Be on the alert round the clock. And die of fear, knowing he's a spy, too, facing the most evil wizard in the world. Many people have easier life. They don't believe Voldemort's back, even after these attacks. Idiot Fudge! They think that Death Eaters are simply trying to regain their power without their master, that maybe one of them claimed himself another Dark Lord. Half of the Dementors of Azkaban are missing, some prisoners are gone and they are still blind. They explain the Dementors are simply making a rebellion, demanding better work conditions! If idiocy had wings, Fudge would be flying like an eagle! Well, has anybody promised life would be easy? Will she ever have an opportunity to tell him what she feels? After all, he's a famous Potions' Master, a researcher with a worldwide renown... And all she can to is fighting Bludgers! And there are many other girls, much prettier... She looks at her reflection again. Her features are sharp and irregular, with a few Quidditch injures clearly noticeable. Naya is dark-haired and black-eyed. Her grandmother was Chinese and her Asian origin is still visible but unlike her Granny Naya is tall (6'1/2''), broad-shouldered and very strong but extraordinarily agile and fast. She's stronger than many men. Even the other Slitherins didn't like her because there was something strange in her… Something mysterious and uncanny. She was usually silent, just sitting and observing the others with her black, emotionless eyes just to strike without warning when she considered it was necessary. And she has her reflexes! No one dared to bully the younger students when she was watching. No wonder she became a Beater in her third year and now she's a professional. She sighs once again, smiles to Severus' picture she has in her mind "Be careful, Master of Potions." She doesn't even know the same time he's thinking of his spies, also saying "Be careful, friends. Good luck." It's time to go… She locks her door from the inside, turns into an animal and silently slides through the window. An interesting meeting will soon take place in the neighborhood and she's going to attend it, though not invented. She keeps moving, swiftly and soundlessly. Great, the window is left ajar. She climbs the wall and carefully examines the room, before entering. Luckily, there was no one inside. Now, to the dining room… The most difficult part of the plan. Shit, a dog! She raises her head, fixing her motion- and emotionless eyes at it and the animal runs for it, whimpering. The next door is also open… The dining room. She coils under the sofa, no one will notice her here and even if the did her experience tells her they would probably panic, giving her enough time to escape. 

(The next morning, Hogwarts)

Harry's birthday presents are fantastic as usual. Hermione's sent him a book "Advanced Quidditch Techniques", Ron homemade fudge and cakes, Hagrid dragon's fang ("Brings good luck, mate!") and Sirius an illustrated, updated "History of Quidditch". There's also a letter from him.

_Dear Harry,_

_Remus and me are working together for Dumbledore. I can't tell you where we are (just for safety) but I feel great, being useful again. You know, Remus will be teaching DADA again! Dumbledore offered him that job once more. Even Snape kept his mouth shut though he couldn't be happy about it. Well, good old Snake must have had a long talk with the Headmaster, I bet. Harry please, remember, and be careful! I know Snape saved you but you mustn't trust him. He's a Death Eater and these who have ever joined the Dark Side once can't ever be trusted. I'm suspicious, to tell you the truth. Why did You-Know-Who accept him so easily? _

"Easily?" – thinks Harry ironically. – "Easily? Have you ever been cursed like that, Sirius?"

_So, I ask you once more, be careful. Snape may be up to something and he's very cunning..._

"True" – grins Harry.

_...and, though I hate him I must admit – brave._

"Would he dare to face furious Voldemort if he weren't?"

_So, keep your eyes open. Hope, we'll see each other soon._

_Sirius_

Harry folds the letter, pondering. Sirius is right to some point – even if Snape is trustworthy, Voldemort can put him under Imperius curse, for example, if he learns about Snape's treason. But is Snape up to something? Would Voldemort torture him like that if Snape were just pretending? Also the row between McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore was strange. Harry has never suppose his two respectable teachers would use the Unforgivables! No wonder Dumbledore lost his temper. How could they? True, they could have suspected Snape but it was the way Death Eaters would work, not Hogwarts teachers! And Dumbledore was defending Snape furiously. It's obvious now that the Headmaster and the former (?) Death Eater do share many secrets. There must be reasons making Dumbledore trust the man once called Viper. Snape can kill as easily as brew Polyjuice, Harry has witnessed it, but, according to Dumbledore's words, he also saved many people. Lea, for example. Wouldn't you trust someone who saved your only child? It's so complicated, so difficult... People he considered evil can be brave and risk their lives and those he thought noble show the meaner part of their characters... Why can't it be easy? And who'll replace these two teachers? Harry hopes somebody trustworthy. Good Lupin comes back. At least a DADA teacher who is neither stupid nor a fanatical Death Eater.

Harry sighs and , pulling his Gryffindor cloak around him, comes to Lea. Next charm lesson. She's a great teacher, patient but demanding and she does now a lot about magic. After their lesson they go swimming. Harry's still not much of a swimmer but he keeps improving. After a while Mearas joins them.

"Let's go for a ride." – she says, when they finished swimming.

"A ride?" – asks Lea and Mearas turns into a Unicorn. "Will you allow us?" The Unicorn nods, flapping her enormous wings. After a while they are galloping across the Forbidden Forest. No horse would beat Mearas, even a car wouldn't probably but, in spite of the enormous speed, the ride is very pleasant. Mearas seem to be floating, not running, her movements are smooth, without jerking or shaking. 

"Watch out! Giant spiders live there!" – shouts Harry, realizing where the Unicorn is carrying them. Mearas jumps into the air... It's like flying the best broomstick, even better. Enormous wings are flapping slowly and rhythmically, they are ascending higher and higher... Harry's never flown so high before and clutches Mearas' mane a bit tighter. She turns her head, looking at him and winks! Then she starts descending, very slowly, making huge circles, like a giant feather. She isn't flapping her wings, allowing the air currents to carry her. It's like a beautiful, wonderful dream...

WHOOSH!!! 

Another Unicorn, black like coal, joins them. 

"Offered you a ride, didn't she?" – grins Snape. "Mearas, want them to break their necks?"

"Look, who's talking about broken necks." – laughs Lea. "What are YOU doing here, riding like a madman? You both swooped down like birds of prey!"

"I bet if Aegnor were an Animagus, she would be one." – replies Snape.

"And what would you be?" Snape is thinking about the answer for a while. 

"I don't know, I'm not an Animagus. Well, it would be indifferent to me as long as I wouldn't be a rat." – his face darkens suddenly and his eyes flash with fury. They come back to the castle in silence. 

Later Harry trains his shield against Cruciatus again. It's still difficult and Harry uses Pain Potions before each lesson but Snape has never commented that. He can sneer, watching Harry spoiling the potion but here, if the shield is too weak, he stops the curse at once, helps Harry to get up and gives him his Endurance Potion without a word. This is the time when Harry can see concern and compassion inside Snape's fathomless eyes. The Potions' Master can be harsh and sarcastic but not here. "He must consider this too serious to laugh at." – thinks Harry. They are sitting on the floor, resting. Snape seems to be in a good mood so maybe it's time to ask him another question...

"Professor?" Snape looks at him, raising his eyebrows. "May I ask you a question?"

"You've already asked but you can continue."

"If you don't have a potion... If you can't make the shield... Is there any way to make the curse more bearable?" Snape presses his head against his knees, his hair, longer now, falls around his shoulders. He's silent for a while, deep in thought, and then he raises his head and starts speaking in a very low voice.

"Yes, there is. If they want you to speak, for example" – he stops for a moment – "I knew a woman who was a spy like me. An experienced and cunning one, I tell you. I remember her saying: "They can force you to speak, even to yell but no one can make you tell the truth." That's one way – to be prepared. Most people believe that pain makes you confess. That's rubbish, even under Cruciatus one may lie. I always have a fairy tale prepared, names and so on. It always works, if your story is made well enough." Harry nods. It sounds reasonable but in his case it won't help. Voldemort wants him to suffer, he won't probably ask him any questions.

"And if you think just about enduring the pain" – continues Snape, as if he could read Harry's mind – "the best thing is not to concentrate on the curse. Sing to yourself, for example."

"Sing?" – Harry stares at him with disbelief. Snape nods.

"Exactly. You concentrate on your song, not the pain."

"What should I sing?"

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you like."

"And what do you sing?" It was rather private but Snape doesn't obviously consider it prying.

"Different things but my favorite is this." He starts singing with his pure baritone. 

"O Fortuna, 

velut luna

statu variabilis,

semper crescis,

aut decrescis,

vita destabilis...

And so on. This is a long song." – he adds.

"What do the words mean, Professor?"

"Oh, Luck,

like a moon

always changing,

always waning,

and then waxing,

turning life upside-down...

Quite fits the situation, doesn't it?" – he grins sarcastically. "Some self-irony does you good."

"True" – admits Harry. "I sometimes feel as if I were a toy in somebody's hands. As if somebody decided who I should be, without asking me whether I want to." Strange indeed, he says it to Snape. The Potions' Master doesn't sneer or laugh but answers:

"Many things are set without your consent, Mr. Potter. When and were you are born, who your parents are, your talents, even color of your eyes..."

"I don't like that."

"Nobody does, I think, but you can't change it so you'd better accept it."

"Why?" – asks Harry angrily. "Why should I? Why should I be glad, being connected with Voldemort, the man who murdered my parents? Why should I be glad when he's after me and I don't even know why?"

"I haven't said you should be happy about that" – replies Snape sternly. "but accept it, that is not waste your time pondering why it happened to you, because there's probably no other answer except "because it did" but to think and do your best. I know it isn't easy, Mr. Potter" – he says, seeing Harry shaking his head in protest – "but life is brutal. Well, you are unlucky to grow up in difficult and dark times, I admit that! Still, you must accept it. Not break down and say "let it be", never. Simply, I want you to stop thinking about the questions which can't be answered, got it? You can't change your past but the future is in your hands. Think. Learn. Fight. That's what you can do." Harry stares at Snape with mixed respect and surprise. His Potions' Master has just said something that would fit Dumbledore, not him. There's more wisdom and experience hidden under this ice shell that you may suppose. 

"Easy to say, fight him. You don't know how it is, being branded by him." – he says quietly, touching his scar. Snape's black eyes flash, he pulls up his left sleeve with one, quick movement, showing Harry the Dark Mark.

"Oh, don't I?" – he whispers. His eyes are shining madly.

"It was your choice." – Harry says that without much thinking. Snape stands up rapidly. 

"My choice, you say" – he whispers hoarsely. "That's what most of you say. Your free choice, you DEATH EATER. That's what they all say, accusing me even of crimes I have never committed, like murdering a child! That's what they all say, even if I risk my head, helping them! Well, it was my bloody choice, that's true, but I don't know whether you'd choose different, were your family like mine. Still, I'll have to live with that brand till the end of my life... or his." He strides out of the chamber, leaving the door open. Harry watches him as he walks away, his black robes billowing after him. There's something around him... a dark aura or something? No, it must be an illusion. Harry wipes his glasses with his sleeve. No. There was nothing. Gosh, he shouldn't have said that... 

(evening, Snape's dangerous potions' lab)

Snape is bustling around his cauldron, singing an incantation. The song is harsh and full of wrath, as if he was cursing somebody. Dumbledore enters and watches him wordlessly, not wanting to disturb the spell. After a quarter Snape goes quiet and sits down, wiping sweat from his forehead. The dungeons are usually cool but now the fire is roaring madly under the huge, black cauldron. 

"What are you preparing?" – ask the Headmaster. Before Snape has the time to answer, he notices a few silver droplets on the table. "Unicorn's blood, Severus?" The Potions' Master nods. "Is it for Voldemort?" Snape nods again.

"Another immortality stuff, Albus. He demands it from me."

"What does it do?"

"Miracles. A very difficult and expensive potion but it's worth the toil."

"What will it give him?" Snape laughs out aloud. It's an unpleasant, harsh laughter of a cynic. 

"Nothing."

"I don't understand, Severus." Snape stands up, strides to Dumbledore and put his hands on the handles of Headmaster's armchair. Their faces are so close that Snape's long hair are touching Dumbledore's face. He doesn't like Severus' expression, it's full of cruelty and wild satisfaction. 

"I can make it malfunction." – he hisses venomously through clenched teeth. "Just my small revenge for all his curses and kicks... The best thing about potions is that most wizards don't know a thing about them. The Dark Lord is quite educated in this matter, to give him his due, but he doesn't possess one tenth of knowledge necessary to brew this." – he points at the cauldron. "Unicorn's blood and snake's venom, right, he could do that but not advanced Dark Sanguis. It was my father who was doing it for him and now, me." He strides towards the boiling cauldron and murmurs something. The fire roars and the flames start dancing wildly, illuminating the dungeon with strange, blue light. Dumbledore can feel immense heat radiating from the furnace. Snape turns on his heel, his sallow face looking terrible in this infernal light and takes a small package from the table. "Close your eyes, Albus, when I open the last one." He unwraps it and pulls out four tiny phials. He opens the first one and pours its content into the flames, whispering "If you prick us do we not bleed?" The fire lessens in half. Then he pours the next one. "If you tickle us, do we not laugh?" The flames look normal again, red and not so hot. The next one... "If you poison us, do we not die?" The fire is nearly gone. The last one... Dumbledore is so curious that he forgets to close his eyes. Snape takes one step back, covers his head with his cloak, opens the phial and casts it into the ashes. "AND IF YOU WRONG US, SHALL WE NOT REVENGE?!" – he roars as loud as he can. Enormous, white flames burst high into the air, blinding Dumbledore for a moment. When he regains his sight, the fire is completely gone, just the ashes are glittering weakly. The blast was so powerful that it threw Severus a few feet back, as if he were a rag doll. "That's what I call real potion brewing, not kids' stuff." – he grins, standing up. "Magic of Blood and Fire Unicorns, together. He won't even notice my potion malfunctions until he'll need his immortality..." –his eyes flash malevolently. 

(A week later, Remus and Sirius' hotel room)

"Look, Snuffles" – says Remus – "an owl with a letter. I wonder, who's it from?" Sirius transforms into a human and opens an envelope. 

"It's from Octavian Flitwick" – he says, raising his eyebrows. He reads this and Remus notices him clenching his fists. He looks over his friend's shoulder and his eyes widen. No, it can't be true, it simply can't! It must be a trap or an intrigue… "Snape" – hisses Sirius, clenching his fists with fury. "I told you he was up to something! And you didn't believe me! I'm going to Hogwarts to save my boy! If you're going to stop me you're not my friend anymore!"

"Wait!" – Remus grasps his sleeve. "Do you really think he would have the cheek to put the whole castle under the curse? Even Voldemort is afraid of Albus! If he did why didn't he finish them all off? And do you really think Voldemort would give Harry to anyone, even his best Death Eater?"

"Are you also under this bastard's influence, Remus?" – growls Sirius furiously. "Whom do you trust, Octavian or... this Death Eater? I'm coming to help Harry! No fucking Snake will treat my godson like his slave!" He Disapparates and Remus follows him. They Apparate at the gates. The castle looks silent and peaceful. "Beware, Snake" – hisses Sirius, clenching his wand tight in his hand. Then he turns into a dog and bolts towards the entrance.

"Wait! Don't!" – shouts Remus, running after him but no human is as fast as a dog so Sirius beats him easily. They both run down to the dungeons. Snape emerges from behind the corner, accompanied by two tall, pale women…

"SEVERUS, WATCH OUT!" – shouts Remus but Sirius transforms into a man again, aims his wand at Snape, "STUPEFY!" – roars Remus but he slips on the steep stairs and his charm misses Sirius…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" – roars Black, aiming his wand at Severus. The blinding flash of green light spurts out of his wand... 

Before the deadly light reaches Snape, Mearas plunges in front of his father, her Unicorn aura bursting out, dazzling Remus and Sirius... They can only hear Snape bellowing "Expelliarmus" and Sirius wand slips off his grasp, soaring through the air... The next second, a ring of black fire surrounds them. The flames are slowly crawling nearer and nearer, making the ring tighter and tighter, like a deadly noose... 

"What the hell?" – whispers Sirius, literally paralyzed.

"No idea" – answers Remus. "But I think we're in trouble. What have you done, Sirius? You've killed the girl!"

"If that bitch wanted to sacrifice for Snape, she deserved nothing else!"

"You don't even know whether he was really guilty!" – Remus is deeply shocked. "Maybe Voldemort put him under Imperius curse? Or maybe Flitwick was under it and was forced to write this letter? Maybe Voldemort wanted us to kill the traitor for him!" Sirius is gaping at him with hatred.

"Do you trust that… that man?" – he hisses malevolently.

"I thought you wouldn't judge without even listening or checking, Sirius." – answers Remus sternly.

"What?.." – they recognize Harry's voice.

"Go and fetch the Headmaster" – answers Snape – "Black must be under Imperius curse or something... tried to finish us off."

"HARRY, DON'T!" – shouts Sirius out but the flames just jump closer. They are so close that they can hardly move.

"Fetch Professor Dumbledore, quick!" – repeats Snape and Harry obediently runs out of the dungeon.

"What have you done to him, you bastard?" – hisses Sirius malevolently. "You Death Eater, you murderer, you..." – he gasps – "you rapist!" Enormous claws rip his arm and the fierce war cry nearly deafens him. A huge, black bird swooped out of nowhere, attacking him. 

"Ignis, stop it!" – commands Snape. His voice is shaking with fury. *Aegnor, stop the fire. He must be under Imperius.* - he adds in the speech of Unicorns. The dark ring disappears and Sirius and Remus encounter the most unexpected sight: two huge, fierce beasts, one shining white, surrounded by golden, sparkling aura and another one deeply black, with a cloud of dark flames around her. Their manes and tails are billowing, though the air is still. Their deadly horns are lowered, their hooves are thudding against the stone floor menacingly. Snape is standing between them with his wand raised. In his right hand he's holding a gun, touching the trigger, ready to fire. The awesome dark bird of prey, two times bigger than a swan but resembling an eagle is flapping her wings angrily and her war cry pierces the air again. Snape's black robes and his long, loose hair are also billowing and Remus would bet his life, there's also something like aura, but weak, surrounding him. The black beast slowly approaches Sirius, her enormous eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Fire Unicorns" – whispers Remus with awe. "Sirius, look, Fire Unicorns."

"Take a good look" – hisses Snape venomously – "because it may be the last thing you see in your miserable live, you mongrel." The horn of the black Unicorn touches Sirius' chest but the beast doesn't stop. Sirius steps back and feels the cold, stone wall behind him. She pins him to the wall. 

"Stop it" – asks Remus, turning towards the Unicorn – "Please."

"Why should she?" – the white one, to Remus' great surprise, turned into a woman. "He tried to kill our father and then called him names."

"Your... father?" – splutters Remus. "Severus, you aren't..."

"Yes, I am. Let me introduce my daughters, Mearas and Aegnor." – he says with very soft and dangerous voice.

"How you manage to enslave Fire Unicorns, Death Eater?" – Sirius barks and suddenly yelps with pain when the horn rips his skin. Mearas shouts something to her sister but she slashes Sirius again. Mearas shouts again and finally Aegnor steps back but she's still eyeing Sirius malevolently. 

"No Dark Arts can enslave the Fire Unicorn." – explains Remus. 

"He's really our father, though it sounds impossible. And you" – she turns to Sirius – "remember that Aegnor means Hell Fire. Try to hurt our father again and she'll rip you into pieces. She can do that, I assure you." Sirius nods, too terrified to protest. 

"Severus" – says Remus – "we didn't want..."

"Of course" – he spits angrily – "it was another joke of his, wasn't it?" Remus goes quiet, unable to explain. Luckily, Dumbledore and Harry burst in. The Headmaster turns pale, noticing Sirius covered with blood and furious Aegnor with red flecks on the point of her horn. 

"What happened?" – he asks quietly.

"This mongrel burst in and cursed me with the Killing curse without any reason." – says Snape with a cold voice, making Dumbledore and Harry gasp with shock. "Remus tried to stop him. He didn't manage it but Mearas and Aegnor did. Then Black started calling me names" – Snape's voice is shaking with rage now – "and Aegnor taught him a little lesson of politeness. He should be grateful to Mearas for stopping her sister." Dumbledore looks at Sirius, who's still sitting on the floor, staring at Aegnor with mingled fear and fury.

"Why, Sirius?" – he asks. Black tries to stand up but Aegnor takes a step towards him, lowering her horn so he remains sitting.

"He" – Sirius splutters, pointing at Snape – "This bastard…" – he goes quiet when the sharp horn touches his skin.

"Aegnor, please, let him speak" – asks Dumbledore and the Unicorn steps aside, though reluctantly, still eyeing her opponent suspiciously.

"You're under his influence!" – shouts Sirius, losing his temper. "He's a Death Eater! He" – Sirius gasps, unable to turn his wrath into words – "He's torturing Harry!"

"What?" – hisses Snape, raising his wand. "What?" His sallow skin turned literally livid.

"Severus" – breaks Remus in – "please, let me explain. We've just received a letter… I didn't believe a word but Sirius did. I tried to dissuade him, to stop him, but he wasn't listening… Read!" He pulls the folded paper out of his pocket, handing it to him. Severus grasps it and start reading, with Aegnor looking over his shoulder. Harry notices his eyes widening with shock, his skin turning even paler… If Snape was livid before, now he's white as chalk. Aegnor's aura starts burning again, the dark flames are flickering dangerously. When he finishes reading he drops the letter to the floor and stares for a moment at Sirius, then at Harry, his eyes full of wrath, pain and despair. Aegnor touches him gently with her muzzle. This touch seems to wake him up, he grasps her mane with one hand, jumps on her back and they bolt out of sight. Harry would bet his life that even his Firebolt wouldn't beat the Unicorn, it looked as if the giant, black arrow whooshed next to him. The only thing he noticed was Snape's long cloak billowing because of the speed. Dumbledore picks up the letter and starts reading it, turning even paler than Snape. 

_Remus,_

_Snape must have put Albus under Imperius curse, or used some potion against him. The Headmaster nearly killed Minerva McGonagall and me just because we tried to stop this Death Eater from committing even more heinous crimes than before. You should know that Snape was accused of over 100 murders, using multiple Cruciatus curses against his victims, rapes and controlling countless people with Imperius curse and Dark potions, forcing them to do things too terrible to describe. He managed to convince Albus of his innocence, probably using advanced Confusing Potions and charms. It made Albus trust him and vouch for him. The Death Eater was cunning enough to destroy all the documents and mercilessly murder all the witnesses so we were not able to convince the Headmaster of the truth and had no proof but our eyes. Not only he is attending the Death Eater meetings and killing with extreme cruelty the innocents You-Know –Who orders him to but also, to our incredible shock, he was given a private prisoner by his master and has the cheek to keep the poor boy in the castle. Dumbledore and the others are under his influence and are not able to notice the cruelty he is treating his next victim. The most tragic is that his prisoner is Harry James Potter! Please, come back to Hogwarts and kill that criminal before he gets bored with his new toy and murders him! I do not dare to describe how the poor boy looked like. Minerva found him in the bed of this heartless beast. When we tried to rescue the boy, Snape called Albus and his two helpers (claiming themselves to be Healers but obviously also Death Eaters) and Minerva and me hardly managed to escape. Harry is also in the power of this madman, probably also due to Imperius curse or even more powerful Dark Arts. Save him, before it's too late!_

_Octavian Flitwick_

"Good heavens" – he whispers. "How could he?"

"Octavian must have been under Imperius curse, wasn't he?" – asks Remus.

"I'm afraid he wasn't." – replies Dumbledore quietly. "I did dismiss him and Minerva because they had used the Unforgivables against Severus."

"Excuse me?" – Lupin stares at the Headmaster, nothing short have petrified.

"They used the Unforgivables against Severus." – repeats Dumbledore quietly. "I think they wanted to avenge this way."

"What are you talking about?" – barks Sirius angrily. "He put you under the spell or something…"

"I assure you we aren't bewitched." – says Dumbledore sternly. "It would be more than difficult to put us all under the spell, especially the Fire Unicorns. And believe me, I do have my ways and means to prevent this. Voldemort himself tried this once and he failed so I don't believe Severus would managed that, even if he wanted to."

"He's a Death Eater!" –squeaks Sirius. 

"And you escaped Azkaban."

"But he… he hurt Harry!!!"

"No, he didn't." For the first time in his life Harry's defending his least favorite teacher. "He's saved me twice this summer and Voldemort nearly tortured him to death because of that."

"What?" – Sirius can't believe his ears. "Since when are you a friend of this…" – he stops abruptly when Dumbledore casts him a warning glance. "Harry, he tortured you!"

"No, he didn't!"

"Harry" -Sirius voice is very low now – "You haven't done it free willingly, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sleeping with him." Harry's jaw drops, Dumbledore stares at Sirius, shocked. Luckily, Aegnor is not here, because Sirius would have been really ripped into pieces this time…

"Sirius" – says Harry gently, not believing his ears – "are you sober?"

"He put you under Imperius!" – shrieks Sirius uncontrollably. "Or gave you Love Potion or…" It hits Harry now. 

"Sirius" – he whispers – "I know you don't like him but how can you? He would never… He didn't…"  -he gasps – "force me…"

"So if you agreed to that, I don't want to know you anymore! Your parents are rolling in their graves, seeing that, you Death Eater's lover!" He turns into the giant dog and bolts out of the dungeon. Everybody is silent for a few minutes, too shocked to speak. Finally, Remus breaks the silence.

"I hope he won't meet Severus and his daughter or he won't survive the encounter."


	8. As strong as we are united

DISCLAIMER: Is Harry mine? Sure – NO! (unluckily…)

Thanks, dear reviewers&readers!

A/N: SS & SB will meet again (nearly 100% sure)... But this time Sev will have Sirius in his hands (mad cackle)

OK, this chap will be more peaceful but quite sad.

PLZ READ: What do you think about Draco turning good? Or maybe turning as evil as his dear father? Or maybe one of the Weasleys turning bad? Or maybe another DE-traitor? I have some ideas… Tell me what you think!

Chapter 8

AS STRONG AS WE ARE UNITED

"How's Harry?" – Remus asked Mearas. 

"Professor Dumbledore had a hard day, calming him down. Poor boy. How could your friend believe that letter?"

"Sirius and Severus have never been friends." – Lupin explains the whole situation – "and he loves Harry more than his life, so... Sorry, Mearas, I tried to stop him." – he apologizes. She shakes her head.

"But why did he accuse the boy? Friends don't do that!"

"He was furious and, I think, jealous. Harry was defending your father, you see. It must have been a shock for Sirius – his godson in league with their enemy."

"He's not their enemy."

"I know, but..." – it's so inconvenient to tell Snape's daughter such things – "Severus has never been too... gentle to Harry. He's rather a strict teacher, you know."

"Sarcastic?" – she smiles. "Hard to get with? I do know something about my own father, Remus. He's not a gentle kitten."

"You said that. Mearas, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you manage to stop the Killing Curse?"

"I didn't. You see, a Fire Unicorn can't be killed with such magic. It's painful for us, but not deadly. OK, I must go and check Dad's potion." – she says, looking at her watch. "He forgot about it." Lupin ascends to the Headmaster's office. When he enters, Dumbledore is staring into the Palantir.

"Sit down, please." – he beckons Remus a chair. The infamous letter is lying on his desk.

"Poor Harry" – says Lupin slowly – "quite a shock for him." Dumbledore looks at him and there're no funny sparks in his eyes. 

"That's all we need" – he whispers – "More and more people leaving us. I believe Sirius will come back and apologize to Harry when he calms down but it'll be extremely hard to make peace between him and Severus this time."

"It's all Octavian's fault!" – Remus is really angry. "If he needs us I won't be surprised if Severus won't even snap his fingers to save him."

"If it happens I won't dare to ask him for help." Remus takes the letter and reads it again. 

"It's all untrue, isn't it? I know Severus was a Death Eater but... This is heinous. Severus didn't?.."

"It's nothing but a pack of lies." – says Dumbledore quietly. "I wouldn't have allowed him to teach, if I had considered him dangerous. Look how he reacted when he saw this. Shock. It hurt him very deeply." Lupin nods. He, as a werewolf, only too often has to face false accusations and prejudices. 

"Where is he? He didn't come to find Flitwick, I hope?" 

"No, luckily. He and Aegnor are just rampaging in the Forest. I hope it'll be still standing when they finish." Dumbledore stares into the Palantir again. "He's coming back."

"I'll go and talk to him." – Lupin stands up.

"I'll be hard, you know him." – smiles the Headmaster wryly.

"I'll try." Remus descends and waits. After a while he can hear slow footsteps. Snape pushes heavy door open. His long hair, glistening with sweat are covering his face like a curtain, only his eyes are shining from behind it, resembling two jets. 

"Want to curse me, werewolf?" – he barks, noticing Lupin. His voice is hoarse, as if he was shouting or crying a lot. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"I've never wanted to hurt you. I didn't believe that letter." – replies Remus calmly. "I tried to stop Sirius, you know that." He expects Severus to bite his head off but nothing happens. He just sweeps his hair out of his face and looks straight at him. Remus has never seen so much weariness and sadness in Snape's black eyes.

"I know." – says Snape slowly in a very low voice. "You're the only one of your four who's never tried to finish me off."

"James would never..."

"There're are many things you don't know about James." – these words cut like a sharp blade. "But" – his voice is quiet again – "I know you tried. I have no idea why but I admit that."

"Why?" – Remus raises his eyebrows, surprised. "We are on the same side, aren't we?"

"Tell Flitwick that." This is only a whisper. Snape puts his hands on round the window frame, pressing his forehead against the glass. "Tell Flitwick that. Me... raping... a child. I've... never... Rather die." Remus steps towards him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Snape flinches as if Lupin hit him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean frightening you." Snape turns on his heel, (his face is covered by this emotionless mask again), eyes him suspiciously for a while, then asks:

"What do you want of me, then? Did Albus send you? Tell him I'm OK."

"He didn't. I came because I was worried about you."

"I don't need your bloody mercy." – hisses Snape and tries to walk past Lupin but he grasps his arm. "WHAT?!"

"You don't need it and I don't feel it." – says Lupin firmly. "But we're on the same side, aren't we? Isn't it normal that I want to check whether you're all right? We are as strong as we are united, remember?" Snape sighs.

"And as weak as we are divided. And look, what's happening. We've lost three of us without Voldemort even snapping his fingers!"

"Black will be back. He loves Harry."

"Indeed?" – sneers Snape. "So what did he tell him when I had left? I met Mearas at the gates, she wanted to ask me something about our potion and told me a few interesting details I had missed. You have no slightest idea, Remus, what Potter must feel now. Betrayed by the man he considered his best friend. Accused without any reason and with no chances to defend himself. It would be better for him if he were cursed. Less pain." Remus stares at his colleague with mixed respect and sadness. Snape knows what he's talking about. 

"You care about Harry, don't you?" Snape sneers again.

"I have my duties as a teacher and one of them is to keep the students alive." – he snaps. Remus gasps.

"You think he could?.."

"Why shouldn't he? It's so easy: one potion or a noose and all your problems are gone. No more pain. Or maybe drugs? Another road to ruin. I've seen only too many people choosing it. And the Lord demands them of me. He needs money to run the war. If I say no he'll find another Potions' Masters. Some drugs are so easy to make that even the first-years would manage. Britain will soon be flooded by this stuff and I bet this castle too. I was a dealer myself and I know it's pretty easy to smuggle them." Lupin shakes his head in disbelief. 

"It never rains, it pours." – he says finally. "I wish it were a nightmare and that I'd wake up in the morning."

"There'll be no dawn for many of us." – whispers Snape hoarsely - "The night has just began, Remus, and we are divided."

"So maybe?" – Lupin stretches his hand. Snape looks at him, puzzled. 

"I nearly handed you over to the Dementors, forgotten?"

"And I nearly tore you to pieces once." – smiles Remus wryly. "Well?"

"I'm not your friend. I doubt I'll ever be."

"As weak as we are divided, Severus. Let's call it truce, OK? Cooperation for our common good."

"Right. But it's pure politics, remember. No private friendship." – says Snape slowly.

"As you like it." The thin hand of a werewolf slowly touches the gloved one of a former Death Eater. The grasp is firm. Dumbledore smiles, looking into the Palantir. 

(few days later)

Snape Apparates at the old house and knocks the door. He can hear hurried footsteps and Wormtail opens.

"Welcome, Severus" – Snape hates this squeaky voice. It would be funny to have this guy in the mousetrap... He notices, with some satisfaction, the big bruise on Peter's cheek. "Finally. The Lord expected you yesterday."

"I know." – snaps Snape angrily. "Tell him I'm here." Wormtail nods and runs upstairs. After a while he appears again and beckons Snape to the room. Voldemort is sitting in an armchair and he isn't in the good mood.

"You're late, Severus." Trouble... Snape falls to his knees. 

"Forgive me, my Lord, I..."

"I expected you yesterday." It's a mere statement but Snape knows how dangerous Voldemort can be when he sounds so peaceful so he prostrates in front of him, his long hair brushing the floor and he waits for the curse to come. He reminds himself of the words one of her mother's friends, a spy, told him: "These who claim themselves Lords are arrogant and vain and that's their weakness. Grovel, beg, show overt fear, use suave words and it'll make miracles." And, as usual, it does. "You have the potion?" That's better...

"I do, my Lord." – he answers, without raising his head. Never look into his eyes, never, he loves when you're so humble and submissive...

"So stand up and give it to me!" Yeah, old tricks do their job. He hands Voldemort a small bottle filled with a transparent, purple liquid. The Lord smiles, obviously pleased. "Had any problems with that idiot Dumbledore?"

"He doesn't recognize Polyjuice from Veritaserum, Master, but I had to work at night. That's why I was late, forgive me, I beg you..."

"But the potion is perfect, I suppose?"

"Have my potions ever failed, my Lord?" That's rather bold but as usual it works. Voldemort grins. 

"You're incredible like your dear father. Able to brew everything. Wormtail!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Peter appears in the doorway.

"Prepare my cauldron. Hurry, or..."

"I will, Master." –  he squeaks, with fear in his watery eyes.

"And you, my dear Master of Potions" – smiles Voldemort – "deserve an award. There" – he beckons at the chest, standing in the corner – "There is a thousand Galleons for you."

"You're too generous, my Lord" – says Snape bowing low. "I don't deserve so much."

"Tomorrow you'll come again. There's a new lab waiting for you and your assistants."

"Assistants?"

"You have to work at school because I need a spy there." – explains Voldemort. "I know it's impossible for you to brew all necessary potions, spy and work as Viper so I decided you'd be making only the most complicated stuff. I've hired five Potions' Masters to do the easier job and you'll be supervising them. The storages are full and you can take everything you need, regardless of the price." So, it has started. Of course, none of his assistants works here full time, they all have normal jobs as the cover, but the production will grow. So: medicines for Death Eaters' Mediwizard, it's obvious, wizarding drugs (a good source of money), Muggle drugs (the best source of gold imaginable), poisons, Confusion and Enslaving Potions, etc. Loads of stuff. He has five assistants, all aspiring to become Death Eaters. Snape observes these women, all in their middle twenties, deep in thought. They are risking their life for the illusion of what? Power? Knowledge? Revenge? Fame? Being the Death Eater gives you none. He makes mental notes, remembering their names. Two from Hufflepuff, three from Ravenclaw. Typical. Most Potions' Masters are clever, talented Ravenclaws or patient, hardworking Hufflepuffs. Strange indeed that the best Masters have always been Slitherins. Only they have this specific intuition, probably. He paces across the lab, eyeing his helpers. 

"Watch out, you idiot!" – he barks. "Want to blast all of us apart? It's ether, if you were too stupid to read the label. No fire allowed!"

"I'm sorry, sir. It'll never happen again." – the girl cowers, seeing his anger.

"Next time it happens I'll curse you." – he snaps. Come on, maybe these women are trustworthy but still not educated enough. After all, very few Potions' Masters have ever brewed such things. In the next room this blonde Hufflepuff is quietly working on her medicine. At least she knows what she's doing.

"Ever worked with re'em blood before?"

"Yes, sir. In St. Mungo's."

"They'll have a lot of work because of us soon." He makes it sound like a joke but observes her reaction carefully.

"I don't care an inch."

"You know your job is dangerous." – he sits down – "If the Aurors get you, you risk the Dementor's Kiss."

"I'm not afraid." – she says firmly. "My brother was killed by a Muggle gang and I'll revenge him at any cost." The hopeless case. Snape makes a mental note: deep personal grudge. Next specialist in Cruciatus, probably. 

"I'm so sorry" – he says aloud. "I know what you feel but don't take unnecessary risks. The Lord needs his servants alive." Then he sweeps to another chamber where his medicine is preparing. He can't trust anyone with this, not just because half of it will go to Hogwarts and the rest will malfunction but also because it's extremely dangerous. It's so cold here that the ice is glittering on the stonewalls. This potion must be kept under Dragon's Breath (a very complicated Sanguis mixture) for a week and the Breath bursts into flames in the room temperature. Expensive like hell and dangerous like two hells. If the it gets out of control, then goodbye, Severus. Any leakage and all will have to run for it if they have the time. OK, the potion is ready, he looks at his small phials with pride. This is an antidote against one of the meanest poisons. 

(at Hogwarts)

"Harry, we're going to the Diagonal Alley to do the shopping tomorrow. Are you coming with us?" – Mearas smiles at him. 

"OK. I must buy new books, you know."

"It must be fantastic to go to such a school." – she beckons at the castle. 

"You're right, Hogwarts is cool. It's my real home. By the way, where did professor Snape hide you when you were small?"

"He has many hidings." Well, it senseless to try to make the Unicorn reveal their secrets if they don't want to. The Alley is as usual, full of people but Harry can't see any of his friends. They go to the bookstore to buy his schoolbooks, then Mearas asks him where the pet shop is. 

"You want an animal?" – he smiles.

"Sure. And Aegnor is looking for a present for Severus."

"He has birthday?" It must have sounded funny because the Healer bursts out with laughter.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe your Proffs are also people, isn't it?" – she keeps laughing. "Sure, he does. 21st of August." Finally, they leave the shop without any animal, because Mearas couldn't make up her mind, watching so many beautiful birds, cats, etc, etc, etc. "So many wonderful beings" – she sighs – "But where is my beloved sister?"

"She had left us before we went to the bookstore."

"As usual, she must be somewhere she shouldn't be." – smiles Mearas wryly. "She does love illegal trade, half-legal shops and so on. Not that she does something bad, but she MUST see everything. Tell her something is banned and she'll try this just because it is." Well, Aegnor must have inherited much from her human father...

"You are so different, I mean Aegnor and you. Not just physically. Your characters aren't the same."

"Never spoken a truer word." 

"I'm back!" Aegnor comes, with an enormous, black owl sitting on her arm. "Let me introduce Inferno."

"You're keeping him without a cage?" – Harry raised his eyebrows. The bird is two times bigger than an eagle owl, jet black and his huge eyes look like a pair of fist-sized embers. 

"I've promised to him no one would imprison him anymore. This brainless shopkeeper wanted to get rid of him just because he was attacking stupid humans who didn't know how to treat him!" She pats the owl and he hoots joyfully. "He was kept in a tiny, dirty cage! I had to go to the Wizard vet straight away! Poor Inferno" – she whispers gently – "my Dad will never lock you up. You'll like him, I tell you..."

"How much did he cost?" – asks Harry curiously.

"Nothing. This idiot the shopkeeper told me that I could take him if I manage to pull him out of his cage and he won't tear me into shreds. Sure he didn't! If you know how to talk to animals, they are always calm." Inferno hoots so loud that a few people in the street take a step back.

28th August

Snape has just finished his potion for Voldemort. He leaves the gloomy dungeon, at last. The fresh air is all he needs after the night spent in stinking, toxic fumes. The day is bright and sunny. He looks at his watch – it's six. He'll have the time for a little nap before the rest of the castle will wake up. To his great surprise, he meets Lea at the entrance.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No." – she yawns. "But Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory are coming soon, bringing news from the Ministry. It's terrible Fudge pretends being blind while everybody sees what's happening!"

"Many still don't. Remember, Arthur's son Percevall doesn't. Percy, the Empty-Headed Boy!" – snaps Snape angrily. "Many won't till the Dark Lord breaks their doors down. Arthur and Amos are doing a hell of good work, spying for us there."

"They're brave. They risk Azkaban."

"Would Fudge throw them there if he knew?" – Snape rises his eyebrows in surprise. Sacking them, yes, but imprisoning?

"He said that himself. He supposes my father and his helpers are plotting against him." Snape doesn't say anything. Fudge's idiocy is beyond words. "Isn't it terrible" – continues Lea – "that you must have a whole net of spies in your own Ministry? You can't count on these who should be the first to fight. I hate all that lying and pretending. I feel dirty, having to do that."

"No one will be pure after this war, I tell you." – Snape's tone is grim – "Call us the side of Light but we'll all be stained with lies, with blood, with violence and with all we'll have to witness. Try to fight the Darkness and some of it will stay inside you forever."

"You're talking as if we had to turn evil but there's still a difference. We don't do that because we enjoy it, nor because we want to gain power. It's our self-defense."

"So we are like animals. To kill or to be killed."

"I prefer to be an animal than to watch that and pretend nothing's happening." – she snaps. Snape nods. He hates all that war, the lies, the kills but... It's better than doing nothing. Soon this castle will fill with kids and it's their bloody duty to defend them. Still, some will be killed, he's aware of that, and some will turn to the Dark Side. Draco Malfoy, whose both parents are Death Eaters, Pansy Parkinson, brought by her aunt, who wants to be one... God alone knows who else will choose this road and whom Imperius curse or Enslaving potions will force to. 

"Your father will hire Aurors to protect Hogwarts, I think?"

"Of course. My husband and his father are coming today and many others."

"Falco's coming? Great." – he smiles. 

"He could teach Spells and Charms, Dad wants to ask him for it. He could be the Head of the Ravenclaw House, too." Snape grins. Yes, Falco is a Ravenclaw from top to toe, he's never seen a brighter wizard in his life, well, maybe except Hermione Granger.

"And you are taking the Transfiguration post, if I'm not mistaken, you illegal Animagus." She laughs aloud.

"I am, Poisons' Master." They both burst out with laughter.

"I want to hear this joke, too." – Arthur Weasley has just apparated at the gates. "Sorry, Amos couldn't come today." Lea nods.

"OK, Dad is waiting for you." The next are coming...Bill Weasley, who dropped his job in the bank, accompanied by Fred and George, who'll learn to be Aurors here, Victor Krum, ready to fight for his "Hermyown", Vladimir Karkaroff, son of Igor and a half-vampire…

"Welcome, Vlad" – he and Snape shake hands. Vladimir would have become a Death Eater, like his father, hadn't Snape opened his eyes. Now, after Lord Voldemort murdered Igor, his son will fight the Darkness.

"Good to see you, Severus" – he smiles. "Let me intrroduce my vife, Streega." She and Snape shake hands. She's pale as chalk, her hair is so dark and her eyes... So deep, fathomless and so dark. "And that's my daughterr, Nadia."

"You're a half-vampire, too, aren't you, Streega?" – asks Snape. "No prying, I'm the Potions' Master of this castle and have to know how much potion to prepare for all of you." (Vampires need special potions, like werewolves, to keep them safe).

"I'm a pureblooded vamp."

"I see."

"Arre you also one of us?" Snape smiles.

No wonder she asks that, his hair and eyes are nearly as black as theirs – there's no difference between the iris and the pupil and he also loves black. "One eighth, because my great-grandmother was one." – he explains. 

"So ve may take a good flight round the castle at night." – she smiles.

"I'm afraid not. I lost my ability to transformation."

"Hov?" – she asks, surprised.

"A long story. A very advanced spell, you know. It always takes something away from you but it gives much more."

"Nadia is a Seer." – says Vladimir with pride. Great, maybe one NORMAL Seer at last. Snape happened to hear that Trelawney thinks about leaving England, to "clear her Inner Eye". Well, probably she's sane enough to notice that trouble's coming... Being a Seer she should be forewarned, after all… The next are Apparating. There are going to be about 20 trained witches and wizards, standing guard in the castle, apart from the teachers. Of course, many more will help outside Hogwarts. Finally, two familiar wizards come... 

"Falco!" – Lea embraces her husband. "At last!" Snape shakes his hand with Mundungus and then Falco turns towards him and they embrace, too.

"Good to see you, you overgrown bat!" – Fletcher Jr. smiles.

"Welcome, you Ravenfoot!"

"Ravenclaw, if you forgot."

"OK, Ravenfoot." – repeats Snape and Falco punches him lightly. Falco is 5'10'', lean and brown-skinned (his mother was Nigerian). His eyes are dark brown and his waist-long, dark hair is tied in a ponytail. "You were the last to come today, I think. Let's go to the castle." Dumbledore, standing in the Great Hall, smiles when he notices them entering. If Harry, Ron and Hermione are the Golden Trio, these people are another one. Strange indeed: a former Death Eater (and an assassin) befriended with a Hit Witch (and an illegal Animagus) and a Charm Researcher (also trained Auror.)

"So, my friends, it's time to set a few things." – he says. They all sit down round the table in the Great Hall, discussing the plans. Maybe there are few of them but they are all united: A Death Eater, a werewolf, vampires, an illegal Animagus… Spies, Aurors, Hit Wizards… So different but united.

1st September

The Great Hall is slowly filling with students and for the first time it isn't a joyful day. Some people have already lost their relatives and friends. Only Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy are noisy and rude as usual. 

"Oh, I'd like to give him a bloody nose." – hisses Ron. "Hello, Harry! Had a nice summer in the castle?"

"It was OK."

"I'm a Prefect!– Hermione joins them and notices Harry's confusion. "Anything wrong?"

"No." Harry can't tell them about all he saw lately, Death Eaters' attack and Snape's intervention, the Unicorns, his row with Sirius… He's promised Dumbledore to keep it secret, just for safety. She eyes him, suspiciously.

"You're hiding something."

"No, I don't."

"As you like it" – she sighs, taking a seat. "You know Viktor is here!" Ron scowls.

"Sweet Vicky" – he murmurs angrily. "Bill, Fred and George have come, too."

"I know" –replies Harry. "And Lupin is going to teach DADA again!"

"Won't Snape bite his head off?" – laughs Ron. "It would be good You-Know –Who finished him off at last!" Harry's face darkens and he grasps Ron's robes.

"Say that again and I'll hex you." – he hisses. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You haven't seen how it looks like!"

"What?" – Ron doesn't understand a thing.

"Later" – Harry realizes they may be overheard. "When we are alone." Well, Snape is lately polite to both him and Lupin. Not friendly, but polite, without his scathing remarks and sneers. Only sometimes, after meetings, he seems to be in the foul mood but Harry doesn't blame him for that. Facing Voldemort regularly must be a terrible experience. Luckily, due to the dreamless Sleep Potion, Harry's nightmares have become rare. 

The teacher's table is slowly filling. It's much bigger now, because the guardians have joined the staff. Dumbledore, then Snape, in black robes, as usual, followed by his daughters, then Lea and Falco, the vampires, Prof. Sprout, Bill, Hagrid, Lupin… The table looks so different this year, with so many new faces present and a few familiar gone. Harry's heart jolts, when he notices that Madam's Hootch chair is empty… He looks at Snape and he, understanding his question, nods. God, no… When? Must have happened today. After the Sorting ceremony Dumbledore stands up.

"Welcome, my friends. First of all, I'd like to introduce new teachers and guardians. So, Lea Fletcher (he doesn't mention she's his daughter – safety again) will be our new Transfiguration Professor and the Head of Gryffindor House." Few people clasp, shocked that McGonagall is gone. "Falco Fletcher will be teaching Charms and Spells. He'll also be the Head of the Ravenclaw House. Mearas and Aegnor Shadowfax are our new Mediwizards." Again the false name to ensure the safety. The twins stand up and bow. The Hall fills with whispers – they look so extraordinarily that everybody comments that. "The next teacher" – Dumbledore smiles – "many of you should remember. Remus Lupin was kind enough to agree to teach DADA again." This time the Hall roars up with enthusiasm, only some of the Slitherins (though not many) start protesting aloud. "As Professor Trelawney resigned lately" (the Hall cheers up again) "the new Divination teacher will be Professor Nadia Karkaroff." The she-vampire stands up and the Hall goes completely quiet. Some students suspected Snape has some vamp blood in his veins but in this case it's obvious. 

"She must be a vamp." – whispers Ron.

"She is." – replies Harry, causing Ron to stare at his new teacher with fear. "And these two are her parents. Her mother is a vamp and her father half vamp, half human, son of Karkaroff."

"After all she can't be worse than Trelawney." – murmurs Harry. 

"Now very sad news" – says Dumbledore quietly. "as some of you have already learnt from the newspapers, Madam Hootch won't join this table anymore. She was killed today by a group of Death Eaters." If the Hall was silent before now you could hear a fly. All are looking at the Headmaster, terrified, disbelieving… Even Malfoy is quiet. After a while of silence, Dumbledore continues. "She would be, I think, very disappointed if we allowed fear overcome us so we decided Quidditch matches will take place this year, to honor her memory. Therefore, I'd like to introduce you new coach, Viktor Krum." Though still overwhelmed by tragic news, the students gave Viktor the loudest applause. "Now" – Dumbledore continues, after introducing all the guardians – "a few words of warning. Though many don't want to admit that, Lord Voldemort has come back. Some of you have already suffered because of him. Therefore, I must insist that all of you would behave responsibly. No leaving the castle, unless allowed, even under Invisibility Cloaks" – he gives Harry a serious look – "and, I'm afraid, no more visits in Hogsmeade this year." The Hall roars aloud in protest but Dumbledore silences everybody, raising his hand. "I'm sorry, my dear students, but this place has already been attacked. No sweets are so tasty that you should risk your life for them." After a few more words about safety, Dumbledore finishes his speech and the feast begins but the Hall is strangely hushed, except Draco and Pansy, who are talking and laughing aloud. To Harry's great surprise, also Cho Chang looks OK. She's jabbering with her friend, smiling.

^^^^^^^^

Well, "inferno" means "hell". No, this owl isn't evil or something, just the word sounds cool.

"Vladimir" is a Russian name, which could be translated as "ruler of the world". Moreover, "Vlad" was the first name of the most famous vampire in the world, Dracula.

"Nadia" is a real Russian name (pet name, to be exact) and means "hope". I think quite a good name for a Seer.

"Streega" is derived from a name of a eastern European female demon, whose "bloody" customs were quite similar to these of vampires.

Shadowfax is another name belonging to J. R. R. Tolkien. Shadowfax was the one of the Mearases, the best horses.


	9. The Portkey

DISCLAIMER: OK. put a typical disclaimer here... Name "Eowyn" belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien

Thanks for reviews (I want more! I want more! ;-)      )

What Animagus could Hermione be?

Chapter 9

THE PORTKEY

So it has begun again. Everything seems to be normal, just people are more serious. Harry still has extra lessons with Lea, Snape and Lupin. It's a lot of work but when you're busy, you don't have the time to think about sad things. Snape isn't the friendliest person in the world but his lessons are interesting, to give him his due, especially that he isn't so sarcastic anymore. As Harry has finally mastered the Anestathe Charm, Snape brings something new today. It's a… Quaffle!

"Are we going to play Quidditch, Professor?"

"After the lesson, maybe, but I warn you I was infamous for knocking down my opponents with Bludgers." – he snaps.

"You were playing Quidditch?" – Harry is really surprised.

"Sure I did." – answers Snape curtly. "I was a very good Beater. But we have no time to waste. You know what it is?" – he points at the ball. Harry stares at it, puzzled.

"It looks like a Quaffle."

"It's a Portkey. You'll touch it and then I'll activate it, is that clear?" Harry gulps. Only Snape could have the idea to force him to travel by it again… Of course, he notices Harry's confusion. "Do you know why I want you to do it?" – he asks. Harry shakes his head. "Not for my sadistic pleasure, as you probably think." – continues Snape – "There're some limits I'd never pass… You're afraid of Portkeys, aren't you?" Silence. "When I ask you a question, I'd be very obliged to hear the answer." He's in the foul mood again but this time Harry doesn't keep his temper.

"I AM! Sure, I am! It brought me straight to Voldemort once, so I am! Pleased???"  - he yells. Snape listens to him without any reaction. 

"And that's it, Mr. Potter" – he says quietly when Harry's calmed down – "This Portkey won't bring you to him and you're still afraid. It's enough to show you one to make you tremble. I'm not blaming you for that" – he adds hastily, noticing Harry's grimace – "just the opposite. You're one of the bravest people I've ever seen. Most kids of your age would have gone crazy after a half of things you had to face. You're the real Gryffindor, top to toe." Harry's jaw drops. Snape, praising him??? Did Voldemort hit him in the head last night? Snape notices Harry's surprised look and smiles wryly "I'm a spy, Mr. Potter, and I do have to keep my covers. That I don't admit some things doesn't mean I can't see them. You're brave, your mother would be proud of you."

"You knew her, Professor?" Remus, Sirius and Snape told him many things about his father but not about her…

"Not very well, unluckily. She was in Gryffindor and I in Slitherin and students form these Houses are rarely friends, due to this House competition… And she was a girlfriend of the Marauder and there was an open war between them and my whole House."

"Why?"

"Oh, they considered us Dark wizards and they felt justified to play tricks on us. Well, we paid them tit for tat. All I remember is that Lily never joined any fight or a nasty trick, though she was a very powerful witch. She never judged anyone by the badge they were wearing. We got more familiar with later, after your birth. I was protecting your family, you know. She, unlike your father, never called me a "Death Eater" or something like that… Never murmured "Throw him to the Dementors". She was very wise and noble. And brave, very brave." Snape, telling so many good things about someone? 

"So you told Professor Dumbledore Voldemort was after me?"

"No. He published that in the newspapers." – snaps Snape. "Sure, it was me. Only a Death Eater could know that."

"But why? I was only a baby!"

"Never explained to us. All we knew was that he wanted you alive, at any cost. We were allowed to kill your parents but not you. I have no idea why – a prophecy or some heinous Dark Arts, I suppose. I think Professor Dumbledore knows, you should ask him. OK, back to our Portkey. I don't want to torture you with this, Mr. Potter, but I see it's your weak point. You're afraid and somebody may use this against you. Is that clear?" Harry swallows.

"Yes, Professor." – he whispers quietly, touching the Quaffle. His hand is trembling slightly, Snape must notice that. He does, indeed, but, as always during their private lessons, doesn't laugh at it. Harry closes his eyes, waiting for him to activate the Portkey. Suddenly he feels a touch. Snape's put his hand on Harry's. It looks strange, teenager's small hand, pressed by a much bigger one, in the leather glove. The grasp is firm but not painful, rather reassuring. 

"You're not going alone." – says Potions' Master quietly. "Ready?" Harry nods and Snape pats the Quaffle with his wand. The same feeling again… No, please… Voldemort's mad cackle… Cedric's blank eyes. They hit the ground and Harry falls to his knees, tears filling his eyes… Snape puts his hands on his shoulders. "You're safe." – he whispers. "You're not alone." He helps Harry to get up.

"I saw him" – whispers Harry. "He was laughing." Snape nods silently and his eyes are full of compassion. It seems there are more positive feelings under this ice shell that one may suppose… 

"It'll get weaker next time." – he says finally. "But today we're coming back on foot." They've landed quite far away in the Forbidden Forest. They are walking slowly and finally Harry breaks the silence.

"Thanks for coming with me." Snape smiles ironically.

"You know, I've never been a great fan of tortures and sending you alone would have been one. Fear is terrible, especially when you're alone." New pictures flash through Harry's mind…

"You're alone during your meetings, Professor."

"Should I invite the whole castle, maybe? The Dark Lord would be pleased, I bet." He's hiding behind the wall of irony again.

"But we're waiting for you. Professor Dumbledore never sleeps until you're back and Lea and Professor Fletcher and…"

"And because of that they all look like zombies the next day." Don't pretend it counts nothing for you, man!

"They care, they are worried…"

"As if they had no other problems to deal with." This man is hopeless! They reach the gates now.

"They love you, Professor Snape." He pierces Harry with his look.

"And loving a spy is a serious mistake." He turns on his heel and strides away, his long cloak billowing behind him. Snape has his reasons but there's so much bitterness in his voice… To be a spy one must wear a mask, cruel and not true and watch every word and step. Who would Snape be, if he cast away his cover? There are some feelings inside him, Harry saw them a quarter or so ago, and during previous lessons and first of all, that night he had a nightmare. Well, if you think logically, if he were all evil, he would be a faithful Death Eater, not a traitor, putting his life on the line all the time. Harry sighs. Understanding Snape is much more difficult than catching a Snitch.

This year they have Divination not with Ravenclaw but with Slitherin.

"That's all we need." – murmurs Ron angrily, watching Malfoy and Pansy entering the classroom. Luckily, their new teacher isn't fond of heavy perfumes and tons of decorations. The classroom is totally plain, with bare stonewalls and of course, located in the dungeons. The only strange object is something standing in the middle of the class, covered with a dark curtain. The she-vampire enters, sweeping across the chamber with her fathomless, black eyes. She's wearing the same type of robes as Snape – all black, with a long cloak she wraps around herself when she sits down. 

"This is" – she points at this strange thing – "one ov the most poverrful and accurate prophecy stuff. Can anyone tell me, vhat it is?" Harry stares at the dark curtain. The thing behind it must be filled with power, because he can feel the magic literally radiating from it.

"A mirror?" – he guesses.

"Correct. The Mirror of Fate. Shovs the future. Everyone will come here and try to take a look." – she pulls the curtain off it with one quick movement and they all see the flat, dark surface, which doesn't reflect anything. It resembles the a deep lake, or vampire eyes, so cold and fathomless. "Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stands up and slowly approaches the Mirror. At first nothing happens but then the it brightens. Draco is walking across a forest but all the trees are dead and dry leaves are rushing in the wind. It's a dark and terrible place; Harry can see that Draco in the mirror is terrified, desperately trying to find his way out. Suddenly his feet sink. The ground is damp and the marshes have ensnared him. He fights, trying to free himself but in vain, he keeps sinking deeper and deeper. Suddenly, the whole picture is filled with a strange, dark light. The girl with a black Phoenix is coming. They are both, like Draco, covered with mud, but not sinking. They pull Draco out of the trap.

"Vell?" – smiles Nadia, when the picture blurs again. "Vhat do you think?"

"No idea." – murmurs Malfoy angrily. "Can't it be clearer?"

"It's a metaphor. Think: the dead forest can be something in your live that isn't alive anymore. You don't want it or it's simply gone. It's something in yourr past you are afrraid of and you vant to reject. It's a very common motive, Mr. Malfoy" – she speaks so quietly that only Draco and Harry, Ron and Hermione, sitting in the first row, can hear her. "And the marshes?"

"Something enslaving me? A trap?"

"Right."

"What is this?" – Malfoy sounds really afraid.

"No idea. I don't knov you enough to guess. Think: vhat in yourr live can ensnare you? Drrugs? Crime? Think." Malfoy scowls.

"And these two are my saviors?" – he sneers. "A girl and a bird?"

"Sometimes these vho look veak arre stronger than you suppose. And the Black Phoenix is an extremely poverful beast, especially when fighting the Dark Arts." – she pretends not to see Draco's grimace – "It can be an Animagus, by the way, or even another metaphor. You knov your live better than me. Try to guess." Draco scowls again but he can't hide being impressed. This short performance was much better than all Trelawney's "predictions". 'then the others are coming and the teacher patiently helps them to explain the predictions. It's never easy. Pansy nearly faints when the Mirror shows her a graveyard and a few fresh graves. She's standing there, crying, with another girl. Then they turn and go to the crossroads. They stand there for a moment and then choose one of the paths. "A decision made after a great tragedy." – whispers the she-vampire. A road to ruin or to reconstruction. Choose visely, Miss Parkinson. Choose visely." The class is quiet. 

"What is she talking about?" – whispers Ron.

"Couldn't you see that?" – answers Harry.

"No. Can you?" Harry nods. Maybe he has something like an "Inner Eye?" Neville, Hermione and then Ron. When he touches the Mirror, Harry's scar bursts out with pain, something, a symbol, starts revolving in the mirror. It's dark and seems to pull you inside, like a whirlpool. A dark star or maybe a sun? Harry would bet his life he's seen this before, in the Muggle world. Nadia pushes Ron away, breaking the connection. 

"What… What was that, Professor?" – whispers Hermione. The vampire's breath is quick but she regains control fast.

"Such things happen sometimes. An uncontrolled magical connection. This castle is so filled with pover that it may get out ov control, you see. OK, enough forr today. You're frree. Mr. Potterr, could you stay forr a minute?" When they are alone, she asks: "You could see what the others were seeing, if I'm not mistaken?" Harry nods. "Please, keep it to yourrselv. It's private."

"I promise, Professor."

"OK, you may go."

"Can't I see my prediction?" She smiles and beckons him towards the Mirror. It starts shining, stronger and stronger, till the whole room is filled with a pleasant, warm light.

"A great pover of Light inside you" – she smiles, protecting her eyes with her hand. "A bit too strong for a vamp." 

"Is that all?" – he's a bit disappointed. The others saw much more. 

"Well, you may try later again."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potterr?"

"It wasn't an uncontrolled confection, was it? I felt you blocked the picture Ron was about to see and only this thing was powerful enough to break through your shield. What was it?" She smiles wryly.

"You'rre right. Yourr pover must be really great if you could sense it. It vas something poverful, very poverful and evil. It may affect him or somebody close to him."

"What was this?"

"No idea but be careful, Mr. Potter. Do not trust him."

"He's my best friend! He would never hurt me!"

"He may be enslaved orr forrced. I don't mean you shouldn't talk to him, or something, but don't share the secrets vith him, you knov vhat I mean. About spies, your private lessons and so on. For the safety of all of us." Harry nods in understanding, he's already witnessed what Veritaserum, for example, can make you reveal. He observes Ron with anxiety. Will something wrong happen to him? This thing was both terrible and fascinating, attracting, tempting. "Like a drug." – Snape's words echo in his head. Is Ron or somebody close to him about to choose the path of Darkness? Or were that drugs? Trelawney's ravings were something he could laugh at but this time it looks much more real and dangerous.

The next lesson is Transfiguration. Lea makes them work as hard as McGonagall did but she's much friendlier and not so stiff. 

"Harry" – Hermione is literally shining with pride – "she said to me after the lesson I'm talented enough to become an Animagus!"

"What? A bookworm?" – sneers Ron. He and Hermione aren't on friendly terms again, because of Krum, of course. Hermione scowls. Ron has also another problem: Victor announced new players will be tested today in the afternoon and Ron is dying to join the team but many others are, too. 

The old members of the Gryffindor team are waiting on the Quidditch pitch. Harry (voted the captain), Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alice Spinnet, (all three of them in their 7th year). That means they need both Beaters and a Keeper. To everybody's surprise, Hermione also wants to try. Ron murmurs something, sounding similar to "sweet Vicky" but Hermione glances at him the way Snape would be proud of and he goes quiet. They have to pass an "exam", testing their flying abilities, reflexes, strength and endurance. Finally, Victor, with the help of the old members, announces a verdict:

"A new Keeper for Gryffindor: Hermione Granger!" There is a moment of silence before the others cheer. Well, everyone witnessed Hermione was one of the best.

"When I visited Victor during the summer we trained a lot and I started enjoying flying." – she explains it later to Harry. 

"New Beaters: Eowyn Armstrong (6th year) and Tom Lovegood (4th)" Ron swears so loud that everybody look at him, shocked.

"What are you staring at?" – he barks. "Piss off!" He turns on his heel and bolts to the castle.

"Ups" – murmurs Hermione – "I think he isn't talking to both of us again." And she's right…

The last lessons on Friday are Potions, as usual with the Slitherins. Snape is pacing between the benches all the time, controlling them. She doesn't seem to be a bit less sarcastic than usual but he isn't bullying Neville so much. Harry stares at him with a pensive look. Snape looks very tired, as if he didn't sleep last night. Well, he didn't. Great, scarlet titles on the first page of "Daily Prophet" are hitting the eyes: _Prince of Darkness; Another Viper attack; He Who Makes Britain Tremble unleashed again…_ There were three raids last night and that means Snape was working hard. Harry justifies Snape for his nasty remark about his potion. Would he be another man, if he didn't have to live a double (if not triple) life?

(in the afternoon)

"Hello, Harry!" The twins meet him in the corridor.

"Fred! George!" – Harry smiles. "I though you dad sent you to his friends with a mission."

"Yeah, but we are back. You know, we met Percy" – George giggles – "yesterday. Had a polite beer with him. He doesn't believe that… "

"Shut up, George" – snaps Fred. "Not everyone has to know our brother has no brains. You know, he WORSHIPS his job and Fudge. Minister this, Minister that… Boy, he's so boring! Strange indeed he took a break this summer." Harry raises his eyebrows. Percy on holidays? "Yes, that's true." – smiles Fred. "He came back full of lofty words, talking about his future career and power. He already sees himself the Minister, I bet. And now he's working round the clock – when not in the Ministry he reads and reads, locked in his room. He says he must learn more spells. I saw his books once – some strange runes, I didn't got a thing."

"Yeah" – giggles George – "and he,– he's dating!"

"With Penelope?"

"No, Harry. It's another girl. Tall and blonde. Her name is Lilith or something like that – she doesn't talk to us, they just keep jabbering together and he often sneaks with her out of the house at night but don't tell this our Mum. He comes back in the early morning, dog-tired. Sometimes he's so weary he's shaking all over. I bet he has a terrible hangover." – they burst out with laughter – "'cause the first thing he does is taking a good shower! I wish I had such a girl! By the way" – he whispers – "we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's Saturday, nobody will notice when we leave for an hour or two. We could use one of the secret passages." – he grins. "Are you coming?" Harry hesitates. "This place has already been attacked." – words of Dumbledore are ringing in his head.

"Well, I don't think so."

"Come on" – laughs Fred – "are you afraid? I though you were brave but it seems you're becoming a chicken like Malfoy!" Harry blushes.

"OK. I'll come. When?"

"After breakfast."

Snape is brewing the Wolfsbane Potion when a small, black bat soars form the window and transforms into Vlad.

"Velcome, Severus!"

"Welcome. What were you doing?"

"Spying hard." – he grins. "Got that documents you vanted. It's very good to be able to transform. Vho vould notice such a small animal? Pity, you can't."

"It was worth to sacrifice it, I assure you. I'd do it again."

"What are you preparing?"

"Wolfsbane."

"Volfsbane? Who's a verevolf?"

"Remus."

"Him?" Vlad is slightly surprised. "And vhat about our potion?"

"Ready." – Snape hands him a goblet and takes another one.

"Need it too?"

"Vampire traits show even if there's only 1/32 of our blood in somebody's veins. Sure, the less, the weaker the attacks are, but still you must keep our part safe."

"Does it mean that if you, Severus, married a human and your kids married humans, too, even your grandkids vould be vamps? Transforming, loving black, svooping soundlessly and so on?"

"Intuitive, black-eyed, raven-haired and sallow-skinned. Exactly." They sip their potions in silence. When they finished, Snape breaks the silence. "So what news?"

"Your stupid Minister still doesn't believe a thing. Don't you think there's somebody at MOM, working against us? Keeping Fudge under Imperius Curse or Enslaving Potion, or something?"

"Could be." Vlad swears in Bulgarian.

"But I copied the documents you vanted. Shov you?"

"When I finish Wolfsbane, OK?" Vlad nods and sweeps out of the room, leaving Snape deep in thought. He can be right, there might be somebody in the Ministry, using the curses or potions. The Lord made him prepare the strongest Enslaving Potion lately. DAMN!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Lovegoods are the neighbors of the Weaslyes (book 2, if I'm not mistaken)

Eowyn was a very brave woman form "Lord of the Rings" I think this name fits the Beater.


	10. Pain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, don't earn… Snape & Co. Belongs to J. K. Prowling, my goddess.

So…ahere it is: No snakes? There's already been one but I haven't written it clear, just given a few hints! I've never liked McGonagall (reminds me of one of my previous teachers – so stiff!) I think revenge may turn anyone evil and they lost their relatives because of DE (but it wasn't Snape) so… Remember, everything in this letter is RUBBISH! All Snape is responsible for are several Unforgivables (but not in such a heinous way, no Imperius for fun) and deaths (not so many and not so brutal). The rest is a pack of lies. What about Flitwick and McGonagall? Dunno yet.

Samson: thanks

Zeynel: THANKS!!! Don't worry; English isn't my first language, too… So: Ron: maybe, or bewitched. What do you think would be better? Haven't decided yet. The thing he saw IS powerful and evil, soon more. Percy: yeah, he is! His girlfriend, too. Sirius: don't worry, he will, though it won't be easy. He's not evil, just confused, mistaken etc. And he will find himself in the power of Severus… Why Voldemort?.. I'll explain but NOT everything at once! Hey, ask any questions you like about the fic, if you like!

WARNING: Very sad. A few people you like will die. Prepare your handkerchiefs…

Chapter 10

PAIN

(Saturday, 5th September)

"Hermione"

"Yes?" – she asks, taking another bite of her toast.

"We're going to Hogsmeade after breakfast." Her eyes widen with shock.

"Are you mental, Harry? It's dangerous!" – she whispers dramatically.

"Fred and George are going, Cho Chang and…"

"And you aren't!" – she says angrily. "Want to meet Death Eaters again?"

"I don't think they were invited." – he smiles, though he must admit she's right. "I'm coming." She sighs but doesn't answer. After breakfast Harry goes back to the dorm, to fetch some money for sweets. He's already late so he starts to run. They are meeting on the third floor… He's so excited he doesn't notice Lea until he literally bumps into her.

"I'm sorry." – he apologizes.

"Never mind" – she smiles. "We were to have a little charm lesson, if I'm not mistaken." It isn't true… Hermione! She must have told her! How could she? But he can't say no, so he quietly follows her professor. He meets Hermione when they descend.

"You've told her!" – he hisses through clenched teeth.

"I have" – she admits firmly. "Hagrid and Bill went to Hogsmeade to bring back the rest." 

"I thought you were my friend. First Ron, now you!" – he adds bitterly.

"Harry, I'm waiting!" – Lea has already descended.

"I'm coming." Giving Hermione an offended look, he follows his teacher. They haven't even reached the classroom, when Harry's scar bursts with pain. The suffering is so strong, so overpowering that Harry can't even see anything, it's just a scarlet, dense fog, wrapped around him.

"VE CONMIGO!!!" – a wild roar shatters it into pieces. The fog slowly disappears and when Harry's sight focuses, Snape is still writhing on the floor, yelling like an animal. Lea and Vladimir Karkaroff are holding him but the attack is so strong that they can't keep him still. His eyes are wide open but totally empty. God, how can a man shriek like that?! What does he feel?! Slowly, he goes quiet and stops struggling. He's sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily, sweat running down his pale cheeks. 

"What?.. What happened to him?" – whispers Harry, terrified.

"Compassion Charm, Harry" – explains Lea quietly. "He sucked your feelings out of you and fought them instead of you. They could have killed you, hadn't he done that." Good heavens… He must have done the same that night… Why has he risked that again? It was much worse than Cruciatus… Snape's eyes focus and he blinks.

"Severus" – the half-vampire wipes his forehead with a handkerchief. "Can you hearr me?"

"Vlad" – splutters Snape – "Vlad, blood… Blood of wizards… Dead. Hogsmeade." And he faints.

"Vlad, take him to the Healers" – commands Lea. Karkaroff nods wordlessly, lifts Snape and carries him away, pushing through the crowd which has already gathered. "To your dorms! Now!" – shouts Lea. Dumbledore appears from behind the corner.

"What happened?" Lea explains and her father turns even paler. "I've sent Hagrid and Bill to bring them back…" – he whispers. "Lea, take ten guardians and go to Hogsmeade with them. Quick!" The Hit Witch nods and runs out of sight. Dumbledore stares somewhere in space, deep in thought. "So it has begun." – he says very quietly. "And we hoped it wouldn't…"

"Was Professor Snape telling the truth? He had a fit and…"

"He saw your nightmare, Harry, and they never lied, didn't they? He can recognize wizarding blood by its smell, I assure you. I'm afraid it was the truth. I've never wanted to be so much mistaken…" They both go to the hospital wing, where Mearas has already put her father to bed. Aegnor kicks the door open and she comes in, carrying the potions. Karkaroff is at her heels, also holding a few bottles. Ignis the Black Phoenix is sitting on her perch, waiting. Her sharp war cry pierces the air, as she flaps her wings angrily.

"So it begins." – says Aegnor, looking at Dumbledore. "How many?"

"I don't know. Harry, who went to Hogsmeade?"

"Fred and George Weasley, Cho Chang… I don't know who else." Aegnor shakes her head. 

"Idiots. Risking their life for a pack of sweets." The silence is so heavy… Finally, they can hear hurried footsteps and Lea enters, carrying Ginny in her arms. Then the others come, levitating Fred, George, Bill… Aegnor starts scanning. First Ginny. "Strangling Hex, Mearas. Pull it out." Her sister nods and literally pulls a gray sphere out of Ginny's chest. The girl coughs and opens her eyes. Then Fred. Aegnor scans him once, then again. She turns towards Dumbledore and whispers "Avada Kedavra." Harry's heart sinks. It's just a nightmare, it must be. George… "Avada Kedavra." No, please… Bill… "Just stunned." Neville… "Broken neck. Dead on the spot." No! Cho… "Avada Kedavra." One more and he'll go mad… Katie Bell… "Double Cruciatus. Fainted. She'll be all right." Angelina Johnson, with her robes drenched with blood… "She'll live. Mearas, Blood Clotting Potion, double dose." Finally, Hagrid. Aegnor sighs. "Sorry. Too late." As if the whole world was breaking into pieces… Harry stares at the Healer, unable to move, to speak… They just went to Hogsmeade, they didn't think… "This place has already been attacked." Why hasn't he stopped them? Why hasn't Snape warned them? All the guardians are staring at Aegnor, too shocked to react. Many of them have already seen deadly duels but such a wanton, senseless slaughter? What for? "Mearas, give Miss Weasley Endurance Potion." The blonde Healer follows her sister's orders in silence. Harry just gapes at their quick, skillful movements. There are no emotions on the Healers faces, just deep concentration and something sad in their huge, fathomless eyes. 

"What happened, Albus?" Snape has regained consciousness and stares at the group of guardians, bewildered. Then he notices and swears. For the first time in his life Harry hears him swearing. Finally, something breaks inside him: 

"Why haven't you warned us? Why, you bloody Death Eater?!" And he bolts out of the room. He doesn't even notice where he's running, the tears are blinding him.. One staircase, then another one… He pushes a door open and sinks to the floor, crying… After a few minutes he feels a strong hand on his arm. He notices a black, leather glove. "Leave me alone, Death Eater!"

"I'm not a Death Eaterr." This voice doesn't belong to Snape. It's Nadia. Harry stares at her, shocked. "Come back" – she says gently. "Come back."

"Where? To this graveyard? They are dead, don't you understand?!"

"To Miss Weasley." – Snape has appeared in the doorway. "She's still in shock and keeps repeating your name. Come, please. She needs you." Snape's voice is soft and low. Harry stares at him.

"Why haven't you warned us?" – he whispers

"I didn't know. I didn't know." – he repeats quietly. "You think I did this on purpose?!" – he shouts suddenly, losing control. 

"I'll leave you alone." – murmurs Nadia and flies out of the window. Harry hesitates.

"No… Sorry for calling you names, I didn't…"

"That's all right." Snape kneels at his side and embraces him tight. "Never mind."

"But why?.."

"I don't know." He hugs Harry even tighter, noticing tears running down his face. "Let it out, Harry, let it out." Dumbledore sighs, seeing a former Death Eater, kneeling on the floor and hugging The Boy Who Lived. Severus has always had walls of ice built around his soul. No wonder, his life has been brutal since the very beginning. Being the son of the Assassin and the Dark Potions' Master (and part vampire) was nothing but a constant fear. Aurors, Hit Wizards and Slayers could burst inside every moment and sometimes they did. The first people he killed were two Slayers. They didn't expect the small vampire to defend himself and his relatives so fiercely… They didn't think that he had a gun, and that, cursed and cornered, he would draw it. They laughed, seeing a "Muggle toy". A fatal mistake. Hard to believe, Severus was only nine then. Two of them were shot on the spot, only the third, an Auror, escaped. The same Auror Viper caught ten years later and paid him tit for tat, curse for curse, blow for blow. And Dumbledore was shocked by cruelty of this story. Not by the brutality of revenging Viper (who, after all, wasn't very cruel, according to Death Eaters' standards) but by ruthlessness of these who claimed themselves "working in the name of the law". Law, indeed. Using the Unforgivables against a child to make his father confess…

And now the walls are slowly melting. Strange indeed, they crumble when they should thicken and grow, in the darkest time of their lives. Now, when a spy has to hide his feelings even deeper than usual. Well, his daughters are back, his friends, Falco and Lea, are back, he even made a "truce" with Lupin. And now he's helping Harry. Dumbledore smiles slightly. Many people asked him why he hires such a sarcastic and cruel teacher. That's the reason: harsh as he is (or maybe only seems to be), he'd never ever leave any of Hogwarts' students alone. Even Potter. Especially him.

It's late at night. Snape's working silently in his lab, when somebody knocks the door.

"Enter." It's Lupin. Snape scowls. That's all he needs: another person accusing him. Wordlessly, he beckons him chairs.

"Severus" – Remus breaks the heavy silence. "Why?" God, he looks terrible. 

"I don't know." – he whispers hoarsely.

"Professor Dumbledore said you're working on it."

"I am" – he shows them a row of phials. "Analyzing."

"What? I don't understand."

"Analyzing their blood for Enslaving Potions and drugs."

"You think they were forced to go to Hogsmeade?"

"That's possible. Five death Eaters were waiting for them. Don't you think it's strange?"

"I do. We've already tested them for Imperius."

"Can you test the dead for that curse? I didn't know."

"No, Severus, only alive people can be diagnosed."

"And?.."

"Pure. No one was cursed. And what does your analysis show?"

"No drugs. No Enslaving Potions by now. Only the one test remains but if it shows it means…"

"What, Severus?"

"The potion I'm thinking about is the strongest one existing. It's very dangerous and hard to brew, not to mention its price. It costs a thousand Galleons per dose." Lupin gasps.

"So much?" Snape nods.

"Illegal stuff. Ministry Class A. Very expensive on the black market. I spent last three months preparing it for the Dark Lord. Do you know what it means?" – he continues, mixing the Testing Potion.

"Not quite." Snape stares at him.

"Imagine a potion which cost a thousand Galleons a dose, a potion as illegal as possible. Stuff that must be brewed for three months and there are very few wizards able to do it. So, if it was used to make a group of teenagers to go to a pub" – he takes some Testing Potion into a pipette – "that means you really wanted them to. It was very important to you. Don't you find it a bit strange? There are much cheaper Enslaving Potions, but weaker. I bet it would be enough to use the such stuff. Let's see." He lets a few droplets into the first phial. "Neville Longbottom" He heats the phial in his hand for a moment. When he opens it, Remus notices that the blood changed its color. It's transparent now. "Pure. Virginia Weasley… Pure. George Weasley…" Again a few droplets. When he opens his hand, the blood is dark. "Damn."

"The Potion?" Snape nods.

"Angelina Johnson… pure. Katie Bell… pure. Cho Chang... drugged."

"She looked quite happy lately, you know." – says Lupin. "Maybe it was the effect of the potion." Snape nods again.

"Quite possible. The effect of this stuff lasts for the whole week. Could be given this even before the school started. A nice meeting on the train, maybe, or a polite beer in the pub. This potion is taste- and colorless. Frederic Weasley… drugged."

"So you were right, Severus. I think these three persuaded the others to go. But why? Why did Voldemort want them dead? It cost him a pretty fortune!" Snape folds his arms and stares at his phials with narrowed eyes.

"They wanted to kill them all… A nonsense. Could have cheaper victims. No one of their parents is important enough to be punished in such a way… It would be better to kidnap them in such a case, by the way. What else do they have in common, Remus?" Lupin tries to concentrate.

"They were all from Gryffindor, except Cho Chang." Snape's eyes widen as he suddenly understands.

"Remus, fetch Miss Granger. Now."

"It's three at night!"

"I know but fetch her. I doubt she can sleep, by the way."

"We gave her the Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"So wake her up and bring her here!" Remus nods and leaves the dungeon. Snape stays alone. He stares at his phials, deep in thought. Who on Earth could give them the Enslaving Potion? It's usually added to somebody's drink or food. If this person were in the castle, they could have added it to the real victim goblet but they didn't. And somebody sent Potter a Howler this summer and the Death Eaters were searching for him the same time… The door springs open and Lupin bursts in with Granger at his heels. The girl is in her pajamas, barefooted and disheveled.

"I've told her." – says Lupin. Snape nods, then turns towards terrified Hermione.

"Was there anything between Potter and Cho Chang?" Hermione stares at him, blinking.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Were their close? Friends? In love, maybe?" Her jaw drops.

"Professor, they weren't after Harry, were they?"

"More probable than after Longbottom or anyone else. So?" Hermione hesitates for a moment.

"Well, I think… I'm not sure… He wanted her to go to the Yule Ball with him but she turned him down."

"I see…" – murmurs Snape. "They forced his two friends and the girl he fancied to go. Hadn't you, Miss Granger, stopped him, he'd have been a goner, I bet." 

"I told him it was dangerous!" – she sobs. "I told Professor Lea Fletcher they wanted to go! And Hagrid came to bring them back!"

"Hadn't he and William Weasley burst in, nobody would have survived." – he puts his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You did your best. Remus, bring her back to her dorm, please." They leave him alone again. Yes, this theory makes sense. They could have been after the boy but there's still no proof for that. Seven of his "colleagues" attacked, so quite a big number to make havoc. Weasley had finished three off, before they hexed him. Snape has never supposed him to be such a good fighter. They won't say anything anymore, so the only people who could explain something are the others but who are they? It's time to see Wormtail again. This idiot craves for the Pain Potion (quite useful when you are Voldemort's personal assistant and servant.) It's enough to add some Veritaserum to it and then listen… Luckily, when you are questioned with it, you don't remember that, even under Memory-Breaking Charms. Maybe he will know who attacked, and, more important – who the hell used the Enslaving Potion??? Snape doesn't like it, really, because he knows the spies are often very close to their "targets". It could have been another student, maybe? Maybe even somebody killed in the raid. Well, it's his job to learn this.

The "interview" with Wormtail gave Snape something but not as much as he wanted. He had no idea who the assailants were and why they were ordered to do this. Voldemort is cunning enough not to inform all his servants about the actions – only these directly involved know, usually. The thing that makes Snape worry is that new recruits are coming. There are 40 Death Eaters who were free, another 40 released from Azkaban and at least 20 new. Another important news is that 5 people were punished for a failure of the action. It means that there was another goal indeed than just some bloodshed (so his Potter theory seems to be true) and that, expect of 4 attackers, another servant was punished. The spy that used the Enslaving Potion, probably, but Wormtail couldn't tell him anything about that person – not even sex or probable age. DAMN!

Harry has never seen anything sadder than this funeral. Ginny sobbing all the time, Ron so shocked that unable even to cry, Charlie's fists clenched tight with helpless fury… Cho's parents and her little brother. Many people from Hogwarts are here but Snape is absent. He wanted to stay in the castle, "not to watch another funeral" and Harry can't blame him. Strange indeed Snape is one who comforts him in the greatest pain. He speaks little, just allowing Harry's tears to fall. In the last two days Snape's private chambers became a second home for him. Snape is one of the very few people who isn't trying to cheer him up, he just silently listens to him, with his black, wise eyes full of concern and understanding. Sometimes Harry has the impression that many of people he considers friends are like the fine sand – soft and pleasant but giving no support while Snape is like a rock – hard, cold and cruel but strong, offering shelter and a stable ground to stand on. Harry's already heard Snape was an assassin and even now some of this features are visible when he's standing in the dungeons, dark, menacing and dangerous but a perfect guard – deadly and fierce. Harry feels safe with him, feeling that Snape would face any danger to save him, even if it meant fighting Voldemort himself. When he mentions the name Snape's eyes flash in such a way that Harry feels his teacher would rip Voldemort's throat with his teeth, if he could. Harry doesn't know why but he's started trusting this mysterious, dark man, more feeling than knowing that he'll never leave them alone. 

Hermione's eyes are full of tears. How could they?.. "We mustn't break" – she says to herself – "You-Know-Who would be pleased if we did. He wants us to surrender. I won't." Her small fists clench so tight that the knuckles turn white. And this terrible Draco… Even he's silent but his eyes remain completely cold. Can't he see what's happening? Most of the Slitherin House is as shocked as the others but he keeps an emotionless mask on. Bastard! Hermione uses such word for the first time in her life and she doesn't feel guilty for doing that. She will become a Hit Witch and she will fight! Pansy Parkinson and her best friend, Millicent Bulstrode are standing silently, gaping at the fresh graves. Pansy is pale as chalk and her thin lips are twisted into an unnatural grimace and Millicent, this heavy-built, tall and muscular fifth year girl (now a Beater for Slitherin), infamous for bullying anyone weaker than her (and only few older boys aren't) is simply staring blankly somewhere in space, as if she couldn't believe the truth. Bjorn Bole, 6th year Slitherin Beater, her boyfriend, is holding her hand. He looks as if he hadn't slept since the attack but he keeps the emotionless mask on, just his red eyes betray him. Harry would bet his life Bjorn has some make-up on, not to look like a zombie. Also many other Slitherins look nothing short of petrified. Now they can see what the Dark Realm really means.

Lupin stares at Hagrid's grave and he can't help crying. He, a werewolf, has never had many friends and lost most of them. First James and Lily, then Sirius for the second time (Black isn't in touch with them since his unfortunate attack of fury) and now, Hagrid. Everybody loved this good, cheerful man, even Snape, and now he's dead and gone. Lupin has always been peaceful but now rage is boiling inside him. He's never killed anybody, neither used Cruciatus curse but now he would. God, he WOULD!!! He would tear them to pieces with his bare hands!!! Somebody gently touches his shoulder. It's Mearas.

"I knew him only for two months but I loved him." – she whispers. "He was a great man, noble and brave." Lupin nods, unable to speak. Mearas embraces him and he can feel energy of a Healer flowing through him, warming him up, giving new courage and hope. Though Aegnor is better at dealing with physical injures and curses, Mearas is the master of relieving mental pain. He sighs, allowing her to clear his mind. It's like stepping into a warm ocean, when the waves, powerful but gentle, wash all weariness and suffering off you, giving you new strength to struggle. Not that Mearas doesn't feel pain herself but she considers it's her duty to help the others with her abilities. She was trained by the greatest Healers, both Unicorns and humans and she knows that the first commandment of their job is not to yield. It's their job to comfort, cure and rebuild. They mustn't show fear or shock, it would only torment the people they are to help. If they surrender, who'll bring help and comfort? 

Vladimir Karkaroff stares at the Weasley with compassion. He himself lost a sister, killed by Slayers and lately his father, tortured to death by Voldemort. Why do the others have to pass through the same ordeal? And what's wrong with Nadia? His 19 years old daughter is lost in her thoughts and Vladimir knows why. Being a Seer is often more a curse than a gift. She must have seen something again. Nadia has, indeed. She can't help thinking about that thing in the Mirror of Fate, this dark sun. She has strange dreams lately and she realizes what it means – a new stream of predictions soon. The problem is they are never clear and she'll spend long hours, trying to solve the riddles of the future.

Meanwhile, Snape is sitting in his chamber, deep in thought, trying to solve the mystery. He simply knows there must be a traitor in the nearby but who can it be? The surge of wrath and pain keeps growing inside his soul. He'll find the bastard responsible for that!!! He strides out of the room, slamming the door shut. He's swooping down the corridors, like an enormous predator, full of bloodlust. No, it isn't a vampire attack coming but simply RAGE. There's a training room down in the dungeons. He starts with Shatten but it doesn't calm him down. Strange indeed, anger and pain can be released only by violence and physical suffering. When he was a boy he tried cutting himself but it didn't help him. He was a son of the Assassin, trained to endure pain since early childhood and it was simply too weak for him. Only casting Cruciatus curse on himself helped but made him weak and shaking, so unable to fight. He shudders suddenly, reminding himself of the time when his own mother and her "colleagues" were teaching him endurance. These endless hours when he was allowed to keep his mouth shut or to throw insults at them but not to yelp or plead, because every sign of weakness meant extra dose of pain. Well, he couldn't blame them: they were brought up the same way by their parents, they by theirs and so on since millennia and, after all, endurance is bloody useful. Ironically, he's the last of them and he will break with the tradition. He'll show all the secrets of fighting he knows to strangers and he won't bring up his kids to be another generation of killers. His ancestors would murder him on the spot, if they could see that but he doesn't care. 

There's only one another way to calm down: fencing. He casts away his cloak and goes into the Chamber of Duels. Centuries ago, most wizards were trained sword masters but now most of them trusts only their wands. Usually only vampires and Slayers are skilled with blade. The reason is simple: though vampires are affected by most of the curses and physical violence, Avada Kedavra doesn't kill them. Dragons, Fire Unicorns, vampires, phoenixes werewolves (but they only in their animal form) and a few other beings can't be harmed with it. Mearas didn't have to protect him, she just did it automatically, without much thinking. This led many wizards to believe vampires are immortal. It isn't true: their life expectancy doesn't differ much from human one. (There is also another reason: no matter how old vamps are, they never look older than forty and their bodies keep the strength of a 30-40 year old, till the end of their life. No one notices them growing old till the day they simple turn into a handful of glittering dust, disappearing in the sunlight.) There are other killing curses capable of that but either very difficult to learn or very energy consuming or not very reliable (tending to bounce off the walls, for example) so Slayers usually use special, magical swords to kill their victims: vampires, hags and werewolves. Snape stretches his hand and whispers: "Immensifer" At once, the shining blade materializes in his hand. He smiles, looking the glittering steel. The hilt is decorated with a silver serpent with emerald eyes. Only his friend may wield his sword – the enemy would be bitten by a snake at once and its venom kills very quickly. The name of the sword "VIPER" is engraved on the blade. The steel cuts the air with a swish…

After an hour or so, dog-tired, he comes back to his rooms to take a bath. He stops before opening the door – he can smell somebody inside. Only his spies can come inside but caution is always advisable. Slowly he opens the door – a young woman is sprawled on his sofa, playing with shurikens (metal stars with sharp edges) he must have left on the table. The even row of five of them is already on the wall ant she slings another one before she notices him and leaps to her feet. 

"You're skilled with them." – he praises her.

"May be bloody useful, Professor." – answers Naya Zabini, blushing. "Sorry, but I had to wait quite long and thought a little practice would do me good." Well, she has the point

"Can you also fence?"

"Immensifer!" A sword appears immediately. Snape repeats the spell and the two blades meet with a clink. 

"Want to try?"  - he asks. She glances at him boldly.

"Like hell." Of course, they use a Protecting Charm, so they won't hurt each other. Gosh, she's really good. Her style is strange – resembles a Slayers' one but there are also many vampire tricks and things he's never seen before, probably of her own invention. Is she a Slayer? Strange but this thought is painful to Snape, not just because they are kind of hit men and he would dissuade everybody from such a career, knowing only too well how often it leads to darkness, but it also hurts him personally. Why the hell should it? Finally, he manages to disarm her. The point of his blade touches her throat. Quick like lighting, she turns into an animal, escaping the danger and transforms back, grasping her sword again. He's seen a few Animagi before but she's really impressive. Her strong, agile body, moving so fast and silently… And the light of candles glittering on her skin. She's one of the most awesome beasts he's ever seen, except the Unicorns: swift, strong and lethal. He smiles – that was an impressive trick. She thinks fast and unconventionally and that's the name of the game, when fighting. Only now he notices her weapon is a vampire not a Slayer one, also with a snake but with diamond eyes, shining like tiny suns. 

"What's her name?"  - he asks.

"Cobra. And yours?"

"Viper." Two typical sword names.

"Who was your teacher?"

"First a Slayer then a vamp." Strange. Vampires rarely teach humans to fence. She notices his surprise. "Mary had an attack, Professor, and they chained her and called for a Slayer to kill her. Bastards, as if it were her fault!" – she spits angrily. "You know there's only one way to stop the attack." He nods. Her eyes narrow suddenly.

"As Mary would say "you're one of us", aren't you?" God, this girl has the cheek and he likes it. He's always liked people standing up to him, though he's been working hard to put them in their place.

"I am." – he admits. "So what about you and Mary?"

"So you know the way. I gave her a cup of my blood and she came back to normal."

"Weren't you afraid she would bite you?" 

"So what? She'd have been killed otherwise. I'd turn into a vamp, right, if she did? It isn't so terrible, I suppose." Damn, this is SOME girl! Many people were afraid of vamps in their normal form, let alone during the attack! Snape remembers how heinous his only one was. Though the other attacks can be prevented, the first in a life of a vamp is not. The only way to bring the unlucky teenager back to normal is a cup of human blood. Otherwise, the vamp could bite somebody, turning the victim into another vampire. This happened to Snape's great-grandmother – she wasn't a vamp by birth, she became one after being bitten. Well, enough this private talk.

"Why have you come?"

"I have the names of the assailants." Girl, you're the queen of spies! Yes, the four bloody names.

"Sure?"

"Absolutely. Given one of them your Veritaserum, Professor." You're the genius, Naya.

"Severus. We are equal now." She blushes again.

"I have to go." – she looks at her watch. "I must be back before the training starts." They shake hands and she steps into the fireplace.

"Severus… Please, be careful."

"You too." 

"But… but you're so… brave."

"You too. Go. Now." She keeps standing, hesitating, and finally she whispers: 

"If you die, I'll kill myself." Snape's jaw drops. That's all he needs! 

"Fancy me?"

"I… I love you."

"Are you mental?" – he hisses. "I'm a Death Eater and a spy! A killer!"

"I'm a spy, too and I killed." 

"What?"

"Killed. And maybe I'll have to join the Death Eaters one day. Don't try to frighten me with your past. I've seen worse things."

"So as you are a spy" – he's really furious – "you should understand it's pure IDIOCY. If anyone learns you like me and either me or you are caught you know what will happen. I don't want to listen about such rubbish again. Is that clear?" Her lips are trembling slightly but she nods obediently and disappears in the flames. Severus Snape sinks into a chair, hiding his face in his hands. It's hard to make him cry but this time he can't help it. It's not the first time he has to push somebody away so it should hurt less and less. Why doesn't it? Why does it hurt so much this time? 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Right, enough this sadness. Next chap will be more optimistic, I promise.

Pansy, Millicent and Bole are "borrowed" form HP books, if you don't remember them.

OK, Bjorn means "bear"

"Immensifer" is made of "immense" and Latin "ferrum" - iron


	11. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: It's only a fanfic, not an original story (sob)

Zeynel: I'm Polish. The Slitherins: well more in this chap (but you guess my plans, you! Can you read minds? You're also right about Ron and Hermione)

Moonlight: They will, they will… The traitor: well, I won't tell you (mad cackle) but it could be him or somebody he trusted enough to reveal this or somebody who used the Enslaving Potion/Imperius Curse/Veritaserum against him earlier. Ron didn't go to Hogsmeade. Why should anyone kill his own siblings/friends? Well, Voldie and Crouch Jr. finished their fathers off so I think a real Dark wizard/witch could do that. Who and why – later but I've already left some hints. The Dark Star –yeah, it will make much trouble… More soon. Dark Star (rather sun) is a really existing symbol but you'll have to guess what it is… I think it would fit Voldie.

Lavondyss21: Sure, she won't!

WARNING: some language

PLZ READ: My beloved readers, I'm afraid you'll have to wait quite long for the next chap. I'm leaving for a conference (well, I have to do something for a living!) and will be back on 23 of March. No idea whether I'll have a PC and/or time to write there, my timetable is rather full and writing is time consuming like hell. Bt when I come back, full of new ideas I promise you another "lovely" (cackle) chappie! Forgive me!!! (hides behind the desk)

Chapter 11

DECISIONS

Finally, Snape regains self-control. It's stupid, isn't it, to give way to senseless emotions in their situation. Life of the spy depends on how well he can hide his real feelings, after all. He decides to take a shower. He's standing under the stream of cold water, as if it could wash the emotions away. Well, it can but only for a moment but later they'll come back, doubled. Come on, why is he thinking about that rubbish?! "You're cracking, Severus." – he says to himself. "Watch out, spy, watch out." He puts his black, silk pajamas on and binds his long hair into a ponytail. Yeah, now he looks much better. Somebody knocks the door. Can't they leave him ALONE?!

"Enter." Potter is standing in the doorway, tears running his pale cheeks. Oh, no. Again? Can't he find another person to comfort him? Well, honestly speaking, whom? Hagrid's dead, the Weasleys need help themselves, the Healers are working round the clock, Remus, Lea, Falco and Dumbledore are busy, helping, calming down, explaining… New and new families are coming, some taking their kids from school, MOM is raging, paparazzi are prying, people are coming, seeking help and the guards have been doubled. No wonder, Potter doesn't want to disturb them. Snape wordlessly beckons him inside. Harry enters and flings himself on Snape's bed, bursting into tears. Snape sighs. He shares many secrets of his students and also of Dumbledore but this time it's going to be really hard, so he silently sits down by Harry, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Good, the boy doesn't flinch this time. When he calms down a bit, Snape asks:

"What's wrong, Harry?" Emerald eyes, full of pain, look into his black ones, pleading for help.

"He… He said it was my fault."

"Who? What?"

"Ron… That they went to Hogsmeade because of me…" God. One can't blame Weasley for these words, he was in deep shock, but on the other hand his younger sister deals with the situation much more wisely… "I know it hurts him but I didn't want that. It wasn't my fault, Professor, was it? Or maybe it was." Snape's hands clench on Harry's arms so tight that the boy shouts out. He stares into the two pools of black eyes with mixed fear and hope.

"Are you mental? Your fault? What are you raving about? Did YOU send them? Did YOU plan that?" Strange indeed, these harsh words help more than any gentle speech. Harry wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

"I know, Professor, and I believe Ron didn't really mean that but it still hurts." Sure, it does. Snape keeps staring at his student with a pensive look. This boy was on the brink. He could do something stupid… Despair and fear are the worst counselors possible. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Could you… Could you hug me?" Oh, Luck, Ruler of the World, turning life upside-down… The Boy Who Lived seeking warmth in the arms of the Death Eater and his most disliked teacher. Wordlessly, Snape embraces him. He can't help an ironical smile, wondering what McGonagall or Black would say, seeing this but who the hell cares? Harry spends the whole night in Snape's chambers, also not caring what people would say. After all, Snape doesn't seem to be about to cast Imperius Curse on him, nor to use any potion against him. Before Harry falls asleep, he catches the glimpse of his teacher, hidden behind the pile of ancient volumes, making notes. 

When Falco enters Severus' private rooms, he can't help a gasp, seeing Harry curled on Snape's huge bed, covered with animal hides. 

"Don't wake him up." – whispers Severus. Falco nods.

"I just remind myself of the nights I spent here when I was wounded."

"I assure you all wounded finally get here." It's true – all Slitherin students, looking for help and advice always sit on it, not on the chair, god alone knows why they prefer it.

"Bad news, Sev."

"Oh, again?" – he grins sarcastically. "What this time?"

"Some families are taking their kids away from the school."

"Do they really think they would be safer at home?" – mocks Snape.

"Many are leaving Britain."

"Great" – snaps Snape – "Leave for France, then Germany, then Russia, then Japan, then America and where then?"

"Sev, understand them. Most are neither Aurors, nor Hit Wizards. They can't fight." Immensifer materializes in Snape's hand and Falco winces, seeing the lethal blade.

"I had a fencing teacher, Falco" – hisses Snape through clenched teeth. "The best sword lady of this century. You know what she always repeated?" Fletcher shakes his head. "These, who cannot wield swords may still die upon them." 

"You mean they should rather learn to fight than escape?" Snape nods. 

"If we don't stop him, he'll get us, no matter where we'll hide. The difference will be not if but when he does it. By the way, did Professor Dumbledore contact the other countries?"

"He did but it isn't so easy. MOM still doesn't admit Voldemort is back." Snape uses such a word that Fletcher smiles "Language, Sev, language. So, he can't officially ask for help, Moreover, situation is pretty complicated. The whole Western Europe can't help us – they are preparing their own defense system, just in case." Snape nods. OK, they have to protect their own nations first, if Voldemort attacks them. "There are also other wizarding wars going on, engaging the forces of many countries, so we can't ask them – they are themselves in trouble. And many Ministers suspect rebellions are about to break in their countries, so, you know, they have to care about their own people first." Sure, Voldemort isn't the only one madman in this world. OK, they have to deal with their own problems first but many MOMs have nothing to do. There are still many who could lend a hand. 

"And the rest told us to piss off." – murmurs Snape.

"They didn't use such an expression" – smiles Falco wryly – "but they did indeed."

"So we are alone."

"It seems so. Sev, language!"

When Harry wakes up, Snape's already gone but he left a card:

Call Blacky to bring you breakfast. The bathroom is behind the portrait of the Unicorn. Don't tell anyone where you spent last night. S. S.

For the first time in his life Harry is calm enough to look around Snape's private chambers. Even for Hogwarts' standards they're strange. The main room is simple, with few decorations but you can't call it ugly, just the opposite – it's full of severe beauty. It's roughly hewn in the single block of obsidian. Candlelights are reflecting on the countless, smooth surfaces of the hard, black, shining stone. The ceiling is so high that Harry can't see it, what makes the room look even more like a cave. (the room is 50 feet high). There's no carpet on the stone floor but black animal hides, soft and pleasant for feet. The chamber is located deep in the dungeons, so it possesses no windows (that's why it's always been a favorite room of vampire staff). Harry can't know that but there are tunnels running from the ceiling to the different parts of the castle (another convenience for vamps – of course, they are useless for Snape but he keeps them) and a few secret doors. Alongside the wall opposite to the entrance there's a huge furnace also made of obsidian. Strange indeed but the roaring fire makes this chamber look friendly and warm. Of course, alongside another walls there're shelves, full of books, some brand-new, some ancient, most of them written in languages Harry doesn't understand. The bathroom is behind the picture of a magnificent Unicorn, while the entrance to the chamber is behind the portrait of Merlin and his wife, Viviane. Snape's wardrobe is located behind the movable slab of stone, so the only furniture is his big, heavy, mahogany desk, three chairs, a bed and a black leather sofa. The desk decorated with silver plant motives, incrusted in wood, and the legs are carved in the shape of lion's paws. The (in)famous bed is enormous, made of black oak, and also decorated with silver. The sheets are silk (Snape's years of experience show that nothing soothes your tormented and bruised body better than soft and cool silk). Instead of the blankets there are another animal hides. Harry spent the night under the huge, black and soft fur. The bathroom looks the same: with few decorations but huge and impressive. As Harry notices, the main colors are black and silver and the third one can be changed, according to your wish. It can be green (as you may expect of the Head of Slitherin House), or dark blue, or deep, rich purple (which seems to be Snape's favorite).

As many people before Harry discovered with a shock, even after the greatest tragedies, life keeps going on. Dumbledore insists that their life should be as normal as possible and he has the point. The busier they are the less time they spend brooding and despairing. The wise, old wizard knows it would ruin his students completely, that's why he tries to make them as active as possible. Even the Quidditch matches will take place this year. Dumbledore paces down the corridors, watching his children working. It looks the same as always, just the kids aren't laughing so much and their eyes are sad and the guardians sweep soundlessly, day and night. The Great Hall isn't so noisy as usual and the owls bringing the letters aren't met with joy but anxiety. Everybody fears the black envelope… and another red title in the "Daily Prophet". The name of Viper isn't pronounced aloud but whispered with eyes full of extreme terror. Only Harry knows his raid means salvation, not death but he can't tell anyone.

(Sunday night)

It's ten p.m. and Snape is sitting at his desk, grading homework. He makes his students work harder than ever, just to keep them busy. Hermione Granger… He doesn't even have to check that, it deserves 10, no doubt. This girl is brilliant and talented. What career will she choose? If she survives, his lips curl into a sarcastic grimace, if she survives. Harry Potter… OK, 9. Poor kid. Snape knows what he feels – emptiness and pain, eating him slowly away. Even Weasley has abandoned him. Sure, he suffers terribly, too, but why he punishes his friend for that? The Golden Trio is broken. Only Hermione keeps helping Harry. This girl is tough like hell. She, being Muggle-born must be afraid but she stays calm, supporting and comforting the others. She does the hell of good work, bringing new hope and courage. He's known from the very beginning she would be one of the most talented and powerful witches in this school and now he sees his predictions coming true. Miss Granger will soon join the guardians of this castle, no doubt. Draco Malfoy… Snape sighs. At first he didn't like this bossy, arrogant and bigheaded brat he had to favor (again his cover) but being an experienced teacher and spy he discovered the truth. These (LANGUAGE, SEVERUS!) Lucius and Narcissa should have NEVER been allowed to bring up children. Somebody knocks the door. It's Draco, hiding his face under his hood.

"Professor…"

"Need make-up again?" Sure, he spent last weekend with his parents.

"If you could, sir." God, he's shaking all over! 

"They didn't?.." Just a nod.

"She kept me the whole minute under the curse, sir. She said she'd make me tough." Narcissa deserves a Dementor's Kiss! Snape wordlessly hands Draco is Endurance Potion. "When I become a Death Eater, I'll kill them both." – hisses Draco, when Snape gently masks the bruise on his cheek.

"Want to turn into the same beast as they?" Draco blinks. "Well?" – Snape raises his eyebrows. 

"The Lord will give me power to rip them to pieces."

"Or do the same to you what he did to Nott." Draco shudders. Nott was his uncle and Snape knows that. 

"He won't. I'll be faithful."

"Even when he tells you to keep somebody under Cruciatus for a minute?" It hits Draco, he's silent for a minute, or two and finally he sneers.

"I'll imagine it's Lucius and I will." Another bruise to mask… No wonder this boy is so aggressive. Strange indeed, but abused kids turn bullies themselves, redirecting their anger on the others.

When Draco's gone, Snape sinks in his chair, worried. This boy is stepping into the Darkness, gosh, he is, and no one can help it. Unless he casts the Darkness away himself, he is lost. Snape can't force him – everyone must decide themselves what they make of their life. He's always been the one most prone to evil because the Malfoys have been Dark since centuries and cruelty of Draco's parents only pushes the boy to the Dark side. He'll be taken to a Death Eaters' meeting soon, probably and this would be the critical point. Either he will understand or he will sink. 

Knock again. This time it's Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and Bjorn Bole. Another Slitherins he's worried about. Many wizards say the Sorting Hat chooses Dark ones to Slitherin. How can they think like that? Kids are just eleven, when sorted! Well, some come from Dark houses so no wonder there are cunning: they learn from their parents how to lie and deceive but many don't. Often they are ones whose homes aren't happy – they have to hide their feelings even from their parents so they are the sliest of them all. Pansy's parents died years ago. She's brought up by her aunt who is a new Voldemort's recruit. This house isn't maybe as cruel as Malfoy's but only because there's only one person to bully Pansy, not two. No wonder she's the meanest girl in the whole Slitherin House and no wonder she and Draco, her cousin, hang together. Snape's wanted to help them but both Pansy's aunt and the Malfoys keep the whole MOM in their pocket. Millicent's parents died in Azkaban (they were thrown there by Crouch without a trial and Snape wouldn't bet a Galleon they were really guilty). She may crave for revenge, what makes her an easy victim for the Dark Lord… She lives in a wizarding orphanage, which isn't probably the best place to grow up, especially when you are branded with a "Death Eaters' bastard" name. Nothing strange she quickly learnt to use force. Being the "Dark Witch", (if not "Dark Bitch") detested by other kids one quickly learns only violence makes them shut up and respect you. Bjorn has another problem. His family seems to be perfectly normal: a Gryffindor mother, an Auror and Ravenclaw father, a Potions' Master. He's the youngest of the five siblings and all of them were Ravenclaws or Gryffindors. When Bjorn was sorted to Slitherin, his parents were so furious that they sent him a Howler, calling him a "Dark wizard" and "shame for the family". Snape can't forget the small boy, terrified and shocked when the whole Great Hall burst out with laughter. It was the moment Snape lost his temper and slung a bottle of a Fire Potion into the middle of the Hall. Everybody went quiet at once, when the blue flames shot up into the air. (of course the dose was very small – Snape didn't mean to harm anyone). Since then Bjorn loves Snape from all his heart. OK, his parents aren't abusive and they give him money for school stuff but Bjorn always stays at school during Christmas and Easter. Everybody wonders why he always gets Christmas presents (much cheaper than Malfoy but always very well chosen) and Dumbledore always smiles, watching Snape packing and sending them in great secrecy. So now all three of them are standing in front of him, looking worried but determined. Pansy must have been crying, though she managed to hide it pretty well with her make-up, Millicent's face, always thin, now looks skeletal and Bjorn is pale as chalk. What brings them here so late? Wordlessly, Snape beckons them to sit down. They all sit down on his bed, as always (call McGonagall, quick!) and stare at him without speaking. Finally, Snape breaks the silence:

"What's wrong?" Silence. Bjorn is twiddling his thumbs, as if he didn't know how to begin and finally he bursts out:

"'We know you're a Death Eater." No wonder, Pansy's aunt does. Was she stupid enough to share that with the girl?

"My aunt told me when she was drunken." – adds Pansy hastily. Idiot cow! (Aunt, not Pansy, of course.)

"So we want you to tell us" – Bjorn's voice is trembling slightly but he keeps staring Snape boldly in the eyes – "whether you're helping that bandits."

"Are you a murderer like these fucking bastards?" – Millicent's blue eyes are full of rage. They all stand up, watching him menacingly. 

"Well?" – Pansy steps towards him with her wand raised. Snape's intuition tells him they aren't staging it, they are really shocked and furious, learning the man they trusted belongs to a criminal group. Slowly, he rolls up his left sleeve, showing them the ugly brand. 

"It was stupid of you to ambush me like that" – he says in a low voice – "I could finish all of you off."

"Do this and Professor Dumbledore will learn who you are. We've prepared a little surprise for him in such a case." – growls Bjorn. "And we trusted you!" – he shouts out, with his eyes full of pain. "How could you?"

"Bjorn" – says Snape gently – "let me explain. Pansy, please fetch the Veritaserum from my office." – he gives her a password – "I'll give you the real story."

"You… You aren't going to drink this." – gasps Millicent.

"I am, to give you the proof." – he answers.

"No" – Bjorn stops Pansy. He steps towards Snape, talking abruptly. "You've never betrayed us. You've been better than anyone else to us. Just tell us and we'll believe you and keep it secret, we swear." 

"Isn't it naive to trust me?" – grins Snape.

"Maybe it is. But you're the only one who's never betrayed us. Your word is enough for us, Professor."

"A minute or so ago you sounded different." They blush.

"Sorry" – they murmur. So Snape explains to them the whole story. Maybe it's risky but on the other hand he doesn't want to lose their trust.

"We want to help you." – says Millicent, when he finished. "We have eyes, ears and brains for your service." 

"It's dangerous."

"We won't watch this idly. If you don't help us, we're going to the Headmaster." Snape smiles. Tom Riddle, you've just lost three bloody good wizards… No more grading today. The experienced spy and his new helpers all sit in circle on the bed, discussing their plan and dealing the tasks.

Dumbledore's helpers have gathered round the table. Snape came back from the meeting last night and has some news to share.

"Situation is serious" – he says in a low voice, looking worried and tired (Effect of Voldemort's courtesy. This time no one of the punished Death Eaters had any idea why they were cursed, so probably just for fun…) – "The Dark Lord army keeps growing and I can't frame in all the recruits. Moreover, he happened to slip he is planning to use a new kind of power. I don't know what it is but his knowledge about the Dark Arts is very deep and he may try something really dangerous. I even fear that he, in his madness, may use something uncontrollable."

"Uncontrollable?" – Falco interrupts him. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort claims himself the Dark Lord" – explains Dumbledore – "but neither Darkness nor Light can be controlled by a wizard, no matter how educated, cunning and powerful. There are some magical objects that may run out of control of their master. The effect can be… terrible. Such a thing happened in Russia 500 years ago when a witch unleashed the Deanimator." The murmur runs round the table and fear appears in many eyes. The Deanimator? It would be their end!

"Severus, he isn't thinking about this." – Rose Sprout is pale as chalk.

"He can be." The silence is ringing in the ears. "But I don't think so. According to the books he's studying lately, he's trying to make a kind of Enslaver, so something enabling him to control many people at once. Still, I can't tell you what it is, he keeps that in great secrecy." They keep discussing that for a quarter or so but the only thing they can do now is strengthening the castle defenses and sending more spies (a role of vampires, Naya, Marcus and many more others). The problem is, Voldemort's fortress is protected by such powerful Dark Arts that the Palantir can't penetrate it. The Riddle House can be entered only by a Death Eater, so Snape's information is priceless but he can't simply enter Voldemort's private rooms! Most information he obtains from Dark Lord's personal servant, Pettigrew, but also from his other "fellows" who are a bit too talkative than they should be.

"Me and Falco" – decides Dumbledore – "will work on defense system. Severus, please, try to break or slip through it." Snape nods. If he can't find a hole in it, only an extreme Dark power would. "Though we can't count on any official help" – continues Dumbledore – "many of our former students are helping us. We've already organizes secret training camps for them, mainly thanks to Amos" – he bows to Mr. Diggory. "However, about 20 of them, the youngest will be trained in this castle. Their training program must be prepared. Responsible persons: Lea, Remus, Falco and Severus." They all nod.

"I'd like to discuss another problem" – Lea wipes her auburn hair out of her face, standing up. "What about our students? I think we should learn them to fight, too."

"We're teaching them lots of DADA and Charms this year." – interrupts Rose Sprout. "You don't want to send them to the battlefield, Lea, do you?"

"These who cannot wield swords may still die upon them." They all stare at Snape who's growled these menacing words. He stands up, putting his hands on the table. "Sure it's good we do that but that's not enough. We should teach them the real art of war – martial arts, real hexes and curses, not kids' stuff, powerful Protecting Charms, Healing Potions and so on. Sure, we don't want them to fight but maybe one day they'll be forced to. Maybe we won't be able to protect them but we can teach them how to defend themselves."

"But it's impossible, Severus." – Remus replies him. "There are a few hundred students here and advanced magic often requires individual training. We won't manage that! There are too few of us, not to mention some of our students may pass the information to the other side!"

"You both have the point." – answers Dumbledore. "I think we should select a group of young witches and wizards and give them a special training." They make a vote and as all agree, they start making a list "Harry, of course" – murmurs Dumbledore. "He'll need it most. Severus, your decision?" 

"All my spies. Naya, Marcus, Pansy, Millicent and Bjorn. I'd also add Hermione Granger, she's very talented and tough." All agree, then the next give their candidates: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alice Spinnet, Charlie and Bill Weasley, Ginny…

"Isn't she too young?" – asks Falco.

"She's brave and determined." – answers Remus slowly. "I think we should give her a chance" So, Tom Lovegood as well, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Ron…

"NO!" Nadia leaps to her feet. "The Broken Sun of Darrkness, fearr of Muggles and vizards alike has seen him, masterr of the crovds. If he loves deeply, there's still hope, if he doesn't sacrrivice all is lost." – she says with an unnatural, low, harsh voice. The chamber goes quiet. Her father gives her a cup of water.

"Another prediction" – he whispers – "I think we should trust her, her words have never lied before."

"WHAT?!" – Arthur Weasley grasps his robes. "My son, a traitor! NEVER!"

"Please, calm down" – says Dumbledore quietly. "She hasn't said he would turn traitor but that he's endangered by something. Nadia, what's the Sun?"

"I don't knov. My predictions are alvays riddles."

"So we have another one to solve" – sighs Dumbledore. "If he loves deeply… Fear of Muggles and wizards alike?"


	12. Old prediction

Kitty: Rather bewitched…

Thanks, reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

People, imaging Pansy as an Animagus? What kind?

Chapter 12

OLD PREDICTION

So, the chosen group has started training. Dumbledore with the help of Lea, Remus and Falco put the Confusion Charm on the rest of the students, so they can't notice anything. Of course, the group doesn't attend normal lessons – they have no time for that (But the team members take part in Quidditch training). Instead, they are working hard six days a week. Well, Martial Arts are the most exhausting lessons Harry's ever had. Aegnor is strict and makes no difference between students – everyone has to work really hard. Harry's never seen much of this before, except when Dudley was watching TV and there it looked so easy while the real fight is more than difficult. Snape, in his dungeon, makes them memorize mainly antidotes and healing potions and Mearas teaches them basic healing techniques. DADA and Spells has never been so complicated before, especially that they have really many hours a week of them. Snape's "outside" spies, Naya and Marcus join them whenever they could; they also have their extra lessons, of course. 

The bad thing is that, for the first time in his life, Harry can't share his impressions and feelings with Ron. Brother's death has hurt him really deeply and he spends whole days sitting and staring in one point. Ginny, Charlie and Bill deal with the situation much better. Dumbledore was right: much work to do makes you think less, keeping you sane but Ron is too depressed to be involved. He doesn't even want to talk to Harry, probably still blaming him for the tragedy. And he isn't the only one – Harry started receiving Howlers, calling him names and accusing of everything possible. Last time Lupin simply cast a spell at the envelope before it started yelling (and Harry saw small sparkles in dark Snape's eyes – he would have done that years ago, probably, hadn't he had to keep his bloody cover). 

Snape is in a fouler mood again, for three reasons: first, they still don't know who the traitor is, second – Draco and the others, still endangered and last but not least – increasing Voldemort's brutality. Luckily for Snape, he mainly releases his wrath on new recruits (though Snape and a few others from the old crew were also punished lately, god alone knows what for but they don't try to pry in that matter. As Narcissa said "Let sleeping dragons lie…") Malfoy told him that the Lord had taken some books from his library (sure, Lucius doesn't know what they were about; this idiot, unlike his grandmother, has no proper education to work on advanced Dark Arts.) Well, if Lucius couldn't understand a word from these books, they must be really dangerous ones. Also Snape's best source – Wormtail, is useless. If only Snape could sneak into Voldemort's private chambers to take a look… If only he knew, how…

         Hermione was chosen to take more potions classes than the others, together with three other girls. Two of them are 7th year Hufflepuffs and the last one is Millicent. To great Hermione's surprise, this big, awkward-looking girl is dealing with potions with skill and talent. She isn't also so brutal and rude, when you give her a second look. Honestly speaking, all Snape's spies are much kinder than they look like, only when on duty they change into hostile, aggressive, cold people again. 

"Is it difficult, Millie?"

"What?" – she replies, crushing the unicorn's horn into a fine dust (It's very hard so Millicent, being stronger, usually does this.)

"Spying? I mean you must stage all the time, you can't show your real feelings…"

"I'm used to it." – she snaps but after a moment she adds "Yeah, now it's a serious job. Think what Severus must pass through. I'd die of fear facing the Lord."

"He allowed you to use his first name?" – Hermione's jaw drops. Snape so friendly to students? He isn't mean to them lately, but still quite official!

"He did. Said we're kind of colleagues. He's great, I tell you." Hermione sighs. Well, Snape behaves much better now but he isn't the kindest person in the world. Still, the Slitherins show him great respect and love,as if they were a family. "Hermione, who are your parents?"

"Both Muggles. Dentists."

"What?"

"Doctors for teeth. And yours?" Millicent doesn't answer and Hermione understands. "Sorry."

"Sometimes it's better to have no parents." – the Slitherin girl says to herself, thinking about Pansy and Draco.

Another interesting stuff is Transfiguration. Hermione and Pansy passed their test best and now they are preparing to become Animagi. 

"I hope we won't become slugs or rats." – says Hermione. Pansy bursts out with laughter.

"Great, I'll close you in a jar!" Lea smiles. Strange indeed how fast born enemies can turn into friends when they're given a chance to cooperate. 

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Are you also an Animagus?"

"An illegal one."

"Could you show us?" They gasp with awe, as she turns into an enormous, auburn lioness, as big as a pony. Good they don't have to fight her…

Draco is sitting in the Slitherin common room, thinking. Last Sunday his parents took him to the meeting and he can't forget these scarlet, serpent eyes, leering at him. He still has an impression the Lord was watching his every step. There's something terrible in Voldemort, something that makes his marrow freeze. On the other hand, he's fascinating, and his words ensnare Draco's soul. This man can give him freedom. "Beware" – Snape's words are ringing in his head – "you'll be a servant. He's a Master and that means you belong to him. The smallest blunder, any stupid failure and he will show you no mercy." True, he knows his parents were cursed and beaten. Freedom? Licking the boots of your Lord, total obedience and cruel punishments. Is it power and freedom? But if he doesn't join… Voldemort wants to brand him soon, he does need fresh blood. At first it'll be easy, just some spying, probably. Draco rolls up his sleeve, wondering how the Mark will look on it. He's the Lord of Darkness and he'll conquer the world. Only fools can't see that. The orders… If the others can fulfill them, he'll too. Draco desperately wants to live and disobedience means death, he saw it inside this scarlet eyes and he fears Voldemort more than anybody else. He's already been chosen and bucking this decision is nothing short of suicide. After all, if he says no, what will happen to him? Who will help him? Dumbledore won't trust him, his family is all Dark, they will rather kill him than lend him a hand. The only person he could trust is Snape and, as he head Narcissa speaking lately, Snape is also a Death Eater, so he'd hand him over to the Dark Lord, if he tried to escape his fate. Well, maybe it won't be too bad… Branding is said to be very painful but probably not worse than his parents' treatment and then the gate of power will open for him. If he's stronger than they, they won't hurt him anymore… He's learning the Unforgivables. One day, when they try to curse him, he'll pay them back. He closes his eyes, imaging Narcissa writhing in pain and yelling her lungs out, or Lucius on his knees, pleading his life, pale and shaking. Narcissa is braver but Lucius is a chicken, Draco knows that. Power… Yeah, it's good. No one dares to harm you when you're strong. And he with Pansy will teach her bloody aunt a lesson. If he's faithful, the Lord will give him both power and revenge. And Snape will be with them, guiding and teaching them. If only these eyes weren't literally eating him alive… Voldemort is terrible… On the other hand Lilith would be proud of him if he joined the Lord, she's a Death Eater herself. She'll pay attention to him, maybe they will be working together? She's so beautiful…

(3 am)

"Dad! Wake up! Dad!" Snape's eyes spring open.

"What's up, Mearas?"

"Many Aurors, hurt. We need your help." Damn. The hospital wing is full of people. Grey-cloaked wizards are carrying the less lucky ones. Snape sweeps with his eyes across the room – at least ten people are in beds, so seriously wounded. Many more also need help. His daughters are moving all over the room, swiftly and silently, only Aegnor is giving orders. Finally, the Aurors carry in the last one. It's a tall but scrawny man, with his long, black hair hanging loose. They put him gently on the bed. Snap notices he has another robes than the others – filthy, old and shabby as if he lived on the streets. 

"Who's that?" – he asks. The Hit Witch shrugs.

"We ambushed these recruits you told us about but suddenly another Death Eaters Apparated. We were in trouble and he just burst from the bushes and helped us. Fought like a madman, really. Killed a few before they got him with Deletrix." Ups, this is not a nice curse… Mearas scans him quickly. 

"Deletrix and malnutrition." – she whispers. "Dad, you know what to give him, don't you? Give him the potion and then strip him, OK?" Snape nods and brings the man to the separate room. The wounded need some peace. He lights the candles with a spell and gasps, recognizing the face. He must be seeing things… For a moment he just stands like that, gaping at the snow, slowly melting on Sirius' robes. Then he turns on his heel and runs to his dungeon to bring the potions, because there's no time to loose. He hesitates again, staring at the rows of bottles and jars, filled with life and death, pain and joy, despair and hope. Yes, he could… He comes back to Black with two phials in his pocket, sits down on Sirius' bed and pulls them out. He's hands are trembling slightly, as he watches the transparent liquids. One is a medicine, another a poison. A very nasty one, giving slow and very, very painful death… If he uses this, Black will be dying in pangs of pain, begging them to kill him. And it will last for many long, endless hours. Deletrix is a painful curse and this potion may increase Black's suffering tenfold, before finally killing him. It's also undetectable and no one can discover it was used, even the Healers. One may think Deletrix ruined Black's body so much he couldn't be saved. The phials clink quietly as Snape stares at them again, his hands trembling. Now his enemy is in his hands, totally defenseless. He can give him life or death but he must decide now. Black's scathing words are ringing in his ears, the green light of Avada Kedavra flashes through his mind again… Then the Hit Witch, telling Black was fighting to save them… Then, young Black, luring him into Shrieking Shack… Potter's emerald eyes, full of tears. He still loves his godfather, believing this idiot will come back to him… Dumbledore's wise eyes, trusting him, an Assassin and a Death Eater and the words "No one is Dark, unless they choose that road themselves. It's up to you, friend." Black words again… "I swear never to hurt for fun." – his own promise, so many times broken. Potter's eyes… "I will never harm a child. I've never had, Professor." Avada Kedavra, flashing through the dungeon… "You rapist!" Harry's face, pale with terror… "I, Severus Aquilla Snape, accepting the post of Potions' Master and Potions' Teacher in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, solemnly swear to protect every student…" – the promise he's never broken… Lily Potter, asking him to protect Harry… Avada…

"Severus…" Gosh, Black has woken up and looks at him with his huge, haunted eyes. He can't help staring at two phials in Snape's hand. Potions' Master sees comprehension in his eyes. Sirius knows… "Severus, before you do that… Please, listen…" What do you want to say, pathetic mongrel? "Tell Harry, I love him… That I'm' sorry…" Black coughs with blood, Deletrix keeps working. "Sorry for accusing him. Tell him, please."

"I will, I promise." Sirius manages a small smile. 

"And you, Severus… Dumbledore told me, you were" – he coughs again – "spy, warned the Potters, saved Harry, risking… you neck… I believed Flit…" – another wild attack of coughing – "Stupid… Wrong… Sorry…" The red bubbles of blood appear on his livid lips. Snape grasps a syringe, it's a Muggle invention but very useful. The potions… He looks at the phials, then at Black, who's closed his eyes, accepting his fate with resignation. He hesitates again… He sighs and abruptly opens the one with the colorless potion and pours the liquid out, then he crushes the phial with his boot. He's made up his mind. No way back, he won't go to the dungeons for another one. Next, he opens another phial. The potion has two layers, the upper black like his eyes, the lower deep purple. One more ingredient must be added just before using – a drop of vampire blood. He cuts his wrist and watched the blood dissolving. He shakes the phial to mix the potion and carefully fills the syringe. He grasps Sirius arm, looking for a vein. Sirius stares at him and their eyes meet once more. Snape can see what Black thinks, as he wordlessly watches the needle piercing his skin. Sirius has never been good at hiding his emotions and his fear is overt but he isn't pleading his life, as if accepting the sentence. After all, what can he tell Snape, after nearly killing him twice and accusing him without reason? The dark liquid slowly enters his blood and it's hot and burning. Sirius is floating away… "Tell… Harry… I'm sorry…" His eyes go blank and his muscles relax but Snape knows this peace is only an illusion. The potion is creeping up the veins, working. He pulls Sirius' dirty robes off, as Mearas told him to. Good night, doggie…

(next morning, Dumbledore's office)

"What's the matter, Harry?" – Dumbledore rises his eyebrows.

"You promised yesterday to tell me why Voldemort is after me." 

"I did, indeed. I think you're grown up enough to know. All started a month or so before your birthday, because of the very special prediction." Dumbledore stands up and pulls a scroll of parchment out of the shelf, then gives it to Harry. "Read it, please." Harry unrolls it and starts reading:

King of Serpents, the Dark Lord 

_Rises from the Muggle, though a great heir._

_The New Light will come,_

_His father a stag from the house of Aurors_

_His mother a Flower out of Muggle blood. _

_Death is upon the New Light, the Dark Lord after him_

_But the Prince of Darkness and Blood _

_Comes on the wings of Dark Fire, _

_Killing his heart to save the Light._

_Flower's Light will die, though her son's will not._

_Betrayed by a pet, his friend buried alive_

_Growing unaware, till his time will come._

_When the Darkness is back, the bat gives new riddles._

"So?" – smiles Dumbledore. "Do you understand?"

King of Serpents, the Dark Lord 

_ rises from the Muggle, though a great heir. _

"King of Serpents, a basilisk! Voldemort could rule the beast and his father was a Muggle but he is the Heir of Slitherin." – guesses Harry.

"He understood this the same way." – sighs Dumbledore.

_The New Light will come,_

_His father a stag from the house of Aurors_

_His mother a Flower out of Muggle blood. _

"Prongs…" – whispers Harry. "Wormtail must have told him, he knew my father was an Animagus."

"Probably." – agrees Dumbledore. "And the Potters have been Aurors since centuries, it was their family tradition. They were famous for that, Harry so even if he didn't know about Animagus, he would have suspected that."

"Muggle Flower. Lily."

"Exactly. There were few Witches having flower names and even fewer who married an Auror so it was relatively easy to guess, Harry. You are the New Light. You are the Demon Fighter."

"New Light? Demon Fighter?"

"It's a gift, Harry. Some wizards and witches are born with an special ability to defeat the Dark demons and curses. I am one, for example." He smiles, seeing Harry's astonishment and shows him his hands. "See?"

"What, Professor?"

"The flames. On the ends of my fingers there are small tattoos – tiny flames. Only another Demon Fighter can see that."

"So I'm not one."

"You may be and I think you are but your power is still asleep. The day it wakes up the same flames will appear on your hands and you'll see mine. You know, Harry, I'm quite sure you'll be because Lily was one. When we found her" – Dumbledore's voice is very quiet – "I saw the flames on her fingers. She was a Demon Fighter, that's why she managed to stop Voldemort. Unluckily for her, her power wasn't fully developed and she didn't survive the encounter."

"So maybe I won't, too. She was much older than me when he attacked us and I think I'll have to face him soon." Dumbledore doesn't answer. Only after a few minutes he says:

"I don't know, Harry. I faced Grindewald who was even more powerful than Voldemort and I survived. Many Demon Fighters survived the fight with more dangerous Dark creatures than the best Dark Lords. On the other hand, I don't want to cheat you – the risk is great. It was thrust upon you and I'd like to remove the burden from your shoulders but I can't."

"If you're a Demon Fighter, why haven't you killed him? Why can't the Hit Wizards finish him off before he slaughters all England? Why can't Professor Snape poison him? He makes potions for him and I bet he could make the stuff so strong the one drop would kill whole Hogwarts!"

"Good questions, Harry. Why haven't I? I'm too weak. I fought many Dark wizards, demons and curses in my life and my Light is nearly gone. The amount of Light inside you is limited and when Voldemort appeared I had already used too many to defeat him. Well, I still have enough to reflect Avada Kedavra or to destroy the Gammadion, for example, but not enough to break his immortality spells. Sometimes one fight takes all your Light away, Harry. If you were to kill the Vaccus, most would be gone, not to mention the Deanimator. So, to your another questions… Avada Kedavra can't kill Voldemort, neither can other curses, so Aurors are helpless. Many tried, Harry, but to no avail. And the potions… He could poison the whole castle with one drop, I bet, and he did try to finish Voldemort off. In vain. Well, he did kill many Voldemort demons and beasts, to be honest, with Sanguis Magia. God, I've never seen such potions before and I hope they won't be necessary again. I still remember him working in the dungeons, wrapped in the cloud of toxic fumes, yelling the incantations, writing the symbols on the walls with his own blood. Harry, when the Dark Arts are after you, you may count on his help but he can't kill Voldemort. Well" – Dumbledore hesitates – "He could but the potion was so heinous we didn't dare. We were afraid it would wake up the powers more terrible than the Dark Lord. So" – he wants to change the subject – "Do you understand the rest of the prediction?"

_Death is upon a New Light, the Dark Lord after him_

_But the Prince of Darkness and Blood _

_Comes on the wings of Dark Fire, _

_Killing his heart to save the Light._

_Flower's Light will die, though her son's will not._

_Betrayed by a pet, his friend buried alive,_

_Growing unaware, till his time will come._

_When the Darkness is back, the bat gives new riddles._

"Pet is Wormtail" – says Harry, pondering – "Friend buried alive… Sirius, in Azkaban! Growing unaware… I didn't know I was a wizard, until Hagrid came! But the bat with riddles?"

"I suppose this is Professor Nadia Karkarova. She's a famous Seer, though she's only nineteen and her predictions are, as any others, sometimes hard to solve."

"And who's the Prince? The Prince of Darkness protecting the Light?"

"I suppose Voldemort couldn't get it as you can't. It took me some time to guess. I think it's Professor Snape."

"Him?"

"When he was a Death Eater, some journalists were giving him many names of such sort. Angel of Death, Doom Prowling in the Shadows and so on. And he's a vampire, and they are sometimes called Children of Darkness, not the magical Darkness but simply the night. And being a vampire and having deep knowledge of Sanguis Magia give you the right to be called Prince of Blood, Harry. Sanguis is very, very powerful and he's one of the very few who masters it." Though "Sanguis Magia" is something Harry has very little idea about, it sounds logical.

"But why "killing his heart?" What happened to him?" Dumbledore stares at Harry, deep in thought.

"Spies have to kill their feelings, Harry, otherwise they wouldn't be able to work. Unless they hide their real emotions and learn to lie they are dead. I'm very worried" – he sighs – "That new ones have to work. Even if they survive, they'll be branded for ever. We shouldn't make spies of such young people, Harry, we shouldn't of nobody but we have no other choice. Look at Professor Snape – all his harshness is due to the role he has to play. I know he's sometimes too strict to you but I can't blame him. It was me who made him a spy… And they say he's evil."

"He isn't evil at all. He just doesn't want the others to see his pain, Professor. The way Voldemort is treating him… Five minutes under Cruciatus…"

"WHAT?" – Dumbledore leaps to his feet.

"Didn't you know? I saw that in my nightmares." The Headmaster shakes his head, shocked. "He didn't want to worry you, I think." It takes a moment before Dumbledore regains control. "OK, Harry" – he says – "That was all about the prediction. I think it's high time for you to go. You have lessons to do." When Harry has left, he pulls out his Pensieve but this time he wants to take a look at one of Severus' memories. (He doesn't use this own Pensieve for safety but Dumbledore sometimes lends him his own.) Killing his heart… True, spies do kill and reject their emotions and feelings but in the case of Severus it has a more literal meaning.

(Snape's memory from the Pensieve)

It's dark and the could are covering the moon but the lights in the house are shining bright. Snape is swooping, silently as a ghost, in the garden, with a wand in his hand. Dumbledore can see how concentrated he is, listening to every sound, as if he expected an attack. The moon appears from behind the clouds and cast some light on him. It's an old memory – Snape looks no more than twenty but he's face is haggard and his eyes are haunted, as if he were a chased animal. The cold wind is blowing and Snape wraps himself in his cloak. Suddenly, somebody Apparates very near to him. He aims his wand at the newcomer…

"Viper" – whispers the witch – "What the hell are you doing here?" She casts her hood away. She's wearing a white mask with a scarlet griffin on the right cheek. 

"Griffin" – he replies – "What the seven hells are YOU doing here?"

"Can't you see?" – she sneers, touching her mask. "We wear this only when we are after blood, don't we?" She was a Death Eater, too. Griffin pulls her mask off and her auburn hair falls on her face. She's beautiful and no more than few years older than Snape. She embraces him and they kiss. "Enough" – she murmurs, letting him go and pulling the mask on again. "I have a work to do. But what are you doing here?"

"Just prowling." – he replies.

"Are you sober? You're at the Godric's Hollow and just prowling? Viper, are you up to something?" – she eyes him suspiciously.

"No more than usual." – he tries to break this discussion.

"So help me to finish them off." – she barks.

"Griffin…" – Snape's voice is soft and trembling – "Do you really want it? It's just an Auror, his wife and a baby. Do you really want the Lord to kill a small kid? Don't you think…"

"Are you mental?" – she snaps. "What's the difference?"

"It's a defenseless baby, not a Hit Wizard. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Viper" – she aims her wand at him – "What's wrong with you?"

"I think we should stop it. Griffin, can't you see how cruel it grows to be? Haven't read about the killing sprees? Don't you think we shouldn't take part in this anymore?" Her eyes widen in shock.

"So that's why you never join our sprees. You're a stinking coward."

"It isn't courage, it's cruelty, Griffin." She stares at him with disbelief. 

"What's wrong with you? Where are your dreams about power, money, knowledge?"

"I've never had any. I joined him because my own mother forced me to and stayed because I didn't know the other way of living and because of fear but I'm neither blind nor afraid anymore." She gasps.

"So you're the fucking traitor." – she hisses. "Killing the Purebloods to save that human scum, daring to call themselves wizards! You frame us in! You finished Brian off! You…" – she can't find a proper word.

"Griffin…" – he pleads her with despair in his huge eyes.

"Don't touch me, filth!" – she snaps, taking a step back. "How long?"

"Over a year. Griffin, it's madness, he'll kill us all when he won't need us anymore…"

"STUPEFY!" He jumps away but the spell brushes him. "I'll bring you to the Lord" – she hisses venomously. "But first this Mudblood and her man…" She walks, very silently, climbs the steps and soundlessly opens the door… She disappears inside and can't see Snape jumping to his feet, bolting towards the door… How can he move so fast without any sound, like a shadow or a ghost… Sure, vampires are famous for that… Dumbledore follows him (luckily, no one can notice you in the Pensieve) The door to the room is open… Harry's father is leaning against the wall, blood running from his lips. Griffin has already disarmed and hexed him. Lily is standing between the Death Eater and a cradle, pale but determined.

"Griffin, stop this." – begs Snape.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" The green light hits Snape in the chest but he keeps standing. "You vamp…" – she hisses. "PLECTUS DELETRIO!!!"

"SPIEGEL!!!" His countercurse reflects the spell, literally ripping her into pieces.

"You… traitor…" – she whispers, blood running from her mouth. "I… hate… you…" Snape stares at her with his eyes full of pain and horror, unable to move, to speak. Lily regains self control first and unhexes James. He is livid.

"You!" – he points at Snape – "You were to protect my son! Dumbledore said you were the best and what happened? You let this mad bitch in! You were talking to her instead of finishing her off on the spot! Out of my house, Snake!" Snape stares at him, without even winking. "OUT, NOW!!!" Snape's eyes flash malevolently.

"And I could have finished you off, Potter" – he hisses – "Curse you… Bring your brat to the Lord and get everything he could give me, I didn't have to turn spy, traitor, dying of fear every time he summons me, thinking when he'll guess and curse me to death!" He turns on his heel and darts for the door. Dumbledore follows him again. Snape is sitting on the ground with his forehead pressed against his knees. His long, ebony hair is falling loosely down his shoulders. He's completely silent but his whole body is shaking.

"Severus?..." Lily kneels down and gently runs her fingers through his hair. "Sorry. You did your best." No answer. "Are you all right?"

"Sure" – he barks, looking up at her. Tears are rolling down his pale cheeks. "Should make no difference for me, just another one, biting the dust! I'm cracking" – he sneers – "there were times I could kill, smiling."

"I don't think so."

"I did!" – he roars furiously "Enjoyed that!" Lily's eyes widen in shock. "I'm a killer, Lily! My mother was an Assassin! Her mother was! We all are, since generations! I was born to kill! It was my job, I did it as if it was normal! As if it was selling Butterbeer or making broomsticks! No feelings, no emotions, like a machine! Death is running in my blood, it's my fate! Till the end of my life I will be a hit man! What's the difference for the Dark Lord or against him???"

"I think there is." – she says firmly. – "There's a bloody lot of difference between killing for fun or to get so called power and to defend these, who can't fight themselves. You've just given Harry a chance to grow up, fly broomstick, laugh, cry, breath… And you did the same for so many others." Snape stares at her for a long while, bewildered, but he slowly calms down and finally he nods.

"There's a difference." – he whispers. "There is." She gently wipes tears off his face, stands up and helps him to stand up. 

"Come on" – she whispers – "you can't spend a whole night here. I'll make you some tea, OK?" 

"I'm not welcome in this house."

"As long as it's my house, you are." His empty eyes fill with something… Hope? Gratitude? They both go back into the house. 

"You're like Professor Dumbledore." - he says, sipping the tea. "I hope you'll take his place one day."

"If I survive" – she replies – "He's thinking about the Fidelius Charm, you know. But if it fails, or something" – she hesitates – "Look after him, will you? Don't let Voldemort hurt him."

"Over my dead body." – he answers. "And it's hard to kill a vamp."

(end of the memory)

Dumbledore sighs. In the morning the Potters had a terrible row... And he never made peace between James and Severus. He had very little time… But it's HIGH time to have a little talk with the latter. 

"Severus?" – he says, entering the lab. 

"Coming, Albus." He emerges from behind the shelves with ingredients.

"I think we should talk." Snape sighs but beckons him further. Dumbledore sits down and watches him bustling around his cauldrons for a while, before he starts speaking. "Why haven't you told me everything about Voldemort and his punishments?" Snape gives him a look, saying "Man, leave me alone, please."

"I don't like talking about that."

"What else are you hiding from me?" Snape's hand touches the cauldron in which his Desire Stopper is boiling but he answers:

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" – Dumbledore gives him a pensive look.

"Sure." Man, leave me alone!

"Next time I want to be informed. He could have killed you."

"I don't think so. He needed me." Severus' logic and sarcasm can be shocking…

"I'm worried about you."

"Me too, if you want to know." He's hiding behind the wall of irony again.

"Severus… You're my best friend." Silence. "Many I considered friends left and you keep standing at my side, no matter what happens. I need you, Severus. Listen… When I'm gone, lead them."

"What are you talking about?" –Snape raises his eyebrows, crushing the python's fangs. 

"I'm 155, Severus, and new danger is coming. If I died before the end of the war, lead them."

"Ask an Auror or a Hit Wizard for that. They fit better, Albus."

"I'm asking you. You're the only one who can."

"An Assassin, leading the side of Light?" – sneers Snape sarcastically. "Great idea, indeed…"

"Stop it." – Dumbledore rises from his chair. "You know you can, just because you are who you are. No one knows Voldemort better than you do. You were the one who killed that Vaccus he sent."

"Just helped you, Albus."

"Would have been much more difficult without your potions. Severus, you know the art of war and the Dark Arts better than any of us. If something happens to me, don't let Voldemort win." A long silence and then a whisper:

"I won't."

(Two days later, Sunday, late)

Snape has just left the bathroom and wrings his wet hair. At least some peace tonight… No Voldemort summoning, no potions to brew, no sobbing brats… He sprawls on his bed, relaxing. This life is killing him, he needs a break. After so many curses, blows, potions his body is craving for some peace… Knock. If this is another half-squib, who can't deal with his stupid problems himself, he'll curse him out of the room!

"Come in." They are under the Invisibility Cloak but his senses are so sharp he can sniff them. Smelling like the Slitherin dorms… Wait! Mingled with the smell of Heavy Duty Pain Potion, as if they poured it on their robes, and ugly stench of burnt skin…They let the Cloak slip down. It's Pansy, followed by Bjorn who's carrying another boy, wrapped in his own cloak. The boy is pale as death and unconscious, his long, straw blonde hair is dangling in the air… Lucius took him on Friday evening. They didn't hurt him… But he came back in the morning, maybe paler than usual, but healthy. Heavy Duty Pain Potion… 

"What's wrong?" Bjorn lays Draco on the bed.

"He didn't want to tell us but we saw the potion. He must have overdosed, because he started raving. We stunned him and ran straight here."

"Why not to the hospital wing?"

"Because Pansy found why he needed the potion. Severus, just look!" – he rips Draco's sleeve, showing Snape freshly branded Dark Mark, still swollen and bleeding.

^^^^^^^^^

So, probably the last chappie before my departure. I'll try to write there but I'm not sure I have a PC, so the next one will probably come after March the 24. Sorry! But I gave you a lot to think about (mad, mad cackle)

"Deletrix means "she-destructor"

"Spiegel" (German) means "mirror"

Lilith is a name of she-demon I found somewhere…

Plectus Deletrio (abysmal Latin): I destroy a bat

Vaccus from vacuum

And my beloved Deanimator… "Anima" means "soul" so the name could be translated "One who takes away the soul". I wanted it to sound like "Dementor"


	13. Sieg

DISCLAIMER: As everybody knows, I don't own Harry P. Severus S. etc. Only the plot and OCs are mine.

Well, finally the next chappie. I came back yesterday (22 hours on the bus!!!) Aachen is magnificent and so is Koeln. And I applied for the job in the research center and will probably make my doc there! Gosh, I'm happy!

OK, the next chap probably next weekend (I have an exam this week :-(    )

Chapter 13

SIEG

Snape swears. That's all he needs – Draco, a Death Eater. 

"Thanks, Pansy, thanks, Bjorn. He'd die without help. Has anybody noticed?"

"Crabbe and Goyle, of course, but Millie obliviated them." Well, Falco does the hell of good job, teaching them. "Then we took the Cloak you had given us and came here. Do you need our help?"

"No, thanks. Go to bed. If somebody asks, tell Draco felt ill, OK?" They nod. My, they are great helpers, always on the right place in the right time, their minds are sharp as Immensifers and they keep their mouths shut. Real Slitherins, through and through. Ignis the Dark Phoenix emerges out of darkness and stares at the Dark Mark with her huge, wise eyes. "Great you are here." – whispers Snape. "You know when to come." Big, shining tears are falling on the ugly brand, soothing the tormented skin. After a while it looks normal again, just the dark red tattoo remains. Snape fetches the antidote from his lab and gives it to Draco. Stupid kid. He couldn't know Heavy Duty Pain Potion doesn't help against the pain, caused by such magic. Other stuff does; Narcissa and Lucius should have told him! Why the hell did they send him to school with the fresh Mark? He should spend a few days in bed after branding. Even Severus' Assassin mother, though she never pampered him, just the opposite, helped him to heal and this boy was left alone with his pain. Draco's fever keeps growing, he starts raving again. It's dangerous to give him another potion or to use a spell, too much magic has already mingled inside him. Snape leaves to the bathroom and comes back after a while with a wet sheet, then he stripes Draco and wraps him in it to prevent the overheating. Another sleepless night… He stares at the boy's face, listening to his fast, uneven breathing. His eyes are half-open but blank. He's just fifteen… Why does Voldemort hurry so much? Draco's neither an Assassin, nor a skilled Potions' Master nor a wizarding genius… Even as a spy he wouldn't do much, because everyone knows who his parents are, so what's the point? What for should he give the boy the Dark Mark, the sign that may betray him? Suddenly it hits him. He may use the youngest Death Eaters to unleash some demons. Teenagers are the best mediums to contact and free the beasts. Please, no… Now everything is clear. Voldemort knows, due to the prediction (Snape knew about it – he didn't tell Harry because Dumbledore insisted to wait till the boy is grown up enough) that Harry probably is the Demon Fighter. Two Fighters (Dumbledore and Potter) would probably defeat the demons but when the boy is dead… So, this madman will try to attack soon. DAMN! Poor boy… What has he done to be on the hit list? Why does it happen to a child? The pictures start running across Snape's mind…

(Flashback, Snape's POV)

It's late at night. I've just finished my potion and I'm swooping around the castle. I don't know why – my vampire intuition tells me to so I allow it to lead me. Strange indeed, I climb the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Vampire intuition is never wrong but what can I find there at midnight? Students brewing illegal stuff? As I reach the chamber on the top my senses tell me I'm not alone. I can hear a hushed voice, and the sniff the smell I recognize. To my surprise, it's mixed with the fragrance of wine. I sneak into the room and hide in the shadows. I'm a vamp so the darkness is my shelter. No human can notice me if I don't want them to. Potter, in his pajamas, barefooted, is sitting on the windowsill and his owl, Hedwig is on the opposite side of it. 

"You know, Hedwig" – Potter is whispering. "I can't stand it anymore. I'm alone. I'm scared. Voldemort is after me and I don't even know why. One day he'll get me and I'm afraid of death and pain. Especially pain. I'm afraid he'll hurt the others like he did with Fred and George and Cho, and Hagrid... Ron is angry with me and doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Hermione does her best but I can't tell her how I feel, she has enough her own problems. She helps so many people, she's so tough but she won't understand me. She doesn't know how it hurts when you're cursed, she didn't have to run for it with Death Eaters at her heels… I'd like to talk to somebody who knows that. Somebody who knows the pain, and fear and despair, somebody who had to fight and escape… But how should I tell him that? Professor Snape, I'd like to tell you I'm afraid of Voldemort? He faces him and he isn't sniveling because of that. He'd think I'm a coward. I'm so alone." – he takes another draught form a bottle. Who the hell gave him wine? Alcohol doesn't solve any problems, though it promises so, it just causes new ones. "Sirius hates me. What have I done to lose all I love? Why did he accuse me?.." His head sinks to his knees and his arms start trembling. If I could get this mongrel, I wouldn't kill or torture him, as many think. I would show him his "beloved" godson, drunken and crying in the empty chamber because this idiot thought he was my lover and called him names because of that. And even if he were, so what?! Even if this boy really fancied and desired me, SO WHAT?!!!!! Potter stops sobbing and he whispers again: "Why do I get these Howlers? What have I done? Why do all condemn me?"

"I don't." He stares at me, terrified, and his bottle slips out of his grasp and crushes, falling down. Potter's emerald eyes are wide of fear. 

"Professor Snape?" – he splutters.

"As you can see." – I answer.

"What… what have you heard?"

"Enough." He turns even paler.

"How… how much points does Gryffindor loose?" The only thing he cares about is his House?! Sure, he's done enough to get him expelled but the comeback to the Muggle world means death to him. Even if this madman doesn't get him he may try something stupid. He's falling and I don't want any of my students to crash, even these I really dislike or rather disliked. I can't hate them anymore, watching their haggard faces and haunted eyes. I could give them a kick when they were happy, pampered brats but I'm not evil enough to torture them anymore. They suffer enough.

"None." He gasps, not able to believe my words. "I just want to know who gave you the wine." His jaws go rigid. "OK, I'm not going to force you but I tell you he or she wasn't your friend. I tried this and that myself and saw the others doing it. It doesn't help." He stares at me, his emerald eyes full of an unimaginable suffering.

"I can't anymore…" – he whispers. I just listen but he is silent. 

"All right, Mr. Potter" – I say finally – "You can't stay here all night. Come with me."

"I won't come back to the Gryffindor Tower." – he refuses. "They can't see me like that."

"They won't. I meant we are coming to me." He follows me obediently, though I have to help him down the steep stairs. When we are half way down to the dungeons I can hear footsteps so I push Potter into the corner. Falco doesn't notice anything, human senses are abysmal in darkness. I would have seen him even if my senses weren't sharpened but I'm a vamp, child of the night.

"Thanks." – he whispers. I tell him to wash and change clothes. He follows my orders obediently. When he's finished I beckon him to sit down. He curls on my bed, as if he expected beating. I sit on the opposite side of it and just stare at him. At first he endures the silence but then he bursts out: "Come on, Professor Snape! Tell me I'm an idiot! Tell me you condemn me! Tell me you hate me! Tell me…"

"You know I don't hate you. I've never had. And I think I'm not the proper person to judge and condemn, don't you think?" He sighs.

"Sorry." 

"You're not the first student with problems, you know." His eyes spring wide open.

"No?.."

"Sure. This walls have heard many stories, Ha.. Potter. You're not the only one in trouble in this school. There were the others, abused, beaten, alone, poor, humiliated, drunken… Whatever." I can see tiny sparkles of hope in his eyes but they are quickly gone.

"They were Slitherins."

"Not always." I'm not lying, there were a few others. It's strange how they can find me, how they can see through my wall of steel. And they come, bruised, terrified, abandoned, to seek help in the iceberg called Severus Snape. I've never understood why. Maybe they feel my soul is as fractured and dark as theirs and they feel I'll understand and help. And I do my best. I can laugh when they're spoiling the potions, I can ridicule them for their puppy loves but when they're so desperate they come here (or sometimes are brought here) I never do. I may dislike them but I don't want to see them falling and crashing. There must be some limits. These who don't have them turn Dark.

"What do you want of me?"

"Just don't want you to drink. Just don't want you to ruin your life."

"Who cares?" Luck, Ruler of the World, turning life upside-down… Why does it happen to me? Potter, don't force me…

"I do." Shock. Disbelief. Confusion.

"You're lying." Why the hell I don't curse him out of the room? I leap to my feet and come closer. He sees my anger and winces. Well, a furious vamp is not the most pleasant view…

"Am I? So who came to save you? Who brews all the potions to make you healthy again? Who the hell faces Voldemort, wondering whether he knows already? Who the seven hells was unconscious for twenty days when your mother escaped the Death Eaters for the first time?!!!" Ups, shouldn't have revealed that… I've never seen him SO shocked.

"You… you were?" I nod.

"What happened?"

"That's my business." Yeah, it only increases his curiosity.

"Professor… Tell me, please. It's about my Mum and…" All right, Trouble Boy. 

"So, it happened a week or so after your birth. He sent ten of us to bring you to him and they ambushed her. She was alone or rather they thought she was. James was in hospital, wounded and so was Black. Lupin had his transformation and Peter…You know."

"I do only too well."

"So, ten of us came to take you."

"Were you with them?"

"No. I was foolish enough to be with Lily then. There were the others standing guard so I, in my idiocy, came to take some rest. We were peacefully drinking tea when they burst in (they had killed the guardians) and saw us."

"And?.."

"Don't you know?"

"You killed them, Professor."

"We did. Lily fought like hell, too. A mother protecting her kid is capable of anything and she was a powerful witch. What else could we do? A spy seen without his mask is dead, unless he makes the witnesses dead. So, Voldemort was more than furious and released his rage on us. He didn't pry in who was responsible and who was not. I had a good alibi but he didn't ask about explanations, he just started… Killed one or two on the spot, had more fun with the others… I woke up in the Lestrange's Manor twenty days later. Mary brought me and a few others there and called the Mediwitch. She couldn't bring us to hospital, as you probably realize."

"I suppose so. What did he do to you? It was twenty days!"

"No idea. The Mediwitch said I had a broken rib and some bruises, so nothing serious. I remember I was cursed but Cruciatus doesn't do that. Professor Dumbledore brought me then to the best Healer he knew and he said it was brain injures. The Lord must have slammed me against a gravestone or something, I suppose, but I don't remember that. The Healer said I shouldn't have survived or at least turn blind, lose my memories or so but I healed. So I was a lucky fellow, I daresay." A lie. I've never healed completely. It was the time my mania started. Surges of uncontrolled rage. Attacks of unbearable fear, without any reason. Paranoid thoughts. Wild hatred. I went mad, literally. No one could approach me at first when I was rampaging and raving, except Dumbledore. He was the only one who could tame me. Of course, the Healer did his best to help me and after a few months I wasn't going mad without any reason anymore but some of it still remains. The night I ambushed Black and Lupin it came back. Luckily, the attack wasn't so strong but I lost my mind. I still wonder why Dumbledore didn't kick me out that night. I'm a Death Eater, an Assassin, a vampire and a madman. The least proper person to work with children and he trusts me.

"Must have been terrible. Voldemort is… he's more than evil. That day in Hogsmeade…" – his voice breaks. "Thanks you helped me for the second time." Boy, if you could hear yourself screaming, you'd do the same. "Why are you helping me all the time?"

"Would be a pity to lose my favorite cauldron scrubber." He smiles.

"I don't think so."

"Well, you can skin horned toads, too." He laughs.

"Most people wouldn't dare to use the Compassion Charm."

"I'm not typical, I daresay. I bet your aunt wouldn't call me normal."

"I have no family." Ups, he starts again… Why have I said that? "They haven't told me my parents were wizards. They told me they died in a car crash, because my dad was drunken." As much as I dislike James, I'd curse any person accusing him of such a thing. "When Hagrid came and gave me the letter about Hogwarts they went mad. They called me a freak and…" And so it went all night. I've heard all about his "lovely" Muggle relatives (if the Lord demands some toys of me I know whom to give him…), his struggle with Quirrel (no wonder he suspected me), the basilisk (How he managed to stay sane after that?), his first meeting with Pettigrew, the Tournament… Voldemort's comeback. Diggory's death. I was just sitting and listening as he kept talking. Strange, he told it to me, you think? I don't think so. He built a dam inside his brain not to go mad but no dam can hold when more and more water's coming. And it gave that night, so all his feelings poured out. Maybe if he wasn't a bit drunken it wouldn't have happened but I think it helped him. I saw he felt better the next day, it took some burden from his shoulders. He came the next evening, too. And the next. Well, he's welcome any time he comes. And I mainly listen. I'm not the one to give easy answers, to pamper and to say "Everything's going to be all right" when everyone can see it is not. I push, I demand, I require and it works. I don't know how but it does. First I help and listen and then force them to work. I don't allow them to wallow in self-pity, I don't give them illusions, I don't promise they'll feel no pain. Just the opposite. Life is brutal and I teach them to fight, push them to make decisions, encourage them to struggle. And I see they need it more than pity the others offer them. My fencing teacher always said that when somebody was wounded in a duel, healing is only the half of help. The other half is to teach them to fight so they won't get hurt anymore. That's why I think we shouldn't just protect the kids. We should also show them how to defend themselves. I looked at Potter, buried in the black hides on my bed, asleep, and I knew he was going to heal. At least he never tried drinking anymore.

(End of flashback and Snape's POV)

And now Snape is sitting, looking at raving Draco. And this boy isn't going to heal so easily. It's going to be a hard struggle so he decides to talk to the boy only three days later when he feels well enough.

"Well, Draco" - he says – "you're in trouble. Remember your prediction? You're already sinking, boy."

"How can you tell me such things? You're one of us, too."

"And curse the day I was forced to join." His eyes widen in shock. "I've already told you how it looks like. You're a servant, beaten and cursed and you have to do and witness things you never should."

"They are Muggles."

"Oh, really? Should give you a list of wizards, pureblooded as they could be, tortured and murdered? The McKinnons, the Longbottoms, the Potters…"

"She was a fucking Mudblood…" SLAP! For the first time in his life, Severus Snape hits his student. Draco realizes he's just made a mistake. Snape's eyes all full of wrath. Gosh, he's never seen his teacher so angry. Snape approaches him and Draco tries to wince but the gloved hands grasp him by the pajamas. Their faces are maybe a few inches close, Snape's fathomless, menacing eyes are staring straight into his from behind the curtain of raven black hair.

"One more such word about Lily Evans and you'll regret ever being born." – he hisses malevolently. Draco gasps.

"She wasn't your girl, was she?"

"No." – Snape lets him go. "But she was one of greatest witches and one of the most noble human beings I've ever seen and I can't even visit her grave because of that bloody Mark." Now it hits Draco.

"Professor… You aren't a traitor?" No, please, say no… I don't want to see you dead…

"I am. I've been for years." Draco's heart sinks.

"So you'll hand me over to the Aurors."

"No, I won't." 

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, I've always have. I don't want to see you in prison. No one has ever turned an inch better there. I'll give you a choice. Either you drop this or become a Death Eater. If you choose the former, I'll give you the best protection possible. If you choose the latter, I won't betray you but you'll have to leave the castle. I couldn't tolerate you here, you understand, and I give you a fair warning: try to harm any of my friends and you'll have to fight me. It's a war, Draco, and if you want to be a Death Eater, you must accept the consequences. I do care about you but I have my duties. I've decided where my loyalties lie. Still, if you ever want to come back, you'll be welcome in this chamber. Whatever happens, when you call for help I'll come."

"Aren't you afraid I'll betray you?"

"So when he catches me, come and have a good gloat. Maybe you'll even be honored to cast a curse or two. Enjoy!" These words hurt worse then steel blades… (Sure, as Draco isn't the first Snape makes similar speech for, he's had a plan prepared years ago how to prevent this. He wouldn't have told Draco the truth, hadn't he known how to survive the potential treason. Sure, it's still hazardous, but if you don't like taking risks, you can't be a spy at all.) "By the way, was he in foul mood again?" Draco is silent for a moment, then he whispers

"He cursed me, Professor." 

"How many times?"

"Lost count. More than five, I'm sure." Damn. He's getting madder. He keeps cursing everyone for no reason.

"What else did you expect? He's the Dark Lord!"

"And he'll win!"

"I wouldn't bet that… I know you were asleep during the History of Magic as I was but maybe you remember he isn't the first one in history and no one of them ever won. For a few years, maybe, but the Dark Realms never lasted long."

"But he's the real Lord of Darkness…"

"Darkness has no Lords."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Neither Darkness nor Light can be conquered or ruled by a wizard, no matter how cunning, educated or powerful. These who try this are fools. At first they may succeed but sooner or later the Power will take them over."

"Why?"

"It's simple. Some beasts, like a dragon or a manticore can't be controlled, can they? And there are creatures much more dangerous then they, like Balrog or Vaccus, for example… Magic much more powerful than the Unforgivables, which are relatively easy. Spells that can kill you when you try to use them. Potions so deadly and powerful that very few have the cheek to read about them, let alone brew them. The infamous Nine, for example, most don't even dare to talk about. One should think ten times before trying such a magic and these who are educated and wise enough don't unless they really have no other choice. Draco, he's getting mad. He's never been sane but it's getting worse lately. Something is taking him over or simply his mind is gone due to too many immortality experiments. One day he'll blast himself apart. The only problem is he can send all of us to hell before." Draco sighs.

"So what should I do?"

"Make up your mind. I want the answer. Remember, neither joining him, nor betraying him is safe. Whatever you choose, you may regret it one day. If you want to join us, I want to be sure you will be loyal. Prefer to follow Voldemort – it's your life, not mine, but remember you're only a cannon fodder for him. One day he may kill you for fun, no matter how faithful you are. So" – Snape stands up – "I leave you alone. Make up your mind. Every choice may mean pain and death but there's a difference between them. You've seen enough to know what I'm talking about. You know who your parents are. Don't think being a Pureblood will protect you, if you make him angry. Remember betraying him is also more than dangerous. Decide yourself. If you choose him" – he puts the bottles on the table – "Take this. Heavy Duty Pain Potion, Endurance Potion, Internal Injures Potion and Desire Stopper."

"What?"

"Desire Stopper. Opposite to Love Potion. If he starts raving you look beautiful, writhing on the ground it means you should use it. And here's a short description how to use them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, decide. I'll be back in few hours." He leaves, slamming the door shut. He did his job. Now Draco's future is in his own hands. Boy, don't allow the darkness conquer you…

(Dumbledore's POV)

I look at the Hall. It's such a sad sight. Many chairs are empty – some families took the children form the school bringing them to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. They act as they see fit but if Hogwarts is flattened, these two castles will yield, too. There's no better fortress than this one, none prepared better. I hope prepared well enough. I look at Harry. His talks with Severus are doing him good. My Potions' Master may be harsh and sarcastic normally but in the times of trouble he helps more than the others. Miss Granger… Reading even during dinner. She works so hard, she'll be one of the best soon. Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Bjorn Bole… Studied boredom in their eyes, proud sneer on their lips, cold eyes. Severus was right, they are natural spies. Why do we have to teach them this? Severus told me once he didn't want to teach anyone the art of spying and killing and what are we all doing now? I know we have no other choice. When fighting the Dark Arts one must use methods I wouldn't call "Light". Many are similar to the Dark Arts, many ARE Dark Arts. I hope we'll never forget the difference between self-defense and using it for fun or power. My poor kids… Ronald Weasley is sitting alone in silence. His friendship seems to be broken, I think he blames Harry for his tragedy. His brother Perceval visited him last weekend. Poor Percy looked terrible, I bet he lost ten pounds if not more. His face was so pale, as if he were a vampire and his eyes were as haunted as Black's when I saw him two years ago. There was so much pain and fear in his eyes that it shocked me. I suppose he feels responsible for the tragedy, I wanted to talk with him about that but he turned me down. The boy must be tormented by suffering and guilt, as if it were his fault… I hope we'll find the traitor before this person harms more innocent people. Good Miss Granger helps Harry as much as she can though her own situation doesn't look well, because she's Muggle-born. 

Severus joins the table. He must have had a difficult time with Draco Malfoy. I hope the boy makes the right choice. Severus is on my right, the place Minerva used to be. He's sitting in silence, seeming not to pay attention to anybody but I know he keeps observing the Hall. Next to him is Remus. Their "truce" starts turning into sympathy. Severus saw some of Remus' spells and charms and started respecting him (and it's hard to win his respect.) They may be friends one day. Next, Mearas. I think Remus fancies her and she definitely likes him. They are similar – both peaceful and gentle but dangerous when cornered. Severus and Aegnor are totally different – they are wild. I saw Severus when he was raging, losing self-control and he was more than capable of anything then. I saw him after these brain injures and he was like an animal in the cage, attacking everyone, I can still hear his inhuman yells (even worse than these of a werewolf or a vampire during the bloodlust attack), I can't forget how he was destroying everything around with his bare hands, his blank, unseeing eyes full of incredible, animal fear… But he's even more dangerous when he fights cold-blooded and so is Aegnor. I do trust Severus and I truly believe he wouldn't hurt anyone neither for fun nor money but when the danger comes the Assassin wakes up in him. In his cold fury he's terrible – a deadly, emotionless machine, like a great predator, hunting. I know he won't come back to the Dark side but he's the last ancestor of the Order of the Assassins and the blood of these ruthless fighters runs in his veins and his childhood spent among them is imprinted on his mind forever. No one will pass the gates of Hogwarts as long as he'll be standing guard here. He's the son of his parents and will fight the way they did and the Order didn't won its grim renown for nothing. I know I won't see the end of Voldemort and I hope he'll lead the fight when I'm gone. He's the proper person, knowing the Dark Arts and the art of war better than anyone else and I'm sure he's strong enough to make the right decision in the crucial situation. I hope he'll survive to lead the final battle and I know he won't be afraid to pay the price for the victory. The only thing I didn't like in him was his wall of ice he had built around him but now I see it melting. He's always had much, much more heart than he was showing but I hope one day he'll dare to show the others the real Severus – tough and dangerous but definitely good, the man so noble and brave that he keeps putting his life on the line again and again, though he could be Voldemort's right hand if he wanted to. Though he could have chosen growing in power and wealth. Though he's talented and educated enough to try becoming the Dark Lord himself, then fighting Voldemort and taking his place, eventually. If Severus turned the Dark Lord and they fought he'd win. I know he knows how to become one, I also think he'd find the way to turn the Dark Emperor later, if he wanted to. I know it tempts him sometimes, because it'd mean the end of his sufferings. He'd be the Lord, not the cursed and beaten slave. He'd turn the Master. And I'd bet my life he never tries that because he has his heart in the right place.

(two hours later)

I'm working in my office with Lea helping me when Severus comes. I can see he's really worried.

"What's the matter? Did Mr. Malfoy?.."

"I've had no time to talk to him again yet, Albus."

"So what's wrong?"

"The Mark."

"Is Voldemort summoning you?"

"No. There's one useful thing in this brand, Albus – I can feel it when I approach anybody or anything filled with the Dark Arts."

"And it you can feel it now?" He nods.

"It throbs every time when I'm teaching the fifth years from the Gryffindor House, Albus." – he whispers. "And always when I pass their table in the Great Hall. Something is wrong there."

"Can you feel who it is?" He shakes his head.

"No, I can't localize the source, this Dark power isn't strong enough but…"

"Do you think it can be a Death Eater? I would be possible to find him."

"Or her. There's no better spy than the young, innocent-looking, pretty girl nobody would ever suspect." – he smiles sarcastically. "But I don't think so. Last time I came across the classroom I saw it. It was a red mist, with a white circle… And there was something in the very middle, revolving."

"What?"

"I couldn't see it clearly. A black sun or a star, I'd say. It was very powerful and attracting. It felt as if it wanted to take me over."

"A kind of Enslaver?" He nods.

"Broken Sun of Darkness, bathed in blood and hate, fear of wizards and Muggles alike." – he whispers. 

"Broken sun? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just felt it like that. Sorry." 

"I wasn't your fault." My, what can it be? How can we find it? Severus, my friend, forgive me, but I have to ask this question.

"Could it be the Star of Destruction?"

"Vernichtungsstern? No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm an Assassin, I'd have recognized it!" He leaps to his feet, his eyes shining angrily. 

"I didn't mean Vernichtungsstern, Severus."

„So what?" – he yells. "So what did you mean?! Are you pretending you're blind like Fudge?! Haven't you seen what was written?"

"Excuse me" – breaks Lea in – "Can you explain me what are you talking about?"

"All right." – Severus calms down a bit. "Deep in the dungeons of this castle, on the entrance of the Salazar Slitherin's secret lab there's a prediction written by him."

"What does it say?"

"This castle will be standing, unbroken and proud, as long as the three Wizards of Death will come, yew will be their sign, and they will open the first door. Then, the five Masters of my art will open the Star of Destruction. Then, the One, the Light, will open the last door and find the answer behind it. The Two will join him later and they'll fight my Heir. When the battle is over these walls won't be standing anymore."

"Doesn't sound too optimistic." – whispers Lea. "But I can't understand what it has to do with you, Severus."

"Everything." – he snaps. "Yew will be their sign, don't you get it?"

"No."

"Of course, you don't know. Your father asked Mr. Olivander who bought the yew wands lately."

"And?.."

"There were only four wizards in this century. Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Naya Zabini and Draco Malfoy." Lea gapes at him, shocked.

"Only four?"

"Only. Of course, the other wand makers also use yew wood or maybe Slitherin didn't mean the wands at all but…"

"There are four of you, not three, anyhow, so it can't be you."

"But maybe three of us against him."

"Severus" – she says – "Sorry, but I think you misinterprets this. It's your wands, not the sign."

"That's just the beginning, Lea. Look at my left cheek."

"Looks completely normal."

"Sichtbar." – he whispers the spell and she gasps. I've seen this scar before but its shape still surprises me. One long, vertical line, running from the line of hair down across the whole cheek and the two smaller cuts emerging from it in its middle and running diagonally down, one to the left, another to the right. 

"What's on Earth is that?" – she says in a low voice.

"Got it in my first fight against the Lord's people. You know the runes so you understand it, I suppose." She looks at the scar for a minute. Pondering and turn pale as chalk.

"You don't mean the runes of Viviane, do you?"

"I do. I do mean runes of Viviane, Merlin's wife. She was growing up in the land which now belongs to Germany, Lea, and it is said her castle was standing in the place Einhornsburg is now."

"Einhornsburg? Castle of the Unicorn? Where is that? I haven't heard the name before."

"Sure you haven't." – he snaps. "Because only the inhabitants used that name. The others called it the Todesburg, Castle of Death, or simply the Assassins' Den."

"So what?"

"That" – he hisses – "that Viviane used ancient German runes and the one cut on my cheek is one of them, called Yr. It means the bow or the yew tree. And you know that yew, being poisonous, often symbolizes death."

"And, being evergreen, immortality and rebirth." – I add but he doesn't pay attention to my words.

"In the dungeons of Einhornsburg there's a very interesting door." – he continues. "Many tried to open it but no one succeeded. There's a giant iron symbol on the door, by the way."

"Yr."

"Exactly, Lea. Yr."

"What's behind the door?"

"Devil alone knows. No one opened it since the time it was closed but my aunt told me a legend the Assassins were passing from generation to generation. It is said that the door was made by the founders of the Order. All we know about them is that they were a married couple. According to the style the oldest part of the castle is built in, I'd say they lived about the times of Merlin. So, the legend says the door will be opened by a two wizards and a witch, whose fate will be to fight with magic, steel and poison. Their destiny is blood, it is said, and they will be the guardians with the extraordinary power to destroy. Nice and sweet, isn't it?"

"Shocking." – she admits. "It must be terrible, power to destroy."

"Not necessarily." – I break in. "It depends WHAT they will destroy. If they are to ruin the Dark Realm or to kill an evil demon, it would be a blessing. Lea, destruction is as necessary as construction. If nothing old is destroyed, nothing new can be built. If the evil beast is alive, it kills. No power itself is evil or good but the way it is used makes it so."

""All right" – she says, after pondering over my remark. "But what does the rest mean? What's behind the door?"

"Slitherin wrote that the five Masters of his art will open the Star of Destruction." – continues Severus. "Do you know who he was?"

"No idea."

"A Potions' Master." I've never seen Lea so shocked and terrified. "And the legend says behind the door with Yr there's another huge stone door with a mosaic on it. A black, five-pointed star. We called it Vernichtungsstern, so Star of Destruction in German. Quite fits Slitherin's prediction, doesn't it? And my aunt told me that when the five Potions' Masters will put their hands on the points of the Star, the door will open. And do you know what is behind it?"

"Not another door, please."

"Guessed. The last door only a boy with the sign of Sieg can open and finally in the chamber behind it there's something. Something that will help them all in the great battle with The One That Takes Souls Away."

"A terrible name. Who can it be?"

"No one knows but I don't care meeting the monster. Don't ask me who's the Two that will join the One, called the Light, too. No idea. All I know is that the Demon Fighters are sometimes called the Light and the only one living is your father and Potter is supposed to be another one but nobody is sure. Still, I think he can be and he can be the boy from our legend. I'm pretty sure to be honest. All fits together. The Heir of Slitherin we have and a wizard with the yew symbol on his cheek. It's enough to wait for two another ones with such a cut, take five Masters of Potions and then politely ask Potter to open the last door and goodbye, old Hogwarts." Severus stands up and rushes to the door. "Sorry, but I have my duties. Have a nice day, Lea."

"Wait!" – she shouts. "Why do you think Harry is the One from your legend?" Severus turns in the doorway.

"Do you remember what Sieg is?"

"Also a rune?"

"Right again. Remember the shape of it?" Lea shakes her head. Severus' face twists in a sarcastic grimace. He draws the symbol of Sieg with his left hand and turns on his heel, slamming the door shut. I can hear him, walking down the corridor and singing Wagner (or rather yelling the aria as loud as he can.) Lea sits like petrified, staring at the sign. Severus' mage power keeps growing indeed, he made that rune without the wand and now it's floating in the air and looks as if made of fire. We both stare into the roaring flames for a few long minutes before I destroy it with a spell. When I and Severus discovered the Salazar's prediction 16 years ago I hoped he was wrong but more and more I feel he could be right. It does fit together and maybe the end of Hogwarts is really coming. The Heir of Slitherin. We learn who he is only three years ago. The symbol of yew and the yew wands. Sounds logical. Master of Potions. Is there any better than Severus? And he's the last of the Order and only an Assassin can lead someone into Einhornsburg. And Sieg. Why haven't I thought about that before? This rune has the shape of the lighting. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

My, I just made more mess in your heads. I'll explain what happened to Sirius and Draco in the next chap, OK?

Now, the meanings (lotsa German):

Vernichtungsstern is, as written the Star of Destruction

Sichtbar means "visible"

Einhornsburg and Todesburg are really castles of the unicorn and death, respectively

The runes I used: it's one of the interpretation of the ancient German runes. Yr is a symbol of yew or a bow (yew branches were used to make bows) and yew as poisonous is connected with the Dark Arts and death in many European countries but it also means immortality (evergreen!) That's why Mrs. Rowling gave good old Voldie a yew wand! The lighting-shaped rune is called "Sieg" or "Siegel" and it symbolizes victory or light. (another Mrs. Rowling's great choice!) Moreover, the word "Sieg" does mean "victory" in German.


	14. Feanor

DISCLAIMER: OK. you know, I don't own anything recognizable…

Sall: Thanks…

Phoenix Flight: Well, I intended it to be… Fair warning: in my stories predictions usually come true but there's a difference between their real meaning and their interpretation. They come true but not how you think. Remember what Dumbledore said about destruction, too.

Chapter 14

FEANOR

When Snape enters his room, Draco's gone. Snape's heart jolts. Then he notices a sheet of paper lying on the bed, picks it up and reads:

_Professor Snape,_

_I've made up my mind. I'm a Death Eater. I love Lilith and don't want to fight against her. I'm not as brave as you and I won't risk Lord's revenge. I want to live. _

_D._

_PS. I won't tell Him the truth. You are the only one who cares about me and I'll never betray you. Do what you consider good but don't try to change my mind._

Snape swears. He's just lost the fight; Draco's chosen the Lord. Nothing surprising, after all – he knows the price the traitor will pay, if caught and doesn't feel ready to take the risk. On the other hand this kid doesn't realize that being a Death Eater doesn't guarantee ANYTHING – still he may be killed by Aurors, thrown to the Dementors, or simply the Lord will curse him to death one day. Well, he's already harmed him really severely but one day he may hurt Draco so much the boy won't ever recover. Snape sinks into the chair, hiding his face in his hands. OK, there's still a chance Draco will come back but very, very few who entered the Darkness ever did. Many sank so deeply that the powerful magic killed them, eventually, many went mad, after witnessing too many heinous things and the others chose death to get rid of their nightmares and sufferings but very, very few ever dared to cast the Darkness away and start their life anew. They didn't dare to face their past, to admit they went wrong and to fight the evil in their souls. Will Draco ever see he made a mistake? Will he be brave enough to come back? The house-elf barely escapes the chair, slung at him with a terrible force. Snape's furious yell shakes the walls of his chamber as another one crushes against the wall. Enough. Calm down. It won't help. Never think about the things you can't change, it'll drive you crazy (easier said than done…). Snape burns the letter and leaves the room. He must regain control, because he has to talk to somebody – and not kill the bastard in the surge of fury. It won't be easy but must be done.

When he enters the room, his eyes meet Black's ones, nearly as dark as his own.

"So you've finally woken up." – murmurs Snape. "Mearas did her best to put your pieces together again." Sirius says nothing, he just observes Snape with his huge, sad eyes. Snape notices something deep inside them – as if fear and he knows why. The nightmares from Azkaban are still tormenting Black, he kept raving about this for hours. Mearas said she'd try to help him but it won't be easy. Physical injures are usually easier to heal. "I must give you another dose." – he says, filling the syringe. "So much trouble with one brainless mongrel." Sirius sighs. Severus seems to be as sarcastic as ever. 

"Severus?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"What "why"? Could you possibly be more specific?" – spits Snape angrily. "I have enough riddles to solve and one Riddle I have a real problem with."

"You know what I mean. You could have killed me."

"It was a tempting thought, I must confess."

"So why haven't you?" 

"Be glad I haven't and don't ask stupid questions, Black."

"Severus…"

"Since when I'm Severus for you? Have the Dementors sucked all your memories out? Severus? Not Snake? Not Vampire? Not Son of the Devil? Not Demon?" Sirius sighs again. True, very true. When Severus was at school very few people used his first name. Most, even most of the Slitherins used his family name. Everybody felt there's something uncanny in this dark, grim kid and tried to avoid him. He fitted the Muggle imagination of an evil demon, no doubt. Many suspected he was really a vampire. The only ones Sirius remembers to call him "Sev" were Lilly and Remus. Sirius has never learnt why Remus always respected the Slitherin though the latter never showed him even a shadow of sympathy. And these who had the cheek (Marauders, for example, except Remus who didn't like it) gave him the nicknames Severus has just mentioned. It was sometimes risky: though Severus seemed to ignore their sarcasm, he could turn pretty nasty when he lost his patience and make your potion malfunction, for example, curse you (there were even rumors he used the Unforgivable at school though nobody managed to give Dumbledore the proof and the Headmaster was really angry with them, for telling rubbish) or simply give you a black eye.

"Are you still angry with me for that? Do you never forgive?"

"You nearly killed me two times, Black, and you're talking about forgiveness?"

"So you don't."

"Why should I? It's easy to say "I'm sorry", Black. It's easy to say anything, I tell you from my experience. I don't want your friendship, you know. OK," – he sneers – "if you save me from the Lord I will. I will say: "Let bygones be bygones.", I swear." Sirius shakes his head.

"You're strange, you know. Professor Dumbledore told me a lot about you. Had I known you'd done so much to help him…"

"Shut up. Leave the lofty speech for my funeral. May be necessary soon."

"You're strange. When you are working for Dumbledore you're nothing short of a hero" (Snape snorts) "Yes, you are. I must admit that. Few people would approach You-Know-Who. I had no idea about that."

"That's the name of the game when you're a spy, Black. Nobody should know."

"But sometimes you behave as if you were a Death…"

"Finish it. A Death Eater. Well, I am one. I've been for twenty years." Sirius eyes narrow, as he concentrates.

"Twenty years? Don't tell me you were branded when you were fifteen."

"Oh, you haven't forgotten how to count. Indeed, I was fifteen, what was an exception in those times. Now, however, it may turn into a rule."

"What? What for does he need children? They can't even cast the Unforgivables."

"Some can, young Malfoy, for example and a few others, according to my spies, but it isn't the reason. I suppose he wants to unleash some Dark demons."

"He isn't so mad."

"I assure you he is." Come on, why is he wasting his time, chatting with Black? He hasn't told him the most important thing yet.

"You haven't answered my first question." Well, it could be a way to tell this mongrel about Potter.

"Why haven't I finished you off? Well, first for Professor Dumbledore. He would be rather disappointed, don't you think? I don't care what the others say about me but I won't fail him. Second, for myself. I've never left the Darkness, Black. Once you let it inside your soul it stays there forever. Now I meet it every day, facing the Lord, brewing the potions, killing… It keeps whispering to me my life would be easier if I let it take me over. The time I use the Dark Arts not because I really have to but because I enjoy it I'm lost. I'll turn worse than Voldemort. The time I kill for fun again will be my end, I won't be strong enough to get up again." Black listens to this confession with mixed respect and awe. It's strange Snape tells him that but he seems to be completely solemn. He knows what he's talking about. 

"Are the Dark Arts so powerful?"

"More than you can imagine. You have no idea what the Dark wizards can do."

"I've read the newspapers."

"You haven't seen it live."

"But you managed to come back."

"Kind of." Snape doesn't want to continue, he's already said too much. Now, short and to the point. "And I did it for Potter. For the stupid boy who still hopes you'll be his friend again."

"He isn't angry with me?" – hope appears in the dark eyes of Black.

"Love is a strange thing, Black. It hurts him but he isn't. You know, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I should curse you for every tear he shed because of your idiocy."

"He… Harry was crying?"

"You deserve a double curse. Man" – Snape leaps to his feet, waving his hands angrily – "Of course he was. If you happened not to notice, he's a boy with the same feelings as anybody else. I know many imagine him as The Boy Who Lived, a fearless hero who'll solve our problems so we don't have to snap our fingers to do it ourselves but, Black, he's a human! He can be greater than Dumbledore and Merlin together one day, maybe, but it doesn't mean he has no soul! Wake up, Black! I don't care you accused me, I heard worse, but" – he gasps – "How could you accuse HIM? You haven't probably noticed, but when he had heard the words he looked worse than when caught by the Death Eaters! He was your friend, you should have had some trust in him, don't you think? And you jumped to bloody conclusions just because that stupid Flitwick wrote a pack of lies! Well," – he adds, standing in the doorway– "I'm going to tell him you're here and it's your business how you sort this out." And he slams the door shut. At least this he's done right. Let Black and Potter solve their problems themselves. He climbs the steep stairs to the Dumbledore's office. "I'd like to visit Feanor, Albus. May I leave the castle tonight?"

"If you want, of course. I think you should visit him more often. He gives you strength, Severus, and peace. When you're coming back from him, you're so calm. I bet you tell him the things you don't tell me."

"I tell you all what's necessary."

"And then I learn from Harry you were nearly cursed to death."

"To death?" – Snape laughs aloud. "If you can mask it so nobody notices it isn't anything fatal."

"It was five minutes of Cruciatus."

"I know, Lucius was measuring time with his watch. Poor Luc nearly fainted. Strange indeed he tolerates it much better when he's using curses himself."

"Severus, I bet it isn't the only thing you're hiding from me."

"I don't hide anything important. Albus, believe me, there are things you can't talk about easily."

"I know."

"Albus, sorry, but you don't know many things about the Dark Arts. Well, your knowledge is deep, no doubt, but you've never tried this yourself. You've never killed a human, you've never used the Unforgivable, you've never run for it with a group of furious Aurors at your heels. Sometimes it's easier to me to talk to Feanor about this. He's witnessed much more than that."

"Severus, I insist. I want to know what's really happening to you."

"I don't skip anything important. Please, don't force me or I'll lie to you."

"As you like it. Severus, by the way, have you read the book I gave you last Sunday?"

"I have and even memorized some of it. Why are you teaching me this? It's very advanced magic."

"You're a very good wizard, I think you can manage."

"My forte are Potions and the Dark Arts, not such charms. Do you really imagine me, using Fidelius?"

"Why not?"

"That's not for me, Albus. Give ma a recipe and I'll brew you whatever you want but charms? Show them to Lea or Falco, or Remus. They're better at this than me."

"I know. That's their specialization, so no wonder."

"So why me?"

"It's like with the Compassion Charm, Severus. It's relatively easy and many wizards know it but few dare to use it. The have the knowledge but not the strength. I know you won't hesitate in need." Snape shakes his head. He doesn't like it. "So when are you leaving?"

"Soon. I want to see the sunset there."

"May I come with you? No prying into your personal affairs, I just would like to see the castle. I've never seen it and you've never told me a lot about the Order."

"So you would like to take a trip?" – smiles Snape. "All right." They both take a handful of Floo powder and cast it into the fire.

"Where are we?" – asks Dumbledore, lighting his wand.

"In the dungeon." – answers Snape. "We'll leave it and enter through the main gate." He pushes the heavy door open and they go out. Dumbledore notices something that looks like a pile of debris but the magic radiating out of it is so powerful that it must be only an illusion. Snape murmurs something and the Great Gate of Einhornsburg appears in front of them. The steel door slowly opens as Snape approaches it and they enter. Dumbledore gasps – now he understands why Severus always visits this place at the sunrise or sunset – they're inside the enormous, tall hall with colored glass in the windows. Giant stone pillars are shooting up to the sky, huge Gothic arches are carrying the weight of the building and the sunrays are passing through the glass, casting the multicolor, dancing shadows on the marble floor. There are no decorations here but these windows. The severe beauty and size of the hall are simply striking. 

"A cathedral." – whispers Dumbledore, flabbergasted.

"It has never been a temple of any kind." – explains Snape. "It is said that one of my ancestors visited the cathedral in Koeln and fell in love with it so she made a hall resembling it here but even greater. 330 feet to the keystone of the main arch, windows are over 230 feet tall and 66 feet wide. There are fifty windows on every side, different picture in every one, mainly beasts and demons. You know, we used to play Quidditch here, when we were kids."

"I didn't know you have siblings."

"Had. Two sisters and four cousins. We were flying broomsticks like crazy between those pillars. So" – he starts walking slowly across the hall – "a bit of history. You're the first from the outside to hear this. The Order has never kept any written documents so all I tell you are stories and legends. Nobody knows who founded the Order and when. They were the married couple, that's all I was told, and I suppose they lived in the times of Merlin, so over fifteen centuries ago. There were times we were strong and this castle was full of people. It is said there were 300 members there, so quite an army. Then, about a thousand years ago, the first civil war broke out. Nobody knows the reason, but most of us were killed in the battle that took place in the hall under this one. Then, the Order had better and worse times, but it never came back to the might it had had before the war. And when we started growing in power again, the Dark Lady emerged out of us (probably my direct ancestor, Albus) and gave the Order nothing but blood and destruction, as they always do. So, Dark experiments, conflicts inside the Order, and, of course, our lifestyle finally outnumbered us. When I was born, there were about twenty of us, when I grew up – seven and now I'm alone. DON'T!!!" – he pushes Dumbledore aside. "Don't step on the blood shed in kin slaying!" Indeed, there's huge, dark spot on the marble floor. "There are many here." – whispers Snape. "Really many, some ancient, some new. Civil wars, our greatest enemy."

"And who fought here?" – asks Dumbledore.

"Me and my two cousins. The last three." Dumbledore looks at Snape with disbelief. 

"You? Against your own family?"

"Nothing extraordinary under this roof."

"But why?" Severus sighs.

"I have never fitted here, Albus."

"I don't understand."

"Never been a true Assassin."

"You are the best fighter I've ever seen."

"Only technically. All because I read too much."

"You're talking with riddles, Severus."

"Sorry." They're standing, looking at the dark fleck, between the window with a Balrog and a Fire Unicorn. "I don't have to explain to you who we were. I killed for the first time when I was nine. It was self-defense but still blood is blood. And honestly, Albus: I know it was all evil but I don't feel guilty about it. All I remember is pain and fear in my father's eyes. And my own yells. Then, we had some trouble with Slayers or Hit Wizards from time to time; we had to escape, to hide and fight… I remember one of our escapes when we hardly broke the ring of our enemies. I was nothing short of war, Albus, I was happy when I was coming back to Hogwarts. At least I could sleep without a gun and a wand under my pillow."

"But you still sleep like that."

"I can't fall asleep without a weapon within my reach. But back to this fight… I was sixteen when I killed for money for the first time. It wasn't for Voldemort. One rich vampire had a daughter and the girl was killed by Slayers. He wanted revenge so hired us. It was some battle, Albus, somewhere in the Siberian forests… Smell of resin, Hippogriffs' sweat and blood…" Snape's eyes are closed as he whispers these words, as the pictures are flowing through his mind again. "It wasn't the only job not for Voldemort and one day we lost. We were ambushed and only three of us escaped: my two cousins and me. We came to this hall and just stared at the windows, not knowing at first what to do. The Order was falling apart and there was no place for us in the normal society. I still don't fit there, by the way."

"I think you do."

"You trust me, don't you? I can't understand why… So, the girls decided to call the Vaccus to get some power and I spoiled the ceremony. All because I read too much and knew the consequences. All because I was too weak and couldn't watch this."

"A child is sacrificed to call the demon, isn't it?"

"A Muggle girl. It needs two witches and a wizard and the man's role is to kill the victim with a sword. And I couldn't. I simply couldn't. I can fight; I can kill but not like that. I'm not strong enough."

"You confuse strength with cruelty again, Severus."

"I know. Why have I been born the Assassin when I can't act as they do?" – he shouts out and his voice echoes in the vast hall. "So, my cousins accused me of treason so we fought and I was more lucky that day. Then I came to Voldemort and he gave me the first Auror to get rid of. And I did it, Albus, he died the same night and the name of Viper became infamous. And so it went until I couldn't watch this anymore again. Until I read enough to understand Voldemort will never stop and realized the consequences." They leave the hall in silence, passing by a few others places not to step on and enter the dungeons. Steep, long staircase coils down, leading them deeper and deeper.

"This place is filled with a very powerful magic, Severus."

"Oh, yes. I do believe it was built on the place when the castle of Viviane once stood. So, here we keep the weapons." – he says, pushing the door open. Swords, daggers and bows shine in the torchlight, filling Dumbledore with awe for the craft of the ancient masters. Especially these on the wall opposite to the door are simply radiating power and their beauty is striking.

"Norang, Fire Steel." – explains Snape, taking one blade into his hands. "It is said it was forged by Balrogs."

"Balrogs? I didn't know they are craftsmen."

"Most wizards believe they are just blind, brainless forces of nature but our legends say the Assassins could once talk to them and befriend them but lost that ability. Honestly, I don't think so but these blades are really the best I've ever seen and they are full of power, full of fire so no wonder many believed the story."

"All the Norang blades are here, but there are two swords and three daggers missing."

"Yes, mine and Naya's. She's the best one at fencing so I gave them to her, she may need them. Norang is much better than her previous steel."

"And the third dagger?"

"Gave it to Draco Malfoy."

"Excuse me?"

"To young Malfoy. He may need it in danger."

"He may use it against you one day."

"I gave it to him the day I learnt how his parents are treating him. Norangs are not only blades to kill, Albus. They kindle courage in your heart when you are abandoned and afraid, they give you strength when you're beaten and wounded, they shine, showing you way in darkness – and they lead you home. They show you the safe hiding,. There were times I came back to Hogwarts only because the steel of Norang led me home." Dumbledore marvels the weapons in silence. Blades straight and curved, their sharp edges shining menacingly in the torchlight, their hilts decorated with gold, silver and platinum, and with stones: diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, pearls, embers… Power silent but great and terrible. It seems to Dumbledore that they are whispering, telling stories of ancient battles and treasons, of death and life, despair and hope… And the Fire Steel literally radiates power of fire. Dumbledore doubts whether the story about Balrogs is true (though who knows?) but flames are really enchanted inside the deadly blades. Finally, they both leave the grim chamber and descent even lower. The infamous door with the rune of Yr. The air is literally dense of magic here. Slitherin's prediction and the Assassins' legend seem to be true. Whoever made this door, must have been very powerful wizards indeed. Who could they be? Severus mentioned a married couple, living about the times of Merlin and Viviane. There were also the other powerful wizards and witches in that time but who of them built these chambers? The power is definitely great but not Dark. The upper floors of Einhornsburg were filled with Darkness and literally bathed in blood but here it's completely different. No wonder Severus looks for peace here, in these powerful stonewalls.

"What is actually Feanor, Severus?"

"Who. He's always been here, probably form the very beginning. We were always afraid of him, he disliked us. When you entered so deep, you could feel his wrath."

"He seems to be friendly."

"We never dared to descend to his chamber. You could feel his anger, filling the air but when I brought Aegnor and Mearas here everything changed at once. He became my great friend and advisor, Albus."

"Why?"

"Sanguis Unicorni" – whispers Snape and the heavy oak door open soundlessly, showing the chamber made of stone. "Because" – smiles Snape – "we have something in common, I'd say. This is Feanor, Spirit of Fire." The sculpture of a Fire Unicorn, 10 feet tall in his withers, made of obsidian, is standing in the middle of the chamber, power radiating from it, as if it was made of real fire. 

^^^^^^^^^^

Well? Confused? Surprised? Wanting to bite my head off?

As usual, meanings:

Feanor (from J. R. R. Tolkien's "Silmarillion") – Spirit of Fire

Norang (again Tolkien) "nor" (fire) + ang (iron)

"Sanguis Unicorni" – (again my abysmal Latin) – "blood of a unicorn"


	15. I want to teach you Potions

DISCLAIMER: OK. you know, I don't own anything recognizable…

Phoenix Flight: I love cathedrals, treasure chambers and dungeons… And I'm in love with a Koeln cathedral!

Chris: Thanks, working hard.

Words in * * are Unicorn speech.

Words in # # are telepathy.

Chapter 15

I WANT TO TEACH YOU POTIONS

*Feanor* - whispers Snape, approaching the obsidian sculpture. The huge eyes spring open and the dark wings flap.

*Morrie* - he answers - *You've brought a human with you.*

*He is…*

*I know his name.* The Unicorn lowers his head and Snape embraces his neck.

"I'll leave you alone." – Dumbledore decides to leave the chamber. He doesn't understand a word of their conversation but it's private, after all. 

*What's up, Morrie?* - smiles Feanor wryly. *I feel you're worried, child but don't worry about young Malfoy, there's a great future in front of him. Full of blood, but great.*

*A great Death Eater.* - spits Snape. *I should've stopped him by force.*

*He would escape at the first opportunity.* OK, Feanor, you have the point.

*I'm afraid Voldemort will hurt him.* - he confesses.

*Morrie… * The great muzzle touches his cheek. *Some are more endangered.*

*What do you mean?*

*You know, child.*

*Broken Sun of Darkness.* - guesses Snape. *Nadia's prediction and my vision fit together. What should I do, Feanor? How can I guess what he's preparing for us?*

*You'll learn soon and a Muggle-born will help you. It's fear of wizards and Muggles alike, think about it.*

*You know so much. You have the gift of foretelling and a knowledge I envy you. Why can't you help me? Can't you tell me what the hell it is and who's the traitor?*

*I'm just an advisor, Morthoron.* - he answers a bit more coldly. *I can't solve your problems for you. My time is over and I'm but a piece of a great mind, not allowed to do that. Morrie* - he adds more gently - *Still I can give you a hint. What are you afraid of most?*

*A white cloak and the dark sphere.*

*And the second thing?*

*Watching my friends, dying, and being forced to harm them.*

*I mean the thing that may happen to you.* Snape thinks for a moment and then turns pale as chalk, as he whispers the words.

*Do it.* Snape's jaw drops. *Do it and you'll find the Enslaver.* Snape takes a step back.

*I won't.* - he whispers, turning even paler. *I can't.*

*When you'll be desperate you will, Morthoron. You know you will. I've observed you long enough, you'll do EVERYTHING to save your friends. You may talk to me you won't but in need you won't hesitate.*

*I don't think so. I'm not a hero.*

*I've heard that before hundreds of times and you always did what should have been done.*

*As if I weren't broken enough…* - whispers Snape.

*Don't worry, he won't hurt you.*

*No?* - hisses Snape malevolently. *And what do you think he's been doing to me for over twenty years?* Unicorn's eyes are full of grief.

*I meant nothing more than usual. Listen* - his muzzle touches Snape's cheek again - *You're my blood, a Fire Unicorn. The moment you'll be in danger of death the Fire will come.*

*So it should come every second night.* - smiles Snape wryly. *I'm in danger all the time.*

*But you always manage to sort things out yourself. It'll come when you won't be able. It won't let you die.*

*Of course.* - murmurs Snape. *I'll survive, that's great. The Healers will help me to recover. I hope Dumbledore will obliviate me.*

*He won't.*

*Great.* - snaps Snape sarcastically. *Wonderful. Do it and you'll find the answer. You know, Feanor, you're a bastard.*

*I am, my parents never married.* Never fight with words with Feanor, Spirit of Fire…

*Sorry.*

*I deserved that. Morrie, act as you see fit and remember a human can't touch the Fire.* Snape's eyes narrow and after a while he grasps the sense of the words.

*I don't think so. He's too powerful.*

*He can't touch the Fire without being burnt. And the Fire is burning brighter and brighter. One day it'll burn with full force and you'll see what it can do.*

*I hope it'll devour me.*

*Fire purifies and reforges. I hope it'll finally melt that wall of ice around you.*

*Feanor, please, stop it. It isn't funny.*

*Come on, Morrie. You'll see I'm right.*

When Dumbledore enters the chamber in the morning he sees the least expected sight: the great Unicorn lying on the ground and Severus leaning against his side, asleep. The enormous wing is covering him like a blanket. 

"A young and an old Unicorn." – this thought runs through his mind as he reminds himself of a tattoo on Snape's chest. Feanor's eyes spring open and he raises his huge head. 

#Well guessed, Albus Dumbledore.# The words are ringing in his head. They weren't spoken but simply transmitted straight to his brain.

#Feanor? I thought Fire Unicorns can't talk to humans.#

#Don't you understand?# Now it hits Dumbledore and he whispers the name. Everything fits together: the place, the time, the legend, the Fire.

#Correct. It's me.#

#But why are you?..#

#There was a Fire in these walls, purifying and forging, warming and healing until it was put out with blood and Darkness. Now he'll kindle it again. It's his fate to follow the road of his ancestors. The Fire is burning so bright as it hasn't for the whole millennium, Albus Dumbledore. It's his destiny as it was for everybody here for fifteen centuries. He was born to fight and he will, with poison, magic and steel.#

#Don't tell me he'll turn to the Dark side.#

#Don't you understand? You know my name. He'll follow the path of his ancestors. And when he'll be falling the New Light will lend him a hand.# The great muzzle touch Severus' arm, waking him up. Dumbledore marvels the aura, surrounding both the Unicorn and Snape. Feanor's one is purely white, more resembling light than fire and Severus' one is dark. No, this word is too weak to describe it. It's black as his fathomless eyes but the edges of the ebony flames are rimmed with silver. Dumbledore blinks, watching Severus coming towards him. The aura appeared before, when Severus was angry or excited but it has never been so powerful. When he walks it emerges out of him, resembling what? A cloak? No, it isn't a cloak… It looks more like a pair of wings or something.

"Had a problem with Feanor?" – asks Severus when they're walking across the enormous hall again.

"No, but… You said once it's a curse to be born an Assassin."

"When you can't act the way they do, yes."

"I think you act as the real Assassin. I think it is your gift, not curse."

"What the hell has Feanor said to you?"

"It's your destiny to fight, Severus, now I see it clear. You may try to avoid it but in danger your real nature will wake up and you'll come with steel, magic and poison. It's in your blood more than you think. There's nothing wrong in that, just use your knowledge well."

"Serpensortia" Harry smiles slightly. Snape is dueling him again but this time his spells are very easy. He destroys the snake with one, well chosen word. Snape raises his wand again. "Rictusempra." Come on, Proff, are we dueling or joking? Harry can't help a wide smile. Snape is treating him like a first-year kid (a very stupid one). Usually, when teaching he demanded much more of him. Snape steps towards him, they are less then ten feet apart "CRUCIO!!!" He bellows this word as loud as he can and the curse, cast from such a short distance and with two wands at once, smashes Potter against a wall with a terrible force. His yell echoes against the walls of the dueling chamber and Snape stops the curse at once. Sorry, boy… "Anestathe." It takes him a few minutes to calm Potter down.

"Why?" – emerald eyes are full of pain and disbelief. "Why have you done that, Professor?"

"I've told you I may use the Unforgivable. You were forewarned and you agreed to duel."

"It wasn't fair. You're much better than me."

"Tell the Death Eaters it isn't fair. I can't wait for their answer." Brutal, but true…

"But I thought we were using kids' stuff…" 

"That's it." Snape leaps to his feet. "That's the point. I wanted you to believe that, Mr. Potter."

"Why? You could have killed me."

"This curse doesn't kill so fast…" Snape's thin lips twist into a sarcastic grimace. "Do you know why I used it against you?"

"I thought you were joking and lost concentration so you punished me."

"Correct. It's an ancient trick. You make harmless, stupid stuff several times till your opponent believes you're joking or weak. If you didn't know me and it were a real duel you'd probably think I couldn't do anything better than that. You'd loose concentration and that would be the last mistake in your life. I know it was cruel but there's no other way to teach you this: you never know what your enemy is thinking. Sometimes your opponents don't show their full power at once, they pretend being weak and strike when you stop paying attention to them. I remember a woman nobody expected to know more than "Alohomora". Five feet two, with braids, looking like a teenager. The Aurors laughed when she was aiming her wand at them and they were dying in the middle of their laughter."

"Who was she?"

"A Death Eater. Died in a street fight with Hit Wizards. Poor one."

"You regret them? The Death Eaters I mean. You seem to kill them without a wink."

"If I am to choose between my friends and them I always choose the former. You know," – he sits down again – "I don't pity them. A few, yes, but not all. If you're ready to kill you should accept the fact somebody else is ready to kill you. Still, it's sad to look at them later, cold and dead, with empty, blank eyes, with streams of blood slowly coagulating at their cheeks… Most of the people I killed I knew from school and then, as a Death Eater I was their fellow, after all. They trusted me and I betrayed them. And it's sad to look at the others, too. I remember Barty Crouch with the Sorting Hat on his head, Pettigrew as a teenager, young Nott… And look what they grew up to be. Look what we all grew up to be. Poor Barty…"

"Don't tell me you pity him. He was mad."

"No wonder after all what happened to him. He was three years younger than me. Just nineteen when imprisoned for life."

"He wasn't the only one. And he was guilty! He tortured…"

"I wasn't an inch better when I was his age. When I was eighteen I was really deep in the Darkness and coming deeper and deeper." Harry blinks, staring at Snape with disbelief. "And Peter wasn't a traitor when he was in his teens. Barty was punished only because he was craving for love and he loved with all his heart."

"Don't tell me he loved Voldemort."

"He did, Potter. Most of us don't. We respect the Lord, awe him and so on but we hate him. People join him because of their racial prejudices and because they crave for power, money or revenge. But Barty loved Voldemort, he treated him like his own father and sacrificed all he had to help him." Indeed, Crouch was talking such things the night Voldemort returned.

"How could he treat him like a father? Voldemort's heinous."

"If nobody loves you, you may cling to the first person that does. You know who old Crouch was. Never paid attention to his son. Always working. Barty was in Hufflepuff and his father didn't like it. Gryffindor, yes, Ravenclaw – can be but Hufflepuff that so rarely gets any fame? Barty worked like a house-elf to please his father but in vain. He wanted his son to be the best: a Head Boy, a Quidditch captain winning the Cup, the best student at school… And crouch Jr. was none. He was a Prefect but somebody else became a Head Boy. He never joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team though he trained literally everyday. He was quite talented and worked harder than any of us, harder than Miss Granger and he was a good student but there were the others who got the top grades without so much toil so his father was disappointed with him. When he applied for the job in the Ministry and failed his old man got livid. No wonder he joined the Lord when he was sixteen. Voldemort appreciated his loyalty and hard work and rewarded him. Barty had a high position among us, though he was one of the youngest. Voldemort gave him everything he couldn't get at home so the stupid boy stuck to him like glue. His father's behavior during and after the trial only pushed Barty more into a fanatic. I was in Azkaban when he was hauled there by the Dementors and he was in the cell opposite to mine. I heard him crying and going mad. I saw his father coming and cursing him and calling him names cruel even for my ears. He was slowly dying in front of my very eyes. He was just sitting in the corner and staring in space with his eyes full of pain and terror. It's all his father's fault."

"And Wormtail? Why did he betray his best friends? How could he?"

"Pettigrew? I suppose I know the reason. The Marauders, yes, they were always so close together that it was hard to believe there was a traitor among them. But Peter was overshadowed by his friends. Both the Blacks and Potters were famous Auror families, respected and honored and they were rich, too. Remus' mother worked in the MOM and she was one of the most famous witches of her generation, a talented researcher of the worldwide renown. The Lupins weren't poor, too – maybe not as rich as the Blacks and Potters but quite well off. And Peter's parents were nobody – neither famous nor educated and abysmally poor. His father died when Peter was but a baby and his mother never had enough money to pay her bills. No holidays abroad, no top-brand broomstick, no expensive Christmas presents, Potter, only old books and second-hand robes. He tried to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team but never managed it. Honestly speaking, he should have never climb a broomstick – his flying was a thing the whole school laughed at. He whole school, not just the Slitherins. And while the other Marauders were bright, especially Remus, he had to struggle hard to pass the exams. He was nobody, Potter – nobody. Dull, shy, poor Wormtail. And then the Dark Lord came and offered him money, power and knowledge. He promised this brainless rat to make him a great wizard and the rest you know. All he gave him was fear that never leaves a spy alone and then a life of a rat. And now he gives him only pain."

"He deserves that."

"Maybe. Still, when you look at somebody you knew as a young, worriless kid and then have to watch his fall it isn't funny. All right, Mr. Potter, you're free. I have a few others to duel today." Harry leaves the chamber deep in thought. Snape is right, after all. Everyone can choose Darkness. What if one of his friends turns traitor? Many may have the reason to trust Voldemort. And maybe there's still hope for these who are Dark. Maybe they aren't all evil. Maybe…

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Broken Sun of Darkness, bathed in hate and blood, fear of wizards and Muggles alike. What can it be?"

"I don't know."

"The problem is nobody does but you're Muggle-born so maybe you'll get the answer? I'm not Muggle-ignorant but you know about their world literally everything."

"I have no idea, Professor Snape."

"So try to find the answer. Think about it, you do have the brains." She stares at him, flabbergasted. For the first time in his life he admitted that.

"Yes, you do. Who do you want to be when you grow up, by the way?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a Hit Witch."

"Don't waste your talent running down the streets and shouting the curses. You have a very rare gift – a gift potions' brewing. I think you should specialize in this."

"A gift? I didn't know you must have the gift to brew a good potion."

"Sure you must. That's why it's so hard to find a good Potions' Master. As my father used to say, and he was great at potions, great indeed – you must be hard-working and patient like a Hufflepuff, brilliant like a Ravenclaw, cunning like a Slitherin and brave like a Gryffindor to be a good brewer."

"Brave?" – she laughs. 

"Haven't seen an advanced Dark potion."

"I don't want to make Dark stuff."

"Maybe one day you'll have to. Or maybe you'll have to brew something against a demon? Requires an awful lot of courage."

"It's too difficult for me. You'll make that, you're the Potions' Master of this castle."

"I'm not immortal." She gapes at him with her eyes wide open with shock. "You know who I am. I may not see the end of this war, that's why I want to build a group of young wizards to teach them really advanced Potions, just in case."

"There are already four of us and your daughters are great at brewing and…"

"And the situation has changed. Listen, Miss Granger" – he looks straight into her eyes – "I meant a really difficult and dangerous stuff. My daughters can't help me because their Healer abilities don't go well with advanced Potions. Their power simply interferes with some incantations so they are unable to go higher than the three-four stars. You know what the stars printed by the recipes mean?"

"The difficulty level."

"Exactly. I mean going further, to more complicated and, to be honest, sometimes more dangerous ones."

"But why to build a new group? There are already four of us."

"You know" – he sighs – "I thought about you and Millicent first. You're brilliant and you have the guts."

"And the other two?"

"I need somebody new. These girls we have are hard working and everything but they don't have it. I need a natural – somebody who doesn't just read a lot but somebody who has the intuition, who understands the nature of potions… A real talent, to be short, with brains and guts. Lots of guts. The Lord is going to try something nasty, I think, and I need somebody able to brew a potion against a demon, for example. One needs a gift to do this."

"So who are you thinking about?"

"Pansy. She was one of the best in her House and she is intuitive."

"And the last person?"

"I don't think he can join us." – he says curtly. "Think about it, Miss Granger. I expect your answer tomorrow. I give you a fair warning: this will be complicated, dangerous and sometimes Dark. It isn't kids' stuff. If you are ready, I'll teach you all I can. If you don't feel prepared, just tell me. I won't laugh at you nor force you – I need somebody really ready to take the risk." 

He leaves her in the lab and climbs the Astronomy Tower. The wind is chill but he doesn't pay attention to this. He's thinking about the fourth kid who could join him but probably never will. Draco Malfoy. A natural brewer like hell. He's never boasted about that because his parents wanted a better career for him than a Poisons' Master. They didn't want their only son to spend his life burning his fingers with acids and cutting the slimy plants. Their heir must be somebody better than a brewer stinking with herbs. Better… A prince of a Dark Realm, the illusion that never lasted long, a dream, turning into a nightmare in the end. But the boy is a natural, there's no doubt about that. Snape has (in secret) taught him how to make many healing potions, just in case Lucius will curse him worse than usual and Draco learnt very quickly indeed. And he isn't such a coward as many think. Yes, it would be good to have him here but he's far away, serving Voldemort…


	16. Falling

DISCLAIMER: Well, don't own, don't earn...

Enahma: Thanks! Noticed I use "Tolkien" names only when talking about Fire Unicorns or the Order? I have the point…

Ups… This one will be brutal… And Dark… And some language.

Words in # # mean telepathy

Chapter 16

FALLING

Lupin's waiting at the Apparating Point in the dungeons when Mearas appears from behind the corner.

"Is Dad back?"

"No." – sighs Remus, looking at his watch. "It's already six in the morning! Maybe he's hurt…"

"I don't think so." – the Unicorn brushes his hair gently. "Aegnor was scanning for him and found nothing wrong. Seems Voldemort needed him."

"I'm afraid to think what for." – whispers Lupin. 

"He isn't hurt." – she repeats. "Still, something must be very, very wrong."

"Maybe we should use the Palantir to find him." She nods at after a while they're both looking into the purple stone. "Show us Severus Snape." – asks Remus. Something appears in the huge jewel… Endless rows of cars.

"What's that?" – asks Mearas.

"Underground parking." – answers Lupin. "What on Earth is he doing in such a place?" CRACK! The nearest window bursts into pieces so unexpectedly that they both flinch. "What the…?" Snape emerges from behind the car, with a sword in one hand and a long, wave-shaped dagger in the other. The deadly point runs across the car hood, cutting the metal as easily as a hot knife cuts butter. Snape's long hair, wet and disheveled is covering his face like a black curtain and his eyes are shining madly. Remus shudders – it looks worse than the time he attacked Black… No, Severus can't be sane… CRACK! He breaks another window with the heavy blade. Two streams of blood are running down from his pale lips…. WHAM! He's singing or rather yelling. Remus doesn't understand a word but it sounds like a war song: harsh and filled with ire and might. "What is he singing about, Mearas?" The Unicorn is paler than usual.

"He uses our speech… The song is terrible…

We are coming

Coming with steel and magic

Coming to make you yell with pain

Coming to set your houses on fire

And put it out with your gushing blood.

We are coming

On the wings of fire, with a storm of steel

With demons, beasts and curses

To wipe your names off

Off the book of the living.

We are coming

To drink your blood

To devour your hearts

To listen to your screams

And to enjoy them.

We are coming

Death is in our blood

Pain we cause, laughing

Death we deal, singing

We, the Dark Order, Order of Death.

We are coming

You won't escape, fool

You won't hide, fool

You won't win, fool

We are your doom.

We are coming

We are coming 

We are coming

Coming!

Prowling!

Sneaking!"

"Good heavens." – whispers Lupin, turning pale. "What does it mean? What's this?"

"The Death Song of the Assassins." – Falco Fletcher has heard the whole conversation. 

"What?"

"He was one, Remus. He was born in the Order." Lupin's jaw drops. Only last year he learnt about Severus Death Eater's past and it shocked him. Well, it was just a tiny piece of his true story. An Assassin? Good Heavens!

"He went mad, Falco." The Auror observes Snape in the Palantir and then turns on his heel.

"I'll wake up the Headmaster."

"Brain injures." – whispers Dumbledore, watching his friend rampaging and yelling. "Sometimes he loses control."

"And you keep him as a teacher?" – asks Remus. "Nothing against him, he's brave, loyal and everything but isn't he?.."

"Dangerous?" – Dumbledore interrupts him. He's much more dangerous when he's sane. I brought him to the best Healer and he guaranteed Severus won't be uncontrollable unless… Unless something shocks him deeply. Unless he faces something that would make a normal man lose his mind. And I, in my selfishness, made him face Voldemort…"

"Should we bring him here?" – asks Falco.

"No. He might harm you. Look, the attack is ending, soon he'll come here free willingly." Indeed, Snape is standing in the middle of the parking, staring at the destruction with blank eyes, as if he couldn't believe his own senses. Then he rapidly turns on his heel and Disapparates. Mearas, Falco, Remus and Dumbledore run to the dungeon and nearly crash with him.

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT, I SAY!" – he shrieks, pushing them aside. 

"Severus…" – starts Dumbledore.

"NO!" Quick, to the dark and safe lab… Quick, to calm the maddened brain… He opens one of his cabinets with trembling hands and pulls out the bottle but it slips out of his grasp and crushes on the stone floor. The scent of dry wine fills his nostrils. Another bottle, yes, vodka… He's hands are shaking so much he can't open it so he cuts the neck off with his dagger. The burning liquid is running down his throat, making him even more nauseous… He's throwing up and drinking, then throwing up again… These pangs will rip his body into pieces, another bottle… The emotions are slowly fading away…

"Severus" – Dumbledore eyes him with mixed fear and anxiety. "What happened? Do you need a Healer? Did it happen again."

"No" – he croaks weakly – "I'm all right. I haven't turned mad. It wasn't this, I just couldn't keep it inside anymore, and I had to let it out. I'm sorry." – he whispers – "I had to destroy something and didn't want to hurt anyone. It was only cars, I haven't harmed anyone… Albus," – he adds after a while – "call Potter, please."

"Excuse me?"

"Call Potter. Now. Please."

"Maybe when you sober up a bit."

"I'll be all right in thirty minutes." Indeed, after half an hour, washed, shaved and in clean clothes he looks as usual. Dumbledore sighs, looking at him. Severus has always been a very good make-up maker and this time he did his best indeed. He looks as if nothing happened – no red-rimmed eyes, no the slightest track of exhaustion after a sleepless night. The only thing he couldn't hide is fear, deep in his fathomless eyes. Harry, dog-tired and a bit afraid, enters his dungeon and they eyes meet. This half of a second is enough for both of them to understand – they both have seen, they both know. Snape beckons him a chair and then he hides his face in his hands. For a long, long moment they're both quiet and finally Harry decides to break the heavy silence.

"It wasn't your fault. You did your best, you fought like hell." Silence. Harry touches his arm gently and Snape flinches. "It wasn't your fault. It was simply stronger than you." Luck, Ruler of the world, turning life upside-down… He's telling that to Snape, to the former Assassin and Death Eater!

"I'm tired, Potter, deadly tired. Let it end one day… Let it be my end but let it happen finally…" – he whispers. "What have you seen? How did you come?"

"You needed help, Professor. I don't know how but I came. Where was it?"

"One of our secret places, devil alone knows where. What have you seen?"

Flashback, Harry's vision

The dark circle of Death Eaters is slowly growing as they are Apparating, kneeling in front of Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes and stepping back into the menacing ring. Snape comes as one of the last.

"A lot of fun for you tonight, my servants." – smiles Voldemort nastily. Snape's face remains emotionless, like a white mask but Harry can sense his fear, anger and loathing. "To the dungeons." The Death Eaters wordlessly follow their Lord and Harry notices fear on many of their faces. They are all asking themselves the same question: Will I be punished tonight? Many sigh with relief, seeing the three prisoners, guarded by Wormtail and a woman Harry doesn't know. Voldemort kindles the lights with a spell and the angry murmur runs through the crowd. Cruel smiles twist their faces, their eyes flash malevolently, their fists clench in fury… 

"They…" – whispers somebody. "Here… At last!" 

"They're yours." – announces Voldemort and they jeer, pulling the wands out of their pockets. "Snape" – hisses the Lord. "Lead the show." Snape bows low.

"It's a great honor for me my Lord but…"

"Don't tell me you have another potion to brew." – snaps Voldemort. "I've heard it often enough from you. Find a better excuse this time or confess you're afraid of blood. Strange indeed, your mother rolls in her grave when…"

"I'm not afraid." – Snape stares straight into his scarlet eyes. "I gave you the proof many times I am not." 

#That was rather risky.# - says Harry to Snape. Somehow he's connected to his Professor. He isn't there but he can see everything and feels the emotions, filling Snape's soul.

#Tell me that. He can't think I'm weak, you know.# - he answers automatically, not paying attention to the speaker. Voldemort laughs. 

"So, you don't hesitate to kill but don't enjoy our little parties." – he mocks. "Strange indeed… Maybe you aren't so trustworthy as I think." Snape's heart jolts.

"I just didn't suspicions to arise." – he whispers, not daring to look into the scarlet eyes – "I was just careful, Master… Forgive me, my Lord. Your order will be fulfilled, as always." – he says aloud, raising his head and pulling out his wand. Then, with one swift movement he points it at the prisoners. "What do you want me to do?" Harry feels his anger, his loathing… No, please, don't force me to do that… Haven't I suffered enough? 

"They're yours. You have the time till the morning. Then, get rid of them."

"Yes, my Lord. You" – barks Snape, turning to the crowd – "there are too many of us. These, who had the pleasure to meet these bastards, stay. The rest – out." His ability not to show his real emotions is striking indeed. Emotions are literally ripping him to pieces but he didn't even bat his eye.

"But…" – one of the younger interrupts him and flinches as Snape aims his wand at him. 

"I said out." – he hisses through clenched teeth. The Death Eaters submissively follow his order and only six of them remain and, of course, Voldemort.

"That's what I like in you, my snake." – he cackles. "Show us something really good."

"CRUCIO!!!" Yelled with full force, held for a very, very long time… Every fiber of Snape's body is screaming in protest but his face remains emotionless and his eyes are as cold as usual when he stares at his writhing victims.

"I meant really good." – repeats Voldemort, with a hint of impatience in his voice. Snape gulps but submissively starts to sing an incantation… SLAP! Voldemort hits him with such a force that Snape hardly keeps his balance. "I meant GOOD. Strong." -hisses the Lord, grasping Snape's arms. Harry feels the Dark power entering Snape's body, ensnaring him… But he fights it with his full force and overcomes it.

#What was it?#

#This power?# - replies Snape. #No idea. It attacked me when he touched me. I do prefer his curse than his touch.# 

"I want the Angst, my snake."

#Why is he calling you that?#

#Don't tell me you don't use this nickname. Not so bad, after all. Wormtail is called "rat"… I think snake sounds better…#

"I want the Angst, my snake." Snape turns white a chalk, sweat starts running down his pale cheeks. NO, not Angst… Thoughts are running madly through his mind. No, please, not this…

#What is Angst, Professor?#

#A Dark demon. Nasty beast. When it's upon you, you feel all fear of your life, but amplified, all pain, only multiplied… All the things you're ashamed and afraid of… Like a Dementor and a Boggart in one, only much worse.#

#What have that people done to be treated like that?#

#They're MOM's Aurors. Fucking bastards, by the way.# Now it hits Snape. #Potter? Here? Are you mental? How? What for? Run for it, you idiot! RUN!#

#I won't leave you alone. Fight, Professor Snape, fight the Darkness…#

"Should I repeat?" – hisses Voldemort. Snape shudders as his connection with Harry is broken for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" – whispers one of the prisoners. "Aren't you a human?" Snape's eyes flash malevolently and madly, the other Death Eaters take a step closer, pure rage twisting their faces. Snape stares at the man for a moment and a sudden shudder runs though all his body.

"NO, I AM NOT!" – he yells furiously. Harry feels the defenses in his mind are crumbling and falling apart, allowing the Darkness in again… "I'M A DEATH EATER!!!" A long, wave-shaped dagger appears in his hands, he plunges it high above his head and starts singing the incantation. The thin blade glitters in the candlelight, casting red shadows on the walls and the jewels, adorning the hilt are shining like two drops of blood. The song is harsh, loud and full of Dark power. Harry doesn't understand the words but feels the power literally filling the air in the dungeon, growing denser and more terrible… Both the prisoners and the Death Eaters are horrified, even Voldemort holds his breath. Snape is calling and commanding, unleashing the Dark, heinous beast… And he's enjoying it…

#Fight it, Professor Snape!#

#NO!# A black whirlpool sucks Harry's mind deeper into Snape's memories…

Snape's memory

Snape, maybe twenty, is sitting on the bare, stone floor. Harry gasps, as he looks into his face – somebody must have beaten him hard… It must be a prison. Is it Azkaban? 

#It's Ministry dungeon.# - comes the answer. Two Aurors are hauling another man who's a few years older than Snape. He's also bruised and his body is shaking madly. Cruciatus… #Or some "forgivable" twins of it. More legal but also heinous. There are many ways to cause pain with magic, Potter. Too many. "Light" tortures aren't an inch better than so called "Dark" ones…# They open the bars and throw the man to the floor next to Snape. When they're gone, Snape leans over the newcomer. "Shit" – he whispers- "overdosed Veritaserum, idiots. Forced too much into him."

#What does it cause?#

#Overdosing?# It's strange how Snape's mind is giving him the answers. #Only pain but no truth. Only a few hours of terrible pain…# Man's eyes come back into focus.

"Don't…" – he pleads Snape. "I'm not a Death Eater."

"Quiet." – Snape presses his finger against his lips. "You'll have some peace, at least till the morning."

"Why?" – moans the man. "I'm not…"

"Who cares?" – sneers Snape. "Just don't confess and they'll let you out after a few days." The man blinks, shocked. "They have no proof but your own words. If you don't break, they'll let you go soon."

"I won't endure the next questioning."

"You will. I endured three and will a few more, till they leave me alone." The man is literally petrified. 

"You're strong."

"You'll endure, I tell you. Just believe it and you will."

"Have some water?" – the man licks his chapped lips. Snape laughs sarcastically.

"Water? Here? No such luxuries. Strict slimming diet in this hotel."

"I won't survive…"

"If you break, you won't indeed. Stop sniveling or I'll kick you." He stands up with difficulty and reaches to a small window. "Eat." He gives his fellow a handful of dirty snow. "Luckily it'll snow more tonight." His fellow devours the snow as if it was the best food in the world. When he finishes he stretches his hand towards Snape.

"Fletcher. Falco Fletcher." Harry gasps. 

#Yes, this Falco. They suspected him, too. A great man, he came to Dumbledore, his father and a few others and told them how it looked like. They forced Crouch to stop this. A great man, I tell you. I remember Mundungus burst here and cursed Crouch out of the dungeon… I'll never forget this. The reason I didn't allow my fellows to kill them. One of the reasons I left the Lord.# Falco starts raving and Snape pulls a tiny phial out of his pocket and forces a few droplets into his mouth. 

"Sorry, I can't give you as much as you need. That's all I managed to smuggle here." The memory keeps going on… Snape gets more snow and tries to lower Falco's fever with it… In the morning the Aurors come again to question him. A few hours of curses… This time Falco helps him. The cold is piercing and the two men are sitting very close to keep themselves a bit warmer… 

"I'm starving." – whispers Falco.

"Me too." – snaps Severus. "I'm here since Monday. Shut up." Falco's head sinks. In the evening another prisoner joins them. It's a girl, looking like a teenager.

#19# - answers Snape's mind. #Looks like fourteen, doesn't she? She was innocent but joined Voldemort later, wanting to revenge for that. Quite ironical, isn't it?# Again the same trick with snow… and the last dose of Snape's potion. Harry notices Snape didn't use it for himself. And again the same speech:

"Don't break. Don't confess. Endure." 

"I'm not a Death Eater." – she whispers.

"Who the seven hell care? You may be."

"My parents are Aurors!"

"Mine too." – sighs Falco. "I'm one myself. They don't care." She sobs.

"Easy" – murmurs Snape. "Easy. It won't last forever." The evening is coming and they are all shaking with cold. Falco hugs the girl to give her some warmth but it doesn't help much. Finally, they fall asleep but not for long. The Dementors are coming and the dungeon starts echoing with screams of panic. Snape is literally petrified with fear. This time the girl is stronger and keeps whispering to him, so he doesn't go crazy. 

"Why?" – she asks, when in the morning the Dementors are leaving and the thirsty, hungry, sleepless prisoners finally have a few minutes of peace. It snowed really hard so they make snowballs and pass them to another cells giving some water to these who aren't lucky enough to have a window.

"It's a custom here." – explains Snape as somebody sends them a piece of chocolate. "Share all you have to increase your chances of survival. I give you water, you give me a potion next time… "Friend" – he whispers to the woman who gave them food. "It's a half of chocolate! We're in debt of you till the end of our lives."

"Thanks for water. I'm the fourth day here." – she answers. Snape throws her another two snowballs.

"What's your name?"

"Angelina Johnson." Harry gasps again.

#Yes, mother of you teammate, now spying for us in the MOM.# - Snape's mind explains again. 

"Why?" – asks the girl again. "Aren't we humans?"

"No!" – the guards are entering the dungeon. "You're Death Eaters." Harry catches the glimpse of the two Aurors… It's a man he's seen in the Voldemort's dungeon, no doubt about that and the older one is… Moody? Suddenly Harry's mind is ripped out of Snape's memories…

End of Snape's memory

Harry blinks. He can see the dungeon again. Snape is still signing and the Dark power keeps growing, possessing him completely. Pain flashes across Harry's scar as something invisible but terrible appears in the dungeon. Snape, deadly tired, sinks to his knees. He stares blankly as the Angst is tormenting the Aurors, he seems not to hear Death Eaters' jeers and comments ("Remember the Veritaserum overdose, scum? The funniest thing is I wasn't a Death Eater then." "You killed my sister." "You tortured me, bastard. You'll pay for that"…) It takes not less than two hours before Snape's eyes come back into focus and he manages to stand up.

"Great, Severus." – smiles Voldemort, sending the Angst away. "No one in your family was a coward. Want to join?"

"Yes." Harry's heart sinks. It isn't a lie, Snape does crave for that, and his eyes are shining madly. This Dark thing has taken him over indeed. "For the three times I was in your stinking dungeon. CRUCIO!!!" He watches them, laughing madly.

#No, Professor!# - Harry interrupts him again. Something hits him hard in the chest.

#Leave him alone. He's mine. MINE!!!# Something strong and heinous has filled Snape's mind, turning him into a mad beast. #He's the Assassin, born to be Dark! He'll be the Dark Lord one day and kill this idiot Riddle! He'll be stronger!#

#NO!# - Snape's real self breaks in. #Go away, Dark Sun!#

#Melkor… They tortured you…#

#AWAY! NOW!# The black fire, rimmed with silver lashes the dark cloud of the demon, forcing it to retreat.

#Melkor… You're born to kill… Accept this… #

#NO, I WON'T!# Snape is fighting like an animal but Harry notices he's losing this battle. He must help him, somehow. He's angry and desperate. How? How to get rid of the beast? Suddenly the answer comes to him and he whispers a spell. The Dark Sun or whatever it is, stops tormenting Snape at once and Harry keeps repeating the words. Light, at first weak, but growing stronger and stronger is filling him and then Snape. The Dark force slowly retreats…

#Professor Snape?# The power hits back with a terrible force, Harry starts fighting it, but it's so strong, so great… Suddenly the ebony flames join Harry's light, burning the demon into ashes. The white, pure light and the jet-black fire are walking side by side, pushing the Dark Sun out of Snape's mind. The last strike… Harry, soaked with sweat and breathing heavily, wakes up in Gryffindor dorm, unable to tell whether it happened really or was just another heinous nightmare.

End of Harry's vision

"So that's what you've seen." – sighs Snape. "The whole Angst attack… I'm glad I was half-conscious then and don't remember anything."

"What happened later?"

"Had to keep it going till the end." – his voice is so quiet that hard to hear. "Had to watch it and jeer. And to kill them in the end. I was leading the show, Potter. I thought I'd go mad." Harry stares at Snape with mixed compassion and fear. The Angst was horrible… And so were the memories it woke up… Why?

"It was terrible. How could they treat you like that? Some of these people weren't Death Eaters."

"Most, Mr. Potter. Most of them. They wanted us to confess, that's all."

"And Crouch tolerated that?"

"He was the worst of them all. Holy Moody wasn't an inch better."

"He's Professor Dumbledore's friend."

"I haven't told him." So simple. I haven't told him… What else doesn't the old wizard know?

"So Mr. Fletcher stopped it."

"Cursed Crouch in my very eyes. That's why he's never made a career – many Aurors were against him."

"You're talking as if there were no decent Aurors."

"There are many, I assure you. Falco and his father, Lea, Remus, Mrs. Johnson, your mother… Many. Many I killed and will regret it till the end of my life. But many are scum."

"They're serving the Light."

"Rubbish. If there's one thing an old spy can tell you, it should be this: screw the badges."

"What?" Snape, using such a language?

"It isn't important what badge you're wearing. Nothing is more misleading than that. The Aurors are given the power to curse and it may be their road to the Darkness. They may start using it for fun. After all, they're better than we are, we, the Dark ones. They follow so called Light, they fulfill their duties in the name of the law," – Snape's voice is full of sarcasm – "as if the law had anything to do with justice, good or Light. It's very easy, Mr. Potter, very easy indeed to turn Dark, dark as my hair and to detest the Darkness with your all heart."

"I don't understand."

"They say you're Dark so they have the right to treat you like a slave. They hate everything labeled "Dark" and try to destroy it at any cost. They use the curses named "Forgivable." Soon they turn to be as ruthless and cruel as the so-called "Dark" ones and they still hate the Darkness. They're blind, they can't see they're deeper it than many of their enemies. Potter, it hurts the same, no matter who's cursing you… They say this curse is Dark and that one is not. Rubbish. It's the intention what matters, not the spell itself, usually. There're very few I'd say always used for evil purposes or always for decent ones. Nearly every magic can be used for both."

"Even Cruciatus?"

"Yes." Harry blinks. Snape must be crazy… "I'm sane, Mr. Potter, I assure you." – he notices Harry's confusion. "This curse is very useful in potions' making. There're some, mainly powerful medicines that require the blood of the maker. After Cruciatus."

"You mean you have to curse yourself to make the potion?"

"It's more convenient when somebody else does it for you, though some require a curse cast on yourself." Why is he telling Potter this, by the way?

"And you do that?" – Harry's jaw drops. Ups, shocked the poor kid. 

"Sure. Usually ask my fellows" – Snape touches his left forearm – "to help me. They at least don't require medical help after that, I mean, they don't faint watching this."

"What do you use it for?"

"Mostly for Internal Injures Potion, some anti-demon potions and some powerful antidotes." Harry gulps. He's the first of the potions, unaware how much it cost Snape to prepare it. And Dumbledore's helpers – they keep coming, asking for more and more.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't know about that as well, I think."

"Never asked for the formula. What would it change, by the way? It's my job, Mr. Potter. If you're the Hit Wizard, you risk your life on the streets, if you're a Mediwizard you have to look at the victims of curses and my profession requires that of me."

"You talk about it as if it was obvious."

"Because it is. One good thing my Dad taught me – to do my job properly. To do what should be done." Something runs through Harry's mind. Snape's father… His family…

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"That Dark Sun or something… It said you were an Assassin."

"Pretty true. I was born in the Order." Shock. Disbelief. Confusion. Fear.

"The Order we learnt about at the History of Magic?" – he whispers.

"I suppose so."

"Heavens. That's why you can kill so easily…"

"Often it isn't easy, Mr. Potter. My problem was sometimes I couldn't. Stinking coward as our Leader told me once. Yellow-belly. Traitor." Why to tell Potter this?

"I wouldn't call you a coward." Snape smiles slightly. It's time to end this.

"But I haven't woken you up so early to talk about my family affairs. You had a hard time, fighting this thing, whatever it was."

"You didn't recognize it?"

"Unluckily. It must be some kind of an Enslaver, connected with the Lord."

"It wanted you to kill him."

"Wants a new carrier. Younger, not so destroyed by dangerous magic. So, Mr. Potter, I asked you to come because I wanted… I mean… Thank you. You saved me. Had it taken me over completely, I'd have come back to the Lord. I'd have turned more evil than he."

"I don't think so. You wouldn't do it free willingly."

"There's much more Darkness in me than you think."

"I saw much more Light than YOU think, Professor. You're just don't believe you have it. You're not Dark. Dangerous and wild, yes, but not Dark. You wouldn't do it for fun." Snape's sad eyes glisten strangely.

"Thank you, New Light." – he whispers hoarsely. "Thank you, son of Lily." They're both silent for a few minutes before Snape breaks the silence. "Well… Could you… You know."

"It won't leave this chamber, Professor, I promise."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Harry turns in the doorway.

"By the way, why was this thing calling you Melkor?"

"That's my real name, I mean given by the Order. It means the Growing Power."

^^^^^^^

"Angst" (German) means "fear"…

Melkor is a name borrowed from Tolkien again. Melkor (his name means "He who arises in might", actually) was the most powerful of the Valar (gods less powerful only than Iluvatar, the Creator). Melkor wanted all power for himself and made a rebellion. Finally he turned out to be the beginning of all evil and was called "Morgoth" ("The Black Enemy") or simply "The Dark Lord" later… Yeah, Snape surely isn't the beginning of evil in the Order or elsewhere! I gave him that name because I wanted to stress he's really growing in power and he could be the Dark Lord if he wanted. And maybe he'll END the evil in the Order, discovering one of its greatest secrets – Feanor's true name…


	17. Something's wrong with Ron

DISCLAIMER: Harry & Co. aren't mine. Sob.

Linda: Thanks!

Sall: It was about Voldemort, after all… This one is similar, too. Please, don't fall off your seat or I'll feel guilty!

Enahma: Well, the bond. I see at least a few reasons:

1. Remember PoA? If a wizard saves another wizard… And Severus saved Harry a few times!

2. Remember the power of sacrifice (best example: Lily…) I do believe Snape sacrifices even more, spying for Dumbledore (You don't have to agree with me but I think living in constant fear and vigilance, pain, humiliation and all the rest Snape goes through is more difficult than simply dying. Fast death is easier.), what gives him some special abilities. 

3. Well, Harry isn't an ordinary kid, even for wizarding standards. Maybe he's really a Demon Fighter?

4. And maybe I had a few another reasons, too…

So, the next chappie. R&R

SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH RON

"So, Severus" – Mundungus smiles wryly, handing him a cup of tea – "He got them finally. They're dead, aren't they?"

"Unless they survived my Entropy Curse, yes." – he croaks. "And I assure you they didn't."

"Entropy Curse? What's that?" – asks Remus. Snape looks up. Yeah, another time he has to report these terrible things to Albus. There are another people here he trusts – Mundungus, Falco, Lea and… Remus. Seven hells, he likes the bloody werewolf! Well, now he'd curse anyone who'd be stupid enough to call Lupin "a werewolf" in his presence. Truce. Just politics, no friendship. He was more than an idiot.

"This." Severus points at a vase, muttering the words and it bursts into pieces. Lupin's jaw drops and, after all, everyone in the room seem to be shocked. He's just used a very powerful and difficult curse so easily as if it was "Alohomora".

"Does… Does it do the same to a human?"

"Not quite. Takes five minutes or so to kill one but looks the same. Rips to pieces. I do wonder what happened to his brain, Voldemort I mean, that he can laugh, watching it."

"He was laughing?" – whispers Lea, looking nauseous.

"Like seven hells." Silence lasts for a few minutes before Remus speaks again.

"But why? Why haven't you used Avada Kedavra?"

"It's obvious, according to what I was." No, it isn't a grammar mistake. Not "who" but "what" I was… Remus raises his eyebrows, surprised. Of course, he has no idea… The only two who know everything are Lea, Falco and his father. Dumbledore doesn't know a thing about Moody and the others. Remus doesn't know most. "I wasn't a human…"

"I've known for years you weren't." – breaks Remus in. "Since the day you cursed Avery and his pals when they were having some fun with me. In our third year, remember? You disappeared quickly but I caught a glimpse of your shadow, a bat shadow."

"I didn't mean a vampire. I was an Assassin." Lupin's blue eyes widen in overt shock. 

"Good heavens" – he whispers – "So that's why he wants you to show some more difficult killing curses. That's why he sends you to kill the trained Aurors."

"Exactly, Remus. I hate the Order more than you can imagine for that – for bringing me up to be a predator, a beast, a monster…"

"It wasn't your fault. You dropped that. You're not one anymore."

"For him I'm still one and I always will. So" – he adds after a while, wanting to end this conversation – "That's all. Now, please, excuse me, I have my duties." No more unpleasant discussions.

"Severus" – Dumbledore stops him in the doorway – "I know Mundungus, Falco, Lea and Remus are well educated but maybe we should seek for help of somebody more experienced. Alastor for example." Snape thought he had come back to normal after the night but he was wrong. Moody… The memories hit with full force again, literally stunning him. The aftereffects of the Dark Sun, calling the Angst, difficult curses and lying, lying beyond the borders of human (and vampire, too) endurance… Another night of killing his heart, denying all feelings he still possesses. It's too much even for him. Luckily Falco grasps his arm before he falls and leads him to the sofa. "What happened, Severus?" - Dumbledore's wise eyes are full of concern. "I'm not a human, I'm a Death Eater…" Blue eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"I'll tell him, Severus." – says the older Fletcher quietly.

"Mundungus, no…" – he moans.

"How long will you allow that bastard torment you?!" – yells Falco. "I will tell you, Albus!" Snape stares at him, and, after a while, nods. Albus will learn, he's seen enough to suspect the truth, after all. "Remember the time, Headmaster, I told you about the MOM's dungeons? Severus was three times there, once after he had turned to our side! Remember, what they were doing to us? You said I was exaggerating! I swear I wasn't! Ask Angelina Johnson, if you want, or anyone else who was there! Test me with Veritaserum, if you wish! It wasn't only Crouch and the rest we told you about! Holy Alastor Moody was there as well! He was the worst of them all! When you forced Crouch to ban that… that…" – he gasps, looking for thee right word – "that things and many obeyed the new law but Moody didn't! He was as cruel as Lord Voldemort! You know what – if I were to be counted among the Aurors with Moody, I'd prefer to be counted among the Death Eaters with Severus! That's why my Dad and me never wanted to work with him! I still have nightmares with Moody using curses against me! All legal and "Light", of course" – he sneers. "You are not humans, you are Death Eaters! If he's a human, maybe it's better to be a Death Eater!" He keeps gasping, unable to calm down. The silence is so deep that he can hear his own heart thudding in his chest. Snape hides his face in his hands. He managed to shock Dumbledore. AGAIN. This time probably more than ever before. 

Harry slowly climbs the stairs of the Gryffindor Tower, musing about all that happened last night. He witnessed the Death Eaters' meeting, though Snape, foreseeing trouble, had given him a proper potion before he left. Now the Potions' Master has a difficult problem to solve – what the hell was stronger than his very best stuff? There's also another thing – previously Harry was a helpless witness, able only to observe, but last night he could sense Snape's emotions and then even entered his mind and helped him fight the Dark Sun. Dark Sun. What could it be if even Snape, though educated in the Dark Arts, didn't recognize what it actually was? Maybe Harry should ask Hermione – she always finds the answers in books. On the other hand, it would mean telling her what really happened and Harry understands Snape's request not to tell anyone. No wonder. It was heinous. Harry sighs: for all these years he wondered why Snape was so sarcastic, cold and cruel and now he supposes he knows the answer. Snape, humiliated, tortured and forced to witness cruelty, both by Voldemort and the Aurors, redirected his anger and pain on his students. He treated them the same way he was treated, or rather his behavior was a shadow of the shadow of the ordeal he himself had to go through. 

Harry enters Gryffindor Common Room and finds Hermione, delving in books as usual.

"Hermione" – he whispers – "Do you know what the Dark Sun is?"

"No idea." – she replies. "Professor Snape asked me the same question a week or so ago but I don't know. He called it "fear or wizards and Muggles alike" and I can't guess what he meant by this." Harry reminds himself of a thing Ron saw in the mirror of their Divination teacher. Maybe it's time to ask her for help? And surely it's high time to tell Dumbledore about everything when Snape finishes his report.

"So you finally decided to visit us." – snaps Ron angrily, entering the room. "What causes Mr. Potter, Hogwarts CELEBRITY" – he pronounces this way even Snape wouldn't be able to – "to talk to us, humble…"

"RON!" – shouts Hermione furiously – "What are you raving about? What has Harry done to you?"

"WHAT? It's all his bloody fault! Cedric, Fred…" SLAP! Hermione hits him with her book.

"Are you mental?" – she hisses, looking as dangerous as angry Snape. "Should I tell you the name of the madman responsible for everything or maybe you, like this idiot Fudge, pretend not to see he's back?! Ron, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." – he barks. "I tell you it's all his fault. One day he'll finish all of us off. Don't you know why the Lord is after him? He knows one day Potter will be stronger than him and take his place." Hermione literally hauls Harry out of the room. 

"Alarm the Headmaster" – she commands Harry – "and I'll go to Snape."

"What should I tell him?" – replies Harry bitterly – "That my best friend tells me the truth."

"Are you mental, too?" – she snaps. "You know you aren't responsible for anything."

"But Ron is shocked and…"

"Has anyone of the Weasleys told you such a thing? Something's wrong with Ron! I've already searched his things for drugs or anything Dark but found nothing! It's worse than I thought!"

"You think it would be better if you found something?"

"At least we would know what's going on. Harry, don't you understand? He used the expression "the Lord", as if he were…"

"A Death Eater, you mean? I don't believe that! Ron wouldn't kill his own brothers!" I don't believe that!"

"Me too, but remember Snape and his speeches about this Enslaver?"

"You think Ron could be… controlled?" Gosh, something attacked Snape last night… Could the same thing take Ron over? It showed you your terrible memories… Maybe it kept telling Ron Harry's guilty for the massacre in Hogsmeade?

"I'm not sure. But he can be." They part and run – she to the dungeons and he to Dumbledore's office.

Snape Apparates in his castle. Again he passes the enormous hall, carefully avoiding stepping on the dark flecks of shed blood. He knows the story of every one by heart, he's witnessed some duels here, he fought here once as well. The hall has always shocked him with its size but now, abandoned and void it looks even more impressive than before. He sighs, reminding the times when it was full of people, when the Assassins united with a few another criminal groups to fight for the domination in their world. The gang wars were going on without a break as they always did so the Assassins, the Fogwalkers (same family as his but specializing in espionage) and a few others decided to cooperate. As strong as they were united… Strange indeed, the alliance worked and existed for many years without any serious conflict inside. Well, all the sides knew they had no chances of survival if they were alone. Battles with Hit Wizards and constant gang wars would have annihilated them if they hadn't united. Snape's jaw goes rigid as he thinks about one of the street fights in which Stern the Fogwalker was killed. He was the only star in his teenager life, his first, puppy, innocent love. They were both only twelve when they started dating. They were flying broomsticks, studying the Dark Arts and learning to fight together. He regretted her parents didn't send her to any wizarding school, as the Fogwalkers always did, so they had to part for long, long months but in spite of that their feeling grew and grew. She was killed when she was only fourteen and he watched her dying in pangs of pain as she had been hit with two Deletrix curses at once. She was coughing and choking with blood and her lips were slowly turning livid… And he was yelling like a wounded animal. Then, over her grave, he swore he'd never kill a child and this oath he did keep… Not to harm a kid, not to make an innocent being to pass through the ordeal Stern passed. The only thing he got from his family was a dose of drugs to blunt his pain and the words they kept putting into his brain from the very beginning of his life: "It's our fate, our destiny." Destiny! Hadn't he believed that, he would have chosen another life. He would have dared to drop the Darkness much earlier. Destiny! – he laughs sarcastically – "You're born to kill." NO, HE IS NOT. No one is doomed to repeat the life of their ancestors. Sure, one never gets free of their influence completely but he keeps trying. He won't turn Dark again, unless… Unless this thing takes him over but the next tine they meet he'll be prepared. He won't yield so easily again. Don't talk rubbish about fate. He won't live like his parents did. NO. NEVER.

He's come here to change his sword, so he turns towards the chamber with weapons. His Viper hasn't been very "talkative" lately and their cooperation has been going wrong a bit. It is the swords that choose the fighters, like wands and every one has her own character and history so sometimes, when your life changes, another sword starts fitting you better. Every sword is named after the animal adorning her hilt, so: Viper, Cobra, Phoenix, Eagle, Wolf, Dragon, Unicorn and so on but they also have more specific nicknames, according to their history, as they tend to choose similar fighters every time. His Viper is named the Rebel so no wonder they were good friends for so many years… 

"Immensifer" – he whispers and his beloved blade appears in his hand again. "Well, friend" – he says, gently running his fingers down the flat side of his sword, enjoying the touch of the cold, smooth metal – "If you really think you should come back here… Thanks for everything you've done for me." Then he hangs Viper in her place and takes a look around. To each his own… Now there's only one sword missing and two daggers – Naya's and Draco's. He's worried about them both, because they were chosen by weapons with a long and cruel history. Naya's sword is Cobra, one of the Angnor, Fire Steel and so is Draco's (but his dagger is one of the Dragons). When she entered this chamber she took a Cobra sword named the Raid Steel, or Sudden Death. The sword was made of a dark gray metal, with her hilt covered with platinum and adorned with huge sapphires and brilliants, shining as if the flames were entrapped inside them. This steel has won her grim renown as a tool of people who attacked without warning, in the middle of the night, killed their opponents before they had the time to realize they were ambushed and then disappeared in the darkness silently like ghosts. Will it be Naya's future? Will she turn evil, maybe, or will she be forced to? A sudden shudder runs down Snape's spine as he reminds himself of the Dark Sun. 

Draco's dagger was made of something golden, as if she was gilded and adorned with impressive, dark purple rubies and black jets. The dragon with eyes made of two rubies is wrought round the hilt. Snape sighs, seeing her in his mind. This dagger has a few names: Poisoned Steel, the Traitor or the (Snape whispers the name with some anxiety in his voice, as his father was a second cousin of Narcissa) a Kin Slayer. Kin Slayer. According to her history it'd be harder to find a more proper name. Sometimes people spent here a lot of time, till they found the right sword but Draco entered and at once, even without looking around, grasped this steel and she responded him. They were created for each other, Snape saw it at once. Draco the Death Eater, will you kill me one day, boy? Or maybe this madman will sacrifice you to call some heinous beast, or you'll rot in Azkaban? Sorry, my little one, I haven't protected you as fiercely as I should have. Your steel can show you the way home and I hope one day you'll come back. Whatever you do, I will welcome you, if you decide to drop you Dark way. Draco you know I will.

Enough musings. It won't change anything, what's done cannot be undone. What will come will come and he'll face it when it does. Now, Melkor, Severus, Morthoron or whatever they're calling you, choose your new sword at last! He stands in the doorway and closes his eyes. "I am Melkor, son of Amarth the Assassin and her husband Nero Snape, Master of Potions, named Morgul within these walls. I need a sword." As if molten steel ran through his veins… His aura roars suddenly and the blades glitter, reflecting the black flames. Albus told him before it appears when he's angry or excited but for the first time he notices it himself. Strange indeed. Hot steel… Yes, he knows that feeling, more powerful than anything but not painful, possessing him. For the second time in his life the Dark Sword calls him. Slowly he opens his eyes and paces across the room towards the famous blade. Yes, it wasn't a delusion. Mormegil, the Dark Sword, also called a Black Hound or the Steel Devourer has answered him. With one swift but firm movement he grasps the hilt, and raises Mormegil high above his head, point up and then he lowers it slowly and presses the hilt against his chest. The blade, cold as if made of ice, touches his forehead. The Dark Sword, belonging to the founder of the Order! The greatest dream of every Assassin and anyone else they allowed to choose a weapon! Once she came to him before and then rejected him and now she comes again, forgiving him his faults. "I won't fail you this time, Mormegil, I swear." – he whispers and the sword sings back, as if understanding him. Well, Snape would bet his life THIS sword does understand. He looks at her, marveling her severe beauty. She's called "Dark" but not in the meaning "evil" but "black", because the metal she's forged of has the color of vampire hair – so black that shining violet. The hilt is adorned with silver, emeralds and pearls. There are TWO animals around the hilt – a Dark Phoenix, staring at him with jewel eyes and a Fire Unicorn. The blade is so smooth one could use it instead of the mirror and the cutting edge is shining menacingly. The Steel Devourer hasn't won her renown for nothing, after all. Even the bars in Azkaban would yield under her blow. Nevertheless, there are five nicks on the otherwise perfect blade and (life is full of irony, isn't it?) every of them indicates the blow that killed a Dark Lord or a Dark Lady. Five. The first one, according to the legend, was made by the founder and the first owner of the sword, who is said to kill a Dark Lord these fifteen centuries ago. The names of next Assassins, who killed the Dark Ones are known (Yes, they did kill Dark wizards, too – it made no difference to them who they send to hell, as long as they were paid properly.) Snape smiles slightly – Voldemort would be very surprised, surprised like the seven hells indeed if he knew the name of a wizard whom the last nick belongs to. The man who killed the Dark Lady who arouse in Russia about the time Voldemort was preparing his first war in Britain. The man who pierced the heart of The Black Cat of Moscow and then called his sword the Black Hound. The eyes of this man are now looking at him as his face is reflected by the smooth, polished metal. "His name was Melkor." – he whispers. "Severus Aquilla Snape, the doom of the Black Cat." No, he won't certainly kill Voldemort – these immortality charms are too powerful for him and some books say you can do such a thing only once in your life but he'll do his best to… well, …disturb Voldemort's existence as much as he can. HE WILL. With his potions, curses and with Mormegil. Killing and lying is evil, no matter why you do that but doing nothing when this Dark Madman is rampaging is thousand times more evil. 

Deep in the dungeons, Feanor the Unicorn neighs, hearing Snape's thoughts.

*You understand, child. I watched you since the day of your birth. They were putting in your head that there's no good and no evil only power. And I waited and hoped, knowing one day somebody here will see it's a downright lie. I saw you doubted and I trembled you wouldn't finally see the truth, after all that Aurors torturing you… All the enmity of Slayers and condemnation of so called decent people. Take Mormegil, take my sword. Take my sword, child, and use it well. TAKE MY SWORD.*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angry? Confused? Excited? Want to read more about Sev's past?

So, meanings as usual:

"Stern" (German) -"star"

Right, Tolkien again: "Amarth" means "Doom" and "Morgul" – "The Dark Arts". Fits his Dark parents, doesn't it?

"Mormegil" is another Tolkien name and it is really "the dark sword"

"The Black Cat of Moscow" You may wonder why I called the Russian Dark Lady like that. Well, it's good to delve in some history books from time to time. "The Black Cat" was a nickname Moscow citizens were using, talking about Stalin. So he was "The One Who Must Not Be Named" for them, wasn't he?

Entropy Curse. Well, I study physics, you know. "Entropy" can be described as "lack of order," "tendency to destruction" and so on…


	18. To save the werewolf

Sevter: Thanks! Ups, haven't I written that? I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for all my mistakes. Doing my best to check the story.

Enahma: I'll write more about their bond, of course! No, you haven't hurt me, I won't write all about his past at once. Just wrote a bit too much lately, I think. Well, this title wasn't the best indeed; sorry – just wanted to stress the importance of this event. Little less conversation, a little more action, as Elvis sings – OF COURSE! Just wanted to give Sev and Harry some peace after this demon. I hope this chap is more interesting for you!

Sil: Should I tell you whether you're right? There's a lot written but about him, on the other hand – him and the Assassins? But why not? 

Lokia, Lavondyss21, Serapotter: Thanks!

Excessivelyperky: Thanks for advice. I'll ask my friend from the US to send me this book. Still, plz remember English isn't my first language so sorry for mistakes and other failures. Doing my best.

Diana Lucille Snape: I've always loved swords, cathedrals and horses! I have a wave-shaped sword (though without rubies or diamonds, of course) at home. I also used many motives from legends:

Swords and fire are often together (burning swords)

Swords have names (Excalibur is the most famous case)

Swords have souls (when I look at mine, I do believe that – and that's why they have names) so Snape treats them as living beings – and shows them a lot of respect, as they're powerful

I made swords full of magic – they don't hurt the owner (also met it a few times in legends) but some features I invented myself, like leading you home – will be important. Also the animals adorning/protecting the swords I always choose carefully.

Swords do have character! Some are said to be cursed, bringing the owners only pain or have a special destiny – and so do mine. Kin Slayer. Oh, yes

Slytherins: In HP books Harry sees only the evil part of their character but I'm sure there's much more in them than that.

Percy: ups, right

The Aurors: hate Snape shows towards Moody in GoF is striking and well, Crouch Sr. and his methods… I wonder whether J. K. Rowling will tell us more about that – and what. Luckily HER world isn't back & white – and that's why I LOVE her books.

Animagi and Sev-Harry bond – coming, of course! 

So, let's start the story (Warning: some language). Check your seatbelts, at least some action!

TO SAVE THE WEREWOLF

Dumbledore stares at Harry with his blue, wise eyes.

"He used that expression" – he says very quietly and slowly – "The Lord. When Severus is back, I'll talk to him about that. By the way, you seem to be in good terms with him lately."

"Well… yes. He… he's different than anybody else. He's so strong."

"He is." – replies Dumbledore quietly. "I hope strong enough." – he says to himself.

"Could he really turn the Dark Lord?" Before Dumbledore has the time to answer, somebody knocks the door. It's Snape, looking worried.

"Harry, excuse us for a while." – says Dumbledore so Harry has to leave. Dumbledore beckons his younger colleague a chair.

"Miss Granger has just met me in the corridor. Headmaster, I think she has the point."

"Do you really think Ronald can be involved in something? He's just fifteen."

"Draco's fifteen as well, not to mention my own story. Crabbe, Goyle and many others – they aren't older."

"You're exaggerating, Severus."

"NO." – Snape's fist hits the table with such a force that Dumbledore's cup falls down.

"You were wrong about Remus."

"I do admit that but we didn't know about Pettigrew."

"I don't think any Weasley would betray us." Snape leaps to his feet and slowly approaches the Headmaster. If Dumbledore didn't know him well, he'd think the younger man is going to hurt him. Snape keeps moving slowly and soundlessly like a great predator, his eyes are shining madly and his lips are twisted into a cruel grimace.

"I'd like to remind you, Albus" – he hisses through clenched teeth – "that I've been telling you there was a traitor very close to Potter and Lily. I kept telling you one of their close FRIENDS" – he spits this word out with utmost loathing – "must be passing information to the Lord. I wanted you to test them with Veritaserum – all of them. You said I was mental. You said hate makes me blind when I was telling you about my suspicions towards Quirrel. I tell you – a traitor is always somebody you would trust with your life, your close friend, not your enemy! I wanted the DADA job, remember? I do admit Potions is my forte but it was a bit boring after a few years, so why do you think I didn't apply for the post this year? Because, due to last year events, I didn't want you to hire another Potions' Master. I didn't want another idiot or a fanatic."

"Severus, I tell you once more I do trust the Weasleys."

"BUT I DON'T!" The chair breaks under Severus' kick with a crack. "Something attacked me last night, Albus, and took me over in a minute or so! Can you imagine how powerful it was? It took me over completely and I can break even triple Imperius! Albus, something is going wrong." – he adds a bit more gently – "I don't mean the boy obeys Voldemort free willingly but Miss Granger has the point. This girl does have brains and sees the things the others don't. I don't want you to punish the boy or something – just isolate him and his family from the rest of us, especially Potter."

"Severus, I do repeat I trust Ronald. He just used the wrong expression!"

"Indeed?" – sneers Snape. "You don't know a thing about the Enslavers. It'll be me who'll pay the price for it, I'll have to take part in new executions and maybe lead the deadly show with Naya, Marcus or even The Boy Who Is Going To Die In A Very Painful Way!!! You don't know a thing about this, Albus" – he whispers hoarsely – "never seen the tortures, never seen blood, death and pain, never listened to the yells of victims! Never had to take part in that and jeer!"

"Severus!"

"WHAT?! I'll be me who'll try to sort things out later! I'll lick the boots of the Dark Madman! I'll risk my skin! I'll have to kill, to harm, to lie! Or maybe I'll even end in his…" – suddenly he stops speaking. "Doesn't matter" – he barks – "Who the seven hells cares about the feelings of spies. We're Slitherins, after all, the Dark ones from the very beginning" – he yells furiously – "SO WHO CARES?! Do what you want, Albus" – he croaks – "but I tell you now that I'll stop him, even if it means breaking the only oath I've kept in my whole life! Potter saved me last night from the fate worse than death and I'll protect him with all my power! I WILL FLATTEN THIS CASTLE IF NECESSARY!!! I'll fight like an Assassin, I'll use the Dark Arts, but no one will harm the boy!" He turns on his heel so abruptly that his robes swish and strides out of the office, slamming the door shut so violently that the walls shake. He's so angry that he doesn't notice Harry waiting behind the corner and nearly crashes with him. "WHAT?!" – he roars. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Er… I happened to hear the ending of your conversation, Professor."

"You were eavesdropping, to give it a proper name." – he snaps. "As usual. So what do you want of me?"

"Professor" – whispers Harry - "you wouldn't hurt Ron, would you?" Snape bites his lip.

"You know what" – he whispers – "I'd prefer to die but" – he sighs – "if he's really a traitor or if I were to choose between you and him I'd choose you."

"I'm not worth his life."

"I haven't said you are but you're more important in this war."

"I'm but an ordinary boy." Snape grasps him by his arms.

"You know you are not. An ordinary boy!" – he sneers – "who fought the Enslaver and won, an Enslaver that took over one of the most gifted wizards in this century. Sorry, Mr. Potter, you're not ordinary. Show the Headmaster your hands, I tell you, maybe you have the flames on your fingertips. I'd bet everything I have you're a Demon Fighter indeed."

"How can I? I don't even know what exactly demons are." Snape sighs.

"They're living creatures, Mr. Potter, some stupid like trolls, some talented and intelligent like people. The difference is they don't have bodies – I mean flesh. You can't harm them punching them, though they can be killed with special curses, potions or magical weapons. The Angst you saw is one of them and it feeds on human positive feelings, just like the Dementors do."

"Are all the demons evil?"

"No, of course not. Some are just blind forces of nature, Mr. Potter so you can't judge them good or evil. These, who are more intelligent tend to belike humans so they are different. The problem is many are uncontrollable like Angst – it's like a parasite and must harm you to survive itself."

"What about the other demons?"

"Well, there're many species. The Enslavers are the whole group, you see, that's why we can't find out what attacked me. They need your mind to exist so try to conquer you and, unluckily, they want your power to increase so they usually force you to turn Dark, because that's the fastest way to power."

"If it wants the power, why should it help Voldemort to enslave Ron? It doesn't have a sense!"

"Voldemort is a powerful Dark wizard and at first he'll control the demon, telling it to fulfill his orders. However, this situation won't last forever. I think it was the demon, not the Lord, who told me to lead the show. IT wanted me to enjoy the cruelty."

"To force you to turn the Dark Lord."

"It said so. So, there are the other species – the Balrogs, for example, demons connected with fire, not evil but sometimes dangerous, a few types related to water and air, then the Vaccus, a nasty beast, destroying everything around, many harmless species and last but not least the Deanimator, the most dangerous of them all."

"What does it do?"

"Needs magic to survive so sucks it out of everything magical, things, beasts and people."

"And a wizard can't live without it?"

"Exactly."

(two days later)

Snape Apparates back in the dungeon in the early morning, dog-tired and shaking. Dumbledore's waiting for him and he looks anxious and very worried, too. 

"Severus, Remus is missing."

"I do know that." – croaks the younger wizard. "The Dark Madman honored me again to lead the show with Remus."

"NO!" – Snape turns on his heel and notices Harry's green eyes, filling with tears. "No, not Professor Lupin! Don't tell me you killed him, NO!"

"I haven't, Harry." Ups, used his first name? "Not yet."

"So he's alive?" – gasps the boy.

"As long as he doesn't tell Voldemort the secrets this madman believes him to know he will live but I wouldn't give half of a Galleon for such an existence."

"But you can save him, can't you Professor?" – emerald eyes look at him with hope and fear. Damn, it was Lupin who taught him the Patronus and the boy loves him.

"It's the Riddle House, Mr. Potter. It isn't so easy." ("It's bloody impossible" – he says to himself.) Emerald eyes are pleading him (Come on, Potter, another pair of eyes filled with pain tonight is too much for me!) "I'll do my best, I promise. Headmaster, tell Lea and Falco to come, I may need their help."

Snape's POV

BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! What the seven millions hells should I do now?! Remus I like, Potter saved me, Albus gave me a chance to live normally and now I CAN'T help them! The poor werewolf won't survive more than one-two nights, I suppose, he passed through five rounds last night and he's weak! Only physically weak, of course, his soul is strong, it's a very rare to see anyone enduring this hell like he did, without showing any fear and without begging. Even the things I did he suffered, just looking at me with his sad, full of pain eyes, as if asking me a mute question why I betrayed him. I haven't, Remus, though you wouldn't trust me an inch. You'll never forgive me my "Light" curse, held so cruelly long, my potion and then my kickboxing show. Remus, the werewolf I respect and like, I hope my Two-Faced Potion is helping you right now. It does have two faces, friend – for the first fifteen minutes it causes pain (I tried it myself and I do admit it's a liquid Cruciatus) but later its evil mask falls and it starts working like a Heavy Duty Pain Potion and it also heals some injures. My another nasty trick to cheat the Lord, you see. I hope, Remus, I haven't given it to you in vain. 

We're delving in all the books we have to find a way out but it's the Riddle House, his main fortress! No one can enter and leave, but the Death Eaters, and anyone else must be admitted by the Lord himself. Moreover, even we can enter only when summoned or allowed in the advance, so you can't Apparate or Disapparate like that there and you can neither bring the Portkey inside, nor make one there. For devil's sake what can I do? I'm not Merlin to know it all! WAIT. I have broken to Hogwarts once, remember? Remember what Fogwalkers the spies were teaching you? There's a hole in every defense system and the only problem is to find it. It would be advisable to look into some Dark books.

End of Snape's POV

After two hours, a triumphant "YES!!!" informs everybody a hole has been found indeed.

"What's that, Severus?" – Dumbledore looks from behind his shoulder at the complicated schemes in the book.

"You can't make a Portkey there, nor bring it inside but you could, using it, leave the House."

"It doesn't seem to be useful, if you can't bring one there."

"I can't but I do know somebody who can. Not all the Fogwalkers perished the night my family did." Snape stands up wrapping the cloak around his arms and steps into the fireplace. When he lands on the other side, the first thing he sees is a wand, pointed straight at his heart.

"Easy, Hari!"

"Melkor" – she smiles, shaking hands with him. "How could I forget you're one of the very few who knows my Floo address."

"Still having secrets, Hari? I thought you dropped this life after the war with the Black Cat."

"The old habits are hard to uproot. By the way, isn't it strange, Melkor? We all received the cassation of our sentences because we killed the bitch but most of us came back to our previous lifestyle."

"I regret that."

"But you dropped it finally, too."

"Listen, there's no time for polite conversation. I need your help."

"So" – sighs Hari after listening to the whole story – "you must save the Auror but without betraying yourself… It won't be easy, Melkor."

"If it were easy I wouldn't ask a Fogwalker for help."

"I'm not one anymore but, wait, I haven't forgotten all the tricks. Well, the first thing is you must help him to survive this night. If you can't Apparate there unless allowed or summoned, there's little chance you can't help him escape before the "show"." This last word she spits out with loathing. "Then you may always stay to prepare some potions or so, sneak into the dungeons, give him a Portkey and, well, that's all."

"Sounds easy, Hari. Too easy."

"Won't be. How much time do we have?"

"I'll be summoned about 10 pm." Hari mutters something under her breath.

"So, no time to waste. Come with me, you'll help me."

Snape Apparates at the Riddle House with an iron ring on his finger (a Portkey, of course). As Hari promised, the defense system did ignore it. He also has an additional wand (hidden in his boot) and a few useful potions in his pockets. Remus, don't break down, please! He has only the possibility to whisper to him "I'll get you out, just endure" but the only answer is a mistrusting glance of the blue eyes. Finally, well after midnight, it's over and Severus, whistling a happy melody, goes to his lab. After waiting an hour or so, he sneaks out and slowly goes to the dungeons. Sometimes he hated his vampire nature but now blesses it with his all heart, as he passes the guards unnoticed. The first floor, the entrance to the dungeons and the guards again. 

"Imperio" – he whispers – "You don't notice me." Smell of wizarding blood leads him to Remus' cell. Poor one is sitting on the floor, staring blankly into space and he doesn't even flinch when a Death Eater halts in front of the bars, as if everything was indifferent for him. Severus takes a look around and then whispers a few very well chosen words. Remus gasps as he sees him passing through the bars as if they didn't exist. He's recognized him, of course, but didn't know Sev… this bloody traitor Snape knows such an advanced charm.

"What do you want of me, bastard?" – he snaps.

"Shut up" – hisses Snape, pointing his wand at him. You brainless werewolf, you've alarmed somebody. There are some hurried footsteps in the corridor. Snape hides in the darkest corner, praying his vampire abilities to save him again. The guards are bewitched so it must be somebody else! Ups, Crabbe, Goyle (seniors) and Draco, who was present at the "show" and was even honored (How can we use such an expression for such a thing?!) to cast one curse. The boy is sinking, sinking like seven hells! Draco stares inside and Snape notices his eyes are as emotionless as usual but for him, who knows the boy so well, it's obvious it's but a mask.

"Anyone inside?" – asks Goyle. Draco opens the bars and enters. Lupin shakes his head in disbelief: What's going on? Why is Snape hiding from his own fellows? Will he really get him out? Severus is hidden so well Lupin wouldn't notice him if he didn't know he was there – he'd think it's but a shadow but young Malfoy is much closer! Frosty blue eyes meet vampire ones, Draco beckons at Lupin with a tilt of his head no human would notice in the darkness and Snape simply nods. Lupin holds his breath… Will Snape kill the boy and that two? Draco turns on his heel and strides out of the cell, giving Lupin a kick. 

"Nobody." – he says with icy voice. "Stupid git was raving, these shadows drive him mad." Severus fingers, clenched on his wand, loose their grip. It was a close shave indeed. When they're gone he leaves the corner and kneels beside Lupin.

"Drink this" – he pulls a tiny phial out of his pocket.

"What's…"

"Shut up and listen. Drink this. Here is a wand" – he draws his additional one and hands it to shocked Lupin – "and that's" – he forces the ring on his finger – "a Portkey. Activate it with a wand, OK? Just wait till the morning, I don't want you to escape when I'm here, is that clear? Wait till the morning." Lupin, to shocked to think, simply nods. Snape peeps from between the bars and the passes through them again and then turns on his heel.

"Remus" – he whispers – "Forgive me, if you can." And then he disappears soundlessly in the darkness. 

He climbs the stairs, trying to calm his thudding heart. Draco could have turned him in and the consequences could be, well, interesting. No, he'd have used the Portkey to escape with Remus but his spy "career" would have been over. When he reaches the first floor he notices Voldemort and a few of the Death Eaters, coming towards him. It is not his lucky day, indeed. It's too late to hide.

"What were you doing in the dungeons, Snape?" – asks the Lord, surprised. "You were supposed to work in your lab." Before Snape has the time to find a good excuse, another voice breaks in.

"He was looking for me, my Lord. Gave me a potion for my father." Snape turns on his heel. Draco again! The brat is standing there, smiling innocently, with a phial in his hand. Indeed, Luc got ill lately and needed a potion but this one wasn't brewed by Snape but by Draco himself. Boy, you're playing a dangerous game! "I'll never betray you, Prof." – Draco's letter flashes through Snape's mind. 

"So remember he should take it two times a day, one drop each time." – he says peacefully. "Excuse me, I have another one for Wormtail. Can anyone tell me where this rat is?" – he asks calmly and then passes them by, looking as innocently as a Death Eater can. 

When he Apparates back, he leans against the cold wall, breathing heavily. He could have died two times, hadn't Draco helped him. Is this boy breaking like he himself did these 17 years ago? It's a dangerous game: betraying a little is as risky as betraying completely. Draco tries to be loyal both to Voldemort and him but sooner or later he'll have to choose and Snape hopes the choice won't kill the boy.

"And what?" – Sirius' urgent whisper breaks his musings. 

"Gave him the Portkey." – snaps Snape – "but the next time he can't look after himself he should find a nanny." He enters his room and sees Naya, sitting on his bed, with a piece of cloth pressed against her left cheek. Her sword is lying on her lap.

"What's the problem?" – he asks.

"A group of his recruits attacked in Muggle London. Bastards, all they can do is harming children!"

"And?.." – he asks but the terrible suspicion makes his marrow freeze.

"All dead." Of course. Naya, don't follow my road, girl.

"Could have stunned them."

"I was with them. They knew me." A spy seen without a mask is dead unless she makes the witnesses dead. No, Severus Snape isn't the proper person to lecture you, Naya, especially that he himself put this into your brain. To kill or to be killed, the jungle law, the first commandment in this job.

"They hurt you."

"A curse bounced off the wall and cut my cheek."

"Show me!" – he leaps to his feet, as the suspicion starts turning into certainty. "Show me the wound, now." She obeys him and shows her left cheek. It's hard to make an Assassin faint but she nearly succeeds. A fresh sign of Yr, covered with coagulating blood, shines red in the candlelight.

^^^^^^^^^^

Well? Review!

"Hari", spy's name I borrowed from Mata Hari, a singer accused of espionage in the times of 1st World War.


	19. The traitor

Sevter, Lokia: thanks

Diana Lucille Snape: Well, Dumbledore believes in good in humans– while Sev has seen much more evil than him and he's the Assassin, after all. Though he regrets his previous lifestyle in need he'll rip all his (and Harry's) enemies to pieces. Remember what he's done to that three who kidnapped Harry? Many people think he should turn "good" = gentle and harmless but I prefer him like that: he doesn't appreciate wanton cruelty and all that racial nonsense but he can still be deadly and merciless, when provoked. I imagine him as a person similar to Terminator (LOVE this film), so somebody brought up to be an emotionless killing machine but who discovers love and friendship and drops his "destiny". Still, when his friends are in danger, he'll do ANYTHING to save them: kill, lie, suffer – anything. 

Gryffindor courage? Coming – And not only Harry's! (Well, Snape's fighting lessons do require the guts, too J - and will require even more.)

Draco: Well, vampires cannot turn completely invisible, they are just hard to see. They can move very silently and they "blur" in the darkness, so that humans confuse them with shadows. Remus couldn't see Snape because they were 4 feet apart or so (and Sev chose the darkest corner.) Draco and Sev were less then a foot apart and moreover, Sev decided to risk and show himself to Draco, in spite of this Kin Slayer. If Draco lit his wand all the DE would see him and Sev would have to kill them (so his spy role would be over – and he didn't want to harm Draco!) If Draco had turned him in, he'd have cursed him, though.

The five: they are Potions' Masters, remember? (Well not necessarily all men – can be as well Mistresses – is this the right word, by the way? I'm not a native English speaker so I'm not sure) One of them is of course, Sev (not betraying a great secret ;-)  ) and the four: read the story carefully and you'll see I gave the hint a few chaps before!

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling or the other authors (I always mention that.) The original rest is mine.

Check your seatbelts and bring your handkerchiefs! Brutal, VERY SAD (I made myself cry…), lots of action, a mystery solved. (and a new appears) "A little less conversation, a little more action!" (Elvis Presley)

THE TRAITOR

"Let me take a look into the Mirror of Fate." – asks Severus. Nadia the Divination teacher stares at him with grief in her huge, jet black eyes. They've just been talking about Salazar's prediction and the Assassins' legend and they're both worried.

"You knov, Severus" – she says quietly – "predictions arre never clear until they come true. Sometimes the problem is that people try to interpret them and, unluckily, make a mistake. Often the prediction is a metaphor, like the things you see in the Mirror or sometimes, just the opposite – their meaning is verry literal, so literal that nobody grasps it until it happens. But" – she stands up and pulls the curtain off the Mirror – "if you'rre vorried and vant to try – come on!" Snape slowly approaches the dark surface, resembling a fathomless lake and touches it. It turns brighter and the first picture appears.

Snape's vision in the Mirror of Fate

Yr scar on his cheek, red and swollen, as if inflamed. A library, full of Sanguis books. Then his own lab. Potter, pleading him, with fear in his emerald eyes. Snape takes a step back, flabbergasted, but he can't help staring into a menacing surface. A bed, all covered with blood. Vampire blood. Fire, dark fire roaring uncontrollably, devouring him. Green lights of Avada Kedavra, flashing through the night. He himself, singing an incantation. A great ball of fire turning into something – a lizard? A dragon? A black and a golden snake, accompanied by a huge dog, fighting madly – but with whom? The pictures keep changing faster and faster so he's unable to see the details. A Fire Unicorn, black but with a white head, rearing and tossing his head with fury, standing on the very brink of a precipice, unable to keep the balance, flapping the huge wings desperately but helplessly. What? Potter? The boy is shouting something and grasping the mane of a huge, wild beast trying to save it from falling, pulling it back with his full force. The three vampires, two tall, black ones and one shorter and white, with long, fair hair. A teenager, maybe? The Forbidden Forest. Sirius Black? Light so immense that dazzling his sensitive eyes…

End of vision

CRACK! The Mirror breaks suddenly and its power hits Snape, slamming him against the wall. When he gets up Nadia and he take a look at a long, lighting-shapes crack, dividing the Mirror into two pieces.

"Vell" – finally Nadia breaks the silence – "it happens sometimes. Too much pover."

"What does it mean, Nadia? What will happen to me? If it's a metaphor, I don't get it."

"Me too." – she answers slowly, trying to deduce something out of the scrapes of information. "This falling Unicorrn vos a metaphor for sure. If somebody saves you from falling orr sinking it usually means he saves you from danger but I don't get what this firre means. May be literal, after all a Firre Unicorrn vos involved in that but who can it be? Your daughters look different." 

"There was a white vampire there, wasn't it?" – asks Snape. "A rarity. I've seen only one before."

"Yeah, there're rreally fev of them. Three of our kind – I vonder vho? This tall one vos you, I'm sure."

"The second one could be you or maybe Vlad."

"We arren't tall enough. This guy vos heavy-built and strong like a bull."

"It was a woman, I think."

"So a very strong one."

So Snape, with one more riddle to solve, leaves her office and strides to the Great Hall. Nadia stares at the broken Mirror of Fate and sighs – she haven't told Severus that it must have been a really powerful magic involved to destroy the Mirror – and it wasn't a human one (nor vampire one, too).

Snape meets Percy in the corridor. One glance is enough to understand the young man must be suffering a lot. He must have lost twenty pounds, if not more, so his face looks like a skull and his eyes - like Sirius' ones did when Snape met him two years ago – also filled with fear and pain. Snape would bet his life the man feels guilty for his brothers' death – as if he could have helped that and must have nightmares. His hands are shaking slightly and it attracts Snape's attention – the tremble looks only too familiar. Cruciatus? Who the hell could have cursed him? Maybe he was simply drinking too much but Snape can't smell the scent of alcohol. Come on, Severus, Dumbledore is right – you start having paranoia. Perceval is going to visit his brother Ron and that's all. Snape sighs, watching Percy dragging his feet to the Gryffindor Tower so slowly, as if he was carrying a heavy burden. No, he doesn't look as if he were up to something – an Enslaver wouldn't exhaust him physically like that. It must be simply guilt and pain. Maybe these two boys, both tormented and broken will find some peace together.

(an hour later)

"Severus" – Dumbledore touches his shoulder gently.

"What's the matter?" – he looks up at the older wizard.

"Remus wants to talk to you." Oh, no. This is a thing harder to bear then triple Cruciatus – looking into the eyes of his own victim. OK, he didn't do it free willingly but still it was heinous.

"I'm coming." – he sighs, standing up. He is standing in front of the door for a moment before knocking. Strange indeed, he can talk to furious Voldemort but not to a harmless wizard. When he enters a strong smell of medicines hits his sensitive nostrils. Lupin, pale like a blooded-out vampire but smiling is in his bed. This mongrel Black, in his animal form, is sitting on the floor and Potter the Trouble Boy sitting on the edge of the bed is holding Remus hand ("Rather his wrist." – thinks Snape. "Broken fingers don't heal so quickly. Luc, you fucking piece of filth, one day I'll get you and show you what pain means, I swear, unless Draco breaks your neck first in desperation.") 

"Harry, Sirius, could you leave us alone?" – asks Lupin. Thanks, at least we'll sort that out without witnesses. When they have left, he speaks up again "Thanks, Severus, and I'm sorry." Snape's jaw must have hit the floor…

"You? Sorry? What for? We haven't injured your brain, I hope."

"I suspected you. I thought you were a traitor."

"And you were de facto right. All my life is nothing but a treason. It's me who should beg you for forgiveness if such cruelty can ever be forgiven."

"You couldn't help it. It wasn't your fault." Snape stares at him with his fathomless eyes.

"We have injured your head, Remus."

"You saved me in the end and they nearly caught you. Severus, by the way, how did you manage to give me a Pain Potion that I didn't even noticed it?"

"Was in the torturing one. One of my tricky inventions to cheat this madman – at first it harms but then helps and heals." Lupin's pale lips curve in a smile.

"Now I know why you were sorted to Slitherin, you cunning bat!" Snape can't help a little smile, too. "Severus, I just want to say I'm not blaming you for that, got it?" Lupin stretches his hand towards him. "I know it can't be named a real handshake but still…" Snape stares at him and even he can't hide the relief and gratitude under an emotionless mask of indifference. He touches Lupin's wrist gently. This time it isn't a truce anymore – it's friendship.

"You don't even realize, Remus" – he whispers – "how much it means to me." Lupin sighs.

"Next time I'll be more careful. An ugly git hexed me from behind the corner! And how, by heaven's sake, you managed to smuggle a Portkey inside? It was said to be impossible!"

"Don't believe everything people are blabbing about, Remus." Lupin smiles again but then his face darkens.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question about the curse you used?" Snape gulps – he hates describing the things he did.

"If you really have to."

"When I was studying to be an Auror, they taught me that. Why? There was a little difference between this one and the Unforgivable."

"Cruciatus you mean? There's NO difference at all. They needed some nasty curses and Cruciatus has already won a terrible renown so they invented another one and called it "legal". Do you know, by the way, what's the difference between Dark and Light tortures?"

"No."

"I'd choose Dark ones to be honest but the only difference is a Death Eater isn't raving about law and justice and all that lofty rubbish when beating you to pulp."

"Severus?"

"What this time?"

"You know how it hurts, don't you."

"I had a few pleasant meetings with Aurors."

"Moody."

"For example. You know what, maybe we should change the subject? Remember when, in our fifth year I knocked that Hufflepuff off her broom and she jinxed me?"

(10 pm. Gryffindor Common Room)

Harry's just finished reading the book about demons Hermione gave him and he's shocked – some can be really dangerous, especially the Deanimator Snape was telling him about. He's also learnt that to call and rule a demon one must use a proper incantation, as Snape did with Angst. The problem is this can be very energy consuming so some demons require more than one Invoker to call them – one person would faint or even die out of exhaustion, trying to do it alone.

"Harry" – a quiet voice interrupts his musings.

"Ron?" His friend is smiling at him shyly. Maybe finally Ron stops blaming him for everything.

"I found something interesting in the dungeons. Take the Cloak and come with me!" They descend the steep stairs. Harry takes the look around – he's never been in this corridor before. They stop dead as Hermione and Pansy pass them by, discussing the potion they are going to brew tonight. "They're mental" – giggles Ron – "working so late at night." After a few minutes of walking they reach a huge, oak door that opens with a loud crack. They enter slowly a huge, empty chamber. A cold draught makes Harry shudder. There's something uncanny in this room for sure, he can literally feel the Dark Arts in here.

"Ron, maybe we should come back, I don't like…" WHAM! The heavy doors slam shut with a thud that shakes the stonewalls. 

"Too late, Mr. Potter." – hisses an unpleasant voice. "Too late." – mad, cackling laughter pierces the silence. Harry takes a step back and leans against the door and so does Ron. It was a trap? Ron, how could you?! "Your stupid little friend was bewitched" – continues the cold voice quietly – "It was him who sent you the Howlers, it was him who encouraged the others to tell you you're guilty, it was him who finally handed you to us."

"NO!" – shouts Ron out. "NO, I haven't!" Harry draws his wand slowly out of his pocket. Professor Snape, could you lend me your Assassin abilities for a moment?

"Yes, you have" – continues the voice – "but you never realized it, you poor, stupid brat." The man lights his wands and so do the others. A silent, menacing circle of masked wizards slowly approaches them.

"Harry" – croaks Ron – "I didn't know, I didn't want…" Harry squeezes his hand to show he doesn't blame him. God, what now?

"If they're stronger, try to win some time." – Snape's voice echoes in his head. He told him this during their dueling lessons. "Talk to them and look for your chance. TALK!"

"You're cowards!" – spits Harry angrily, taking a step forward. "Seven grown-ups against two teenagers!"

"CRUCIO!" A double curse. Ups, Snape didn't mean insulting them, probably. After so many hours spent at Snape's and Aegnor's training lessons Harry's body reacts automatically – he rolls on the ground to avoid being hit and yells "Anestathe" to protect Ron and himself from the recoiled curses. 

"Easy" – the Death Eater beckons his fellows to lower their wands. "The Lord wants this brat safe and sound."

"If you want to harm Harry you must kill me first!" – roars Ron furiously.

"Avada Kedavra" 

"NO!" Harry hits Ron with his full force and they both roll on the floor, escaping the deadly light and then jump to their feet, ready to fight for their lives. Two Killing Curses flash through the darkness again. Harry, trained in martial arts, ducks in time but Ron isn't fast enough. Harry sees it as if in the slow motion – the lethal ray hitting Ron in the chest, his eyes slowly turning blank as Cedric's did, his body slowly collapsing to the floor… "NO!!!" But it wasn't only Harry who shouts out. One of the Death Eaters aims his wand at his fellow who killed Ron.

"You promised" – he splutters – "You promised!" – he screeches hysterically.

"Shut up" – snaps the leader of their group. "Since when you're so sensitive?"

"I sacrificed my two brothers to serve the Lord" – the voice of the former one is shaking – "and you promised not to hurt the rest of my family! You liars! What have you made of me – a spy, a murderer, a scum!"

"Avada Kedavra" – the leader whispers these words quietly, aiming his wand at him. "We don't need you anymore, Perceval. See you in hell." Harry gapes at them, unable to believe his own eyes and ears. Perceval? No, it's a nightmare, it must be! "Catch Potter." No, they won't get him so easily! He ducks again, avoiding the Stunning Charm and reflects it, slamming his enemy against a pillar and then he casts a shield Lupin showed him a week ago. It should give him time to break down the door. He yells the Breaking Hex with such a force that the door blasts apart, and bolts out of the chamber. Next Stunning Charm misses him by inches so he casts a curse Snape taught him, without even looking backwards. A furious yelp informs him he hit at least one of his enemies so he repeats the curse again. Suddenly, a Paralyzing Hex, bounced off the wall, hits him, making him yelp with pain. He rolls on the stone floor but doesn't let his wand go – dueling lessons did their job. Luckily, the hex didn't paralyze him completely – he can use his hands but his legs are numb. No, he won't escape them this time.

"FIGHT!" – Snape's furious roar rings in his head. "FIGHT!!! Fight on your knees if you can't stand up! If it must be your end, make it such an end they'll be telling their children about it for generations!" They're approaching him slowly and Harry sees the insane joy in their eyes. He points his wand at them.

"Don't be stupid, Potter." – hisses the leader, taking a step towards him.

"STUPEFY!" The man falls down, unconscious. There are two of them left and the another one joins them. Harry notices his curse ripped her cheek into pieces. Snape's warned him it's a nasty curse and he was right. Three Death Eaters against him and he can't even walk. Suddenly, a Phoenix war cry, full of ire, pierces the air. And enormous black and silver bird swoops at the woman, tackling her down. Huge wings are lashing her furiously and the sharp beak and claws are ripping her muscles. For a moment they're too shocked to react and before they regain self-control something else jumps out of the dark corridor. Harry gasps with fear and awe –this creature is much, much bigger than the former one, though it resembles a bird a bit – it's a real Griffin! It literally rips the Death Eater's chest in two with one strike of its claws. The last one, seeing this darts away but angry "STUPEFY!" slams him against the wall. Falco Fletcher, with his wand still raised, slowly approaches Harry.

"How many?" – he whispers. The Black Phoenix lets her victim go and flies into the chamber. After a while she comes back and transforms into Pansy. 

"All stunned or dead." – she says. The next people are arriving. 

"Harry" – says Dumbledore quietly, unhexing him. "What happened?"

"They bewitched Ron, Professor." – whispers Harry. "Forced him to lure me into a trap and then… They…"

"Enough." – Snape's voice interrupts him. "Falco, call my daughters. Well, well, well, Pansy" – he turns towards the Animagus girl – "She'll need, how the Muggles call it – plastic surgery for sure, but I hope all she'll get is the Dementor's Kiss. This one" - he kneels at the body of the another one, attacked by the griffin – "ups, even my daughters won't help him." He rips the mask off the man's face and shakes his head. He's suspected the bastard all the time but had no proof. 

"What?" – the Healers burst in.

"A Death Eaters' attack." Aegnor nods and starts scanning first Harry and then his enemies. One stunned, one wounded, one dead. She looks at the griffin with respect. The animal is magnificent. Her brown, sleek fur is shining in the torchlight, her huge wings are covered with black plumage and her wise, hazel eyes are looking at the Unicorn and the anger is still present in them.

"You've killed the bastard." Sharp, sickle-sized claws screech the floor as the beast stands up and goes toward Harry. Her hooked beak, big like an axe, gently touches his cheek.

"You're an Animagus, too, aren't you?" – he whispers. The griffin takes a step back and transforms. Harry has seen a few transformations before but they're still fascinating for him: the beak turns into a face, the wings are shrinking and finally disappear, eagle claws are turning into fingers and, after a few seconds, Hermione is standing in front of him. 

"Harry" – she whispers in a trembling voice – "how could you be so reckless? They could have killed you."

"They killed Ron." – he croaks. After a while Snape, accompanied by Aegnor, comes back from the chamber. Harry turns even paler seeing Ron's limp body (or rather corpse) in her arms. Snape's carrying one of the Death Eaters. Fury is literally radiating out the Potions' Master's black eyes. He drops the corpse to the floor, kneels beside it and, with one fast movement, rips the left sleeve of the man's robes, showing everyone the Dark Mark. Then he stares at Dumbledore with overt anger and, very slowly pulls the mask out of the dead man's face. The red hair falls on his face and Hermione screams, recognizing Percy. Snape stands up, looks straight into Dumbledore's face for a moment and then turns on his heel with a swish of his robes and strides away. Before he disappears behind the corner, he turns round again and says very quietly:

"Tell the family he died like a hero, protecting Potter and his brother. We can't spare them the pain, so let's spare them the shame at least."


	20. Death in Malfoys' Castle

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't earn – but I love it!

Diana Lucille Snape: Sorry, it was my bad spelling indeed.

Sevter: Everyone makes mistakes – also Dumbledore. He sometimes trusts too much and Sev not enough… The last sentence: It's very difficult to "close" a scene like this one. I spent pretty much time thinking about it so I'm glad you like it (personally – one of the best things I ever managed to write).

Enahma: Typing day and night this week, neglecting my academicals duties – and writing, writing, writing! Updating as fast as possible!!!

Ups, a bit of "poetry". Maybe too much but I think Sev tells more by this than by lecturing Harry – and his speech is shorter (and he doesn't have to admit he's talking about his own feelings, too – as you know he doesn't like it.) I hope these poems aren't too terrible.

WARNING lots blood again.

DEATH IN MALFOYS' CASTLE

Emptiness. No, not even pain but complete emptiness, cold like a fog on a November night, dense and endless.

"No, Sirius, leave me alone, please." Snuffles sighs but obediently trots out of the chamber. Harry's sitting on the stone floor in the Astronomy Tower with his head pressed against his knees, unable even to cry. Why hasn't Avada got him? As long as he's alive, Voldemort will be harming his friends. It doesn't have any sense. Why was he fighting like a madman? He'd have given up, hadn't Snape commanded him to fight. He could have let go and not suffer anymore. Suffer… Oh, he'd be suffering more than ever now, probably, but Ron would be safe at least. Harry's so deep in thought that he doesn't notice a dark silhouette, soundlessly sneaking into the chamber and hiding in the shadows. It would be hard to see him, anyhow – he makes no noise at all and in this dim moonlight you'd think you're eyes are cheating you, making you think this elusive, blurred shadow is a man. 

It doesn't have any sense. Let it end. Now. Quick. He stands up and pushes the window open. When he looks down his head starts spinning – he's never noticed before it's so high – but maybe that's better. He takes a deep breath but when he puts his hands on the window frame a deep, silky voice starts singing quietly:

"My castle has burned to ashes

My family perished with it

I won't even find their bones

Under this mount of debris.

My friends' bodies ripped to pieces by ravens

My best horse but a heap of rotting meat

My falcon's wings are broken

My faithful dog won't greet me anymore.

I'm looking for my sword in vain

Another one is using my dagger

I can't find an arrow in my quiver

I can't even give you a punch

With my broken fingers.

I'm too weak to stand up

My throat's too dry to shout

My eyes burn but I can't cry."

"Professor Snape." Who else could it be, after all, prowling silently during the night? Who else cloud describe despair and loss so well? The dark figure in a long cloak emerges from the shadows. "Who taught you this song?"

"A smuggler. Was a great poet, the best I know, next only to Shakespeare. Knew what he was talking about. Knew a lot about life."

"Really? So what next?" – Harry turns and stares boldly at Snape. "What's the sense of all this? What for do spies risk their lives, for example?" Snape sighs and then starts whispering another poem:

"I take my wand out, shouting curse that kills

I bury my dagger in my foe's chest

I let a drop of poison fall to the cup of my fellow

Oh, how I hate myself, I'm but a murderer

I hope I'll give you a bit of life by that.

I know every torture on Earth

Invented a few myself, heartless scum

I can watch every pain, laughing

Oh, how I hate myself, I'm but a tormenter

I hope I'll give you a bit of peace by that.

I can tell every lie without batting my eyelid

I can laugh and cry on demand,

I can stage hate and love but forgot the real feelings

Oh, how I hate myself, I'm but a ruthless spy

I hope I'll give you a bit of truth by that.

I'm beaten black and blue

I lost count of my scars, all my bones were broken

There's no curse I haven't been hurt with

Oh, how I hate myself, I'm but a toy in their hands

I hope I'll give you a bit of dignity by that.

I lick the boots of my enemy

Staring with fake loyalty into the eyes I hate

Suave words spoken on my knees every night

Oh, how I hate myself, I behave like a slave

I hope I'll give you a bit of freedom by that.

I'm going to bed of my enemy

I kiss the lips I hate more than death

I smile at the touch I loathe more than curse

Oh, how I hate myself, I've lost even this

I hope I'll give you a bit of love by that." 

Harry stares at him, shocked by the words.

"A smuggler again?"

"No. An Auror who was also a spy. Fought the Black Cat of Moscow. Had three kids and wanted them to live without that raving lunatic harming them."

"And what happened with her?" Good, Potter boy, at least you aren't thinking about anything stupid anymore. I managed to distract your attention from that.

"Him. Was one of the three who actually killed her, got ten thousand Galleons of reward, retired and, according to my knowledge, lived till the end of his days with his family."

"But what do you mean by this?"

"That when you fight the Darkness it sometimes hurts you. If you don't want it to conquer you have to do and see things you hate."

"But why you recited this to me? Why do you tell me I should sacrifice so the others could live normally? Why should I witness all that? It's the Ministry job to ensure the safety, isn't it?"

"Count on the MOM and you'll see what happens." – snaps Snape. "One good thing my family taught me is not to trust them. And why should something happen to you? I sometimes ask myself why I wasn't born in a normal family, you know, but I'm aware I won't change this. Remember our talk about questions without answers? All you can do is accepting this."

"I can't."

"I don't mean enjoying it or something. Just don't torture yourself with senseless questions… Harry. You did your best."

"No. Ron's dead. Had I surrendered to them, he would have been still alive." A harsh, cruel laughter.

"Do you really think they'd have spared him? Would have killed him on the spot, if they were merciful enough, or took him with you and harmed him in your very eyes. Sorry, Harry" – he adds quietly, noticing his shock – "but he was sentenced to death the moment they used the Enslaver against him. Even if he survived the attack, devil alone knows what it would make with his mind. He could turn insane, loose all his memories or something. Remember what it has done to me within minutes? And he lived under its influence for months!"

"You think it was be too late to help him anyhow?"

"Quite probable." No answer. Snape steps slowly towards Harry and hugs him tight. "Come on, let's go to the dungeons, OK?"

"No, I want to stay here." All right, boy. They sit down, leaning against the wall and Snape wraps Harry around with his cloak. The boy leans his head against his shoulder.

"I feel empty as if a Dementor kissed me." Snape sighs – that's the best description of this feeling indeed. Empty. Alone. Guilty. It takes a few minutes before Harry speaks up again.

"You were talking to me, Professor." Snape raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Me? When?"

"In that chamber when we were fighting. You told me not to give up."

"If it must be your end, make it such an end they'll be telling their children about it for generations." Harry stares at him, bewildered. "My aunt kept telling me that. Taught me to fight, you know. She was the greatest fighter I've ever seen."

"An Assassin?"

"No, she was selling Butterbeer." – snaps Snape. "Of course she was one! You couldn't find a more pureblooded Assassin than her."

"And your father? Was he one of you, too?" Harry, why so interested in that? OK, if it helps you not to think about your own pain…

"No, Morgul was an Outsider."

"Outsider?"

"Wasn't born in any of the criminal families. There're some all over the world but he grew up in a very aristocratic English family of Snapes."

"So you had to admit him to your clan."

"Indeed. But you told me I was talking to you. This is a really deep magic, Harry. I always hear my aunt giving me advices, too, but I thought it works only among us, Assassins I mean. Strange indeed you could hear me."

"You think I have some Assassin ancestors?"

"No, we all lived in the Order, but wait – there's a possibility – Moonlight the Rebel. He's said to escape the Order, choosing another life. They say he fell in love with an Auror and they left and the Order never found them. Nobody was looking, to be honest – we had much more serious problems then. Still, they were living in the 13th century, Harry. Devil alone knows whether they had kids and whether you're their kinsman. I'd rather say you heard me because you saved me before."

"If a wizard saves another wizard…"

"Exactly. This is magic the deepest, Harry, and, moreover, you're not an ordinary wizard. I tell you – show the Headmaster your fingers. I bet you're the Demon Fighter. maybe that's why you tracked this demon down."

"And I did nothing to stop that Enslaver last night. It's all my fault."

"Yours? I'd like to remind you this castle is full of Aurors, not to mention that Professor Dumbledore is an experienced Demon Fighter himself and we all did nothing. He ones who fought were three kids. We should be ashamed, WE did nothing."

(Three days later, 10 pm. Snape's lab)

"Professor?" Ups, he must have fallen asleep.

"Any problems, Hermione?" Soon he'll start calling all the Gryffindors by their first names. She looks dead, with her disheveled hair and red-rimmed eyes. Not only has she to deal with her friend's death but also with her own deed. Snape sighs – in the Order they'd make a solemn ceremony, giving her a grown-up name and everything. By the way, Hermione doesn't seem to be interested in any kind of philosophy now. She takes a huge book out of her bag and puts it on the table.

"You asked me about this Dark Sun, Professor. You used the expression "Broken Sun of Darkness, fear of wizards and Muggles alike.""

"That's true." He stares at the volume with curiosity – did she find the solution many Aurors and him were looking for in vain for a few months? Feanor told him a Muggle-born would help him to find the solution and there's nobody brighter of them than this girl.

"Fear of Muggles" – she says. "I've been looking for that in many books and – how could I be so stupid – I was looking in the wrong ones. If it's fear of Muggles, why not to look up the Muggle books?" This girl has the point, as usual. "What do you think of this, Professor?" She opens the book (Snape notice its title: "Muggle history, XIX-XX century") and shows him the picture. The impact is so strong that he can't help a groan of pain. Yes, there it is – a black, accursed Sun, with four broken arms. How could they be so brainless and not to guess this at once? The Gammadion, a favorite Enslaver of the Dark wizards, a demon quite easy to unleash but much harder to control. It allowed Voldemort to control two-three people at once but then (as Snape's unlucky night with the Angst showed) he started loosing control over it. Now everything's clear – this species affects you most when it gets into physical contact with you, so no wonder Voldemort's touch caused such an effect. He must be somehow connected with the Gammadion and, unintentionally, connected Snape with it, too. It's also easy to explain how Voldemort could use poor Ronald for his evil purposes – Perceval could help him to get his brother under the beast's influence. After all the attack happened the day he visited Ron! Maybe even Fudge was affected by it, due to Perceval but Snape wouldn't bet his life – the Minister has always been a complete moron, with the Enslaver or without it.

"Hermione" – whispers Snape – "you're nothing short of genius. That's what we were looking for."

"So now when we know what species it belongs to, we are able to destroy it, aren't we?"

"I suppose so. Please, let the others know." When she left, he hides his face in his hands. The demon is connected with Voldemort and that means it's physically bound to him. Killing it would mean pulling it out of the Dark Lord somehow and then destroying it. Well, Albus, being an experienced Demon Fighter could deal with the beast easily but how to rip it out of its current carrier? Allowing it to take him, Snape, over? The consequences can be more than tragic, if he, being enslaved, escapes, turns the Dark Lord and maybe the Dark Emperor later. Instead of one, they'd have two raving lunatics, the younger maybe even more powerful than the older but Snape can't see the other way. Wait! Feanor's words ring in his head again. "Do the second thing you're afraid of most and you'll find it." The Unicorn has shown his wisdom and deep knowledge many times and probably he's right this time as well. He has shown him the way to track the demon down without being attacked, no doubt. "Do the second thing you're afraid of most." The very thought makes Snape nauseous. Well, he'll have to try, otherwise the demon will grow in power so much it'll take him over anyhow. Last time Potter and he managed to defeat it but its possibilities keep increasing, Snape is well aware of that. Now, with all the charms his friends are teaching him he has much more chances to win the fight. He's also told Dumbledore about all what happened in the MOM's dungeons and the revealed memories are less dangerous than hidden secrets. If you dare to speak about something aloud its influence on you lessens considerably. Well, 

the demon will attack him again for sure but this time he'll be prepared and armed. "Do the second thing you're afraid of most." Even hells, NO!!! "Come on, Severus," – he says to himself – "since when you're so sensitive? The Fogwalkers did worse things and didn't complain." He'll try this next time he's summoned – he even knows how. He won't simply take one of his potions and that's all. He must, he has no choice – if they don't finish the Gammadion quickly, there'll be no hope for him. He knows the faster he tries the greater chances he has but deep in his heart he would like not to be summoned soon. 

A whoosh of Floo powder interrupts his musings. There're only few people who can enter his fireplace but none of them was to come tonight so he automatically aims his wand at the newcomer.

"Easy, Severus." – she whispers, shaking the ash off her dark robes.

"Naya? What the hell are you doing here? I've told you not to come unless in great need."

"I think I do what I was commanded to." – she stares at him boldly but her voice is sad.

"What's so urgent?" – he snaps.

"Marcus is missing." NOOO!!! 

"How? When?"

"Was to contact me this afternoon. Had important documents. Didn't appear – I think something could have happened to him." That's all he needs – the mad Dark Lord, the raving demon and now one of his best spies, missing! Last month they lost two of them and now probably another one.

"Let's look for him in the Palantir." They go to the Dumbledore's office and stare into the purple jewel with mixed hope and anxiety. "Show us Marcus Flint." Nothing. The jewel remains dark and empty.

"Does it mean he's dead?" –whispers Naya with fear.

"No, it would have shown us the corpse but if it can't find him he's worse than dead. There are a few places the Palantir can't penetrate – places protected with powerful Dark Arts."

"Riddle House." – she turns pale.

"For example. After the night Remus "evaporated" out of the dungeons the Lord got a bit hysterical about it and the place is swarming with guards now – I won't be able to help him, if he's there."

"No hope?"

"There're a few more places the Palantir can't see. Averys' Realm, Malfoys' Castle and Redwoods' Manor. Our Aurors should pay a polite visit to them, I think. Let's wake them up."

(5 am.)

"SEVERUS! WAKE UP!" – somebody literally tries to break down the door.

"I'm not asleep. What's the matter, Arabella?" – he asks Mrs. Figg, appearing form behind the portrait of Merlin and Viviane.

"We've just "visited" Malfoys' Castle. We need your experience to tell us what happened there." The old witch looks nauseous and she's a tough one.

"My Dark knowledge?" - he asks, lacing his boots. "Rather your Assassin one." After a few minutes, Arabella, Remus and he Apparate at the gates of the castle. "Don't you think it's a bit reckless to show in each other's company?" – he asks.

"No one here will inform Voldemort, I assure you." - whispers Remus. When they enter the building Snape's sensitive nose nearly kills him on the spot. Smell of wizards' blood and terrible stench of burned flesh nearly knock him out. 

"What's happened?"

"You'll tell us that. First her." A young, tall, blonde woman is lying on the floor with her eyes wide open. A stream of blood has already coagulated on her cheek. Snape examines her carefully.

"Must have been fighting, look at the bruises on her face and arms. According to the mess" – he climbs upstairs, paying attention to every detail – "they were fighting like hell but without magic, just with physical violence. Finally her opponent pushed her off the stairs and she broke her neck, rolling down. Do you know who she was, by the way?"

"Lilith Redwood, a Death Eater." Ups, starts looking really "interesting". "Look here." – Remus pushes the door open. Narcissa.

"I think" – says Snape, showing them a crack on the metal decoration on the wall – "that she used Avada Kedavra but missed or her enemy simply ducked, the curse reflected form the hard surface and got her."

"Nothing more than she deserves." – hisses Arabella Figg through clenched teeth. There's a passage to another room and Snape steps back, unable to tolerate the stench. The Flints, also Death Eaters. Who went mad here?

"I've never seen such wounds" – whispers Arabella – "but once in Island when an idiot wizard made a nesting Balrog angry but I think it'd have set the whole castle on fire."

"It wasn't a Balrog, I daresay. Who the hell would call it here?" – finally Snape's nose gets used a bit to the smell and he can enter the room. "Moreover. Balrog's claws make much wider wounds. I think it was a sword."

"A sword?" – asks Lupin. "Severus, there's no single drop of blood here! Something slashed them, that's true, but not with steel! It looks as if the wounds were made with something hot, it cut their bodies and burnt them the same time!"

"That's why they didn't bleed out." – sighs Snape. "The blade was so hot it stopped the blood loose at once." No wonder he could sniff this terrible smell.

"So you think it was a blade?"

"Norang, Fire Steel, or something similar to it. When the fighter is very angry or desperate the blade bursts into flames."

"Norangs belong to the Order, if I'm not mistaken?" – says Arabella. "It wasn't your job, was it?"

"It wasn't an Assassin, I assure you. We always leave our sign, you know, and I can't see it. The killer didn't use our methods, too. It looks like a dramatic, fierce fight while we'd have come in a greater number and ambushed them, not giving them a chance to draw their wands and look at the mess – it was quite a battle here!"

"Was it Flint, you think?"

"According to my knowledge, he possesses no Norang, neither any other kind of such a weapon. I know there were wizards outside of the Order who could produce different kinds of weapons with the power of Fire but he's never told me he has such a thing. They're a great rarity, one can't buy them so easily, after all. They usually belong to professional killers and sometimes Slayers and this guy here, fierce as he was (or maybe it was a witch, who knows?), didn't have the skill. He was good, very good – but not a professional."

"That's not the last dead." – Remus beckons him to another room. Well, Luc has finally come to the bad end. "All I found is a scratch on his palm." – says the Auror. Snape notice something familiar on the Malfoy's sleeve.

"Poison. The blade laced with poison."

"It's but a scratch!"

"But the poison was bloody good. I don't know who brewed it but this person knew what he or she was doing – chose a very strong and fast one. Luc lost consciousness literally at once and was dead a minute or so later. This thing contains Manticore spines, Remus. A brewer must be very cautious not to kill himself while handling them, not to mention it belongs to the Class A Ministry Untradeable Goods and is expensive like seven hells. The brewer was really good and Dark like my hair."

^^^^^^^^^^

The Gammadion really exists. This symbol has a few names and I just chose the less popular one. Try to guess what it is, dear Readers.

And review, please!


	21. The third Wizard of Death

DISCLAIMER: Ok., put a typical disclaimer here

Moonlight: Draco has such a sword indeed (Ok, a dagger to be precise). Remember the dagger's name? Why should he do that? Try to imagine the reason. Draco was in love with Lilith, I mentioned that before…But: why not? Snape said not only the Assassins have Fire Steel, by the way. Answer coming. The Gammadion  - right, the names you used are two most popular one of this symbol (I found four different ones!). Fits Voldie's "philosophy", doesn't it?

Lokia: Snape gave him a dagger indeed (remember the name?) but why should he do that? If you don't remember I mentioned Draco was in love with Lilith and that was one of the reasons he decided to be a DE. Why should he kill her and his family? (But: why not?) Try to figure out the reason… Or maybe it's Harry – and Sev will bite his head off for risking his life entering Malfoys' Castle! Hey, Harry making such havoc? Answer coming!

MadameSnape: Right, the Gammadion is just a less popular name of it. I think it fits Voldie's "philosophy" pretty well.

Enahma: End? What end? Soon Sev'll face his second greatest fear (you'll kill me for that but don't worry a human can't touch the Fire)… Harry'll yell at him because of that… They'll fight the Gammadion (and Snape's prediction form the Mirror will come true) and then… The whole rest of the predictions coming till the final battle with a force greater than Voldemort and his whole army… A force greater than any wizard… It's good to have an Assassin when the siege is coming! So: I think ten chaps more, maybe. Haven't planned the exact number but I think we're in the middle or at least no more than ¾ of the story. The fight with the Gammadion alone is planned for 2-3 chaps.

OK, let's start:

THE THIRD WIZARD OF DEATH

"So what should we write in an official report?" – asks Mrs. Figg when they're climbing to the Dumbledore's office.

"Unsuccessful demon incantation or something." – snaps Snape. "Can't you lie? These fools in the MOM have no idea about demons at all, they'll believe anything."

"Who on Earth could this person be, Severus?"

"We'll see." – murmurs Snape. He has some suspicions but prefers not to tell them aloud until he's sure.

"A demon? A hit man?"

"I don't think so, Headmaster. I'm pretty sure it was a human – maybe two people but not more – and rather desperate than cold-blooded. I suppose this guy was fighting for his life."

"Marcus?"

"That's possible but why haven't he contacted us? There were no unfamiliar smells there, by the way, as much as I could recognize them in that stench of burnt flesh – but I could smell only the Malfoys, the Flints and also some other people who I know visited them so maybe a Death Eater but what for?"

"Draco?" Snape's eyes darken.

"Do you realize what it could mean, Headmaster?" – he replies, touching his left cheek. "Yew will be their sign, remember? And what for, by the way? Did they want to force him to something? Tortured him? Why? What for? He's their only child, after all. I know they didn't love him but were they mad enough to harm him really seriously? (Wouldn't put it past them, by the way.) Another demon that drove somebody mad? Headmaster, it'd mean he attacked 5 grown-up wizards and he isn't a stupid, brainless brat but a Death Eater! He knows violence only too well. I myself taught him a lot of martial arts to protect him form his own family and I know he's learnt lots of curses so he would have been aware of the risk. I would think twice before attacking alone against five and I'm a professional. I would understand he finished these bastards his parents off but he fancied this Lilith and we liked the Flints. They were his aunt and uncle and, according to my knowledge, never tried to do him any harm. If it was him indeed I don't dare to think what they tried to do or maybe did to him."

"There's another question." – Remus interrupts him. "Where is he? He wasn't in the Castle. If he's really responsible for that where did he run? Or is he dead, maybe, or taken captive?"

"Maybe he ran to save his life from the killer." – adds Mrs. Figg. "Why not to check for him in the Palantir?" To their great surprise, the Stone doesn't give them any answer. 

"So Riddle House." – whispers Remus and a rapid shudder runs down his spine. "Oh no, I know the boy is a Death Eater but I still pity him if Voldemort wants to harm him."

"He's fifteen." – growls Snape malevolently. "I assure you, Remus, it was their fault, not his, that he became who he became. Still we don't know whether it was he, after all. Maybe he was simply summoned to the Riddle House, by the way, I do worry more about Marcus." Snape descends to the dungeons to calm down a bit but he can't help thinking about all that happened last night. He'd give his life to save Marcus but he can't even find him. The very thought of his possible fate makes him nauseous. And Draco. Well, Snape is really glad the boy wasn't killed with his family but what happened to him? If he's the killer (and that's possible) where the hell is he? And, whoever it was, WHY? A sudden hoot interrupts his musings. The looks up at the owl and understands at once. "Redeye" – he says to the familiar bird – "give me the letter, please." He tears the envelope with trembling hands and starts reading. The script is uneven and rough, as if written very hastily or with injured fingers; Snape notices also a fleck of blood on the paper.

_Professor Snape,_

_Marcus is with me. The dagger showed me the way to a house in the moors; I have no idea where we are. We need a doctor, please, hurry!_

There's no name of the writer but Snape realizes at once who he is. He knows also what house it is. "Aegnor" – he bursts into the hospital wing – "I need you help."

"What?" – she stares at him with her jet black eyes.

"I've found Marcus. He's alive." The Healer nods and wordlessly starts packing her medical stuff.

"You have him?" Naya's eyes are full of hope.

"Yes. Come with me."

"I'll join you." – Lupin appears in the doorway.

"No, Remus. It's better for him he doesn't meet you now. It isn't easy to talk to our previous enemy, I assure you." Lupin's eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't mean Marcus." Snape makes a Portkey and then Naya, Aegnor and him touch it and he activates it. They land somewhere on the damp ground. The fog is so heavy that they can't see literally anything.

"Where on Earth are we?"

"The moors." – answers Snape curtly. "Follow me if you don't want to come to a bad end here." He leads them along a twisted, narrow path. Naya swears, dragging her feet off the treacherous marsh. Who was so stupid to build a house here? "One of my "lairs" nobody knows about." – explains Snape. "This place is very well protected, even the Dark Lord isn't able to sniff it."

"So how could Marcus find it?"

"It wasn't him. Watch out!" – he grasps her arm. After twenty minutes or so s dark shape emerges out of the fog. It's a small stone house surrounded by a wall.

"Not a pleasant place." – murmurs Aegnor.

"But safe." – barks her father. The iron gate opens soundlessly as Snape presses the handle. When they enter, he halts suddenly, feeling the presence of the demon.

"Esperanza" – whispers Aegnor. "The illegal art of invocation seems to flourish lately, doesn't it?" Esperanza can be described as a creature opposite to the Dementors: it devours bad feelings, making you feel better, is recalls happy memories and brings hope and courage. It's one of the most positive demons in the world. Snape pushes the heavy door open and they enter a low, dim hall.

"Draco" – says Snape aloud. "Show yourself." Another door opens with a crack and the jet black eyes meet frosty blue ones, filled with pain but also with hope and joy.

"I knew you'd come, Professor" – he whispers – "I knew." Snape grasps him in his arms, opens the door with a kick and they all enter the room, filled with bright candlelight. Draco's long hair are disheveled and glued with blood, his face is covered with bruises and his robes are in an abysmal state. He presses a handkerchief against his cheek and the cloth is drenched with his blood. One glance at his fingers makes Snape sure Luc took part in this dirty game. 

"I have only one question, Draco" – he looks at his face – "who the seven hells brewed he Manticore potion?"

"I did." – he whispers back. "Laced Kin Slayer with it." Snape shakes his head. "You're crazy, my boy, absolutely crazy." Draco's blue eyes fill with fear as he expects Snape's rejection. "The potion was perfect, I must admit that."

"What the hell happened to Marcus?!" – Aegnor scans the second man and can't believe her own senses.

"He… They caught him red-handed." – whispers Draco. "Had no chances so he obliviated himself." Snape's jaw drops. The ultimate weapon of spies – to get rid of all your memories… A desperate way, but great. Even the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to make you confess anything, if you erased all your memories yourself. He lays Draco gently on the sofa and kneels beside Marcus' bed. The gray eyes that stared at him bravely on the Sorting Day, which looked at him, full of attention during their lessons and stared at him with trust and strength when he was teaching him the art of espionage are now blank and completely emotionless. Snape shudders as he's seen such eyes before – the eyes of the victims of the Dementor's Kiss… Marcus, you bloody, stupid boy! He yells out aloud with pain and fury. This is what he gave the boy who trusted him. This is the only thing he can give – pain, destruction and death. Marcus, you crazy hero who loved me so much that you preferred to be worse than dead than to betray me, why have I taught you this? Why have I taught you how to pronounce this accursed "Obliviate" word? Why have I made you a spy, leading you the way that brings only humiliation and suffering? Marcus, I'm not worth such a sacrifice. Marcus… 

"If you can make the Triple Potion, Mearas can cure him." – Aegnor's hand softly brushes his hair. "A full recovery after a few days of self-oblivion is possible if you have a good Healer and the potion." Snape shudders slightly, fully aware of the way the potion has to be made. There's a very good reason it's called the Triple: it requires blood of the brewer after a triple Cruciatus, held for two minutes… He curses himself mentally for his own fear – Marcus didn't hesitate to sacrifice much more to help him. He WILL get his potion, at any cost!

"I can do that, Aegnor, and I swear I will." – Snape stares at her with wild determination. Where can you find real friends, after all, if not in Slytherin? Aegnor keeps bustling around the unconscious man but there isn't much she can do now. Physically he wasn't hurt much – even these brainless gits soon realized there's no point to torture an obliviated wizard and, after all, young Malfoy did a lot to help him. Severus said once he had taught him basic healing techniques and the boy did his best to help his fellow. He does know a lot about Potions – that's obvious. Having done everything possible, the Unicorn turns to her another patient who seems to require much more quick help than the previous one. Seven million hells, broken fingers again?! Was it really the boy's family who treated him like that?! Snape stares at his student, trying to figure out what really happened.

"They caught him, Professor" – croaks Draco, still pressing a handkerchief against his cheek – "when he was breaking into Lucius' desk." Draco's never called his parents "mother" and "father" in Snape's presence and the latter knows why. "There was a party, the Flints came with him and when they had gotten drunken he sneaked to his office… Lilith noticed him, they burst in and he drew out his wand and pointed it at himself. Then they started… You know what, Professor" – the voice is so quiet now that it's hard to grasp the words.

"I know." – says Snape, squeezing the boy's wrist reassuringly.

"They… They forced me to join." The hardest confession you can make – that you took part in something you loathe. The only harder thing is facing your own victim when you are aware how terrible your guilt and responsibility are. "It was terrible, Professor, even during the spree when I didn't know these people. With Lupin it was even worse, especially that he wasn't pleading us to stop…" Oh, yes, Draco, didn't you know this? Power of your soul is much more impressive than physical force – maybe because it's much more rare. "And Marcus… There was no fear in his eyes when he was shouting the spell. He… he loves you." A tear runs down the pale face. "You will make this potion for him, won't you?"

"I have sworn, haven't I?"

"You don't break your promises, Professor." As long as I don't make them as a spy… "How could they? They were his parents, Lucius was his godfather, and I am his cousin!" Draco, family love is a thing I have never seen, too. "And they couldn't force him to speak. He didn't react at all so Narcissa wanted to kill him, I stepped in and Lucius got furious and grabbed me and…" – Draco tilts with his head at his left hand. "It hurt me and the started laughing and hit me and then… Even Lilith was laughing." The last delusion to fall and the most painful one, Draco, my boy. "She called me a traitor and told me they are bringing Marcus and me to the Lord." I hope you're frying in hell, all of you! "I begged them not to but it made them laugh even harder." And they say vampires and werewolves are monsters… "I was so afraid and didn't know what to do and suddenly I heard your voice in my head. You commanded me to fight, Professor. I called my dagger and all I know is that Kin Slayer burst into flames." – he stares in space for a while – "The next moment I remember is when I was lying on the floor after the fight with Lilith. She must have wrenched the dagger out of my hand, I think. I took it and came back to Marcus. I didn't know what to do, I was so alone." Severus embraces him gently. "I was afraid I'd frame you in if I appeared in the castle with him but Kin Slayer burst into flames again and I felt she was calling me and she showed me the way here, she told me how to make a Portkey."

"Norangs can do that. They show you the safe place, they can bring you home." Home…

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"You've told me I can come back if I want. Will you… Will you forgive me?"

"Do I break my promises, Draco?" Tears start running silently down the pale cheeks. "I'm a criminal, a murderer" –he sobs – "a fucking Death Eater!"

"Only technically." – Snape's voice is quiet but firm – "If you don't believe all that nonsense anymore you're not a real Death Eater, you know. And I don't have to forgive you anything – you saved me twice and now helped Marcus. That's enough, you've paid your debt back ten times."

"I never will. What will I tell Lupin? What will I tell Dumbledore? He'll hand me over to the MOM!"

"That's the last thing he'll do I assure you. I won't leave you alone."

"The Ministry won't hurt me?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to face the council." –Draco's heart sinks and Snape, seeing his fear, adds – "but I won't leave you with these Ministry Aurors alone. I know a few of them who're trustworthy."

"May I finally start scanning him?" – Aegnor interrupts them. "Sorry, but the time is running." Snape obediently lets her do her duty. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, show me your cheek, please…" Cheek?! Snape's heart jolts. Indeed Draco was pressing a handkerchief against his LEFT cheek. No, he doesn't even have to look at the wound, he knows already how it looks like but he still hopes he's mistaken. No. Life isn't so merciful. Severus' and Naya's eyes meet after they've caught a glimpse of the third Yr.

^^^^^^^^

Surprised? Confused? Angry? Review!

All right:

Esperanza (my abysmal Spanish): hope


	22. The Triple Potion

DISCLAIMER: OK, I admit that I don't own Harry& Co.

Enahma: thanks; I'm going to bore you to death a few chaps more…

Preciousgirl, Liliana-Suger: thanks

Moonlight: The 4th name is Fylfot.

Lokia: Of course! Just let them come back to Hogwarts and rest a bit… Ups, I won't let them rest.

B. Jean: Guessed. I think it fits Voldie.

Liliana-Suger: Yes, my fault – been careless. Grammar: ups, it's pretty hard to find a native English speaker here (not to mention force her/him to read this and check for free). English isn't my first language, you see, so sorry, doing my best.

Alexial: Harry&Draco as friends? Sure, but give them some time… They have a lot of problems now and they must get rid of their prejudices first. Well, Sev will be OK, after a day or two. He's a vamp and an Assassin and they're tough. I just borrowed the idea from J. K. Rowling – power of sacrifice, you know.

Diana Lucille Snape: Sorry, you can't kill Luc – he's already dead (I love sending this bastard to hell – and his wife too). Draco & Aurors – ups, not so easy (I don't make things easy, as you probably noticed) but Sev won't let Moody or another cruel one harm him (I hope, these characters tend to take the story over, doing what they want!). Draco –Harry friendship – yes, but give them time – they have lots problems, they must get rid of their previous hate etc. Not so fast. I didn't make Sev sweet, unlike to many authors who make him befriend Harry very quickly – I think it'd be rather not probable – and so with Draco – give them time. Notice, I haven't even made Sev apologize to Harry yet… Remus – remember that in HP books there're only 3 people who dare to call Voldemort with his name? Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin. I think it means something. I like him – he's so vulnerable physically due to his transformations but he's very wise and noble. Sirius hates Sev but Remus, who had to endure him as a colleague, doesn't. He never said anything bad about him, just the opposite, and Snape did everything to harm him. He's simply a great, noble, brave person. Moreover, I love what you wrote about Marcus.

Words in # # mean telepathy.

THE TRIPLE POTION

When Aegnor finishes tending Draco, Snape decides to come back to Hogwarts. He carries Marcus in his arms, though he could levitate him as well but he prefers that. Draco doesn't want to be carried and says he'll manage to go on foot and Snape can't help a proud smile. Slytherins are strong. They leave the house and slowly head towards the Apparating Point.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"You didn't look happy about this Triple Potion."

"It requires triple Cruciatus of me."

"Yuk" –whispers the boy – "Will you do that?"

"Watching Marcus in such a state till the end of my life would hurt me more." Draco nods, understanding what Snape means.

"Professor?" – he asks again after several minutes.

"Yes?"

"What about me?"

"It's up to you. We may put you under Fidelius Charm but I'm not sure whether it'll work properly. You're connected with Voldemort, after all."

"I don't want to hide." Snape turns on his heel and stares at him with amazement.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to hide." – repeats the boy firmly. "I've seen enough, sir. I had a lot of time to think tonight and I want to be a spy, like you."

"And to end like Marcus, right?" – barks Snape. "Or to pass through the ordeal Remus did?"

"I'll manage. If you don't want to accept me, I'll do that without your consent." There's something in his eyes that makes Snape believe him. HE ISN'T JOKING. HE WILL.

"So, the first thing, Draco – I give orders here, right? I won't tolerate disobedience."

"Yes, Professor."

"Severus. We are colleagues now. Well, if you really want that the crux is to explain to the Lord what happened last night but don't worry, it won't be so complicated. I'll prepare a good tale for him. Another thing is that you must tell Dumbledore's staff the truth. You're a Death Eater, so they'll demand Veritaserum test of you and it isn't pleasant. Being questioned is a very humiliating thing, I tell you." Draco sighs.

"But you'll be with me there?"

"I will."

"So I'm ready."

"You don't know what it means. Still, the worse thing will be MOM and its mad dogs but I think we'll lie you out of trouble, they're all morons but still there's a risk they'll get you. I swear I'll make everything so they couldn't put their filthy hands on you but there's still some risk."

"I'll survive." Survive, yes, but they'll harm you, my boy…

"I'll try to persuade the Lord you could be a double agent at school like me and that I need your help because you're a good brewer so he won't command you to join any more sprees, I suppose, at least not often."

"Thank you, sir."

"Severus. Still, sometimes he'll force you to do things…"

"I know."

"Will you endure that?"

"Haven't I proved I can?" Pretty true. Why does my story have to repeat, Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi? Why, Luck, you bloody ruler of the world?

"So the last thing. I want you to swear an oath that if I'm caught you won't do anything stupid to save me."

"I can't."

"So you can't be a spy." – says Snape coldly. "Show him you like me, idiot! Do you realize the consequences? What do you think he'd do if he learnt we were cooperating?" Draco turns pale.

"I know."

"So, tell me. What?"

"Severus, please…"

"TELL ME. NOW. ALOUD."

"He'd torture me to make you speak." – whispers Draco.

"I said aloud." If you don't dare to speak about it, you shouldn't risk it, boy. Draco gulps, but repeats the words. "Good." – murmurs Snape. "Now, swear."

"I do but I'll fry in hell for that."

"Sparing me a lot of pain? I don't think so." They reach the Apparating Point finally and come back to Hogwarts. Aegnor takes Marcus to the hospital wing and Snape asks her to fetch Vlad and Dumbledore. "So, let's start it." – he beckons them to sit down when his daughter has returned with them. Draco flinches, seeing an old wizard but Snape puts his hand on his shoulder, commanding him to calm down – "I need your help now. I must make the potion to save Marcus and it requires triple Cruciatus of me." Naya turns pale, realizing what the word "help" means in this case. "I know it won't be pleasant but I need somebody who won't panic or faint, or something." Not to mention that it means I'll show you my weakness – it'll take me over like seven hells and I'll be yelling my lungs out – and if I have to show it I want to show it to people I trust and like. "So, Vlad, you're our kin so stop this if it gets out of control."

"Can it kill you?" – whispers Naya.

"No. Dying isn't so easy." – he grins sarcastically. "The problem is I'm not fully a human."

"So you're a real vamp." – that's the question Draco's always wanted to ask.

"I am. You may leave if you don't like it."

"It isn't important, Severus."

"And a vampire may have an unexpected bloodlust attack, if in extreme situation, you know. If it starts happening to me, stop the curse and run for it. Vlad will deal with me, because my bite won't harm him. It'd also mean we'd have to look for somebody else to be cursed."

"If it's risky for you, I may try it at once."

"Draco, stop playing a hero. It must be a vampire, so you can't replace me. I have a more difficult job for you, by the way. Naya, you'll measure the time."

"OK" – she whispers – "But you'll be all right, won't you?"

"Watching Marcus hurts me more. I know, Naya, that I require too much of you but I need somebody I can trust. Who else can I ask for that? I don't need somebody fainting and sniveling. If the curse is broken, it must be repeated anew so I'd prefer people who will be strong enough to keep it. So, Vlad, if my attack starts, tell them to run and tackle me down. Headmaster" – he turns to Dumbledore – "you know I'll need some human blood in such a case and you're the only human I know who's powerful enough to face a bloodthirsty vamp. You can cast a shield protecting you and them from me." Dumbledore nods. 

"And me, Severus?"

"Draco, sorry, but I have to ask you for the worst part of it. Lead the show."

"What?"

""If I loose consciousness, all must be repeated so I want you to control the strength of the curse." Draco gulps. It means he'll have to observe Severus all the time and he hoped he'd be able to close his eyes at least.

"How long does it have to last?"

"Two minutes." No…

"Severus…"

"Please. You're a Death Eater; you know how to do it. I don't want to repeat it. Please." The jet black eyes meet the frosty blue ones and finally Draco nods. 

Dumbledore's POV

So, the Healer burst into my office and literally hauled me to the dungeons. She told me about Marcus and Draco. Severus kept warning me! 

"Save the boy from his parents" – he was yelling, breaking my furniture with his bare hands – "DO SOMETHING! I'm a Death Eater so MOM won't listen to me but they'll listen to you! They're torturing him! Do something or I'll rip their throats with my teeth one day! It pushes the boy into the arms of Voldemort – he'll join him, seeking power, because power means safety. No one harms you when you're strong, Albus!" I didn't believe it was so bad, I couldn't believe they were so cruel towards their own son but now both the Malfoys and the Flints showed they were indeed. "Listen" – he was hissing through clenched teeth – "Draco has already sworn he'd finish them off the day when he gets enough power. I'm not a Seer but I assure you he will. Albus, he's a Slytherin and we're strong and proud. He won't tolerate this for ever." Now it came true – he tolerated it as long as they were harming only him but attacked to defend his friend. "Slytherin, where you can make great friends, these cunning folk use all the means to achieve their ends." – these words of the Sorting Hat turned out to be very, very well chosen. I enter the dungeon and see them all – Severus, Vladimir, Naya and Draco – all either Death Eaters or at least their kids, people everyone would call "Dark." Severus leads us to his special room that he calls "the Chamber of the Damned". I can't help a wry smile, as his humor is sharp and bitter as usual. So this is a place where the Potions' Masters of this castle have been using curses against themselves since centuries to make necessary potions. I didn't know about that. Potions have never been my forte, and, to be honest, few wizards know a lot about them. So this is the grim chamber of silent sacrifices few have ever heard about, a place where the Internal Injures Potion and the poison against Vaccus were prepared. It's a plain room with a wooden floor – to decrease the harm when a wizard is trashing, I suppose. The only piece of furniture is a small table in the corner. Severus starts emptying his pockets in silence to get rid of all thee things that may hurt him when he'll be trashing. Trashing… I've never been hit by Cruciatus, I've never even seen it, though I witnessed a lot of cruel magic but for these four it seems to be an everyday bread. Young Karkaroff unties his cloak and puts it on the table, as Severus has already done with his one. Vladimir takes his watch off, too – it could harm Severus, if he had to tackle him down. I've never seen a vampire bloodlust attack but I know all these Muggle stories about beautiful, seductive men and women that bite you as if they were kissing you aren't true – the transformation is heinous and the vampire turns into an uncontrollable beast that may rip its victim into pieces. 

Miss Zabini, pale as death but determined, prepares her watch and a wand. Young Mr. Malfoy whose whole face is but a single bruise, in spite of the Healer's help, looks dead, too. Aegnor has explained to me, that the "tormenters" must be people the "victim" trusts and loves so no wonder Severus asked these three. I watch them as they, without a word, prepare to perform magic very few wizards would dare to.

"It's so called Dark Sanguis." – Severus' voice interrupts my musings. "More than illegal, so don't tell anyone you took part in this." He murmurs something and black lines appear on the floor, forming different figures – a heptagon that encloses a hexagon that encloses a pentagon, then a square and in the middle a regular triangle. He steps into the center of it and wordlessly beckons his fellows the places in the vertices. They obey him silently. I notice their fingers clenched on their wands so tight that their knuckles went white… Severus approaches Vladimir and they shake hands – the last ritual before the real ceremony starts. A strong, firm grasp, jet black eyes meet a pair of even darker ones but no word is spoken. I watch them with mixed fear and awe – they perform a very difficult and dangerous magic and they seem to understand each other without a word. Now he comes towards Naya. The girl clenches her teeth but I can see she'll do it. Then Draco, pale as chalk. His lips start trembling as they shake hands and Severus embraces the boy suddenly for a moment. It's very rare to see him showing his care and love so openly. Then he steps back into his place and starts singing an incantation. I can feel he's calling some kind of a demon, though I've never met this kind before. The art of incantation is illegal in whole Western Europe. I suppose Severus were taking these travels during summer holidays not only to get exotic potions' ingredients. I'd bet my life he was studying at more experienced Invokers there. Heavens, he isn't calling Aryman, is he? This beast will tear him to pieces! Suddenly it hits me. Aryman possesses enormous powers and Severus needs them to restore Marcus' memories and is going to buy them from the demon for his own pain… I've heard Invokers often do that. They buy power for emotions. Heavens… His song gets louder and I can feel the creature approaching. Severus' helpers raise their wands slowly, Draco's bitten his lips so tight that two streams of blood are running down his chin, Vladimir clenches his fists even more. God, Severus isn't the only one who makes a sacrifice here, this magic is much more cruel than it seems to be. He was right; the "tormenters" will pay even more than the "victim", having to treat their friend like that. They don't suffer physically but they'll have to watch their friend writhing on the floor and to listen to his yells and I suppose it's even worse than being cursed. Aryman is invisible but I know she has come at last. Severus goes quiet for a moment and then whispers "NOW". The triple curse hits him with a terrible force. God, how can a human yell like that? I close my eyes, unable to look at him but his deafening screams are driving me mad, even transforming Remus didn't sound like that. I open my eyes again. Trashing… It seems to me that the curse will tear him to pieces, it must be a feeling beyond pain. Naya looks nauseous and her hands are trembling but she holds her wand tight; Vladimir's jaw went rigid but he's ready to react if Severus starts transforming. I doubt whether Draco Malfoy can see much as the tears are running uncontrollably down his cheeks but he keeps muttering the spell under his breath to keep the proper strength of the curse. 

"ENOUGH!" – shouts Naya out finally and they break the curse at once. Severus is sprawled on the floor, panting, and his hands are still shaking uncontrollably. Draco sinks to his knees and bursts into tears. Naya and Vladimir kneel beside my poor Master of Potions. "Are you all right?" – she whispers but all he manages is a weak moan. "Take him to the Healers, Vlad." – she commands firmly. I do admire her cold blood. The vampire wordlessly carries his colleague out of the chamber and Naya wants to lift Draco but he protests aloud.

"I have my legs." – he snaps angrily and they go out of the chamber together, leaving me alone. 

#And they call them Dark.# - sneers a sarcastic voice in my head, making me flinch. I didn't know Aryman can make a mental connection with a Demon Fighter. #Few people ever called me for that. Very few.#

#Enjoyed that?# - I snap back. Why is this beast so cruel?

#Admired. I know it's difficult for you, humans. He's brave and tough. The Fire is burning inside the Unicorn like it hasn't for centuries. Soon it'll burst out and the New Light will come, too.#

#What do you mean?#

#This bloody Gammadion – we're natural enemies, if you don't know, will try to take him over and will be much surprised, encountering so much Dark Fire and young Demon Fighters.# Fighters? I supposed Harry could be one but who can be the rest? I remember Slytherin wrote that the Two will join the One… "The One, the Light, will open the last door and find the answer behind it. The Two will join him later and they'll fight my Heir." – that's what he has written exactly. Is Aryman talking about even more Demon Fighters?

#Don't you get it?# - she laughs. #Strange, how you, humans, can't understand the obvious things sometimes. Can't you see that? The Green-eyed has fought the Gammadion already, the Winged Lioness solved its secret and the White Vampire will be the last of them.# A White Vampire? They're all black! Aryman laughs again and disappears, leaving me with another riddle. I meet Nadia later and tell her about it. 

"A Vhite Vampire?" – she murmurs. "Severus has seen one in the Mirror of Fate. They're a great rarity, Headmaster, but they do exist."

^^^^^

Aryman was Babylonian god of evil, destruction etc. I used it because I like this name, simply, and my Aryman isn't all evil – though not gentle, too…


	23. The white cloak and the dark sphere

Diana Lucille Snape: Hug the Dragon, if you like! You know, I made him loyal to Snape as Harry is to Dumbledore – they both have no real family so they cling to a person who cares for them. Ups, why can Draco send half of England to hell and still everybody loves him? The same question refers to Sev… You know, loyalty, courage and "Darkness" have nothing in common. Think of Barty Crouch Jr. – he was very brave and loyal – and a fanatic Death Eater. Evil person can be courageous but I think a good one can't be a coward. My opinion about Dumbledore: read what I've written for Futon. The Potions' Masters: two correct. The White Vampire: you're looking at him all the time, he appeared many chaps ago but as Aryman said, people sometimes can't see…

Lokia: Sorry, mea maxima culpa. 

Futon: Hey, easy! You're not the first person who's calling Dumbledore names reviewing my story, by the way. I didn't plan to make him evil. That's another thing (sorry for quite long piece of "philosophy" coming): There're such insects that are born in the morning and die in the evening and my Mum always says they wouldn't be able to understand what a moth is telling them about night and darkness – they've never seen it and can't understand and believe it and that's Dumbledore's problem. He was born in a loving "Light" family, his parents were well off and famous Aurors, he was in Gryffindor etc. OK, he fought Grindewald and then Voldemort but he's never lived in Darkness - I mean real evil Darkness not what brainless MOM clerks labeled "Dark". He can't sometimes understand it and believe in some things. Sev is just the opposite: born in a criminal family – a gangster, to say it short, brutally trained since a very early age, his mother a fanatic Death Eater etc. He's witnessed lots of Aurors and Death Eaters cruelty, much more than Dumbledore, he's taken part in wild battles and Voldemort's "shows", he was brought up to believe that he was born to kill. Dumbledore doesn't know how it feels when your own mother is beating you to pulp, never been in the MOM's dungeons where "holy" Aurors make you die of thirst, or Azkaban with prowling Dementors (OK, maybe he was there, but not as a prisoner), never seen most of the cruel curses "in action", let alone felt how they hurt. He can't imagine how it feels when Veritaserum forces you to reveal your innermost secrets, he doesn't know the fear and self-hatred a spy knows only too well. He doesn't know treason and hate that often arises inside a family or among close friends. That's why he sometimes can't believe Sev and thinks he's exaggerating. He's too "Light" sometimes to see the darkest part of life…

Alexial: There are going to be 3 Demons Fighters indeed, and you've already found two. The White Vamp: you're looking at him all the time! You know him – and I bet you'll fall off your chair when I'll show him to you… Think: whom the word "White" fits best? Well: the prediction is rather complicated: Salazar wrote there would be 3 people with a yew sign – and they are already here but they are so called Wizards of Death, not Potions' Masters in his prediction. They'll open the door with the sign of Yr. Then FIVE Masters of Potions will open the next door: the Star of Destruction. OK, you can be both a PM and a wizard with yew but not necessarily – and still you need two extra people to make five out of three (OK, OK, it's obvious: Sev belongs to both groups…)

Enahma: More Harry? Let the poor boy rest before the fight with the Gammadion! (Hey, I'm not going to torture him the way you did… I LOVE your fic, by the way.)

To all of you: Happy Easter. And if you don't celebrate Easter, simply enjoy your holidays…

THE WHITE CLOAK AND THE DARK SPHERE

Snape's POV

Pain, pain, pain… Every fiber of my body is shrieking in protest. The curse crushes my bones into fine dust, rips my skin off my flesh, no, it's rather like being burnt alive… Hell and Heaven, pain is nothing compared to this power radiating out of Aryman, power that makes you defenseless and vulnerable and so tiny; Gammadion seems to be a harmless kitten compared to this demon. Seven hells, my Invocation teacher has warned me this demon is nothing but a pure power, one of these powers much greater than wizarding ones. Man, this feeing is incredible – Aryman is literally possessing you, yes, that's the right word – possessing and devouring your body, your mind and your soul, ripping the emotions out of you with her claws. It's probably worse than tortures, rape and Veritaserum together; you belong to her in much more literal sense than you belong to the Dark Lord when you're a Death Eater, more than a house-elf belongs to his family, more than an Assassin belongs to the Order. It's the purest slavery possible. And after the whole eternity it comes to an end at last but dull pain is still present and the pictures are blurred. Somebody's carrying me, probably Vlad, Aegnor's low voice is asking a question I can't understand. Where is Naya? Where is Draco? Have I succeeded? Is Marcus all right?

"Severus?" – the first thing I understand. Naya's forcing some water into my mouth but only one draught, my tormented body simply won't accept more.

"Where's Draco?" – I whisper, feeling that my throat is more than sore. 

"Aegnor's given him a potion to calm him down." – Beater's big hand is brushing through my hair gently. "You're a hero, Severus." A hero? What hero? I hate lofty words! I'm not an arrogant character of a stupid romance! I'm a leader, that's all! I command this group of spies! SSSS – Snape's Spying Slytherin Society – well, sounds great. I have the right to command but that means I must take the responsibility, too! When a ship is sinking, a captain leaves the deck last, doesn't he? I'm an Assassin, after all, and in the Order power meant responsibility – well, not everything there was rotten; this rule was a very wise one. What hero? It was my bloody duty to help a real hero who preferred to be worse than dead than framing me in! I've sent him with this mission, after all.

"Shut up, Naya." She smiles and her lips gently touch my cheek. This insolent girl has always achieved what she wanted. Ups, one innocent kiss isn't everything she wants for sure, it's enough to look into her eyes to realize that. Next time she'll simply break into my chambers and rip my robes off me – and I won't protest, to be honest… Come on, how has she done that – just taken my heart over with the same ease she can fly a broomstick. My, this pain is coming back… I close my eyes as the light hurts me. Aryman. Pure power. She told me Voldemort had regained control over the Gammadion and that I shouldn't try to fight the demon until it takes Voldemort over again. Now when it's controlled by its carrier it'd be impossible to get it out of him. She also said something about Demon Fighters needing time to heal – ups, poor Potter must be in a terrible state after that fight, maybe not physically but his soul must be severely wounded. So, I have to wait till the Demon Fighters heal. That's good. Very good – it means more time to prepare to the battle with the Enslaver and to teach Draco the subtle art of espionage. I open my eyes again and stare at the boy curled on the bed next to mine. It's bloody evil to send a child to spy against the mad sorcerer, but it'd be even more evil to force him to watch this war idly. Yes, it hurts more when you can just look but are helpless than when you risk your neck. When you're busy you don't have time to brood over your past at least. Avalanche, the Unicorn Leader was right – it's stupid to look at the past that can't be changed. The past is something we depend on – the future something that depends on us. Time. More time. Yes, that's the crux. Draco must tell Voldemort a beautiful tale about his idiot parents trying to call a Balrog and that's all. The boy (the MAN, Severus!) can cry and laugh on demand and that'll make the whole thing much easier. Voldemort doesn't know anything about Marcus Flint so he'll swallow the tale. Good. 

WHAM! Who the hell makes so much noise? Potter, of course. 

"Will Marcus be all right, Professor?" – he whispers, looking at Flint with care and compassion.

"I hope so." – I croak. If not, seven million hells, I'll call that bloody Aryman again!

"Professor" – the green-eyed brat won't leave me alone, that's obvious – "Rita Skeeter has written in the "Daily Prophet" that the Malfoys tried to call a Balrog and…"

"Bullshit. I've done that." Potter boy turns on his heel to encounter a pair of frosty blue eyes.

"Malfoy?" – he splutters. He hasn't noticed Draco before.

"YES, I'VE DONE IT! I'VE SENT ALL THAT FUCKING BASTARDS TO HELL!!! PLEASED!?" Ups, hysteria. It had to happen after all the things my Dragon has gone through. The Gryffindor, shocked, takes a step back and stares at the yelling Slytherin with fear. "I'VE DONE THAT!!! I'M A DEATH EATER, A MURDERER, A…" – he bursts into tears again. Why has Potter to enter during Draco's breakdown? He always chooses the wrong time and the wrong place. I'd like to hug my Slytherin but I can't stand up. Hell, Aryman sucked all my forces out of me. Potter stares at me, bewildered.

"Yes, that's true." – I croak (when the seven hells I'll be able to speak normally?! My lungs and my throat ache; I must have been yelling like a transforming werewolf.) "You're just witnessing, Mr. Potter, a normal Death-Eater-Turned-Spy problems." Potter's eyes widen so much that they resemble plates now.

"He's a spy like you?"

"Haven't you heard?" Stop asking questions or my vocal cords will give!

"Draco." He sits down by the shaking boy and gently touches his shoulder. Draco flinches and in less than a second draws his wand and points it at the another boy, ready to cast a curse… Well, as if I was looking at myself. Don't approach a horse from behind or it'll kick you. Don't touch a spy when he doesn't expect it or he'll curse you. Norang appears in his injured hand the next moment. He seems not to be able to do much with his broken fingers but, remember, Kin Slayer is laced with Manticore Potion. Not everything that looks weak is weak indeed; snakes are the perfect example of that, and after all, "Draco" means both "Dragon" and "Snake"… "I won't hurt you." Come on, Potter, what are you doing? "You helped to save professor Lupin and Marcus. Why should I attack you?" Well, Potter, you're more cold-blooded than I expected. Dark and dangerous times show who you really are and I'm really impressed by both of my students – the Slytherin who showed courage and loyalty beyond my wildest dreams – he transformed form a selfish, sneering, cruel brat into a brave man during one night and a Gryffindor who shows compassion and understanding very few do. Suddenly it hits me – they're kids no more – they're grown-ups. They're mature, much more mature than many people in their fifties. Beware, Tom Marvolo Riddle – you prepare a new generation of your own enemies yourself. "It wasn't your fault. It was self-defense." Am I listening to Potter or to Dumbledore? Well, I suppose that Potter understands more than the Headmaster sometimes. 

"What do you know about it?" – snaps Draco. "You haven't seen the Lord, you don't know how it feels when they're cursing you…"

"I witnessed his comeback. I know Cruciatus and Imperius." Draco stares at his schoolmate surprised. 

"Lucius and Narcissa told me." – he admits finally. "Hell, it was your bad day."

"It was." Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi, are two born enemies, pureblooded Death Eater and The Boy Who Lived, people destined, doomed, BORN to hate each other, revealing their innermost feelings to each other or has Aryman injured my brain so severely? Or am I dreaming? No, dreams can't be so incredible… And they keep talking. The strangest thing in life is how enmity can change into friendship and vice versa. Well, the latter changes into the former much more often. If this tendency keeps existing, I'll shake hands with Black! I did promise to turn his friend if he saves me form the Dark Lord and who seven hells knows? "I've never expected we'd be on the same side, Draco."

"Me too, Po… Harry." I haven't been drinking, I swear! It's really happening! Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi! What will happen next?!

(5 days later)

My Machiavellian politics worked as usual and the Dark Lord swallowed Draco's story. I felt both proud and ashamed, watching him lying through his teeth – proud he's not a loyal Death Eater anymore, proud of his courage and determination and ashamed I'm leading him along the road of lies, death and pain. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed him to do that; on the other hand he wouldn't have obeyed me. When a Slytherin wants something he'll do it – and he would have risked with my permission or without it so I decided to help him and guide him. I can't save him from the risk but I may diminish it, teaching him the art of espionage. Me, an Assassin, acting like a Fogwalker! Fortuna… Luck, Fate, Doom, whatever they're calling you, you're the strangest thing in the world, you really can turn life upside-down, moody goddess, changing like a moon. 

I feel nearly normally now, though some dull ache still remains; Mearas says I need a few more days to heal completely. I've brewed the Triple Potion for Marcus and now we're all waiting for the results. Patience, it'll take a few days before he wakes up, IF he does, says Mearas. Patience! I'm a Potions' Master and my job requires tons of it and I'm used to waiting but now I can't anymore. I'm prowling along the corridors, barking at everyone who's unlucky to meet me, I'm taking points away for everything the kids have done (or haven't done) but I can't find peace. Well, maybe I should teach Potter some dueling? It'll make me busy for a while…

End of Snape's POV

Harry's POV

Oh, the Overgrown Bat gave me a lesson I will never forget. He must be really worried about Marcus and Draco and the others, because he was fighting like an animal. Well, I know he'd have finished me off in few seconds if he had wanted to but still he was more harsh and demanding than usual. I don't blame him for that – I bless him; he knows what he's doing. At first I was a bit shocked when he started showing me curses – not jinxes or hexes, but curses, really nasty stuff – but after this fight in the dungeons I understand why he does that. "I show you no mercy so you won't have to beg for it one day." – he replied curtly when I was complaining that he was too brutal. 100% snapish –  curt and cruel, but true. At first I considered his harsh words sadistic sarcasm; now I know I was wrong. It was TRUTH, pure truth only most people don't dare to look at it, fearing its brutality. They prefer to wrap themselves in soft, warm illusions while he rips them off and tears them into shreds, making them face the cold wind of reality. They hate him for that and have no idea he just tries to wake them up and save them. 

Now we're descending to the dungeons; he wants to lend me one of his books.

"Where the seven hells did Mearas hide it?" – he murmurs, opening the next cabinet with his wand. This room must have not been used for ages; I doubt the Healer hid it here, by the way. He opens the next one and recoils; his onyx eyes widen with fear. What on Earth? Suddenly I get it – there was a Boggart inside. Wait, Snape the Assassin, unable to deal with the shape-shifter? Why doesn't he simply shout "Riddiculus"? Ups, he's witnessed so much that maybe his greatest fear is something so heinous that it paralyzes him. Maybe I should step between him and the Boggart and deal with it? On the other hand, what can it be? What's the greatest fear of a man who makes a fool out of Voldemort, a wizard most people are so afraid of that they don't dare to use his name? What's his greatest fear? Smiling Dark Lord, calling him a traitor? A black ring of vindictive Death Eaters? Slayers? Aurors, torturing him, maybe Moody? Dementors? Some kind of a demon? Azkaban? Here it is: the Boggart took shape of a man in robes made of black stuff, except of the cloak – it's so white than the purest snow would look merely gray next to it. So white, so pure – wait, I know what it is – the cloak is made of unicorn hide! Heavens… Snape has leaned against the wall and he's pale as chalk; I've never seen so much fear in his eyes. He's literally petrified! I don't get it – who's the man he's so afraid of? It isn't Voldemort – the "Lord" is shorter and less muscular. I can't see the face of this guy, as it's covered with his hood. Maybe I should step in but I'm so curious! The wizard takes out a wand and creates a dark, glistening sphere with it. It's as big as a Quaffle and he levitates it over his gloved hand. 

"No" – I can hear Snape moan – "stop it. I won't do it, mother!" He's closed his eyes but he's still shaking, though he can't see the Boggart – the mere knowledge of its presence is driving him crazy. The shape-shifter wizard lets his cloak slip off his shoulders and starts singing an incantation. I can't understand a word but Snape presses his hands against his ears and looks worse than under Voldemort's curse. The illusion wizard raises his head suddenly and jet black eyes flash madly from behind the curtain of ebony hair – it's Snape! The Potions' Master's greatest fear is he himself?! I step between him and the Boggart and it turns into a Dementor so I make it disappear with my Patronus. 

"Professor Snape" – I say – "it's gone. The Boggart is gone." He's still leaning against the wall, breathing heavily; sweat is running down his pale cheeks.

"Thanks" – he splutters finally. "Thank you."

"What was it? I mean I recognized you but why?" 

"Why am I afraid of the white cloak and the dark sphere?" – he whispers, staring in space. "Why not Voldemort, Slayers or Dementors, you mean? The reason is simple, Mr. Potter. I saw myself as my mother wanted me to be. Remember my name – Melkor, Growing Power? She wanted much power for me. Much too much. The Boggart showed you a wizard, starting the very last ceremony that would turn him into the Dark Lord. Do it and you're equal to Voldemort or to the Black Cat of Moscow or the others you've read about in history books. I know all the spells and potions and incantations by heart, I know how to get every necessary ingredient, Mr. Potter. If I'm enslaved or go mad enough to do it free willingly and if I manage to kill Voldemort – quite probable, I daresay, you'll beg him to come back. If I turn the Dark Lord I'll set Europe on fire and then put it out with blood. Literally." 

"There's too much Light inside you. You  won't." – I say. I'm not lying, I DID see it! He just can't believe he isn't evil! He stares at me and his expression is hard to read. 

"I must get rid of this Gammadion." – I hear him murmur as he sweeps out of the room with a swish of his long robes.


	24. To find the Gammadion

DISCLAIMER: Ok, again – you know I don't own HP& Co.

Amanda: I'm writing so much that my comp goes haywire! Not to mention my eyes. 

Enahma: I'm Polish indeed. I've answered you email but my answer seems to get lost somewhere. It happens sometimes, sorry. I've sent this email again, let me know if it came to you. The Boggart… I've found this idea in one or two FF before – Snape afraid of his Death Eater self. Well, isn't Lupin afraid of the moon, which turns him into a werewolf? They're both afraid of the same thing – a monster that is asleep inside them, an uncontrollable part of their nature they can't get rid of. In my opinion, the other vamps are also afraid of themselves, during the bloodlust attack – I'm going to describe it, by the way…

Preciousgirl: Thanks. You know, I think that's the point: to write something not similar to the other stories. Some plots have been used so many times already that I thought I wouldn't be able to write something new, using them. So… I thought that joining a Unicorn (symbol of innocence) with a Death Eater and a hit man would be quite interesting… Thanks that you like "my" Snape – some people say I make him too brutal and too dark but I prefer him like that. Sorry for problems with POVs – I suppose I've written the beginning and the end of every one but I'll check that. If Snape's POV sounded a bit strange, as if he was jumping from one topic to another: I did this on purpose. He was after triple Cruciatus and I wanted his thoughts to be a bit disordered – quite natural, I think, after meeting Aryman. The White Vamp.. There were 3 vamps in the Mirror and Snape is one of them but not the White one. "White" refers to colors simply. Most vampires are "Black" and look like Sev (the Karkaroffs, for example) but some are "White" – blonde.

Diana Lucille Snape: Thanks for reviewing again. The white vamp: I have NOT written, if I'm not mistaken, that Draco isn't the White. I'm not telling you whether he really is or not, though (mad cackle) Well, Draco is a human by the way, cause his parents were… Thanks for appreciating my H/D dialogue – took me a lot of time to write. Quite hard to make it sound real.

Lokia: thanks, doing my best to keep them IC, though it's bloody hard with Sev, who's complicated like seven hells: there are many people in him: a noble, wise Light wizard and a fierce, cruel Assassin, a mysterious, proud vampire and a Fire Unicorn, powerful and wild… And they all share the same body and fight for domination all the time!

TO FIND THE GAMMADION

A month later

Snape's POV

DAMN! It seems to me that the Gammadion is taking the Dark Madman over again and that means I'll have to face the beast. I've received the best training possible; Albus, Remus, Falco and Lea have taught me everything they could. It looks pretty simple: I must localize the demon, steal it from Voldemort and fetch it to Hogwarts, without being bewitched by it. When something sounds simple it usually is not – and I'd bet all I possess I'll never forget that action – if I survive it. Localize it… Well, the demon doesn't live inside its carrier's body – it occupies something belonging to this wizard. The problem is I don't know WHAT – it may be anything – Lord's broomstick, a ring, anything. Draco and me have been observing the bastard any time we could but we haven't noticed anything strange. He may keep the demon in his private chambers, for example, or, what's also quite probable, he has made this object invisible. DAMN! And I am to find it somehow! Me, the wizard the Gammadion would love to enslave. Well, no one but a Death Eater can do that and Draco isn't experienced enough, not to mention that my position in the organization is much higher so I can approach Voldemort much more easily. Last but not least, I have much more chances to survive the failure of the whole action; I'm an Assassin, after all. Well, few Death Eaters would be brave enough to point their wands at me; they fear me like crazy. Many know I'm Viper, some know I was brought up by the Order and that's enough to make them shake with horror. You know, that's one of the ways the Order sometimes succeeded – they were so afraid of us that didn't even DARE to defend themselves, what made our grim job much easier. It isn't the truth that one Assassin can kill ten well-trained Aurors (in an open fight, of course, not by ambushing them during their sleep or something) -I mean a fair fight. Still, such thing happened a few times because our opponents were paralyzed with fear and didn't even draw their wands, allowing us to slaughter them. It weren't our curses or swords that made them bite the dust – it was their own FEAR. Fear killed them, that's why I was taught to control it. "Only madmen don't feel fear but it's up to you whether you allow it to conquer you or not." – my aunt used to say. True, very true. Often I survived only because I didn't panic but now I'm terrified. What should I do to find the demon and then steal it? Man, HOW? "Do the second thing you're afraid most." – said Feanor and his counsel has always been wise; the only problem is that the very thought makes me nauseous. I can feel every fiber of my body screaming in protest again. I know how NOT to show my real feelings, I can laugh and cry on demand, I can jeer watching the things I consider heinous, I'm a Master of Downright Lies, Machiavellian Manipulations and Subtle Half-truths; still this action will be very difficult. One uncontrolled gesture, one stupid word and he may realize I'm lying and that means trouble. Well, Melkor, haven't the Fogwalkers taught you ANYTHING? There are some useful potions that may help you… It's enough to use some and NOT to use the others. You have to do it whether you like it or not; otherwise the Gammadion will grow in power so much it'll conquer you and that's the FIRST thing you're afraid of. Well, I think I must visit Hari the Fogwalker and ask her for help once more.

Now I'm descending to the Chamber of Duels to watch my students fighting; Draco will duel for the first time after his comeback. His opponent will be Potter, his new friend. They stick together and I don't find it strange; they both suffered much and that's why they understand each other nearly without words. When I enter the chamber the public is already there. They've come to observe and learn Hermione Granger is sitting in the first row, together with Millicent and Pansy. Well, The she-Griffin and the Phoenix fought like hell yesterday, too. Vlad and his family occupy the last row; they prefer to see the whole arena. Lea and Falco has taken places next to the vampires. The Healers have already prepared their stuff, just in case; today we'll fight with sharp weapon; only few curses will be banned. Suddenly my black eyes meet the pair of gray ones and my heart jolts – Mearas has finally allowed Marcus to leave the hospital wing! He's still very weak and pale but he healed completely. Hell, one glance of his big, wise, brave eyes and I know that I'd face Aryman again, if it were necessary. He notice me and leaps to his feet; I hug him. What?! Me, hugging somebody when people are watching?! I've always been taught that showing your feelings is stupid – they can use them against you and my experience tells me that's true – but I don't care now. I DON'T CARE AN INCH.

"Severus" – he whispers – "it's good to be among the living again."

"It's good to see you, Marcus." We sit down together. Now, our fighters appear – Potter in purple-gold Gryffindor robes, Draco in green-silver ones. They draw their wands; holly will fight against yew, courage against cunning.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" – Lea starts the ceremony – "I suppose you know the rules but I'll repeat them. You've both agreed it'd be a real duel; that means most magic can be used, also the Unforgivables and the other ones considered Dark. Do you know the list of banned curses?" They nod. Well, the list is pretty short – Avada Kedavra, Entropy Curse and a few others which can't be reversed. The young wizards bow, raise their wands…

"Go!" – shouts Lea out.

"CRUCIO!" That was some start, Draco… but good. There are two types of fighters: the fast and the dead. Great, my Dragon.

"ANESTATHE!" Good, Mr. Potter. You've really mastered this countercurse; I'm really proud of you.

"INCENDO!" Potter ducks right in time and the hex splashes against the wall.

"STUPEFY!" – he roars.

"ENERVATE!" The charms crash in the air. People are jeering, whistling and shouting "Go, Harry" or "Teach him, Draco" Good. That's why allowed the public in, they should make as much noise as possible. Thanks to that my students will learn how not to loose concentration even if the others try to distract them. Now the fighters are only a feet apart. It isn't usually good; if you're so close there's no time for countercurse or jumping aside but I've noticed Draco did this on purpose; I wonder what he's up to. He waves his wand…

"AVADA MORGANA!" An immense ray of green light flashes out of his wand and hits Potter in the chest. The audience leap to their feet; Potter is staring at his opponent, unable to move. Of course Draco wouldn't be a real Slytherin if he didn't take the advantage: "TORMENTIO!" Harry's yell shakes the walls. I stop the curse at once. Draco, you mental kid, are you a Death Eater or an Auror? Who the hell taught you their favorite "Light" curse? The Tormenter, Aurors' best friend, as the Order called it. Not to mention you used two meanest curses in less than 30 seconds… Well, that was the way I was trained – every time I lost concentration I was punished by such a curse, either Cruciatus or Tormenter, and this method, cruel as it may seem to be, worked. I've never allowed any of my opponents distract me in the real fight; I'm always ready to cast a countercurse or to duck. I see Draco has been taught the same way and automatically repeats the things his coaches did; I admit it's brutal but I think it should be done like that. My students MUST learn to avoid being hit; in the real duel it could be Avada Kedavra, not Tormenter… 

The audience is staring at both boys, literally petrified. They've already expected Potter dead. Ups, they need some explanation.

"Easy" – I stand up – "The art of war is the art of lies sometimes. Avada Morgana is a nasty but harmless jinx; it doesn't hurt its victim at all but, being so similar to the Killing Curse, is sometimes used to confuse your opponent. Most of you haven't even noticed that the second word was "Morgana", not "Kedavra" and you lost control. The green light only increases the illusion. This harmless jinx every kid could make was enough to frighten all of you to death and make Mr. Potter loose concentration. He was dazzled by the light and probably was wondering whether he's still alive, what gave Mr. Malfoy enough time to use a real curse. The Tormenter is a curse every Auror knows; they're allowed to use them against the suspects. However, I assure you and Mr. Potter will admit that too, I think, that there's no difference between it and Cruciatus. In my opinion the Tormenter is even a bit more painful."

End of Snape's POV

(Two days later)

Snape's visited his Fogwalker friend and they discussed the whole action. Hari's helped him to make the plan – or rather the whole bunch of them, as difficult actions often get out of control and "Plan B" can be life-saving indeed. After discussing every possibility they could think of, she give him some useful Fogwalkers' gadgets.

"Remember" – she says – "That's one of the most complicated actions possible; it requires tons of artfulness, courage, determination and intuition."

"Sounds rather complicated."

"Half-The-Way job is the most difficult one on Earth, Severus. I would even advise you the All-nighter instead, though that's the most desperate way, but he's the Dark Lord and you may not survive the latter. Devil alone knows what he'd do; I wouldn't trust him an inch. You know what to do if he's getting… uncontrollable. You're a vamp, this trick with blood should make him die of fear. He's a human and most people are terrified by your blood, Severus."

"I know; I did it once. Hell, I wasn't aware how much they're afraid of it. They believe it possesses devil alone knows what power."

"It does possess magical power and, as you probably know, Master of Potions, it interferes with any powerful magic but especially with the Dark one… I bet he's aware of that and won't dare to risk."

"I hope so."

So now, feeling the familiar pain in his forearm, he prepares for the action. Yeah, clothes first. Fogwalkers' trousers, called Second Skin, made of basilisk hide; they can turn nasty indeed, though it's but a piece of garment but try to pierce them with a knife, for example – bloody impossible, not to mention other interesting properties. A shirt, made of purple silk but able to diminish impact of blows and curses, as it has been stewed in dragon blood. He smiles, tucking it into the trousers – Naya would look hot in this fine, soft, sleek cloth. He curses himself mentally for that thought – he should concentrate on his task now. His Viper belt, thick and broad, protecting the kidneys and steel-toed combat boots. He laces them as tight as possible. No one should notice he's hidden a second wand inside. Well, he can do lots of magic without wand already but just in case… He still needs it for powerful curses or advanced charms. The knife. The gun. As always. Next, he calls Mormegil, the Dark Sword.

"My lady" – he whispers – "Will you come to the Riddle House, if I call you?" The blade tings aloud and the dark flame flashes along it. Ups, she might have felt offended. Hasn't she killed five Dark Lords? Hasn't she come to Black Cat's castle? "I beg your pardon, Mormegil. Of course you will; no magic can stop a Norang, especially Number One among them." Somebody knocks the door; it's Remus.

"When do you think you'll be back, Sev?" He shrugs and puts his mirror on the table. Being only partly a vamp has its advantages – he can see his reflection and do his make-up himself. Lupin observes him a bit surprised.

"Do you always do that?"

"Yes." – answers Snape, carefully putting a layer of rouge on his cheek – "so he won't notice when I turn pale, for example. Life-saving sometimes." One last dose… Perfect. Now he puts his black gloves on and opens the box with rings. OK, one big, heavy iron ring on every finger… It resembles brass knuckles and can be used as ones indeed. He stands up and wraps himself in his black cloak and then takes a look at himself in the bigger mirror. Silk is shining in the candlelight, black basilisk scales on his extremely tight trousers glitter as if made of metal. One more turn to check if everything's all right.

"Severus…"

"What?"

"You look… You look like…"

"Like a streetwalker crossed with a hit man." – he snaps. The last thing – his potions. He usually uses three of them but today he's going to drink only two of his usual set. 

"Why haven't you drunk that one?"

"Because I'm hunting the Gammadion tonight, as you probably know, Remus."

"So what?"

"Should I give you a Potions lesson? I have no time." Well, today the third potion must be different. He smiles as he weights the tiny phial in his hand – this minute dose of Controlled Hemorrhage Potion may save his life tonight. OK, everything has been done according to Hari's plan.

"I'll wait for you with Mearas." – Lupin follows him to the Apparating Point.

"Don't kiss each other to death." Remus blushes. "Of course I've noticed it, Remus." – smiles Snape, noticing his embarrassment. "You fit each other, I think." He Disapparates with a small "pop". When he Apparates at the Riddle House he stares at the menacing building for a while, before he heads towards it. Tonight, Tom Marvolo Riddle, we'll see whether the last of the Assassins is a match for the Dark Lord… Whether cunning will beat the force…

(three hours later)

Snape Apparates back and his legs give. Remus lights his wand and gasps; he's seen his colleague in different states already but today Snape looks terrible. He's disheveled and so filthy as if he had been wallowing in mud; it was raining in the evening and Voldemort was in a foul mood again, that's obvious… It doesn't shock Lupin as it happened a few times; but Severus shirt looks as if… Well, as if somebody ripped it and then poured a bottle of acid on it or set it on fire; all silk is black and charred. Remus stares at these rags, drenched with blood, unable to speak. Severus is still bleeding; at every breath, red bubbles appear on his lips and two streams of blood are running down his chin. The Healer levitates her father to the hospital wing. 

"No internal injures" -she murmurs – "so why are you bleeding?"

"Hemorrhage Potion, Mearas" – he whispers – "I think I overdosed a bit. Give me an antidote." She forces some into his mouth without a word and then strips his shirt (or rather its remnants) off him. 

"What was it?" – she raises her eyebrows in surprise, noticing that there are no burns on his chest.

"A long story. Tomorrow, please." After an hour Snape, clean and in new robes is allowed to return to his private chambers. His life isn't endangered and the Healer has done everything she could; aftereffects of Cruciatus will wear off after a few hours and the bruises need some time to heal. He drags along the empty corridors, cursing Feanor and his advice. What did it give to him?! WHAT THE SEVEN MILLION HELLS?! Wait. Think. Feanor has never been wrong. There's a mind of a great sorcerer I him. Wait. He halts and runs his fingers down his left cheek. Ouch, how it hurts… This one touch caused more pain than all his injures. Strange. It was but a touch, not a blow or a curse! And the Unicorn tattoo on his chest, still hurting him as if it was cut out with a knife, not to mention the torture his Dark Mark causes. Strange. There's something even weirder in this – Mearas, the Healer hasn't noticed this. What the hell? It can be the answer… But he can't get it. All his magical tattoos hurt like crazy and the Healer didn't see that. He approaches the familiar door with Merlin and Viviane; the great wizard is smiling at him but he barks the password angrily without noticing this. His tattoos are driving him mad – no, it isn't normal! He enters the room and heads to his potion cabinet but somebody halts him. Snape blinks – Potter, here, in the middle of the night? Right, he's given the Trouble Boy his password but why is he LIVID?

"Why have you done that?" – Harry's voice is shaking with fury and shock. "Why? Have you gone completely crazy or was it a bad joke?" Snape stares at him, not understanding anything.

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"You know very well what I mean." – hisses the boy and his eyes are shining malevolently. Wait, it was the Professor's role to threaten the students, not vice versa!

"I've been tracking that bloody Gammadion down." – he snaps. He's so tired and needs some Pain Potion so he isn't in the mood for long discussions. "To no avail."

"Don't you get it?" – Potter's eyes widen in surprise. "So why do you think your tattoos hurt? They're filled with magic and when the Gammadion tried to attack you they interfered with it."

"What?" – Snape is rather shocked. "You know about my…"

"Can't you see the cut on your cheek? It's so red and swollen!" No, it starts being really weird – the Healer didn't notice this! Snape murmurs "Sichtbar" and stares into the mirror – the boy was telling the truth. Two powerful magical things can interfere sometimes and the effects are unpredictable; he himself didn't feel the presence of the Gammadion… Harry touches his scar and pain disappears at once. Man, anything else strange tonight?

"Why have you done that?" – repeats the boy. "Why have you made me witness all that? What have I done to you…"

"You… you've seen this?" – Snape turns pale as chalk. 

"Everything, from your Apparation at the Riddle House to your comeback. You are a bastard, you know." Snape takes a step back and looks at Harry with narrowed eyes, unable to believe at first.

"You were there with me? Why?" suddenly it hits him with a force of a sledgehammer. Potter must be a Demon Fighter indeed and they're connected somehow. He's come to help him with the Gammadion when it attacked for the first time. The whole thing must have repeated… He turns even paler; he, unwillingly, forced the innocent boy to witness a really dirty espionage trick! Oh, damn it! He stares at the shaking Gryffindor with mixed fear and compassion. How could he be so stupid?! "I'm sorry" – he whispers, hiding his face in his hands – "It's all my fault, Harry, I should have known… I haven't done it on purpose, I swear. I swear n Marcus' life, I didn't know!" – he shouts out desperately. After a while that resembles the whole eternity, Potter nods.

"You wouldn't lie, swearing on his life but I want to know WHY. What was the point of all this? I heard your thoughts and I don't get a thing. Was it all planned? Was it only a game?"

"It was planned." – whispers Snape. "I did it on purpose. Well, it got out of control a bit."

"A bit?!" – the boy is more than shocked. "What would have he done to you, hadn't you started bleeding?!"

"Do you really think I went there without any defenses? I know humans are afraid of vampire blood; I had taken Hemorrhage Potion before I came there."

"So you knew he'd do this."

"Of course. You think he manipulated me and you're wrong – I manipulated him."

"Didn't look like that."

"And that's the crux."

"I don't get it. I want you to explain it to me." Snape nods.

"All right, but promise me it won't leave this chamber."

"I suppose so. Will you tell professor Dumbledore, by the way?"

"What for? He'd bite my head off…"

"What else haven't you told him?"

"I've never omitted anything important."

"Oh, really: - snaps the boy.

"Have you ever asked how I brew my potions? So it's with espionage – you want to see the results. RESULTS, Mr. Potter, not the WAY."

"You're mental."

"Nobody sane turns traitor against the Dark Lord."

"Maybe but you're really mad. So, will you tell me what happened at last?" Well, Mr. Potter, you won't let me worm out of trouble tonight.

"Well, everything started when the Lord wanted to test me with Veritaserum so I had to find an antidote…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ups, another cliffhanger (nasty grin)

Morgana la Fey was a sister/wife/lover of king Arthur, depending on the version; probably all of three. She was a Dark witch, very nasty and cunning and her best weapons were illusions. Avada Morgana jinx is a nasty illusion, isn't it? 


	25. The Ring and the Fire

DISCLAIMER: OK. even if I told you I own HP, you wouldn't believe me...

Enahma: So you received my email at last! Don't worry – I wouldn't do that to Sevvie! Though it was a close shave, some good Fogwalkers tricks, vampire blood and the Fire did their job and Voldie learnt (in a rather painful way) there's still a lot of magic he has no idea about – but Snape does…

Maxennce: Thanks!!!

Futon: Well, I'm happy I can arise strong emotions by my writing! That means I wrote something interesting, after all, that my characters are real-like. Just didn't expect somebody will react like that at Dumbledore – though I'm FURIOUS with him myself sometimes.

^_^ Thanks for information. Well, the legends and myths are sometimes complicated and different versions often contradict each other. I chose one of the versions (Morgana as Arthur's sister, her son, Mordred killed his uncle…), though there were many and they differ a lot – you can see old tradition merging with the new religion. Hail for powerful women!

Sevcrucio: Sorry! Mea maxima culpa… Shouldn't have hurried.

BlackRose1356: Thanks. Every reader hates cliffhangers; every author uses them… Impossible to explain everything at once and who'd read the story that has no riddles? Look at HP books – you have to wait for the solution till the last chap! 

Diana Lucille Snape: I love reading reviews, especially when they aren't flamers. Ups, I do have to write more about the others. But Sev just steps in!

THE RING AND THE FIRE

"Well, everything started when the Lord wanted to test me with Veritaserum so I had to find an antidote." – sighs Snape, taking a seat. "Do you really want to listen to this? It isn't a story for…"

"For kids?" – snaps Harry. "I've seen it already so…"

"I meant not for the Outsiders, Mr. Potter. The Fogwalkers didn't boast about their job; they kept it secret."

"I want to know." Snape stares at him for a moment. The boy deserves explanation; on the other hand he's never talked about details of his work, unless it was necessary. Spying make you dirty and no water can clean you. Suddenly he feels a surge of rage – why should HE feel ashamed? It was Voldemort's fault, not his and, after all, it's over. EVERYTHING'S OVER. He feels tired and empty but light. Free at last, free for the first time in his life. Yes, fire devours and burns but also purifies and reforges. He's passed thorough the whole hell during his spying activity – and why should he feel guilty for doing his duties?! 

"All right. First, I would like to apologize once more. It was my fault; I should have thought about it but I was desperate. If I don't track the Gammadion down it'll get me. I think it forced the Lord to make me lead the shows and to hurt me. It wanted me to yield; I had to be faster."

"The fast and the dead." – sneers Harry.

"I won't be the one that dies. I will be the one that causes death." – he snaps. Harry nods.

"I know." – he whispers. "Sorry. Still it looked like hell. He nearly got you."

"Just an illusion, like Avada Morgana, Mr. Potter. I controlled it."

"Yeah, especially the end." – murmurs Harry angrily.

"I admit it broke off the chain a bit but Voldemort didn't control the situation, either."

"True. You know, this fear in his scarlet eyes…"

"It was worth everything, Mr. Potter." – smiles Snape with delight. "It was a bloody good sight – the Dark Lord, nothing short of petrified. So, I owe you this explanation. Everything started when the Lord wanted to test me with Veritaserum so I had to find an antidote. I needed Fire Unicorn blood for that so I had to visit my daughters; I met the Unicorn Leader there. She's very wise and knows a lot and she advised me to brew also this." – he summons the phial with the transparent liquid. "Desire Stopper." Harry's eyes narrow.

"He was raving in my nightmares in the summer that you look beautiful when cursed." – he whispers. "Heavens, I didn't know he meant this. And you forgot to take the potion last evening."

"If I were so forgetful, I wouldn't survive a week as a spy. And if the Dark Lord fancied you, you'd rather forget your wand than this."

"So you did it on purpose?! You're mental!"

"Just desperate. Anything is better than turning the Dark Lord. Anything. So I used the potion and it worked perfectly but life would be too easy if there were no new problems. He managed to call the Gammadion and you know what it has done and what it can do." Harry's eyes go wet when he thinks about Ron…

"I do." – he croaks.

"So what could I do? The power of the demon kept growing; it was able to control your friend; it wanted me, it still does. The problem was nobody knew what it was till miss Granger found the answer; still we didn't know how to localize the beast. It occupies an object belonging to its carrier but how to find it and then steal it? I had no idea what to do so I asked Feanor for advice."

"Who's Feanor?"

"Devil alone knows. He's my friend. He's a sculpture of a Fire Unicorn but possesses some mind of a great sorcerer – I think the guy could be a match even for Merlin. His advises have always been wise but always riddles. So, when I asked him how to find the Gammadion he gave me another one to solve."

"The second thing you're afraid of most. Do it and you'll find it."

"You were in my thoughts indeed." – sighs Snape, hiding his face in his hands again. "Oh, no."

"I tried to stop you." – whispers Harry. – "but you weren't listening to meYou were too desperate to listen. You know what, Professor," – Harry stares at him sadly – "this Feanor isn't your friend if he told you to…"

"Stop it!" – barks Snape, leaping to his feet. "Stop it! I'll go to this Unicorn fool tomorrow and yell at him till my vocal cords give! His genius advice nearly killed me, not to mention you had to watch this!" Suddenly it hits Harry. The Unicorn may have been right…

"Maybe he wasn't all wrong." Snape's jaw drops.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

"The Gammadion attacked you for the first time when Voldemort grasped you, right?" Snape's eyes narrow as he concentrates and after a while his face brightens in comprehension.

"Of course…" – he whispers – "How could I be SO stupid? Hundred points for Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." (Ups, has Voldemort beaten him SO hard?) "Feanor, you semi-devil." Isn't it obvious? The second thing he's afraid of most – Voldemort's touch… Feanor was bloody right! The Gammadion attacks when you get in physical contact with its carrier, by hell's sake! That's how he enslaved poor Ronald – either his Death Eater brother brought him to Voldemort and then erased his memories or the Lord gave Perceval the object containing the demon. The same thing could have happened to Fudge; Perceval worked in the MOM! Sure, the Minister has always been a hopeless moron but no one can be so blind! The beast can be still controlling him! So Machiavellian and so simple! Feanor was right – if the beast attacks like that, physical contact with Voldemort was an obvious way to track it down! Still, it gave him no answer – or did it? "Mr. Potter" – says Snape slowly – "You may be right. Feanor's advice could have been wiser than I thought – he knew that only Voldemort's touch could give me a clue." But where's this clue, for devil's sake?! Wait. Don't hurry up, spy. Watch every detail, form the very beginning. He Apparated at the Riddle House. There were many Death Eaters there – luckily not Draco. Pettigrew, these new recruits, this French guy… Then, Voldemort's usual courtesy and his hissing voice:": "You look so beautiful, when you're in pain, Severus… My Snake." Snape wasn't shocked by that – after all, he didn't use his Desire Stopper. Then, when all others had been gone (except of the guardians), he told him to stay. No wonder. They entered this bloody Riddle House and Voldemort literally licked all his make-up off his face; no wonder Potter yelled at him if he had to witness that. It isn't the sight for an Outsider. It isn't' the sight even for an experienced Fogwalker. Pity the rouge isn't toxic. Snape was wondering till the end of his life how he managed to endure this without using the Portkey Hari had given to him. Yes, the Portkey – this little ring on his finger he could use if the action went out of control. So he, seven million hells, did, what Feanor told him to and… Where is this bloody clue? Wait. "Mr. Potter, are you sure my tattoos hurt because of the demon? Because it wanted to enter my mind and something stopped it?"

"Sure. What do you think, Professor, what could stop it?"

"It wasn't you?" Harry shakes his head. "So we have another riddle as if one Riddle wasn't enough." – laughs Snape sarcastically. "But let me think. The Gammadion is a powerful thing, Mr. Potter, and so are my tattoos. I think they could have interfered when Voldemort touched me and the result was quite unpredictable or the Unicorn on my chest protected me somehow, or…" Hell and Heaven, his touch! It hurt! It hurt when his fingers touched the sign of Yr, his Dark Mark went crazy, not to mention his silver Unicorn which still aches a bit. His touch. The clue. Wait. Think. Snape closes his eyes, trying to comprehend this. The scar on his left cheek. The Dark Mark on his left forearm. The silver Unicorn on the left side of his chest. All hurt when he touched them. LEFT, so his right hand, probably… His touch, his hands. Snape stares at his own hands, trying to understand this magic. What could be so special in Voldemort's bloody hands? The Portkey ring is glittering in the candlelight… Suddenly it hits him.

"Potter" - he whispers – "The next thing we do is waking the Headmaster up. He must see your fingers, you Demon Fighter."

"Do you think I'm one?"

"You've solved the riddle of the Gammadion. You were right, Feanor's advice was OK. Potter, it's the RING! The Gammadion needs an object to occupy – and it's a ring on Voldemort's right hand! He made it invisible, of course, that's quite easy – and that's why it attacked when he touched me! It's the ring, it was so simple! And I was a moron not to realize that before." They're silent for a few minutes before Harry breaks the silence.

"So you have to steal it somehow. I hope not the same way…"

"You know it's impossible. The next time we meet he'll kill me." Again a long, heavy silence.

"It looked terrible, Professor. All that blood and then the fire… What happened? I understand it was you plan but it went out of control I think. What was it? How?" Snape sighs. It has always been hard to discus the details of such a dirty work.

"Well, a plan like mine is called Half-The-Way, Mr. Potter, and has always been used by the Fogwalkers for theft, or to get physical contact with their victim. Bloody difficult. The clue is to stop it before, well, the things go too far. It's Half-The-Way, not All-The-Way, you know…" Ups, luckily Dumbledore isn't listening to all this. "I should have done something to stop Voldemort when my tattoos started to hurt; I had a Portkey" – he shows Harry the ring – "just in case. He's the Dark Lord, devil alone knows what he could have done to me. You know what I mean – he could break my neck in the end or curse me to death or something."

"I bet he would."

"So I prepared some surprises for him… Basilisk hide, for example. Cut his hand pretty well… It was some sight. Never run your hand against the scales." – Snape smiles sarcastically. "So, if you really want to know and maybe you should as you had to watch it" – he sighs –"the bastard literally hauled me upstairs, to his private chambers, and he hit me in the face so hard I rolled over his bed and…" – Snape's eyes flash malevolently – "I lost control. I wanted to harm him and I did it. I DID IT! I HOPE IT STILL HURTS HIM!!! I HOPE HIS FILTHY HANDS WILL NEVER HEAL!!!" Harry's never seen Snape so furious before… Draco was right, calling the Potions' Master "the Predator." His eyes are shining madly form behind the curtain of his ebony hair, his slim hands are clenched on the chair back with an inhuman force like animal claws and his aura is roaring. Black flames, rimmed with silver are shooting up into the air, forming something that resembles two enormous, beating wings. Harry winces. "What's the matter?" – asks Snape. "Oh, that." – he murmurs, realizing that the fire is surrounding him again. "Sorry." He calms down and the aura diminishes, though the ebony flames are still flickering in darkness. "Before I came to him, I had used a very nasty potion, you see – it causes severe hemorrhage on demand. I wanted him to think he had broken my rib and it pierced my lung or something and that's why I'm bleeding after a strong blow. I'm a vampire and human wizards, especially the Dark ones are afraid of our blood. It interacts with the Dark Arts, you see. Beware of vampire blood, Mr. Potter, if you possess great powers, or if you have some powerful magical object, because the contact can bring hmm… interesting results. I thought the very sight of my blood would stop Voldemort. I was wrong." He stares somewhere in space for a long while, before he speaks up again, in a very low voice. "I don't know what made him so blind – his lust, his cruelty or the Gammadion" – he whispers, not looking at Harry – "but, as you had to see, he grasped me and ripped my shirt. His hand must have brushed the Unicorn tattoo because it literally" – oh, how he hates telling this – "literally burst out with pain and I was dazzled for a moment. The next thing I remember was his yells."

"Your blood burnt him."

"Yes. Human blood is slightly basic, nearly neutral, while our is acidic. I'm only one-eight vamp, so mine isn't so nasty, but the pure vamps' blood is like concentrated acid. I've heard form the others that when part-vampires are in danger, their blood can turn as corrosive as this of pure vamps and it was true. You saw the remnants of my shirt – it was all destroyed by the blood, not to mention what happened to Voldemort's sheets."

"I was looking at his hands. They looked terrible. Why didn't it burn you, by the way?"

"I'm a vampire. It runs in my veins so how could it harm me?"

"True. I've read vampire blood is corrosive but I didn't know it can burst into flames."

"Neither did I. I was pretty shocked when I saw dark flames everywhere. I've never seen burning blood before. Mr. Potter,"- he looks into his emerald eyes – "for the first time in my life I saw Voldemort so afraid. Imagine that – your victim coughing with blood that destroys everything around and these black flames that are flickering over it, setting things on fire. I doubt he noticed that neither blood nor fire harmed me; he was too busy with his own hands. I bet his Mediwizard is still busy with the burns the blood and the fire left. Oh, yess" – he hisses, closing his eyes – "it was the sight all wizarding England should see – so called Dark Lord, yelling in fear and pain as his hands were burning. Mr. Potter, this sight was worth everything… Everything. Still I don't understand who or what caused my blood to burn. I think it happened because of my silver Unicorn – remember what happened when Flitwick crashed this jar and the flames didn't hurt me. I ruled it. You've seen this aura of mine as well."

"You share blood with Fire Unicorns, Professor. Maybe it was their power that attacked Voldemort. Maybe no fire can harm you. Maybe the fire helps you." Snape ponders over this for a moment.

"A human can't touch the Fire." - he whispers finally, thinking of Feanor's words. "Maybe it wasn't a metaphor. Voldemort is a human, after all. Let's see." He starts a fire in the fireplace with a spell, kneels by it and takes a handful of living coals. Harry's jaw drops as the burning stuff is falling between Snape's fingers, doing him no harm. "Shared blood" – murmurs the Master of Potions, staring at his unscathed palm. "Feanor kept telling me there's some Fire Unicorn inside me and that the Fire will come when I'll need help and it did indeed. Incredible." 

"You think you could turn into one, Professor?"

"Fire Unicorn, you mean? I'm not Merlin!"

"I'm not Salazar Slytherin but I can talk to snakes."

"Merlin was far more greater than Slytherin." – snaps Snape. "Though Salazar was a great wizard. All this racial prejudice was stupid and evil, I admit that, but he was great. So, that explains the fire, I suppose." – he says, standing up – "My blood sharing. Incredible."

"Did it also cause all that hell later?"

"Oh, no." – hisses Snape and his face twists into a cruel grimace of wild satisfaction. "No."

Flashback, Riddle House

Voldemort was yelling in pain and Snape was staring at him, bewildered. He didn't expect that to happen; he just wanted to frighten Voldemort and now his blood was destroying everything around and the ebony flames were consuming the sheets. What the hell? 

"Snape" – roared Voldemort – "stop it!" But the only thing Snape managed was another attack of coughing which produced another dose of smoking, corrosive, burning blood. Finally Voldemort regained control. He was the Dark Lord, after all, and it was hard to harm him. "What was this?" – he hissed malevolently, pointing at the Death Eater with his wand. Snape noticed, with some satisfaction, that holding a wand is painful for the Lord. 

"I'm a vampire" – he whispered – "our blood is corrosive." Another attack of coughing nearly tore his chest apart. He must have overdosed his potion and was choking with his own blood. He had to come back to school, to the Healers…

"I know, you idiot!" – bellowed the Dark Lord furiously. "But these flames?!" – He put them out with a spell. Well, the true answer was "I don't know." but Snape was aware that such a reply wouldn't satisfy his enemy.

"I'm an Assassin." – he spluttered, trying not to cough. It was a downright lie but what another excuse could he find? Let it end, let me go, Dark Madman… Let me go home… Voldemort raised his wand, no, please, not another curse! The Lord had no time to pronounce the words. All the candles in the chamber burst aflame and the fire in the fireplace roared madly. They both got dazzled for a moment but the flames disappeared as fast as they blasted. All the candles stopped burning, even the fireplace turned dark. They room was dark, only the moon was casting some pale light into it. Voldemort was literally petrified – he didn't know what was going on again. Snape was sitting on the bed in silence, also bewildered but after a few seconds his lips curled into a smile of a predator. He knew what was going to happen; Mormegil the Dark Sword didn't leave him alone. She has come, feeling the danger. WHAM!!! All the window glass was blasted into tiny pieces. Voldemort's eyes widened in fear. Snape couldn't help a wide, nasty grin. A tree opposite to the window exploded into flames with a loud bang. It turned into ashes in a second, if not less. Voldemort turned white. Another tree turned into a roaring flame, flickered and then vanished. Then the next… "The Aurors!!!" – yelled Snape desperately. "They're breaking our defenses!!!" Voldemort swore and ran downstairs, calling the Death Eaters. Snape forced himself not to burst into a wild laughter – the Dark Lord, hissing with pain and crazy with panic. At last, tit for tat, pain for pain, humiliation for humiliation. Snape, still bleeding, dragged his feet downstairs. He was tired and all his muscles ached; not to mention that the blood loss was serious but he knew he had to hurry – the roof of the Riddle House was on fire already. He knew the fire waits for him and he was right – hardly he had left when the roof collapsed and the Riddle House turned into a sea of roaring, golden flames.

"SNAPE!!!" – screeched the Lord. "It's all your fault!!! You did it! You traitor!" Game over. It was impossible to make Voldemort trust him once more.

"I am one indeed." – hissed Snape malevolently. "The only one who saw you're nothing but a raving lunatic." (Let him think there's only one traitor…) "I hate you. I swear I'll fight you with all my might, Tom Marvolo Riddle, you half-Muggle." All his fellows pointed their wands at him but the flame appeared out if nowhere and turned the wood to ashes before anyone had the time to say "stupefy". Even Voldemort was wandless. Snape smiled wildly. He had little time; Voldemort was a Dark Lord and possessed powers that made him dangerous even without a wand but still, it was funny… 

Voldemort was gaping at his former servant with overt fear. He knew vampire blood was corrosive and he could believe that Assassin blood had also some strange properties but this… Snape, surrounded by aura of black, roaring fire, trees burning like straws, his best fortress literally devoured by golden flames. Yes, Snape's fire was black and this was golden. What the hell? One of the Death Eaters had an extra wand hidden in his pocket; he drew it and pointed at Snape. The latter plunged his hand towards him and, before the unlucky wizard managed to use the curse, Master of Potions yelled "ENTROPOS". Voldemort's jaw dropped – Snape's curse ripped the man to pieces and he didn't use his wand! The Lord understood – there was a mage standing opposite to him. A mage – gift more rare than a Parselmouth. There was only one before – Merlin. It was a nightmare, it had to be! Why the Assassin, by devil's sake? Why the man born to kill decided to turn traitor? Viper, this murderer? Viper, tortured by Aurors? Why? However, the Dark Lord had no time to ask. 

"Orodruin" – commanded Snape aloud. "I want the rat alive. The rest is yours, I give you a free rein." There was little time indeed; Voldemort had his shields and he could summon another wand in seconds. Snape looked at his Portkey ring and whispered "Home". The last thing he noticed before disapparating was a sphere of dark golden flames. The next second he hit the Hogwarts floor. 

End of flashback

"Hell" – whispers Snape – "You described it well, Mr. Potter. Hell, fire everywhere. Sorry I made you watch this but if we're successful we can pay you for your pain back. You're friends with Black again, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes. He apologized to me." 

"Do you trust him as you did before?" It was a very personal question but Harry answers:

"Not quite. I'm afraid he'll do something like that again… He always reacts so fast."

"The problem is not that he's fast; the problem is he reacts FASTER than he thinks, what is easy, after all." – snaps Snape sarcastically. "But nobody is flawless… We'll see what we can do to help you. IMMENSIFER!" The Dark Sword materializes in his hand and Harry takes a step back. "She isn't laced with Manticore Potion." – smiles Snape – "Don't be afraid. This is Mormegil."

"The Dark Sword?" – gasps Harry with awe. "Dark Lords' killer?"

"The very same." – answers Snape, looking at her with overt pride. "I see Draco explained you a lot about Norangs."

"He loves them."

"He has the taste. It's hard to find a more faithful friend and a fiercer protector. She helped me. She called Orodruin."

"Orodruin?" – gasps Harry. "This golden flame is a beast? It has a name?"

"Orodruin isn't a beast. It's a being, as intelligent as a human." Snape raises his sword. "ORODRUIN, SHOW YOURSELF!" A cloud of ash puffs out of the fireplace, blinding Harry for a moment. Something… well somebody is coming. Harry doesn't know why but he's sure it's a demon – and a powerful one. A huge sphere of dark golden fire emerges out of the fireplace. Harry can't believe his eyes – it changes shape… A huge, golden lizard? No, it's a dragon! A dragon, as big as a pony but made of flames! "Oro" – says Snape – "This is Harry Potter. He's on our side."

"Yes, Master." Snape turns pale, as if he were nauseous. 

"One more thing, Oro. I'm Severus, or Melkor, or Morthoron but NOT Master or Lord, all right? I don't want a slave. You're free." Big, bright eyes stare at him in disbelief; wizards who managed to call his folk never gave them freedom back. An enslaved demon stayed a servant for all his life.

"Thank you, Morthoron." – he replies finally. "We have never been given freedom before. I am your friend till the end of my life." Harry gapes at the demon in disbelief – did this intelligent, beautiful being destroyed the whole Riddle House in seconds? Could he really burn trees like straws? Make stones evaporate?

"Mr. Potter, this is Orodruin, the Balrog." Harry's eyes widen.

"Balrog? Power of Fire?"

"I am one." – wise, gentle eyes look into emerald ones. "I suppose you expected someone bigger but I'm not a grown-up. Mature Balrogs are few times bigger."

"You're a kid?"

"Well, humans would call me a teenager. I had to leave home and look for my own one when Morthoron called me, using his Norang."

"Orodruin, er… Did you set all this on fire?"

"Yes." Well, Voldemort should be glad Snape didn't call a grown-up Balrog! No wonder they are called Power of Fire.

"So" – Snape scratches a scaly head gently – "Feanor was right. Fire has come. Oro, what happened when I had left?"

"The Dark Wizard escaped, sorry."

"Not your fault. You were not a match for him, neither was I. And the rest? Did you kill them?"

"No. I hate killing." Harry gasps. Snape was right – not every demon is evil. "I caught them and brought here. They're at the gates, trapped in the ring of fire."

"Great" – murmurs Snape. "And the rat?"

"He's with them." 

"The rat?" – Harry interrupts him. "Pettigrew?" Snape nods.

"I know I hurt you, Mr. Potter, but I hope I managed to pay you back a bit." Harry looks at him and shakes his head.

"A bit? Professor… He killed my parents and Cedric and framed Sirius in, and you say "a bit"? "

"So go and let that mongrel know." – snaps Snape. "But tell him I don't want any sniveling or wails of gratitude. I haven't done it for him but for you and Lily. I hope I explained everything. Please, wake up the Headmaster and tell him I'm back and inform him there's a present" – he smiles sarcastically – "at the gates. I must go to Hari and tell her what happened" – Snape grasps the basilisk hide trousers – "and explain what I've done to the shirt. I'll be back soon" – he takes a handful of Floo powder and disappears in the fireplace.

So, Harry heads towards the Headmasters office. When he enters, the chamber is full of people. Not only Dumbledore isn't asleep – there are also all the Karkaroffs, Naya, Marcus, Draco, Lea, Falco and Remus. The Healers are talking silently to each other. Sirius is sitting at the fireplace in his animal form. There are also a few more people here – Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, a few others Harry doesn't know and even Alastor Moody. They all know Snape went to find the Gammadion. Harry notices that the vampires, the Fletchers and Remus ignore the old Auror, as if they were furious with him. Of course, they may know what he's done to Snape… Even Dumbledore seems to be angry with him.

"Professor Snape's Balrog got Wormtail." After a moment of complete silence Sirius transforms into a man.

"Are you sober, Harry?" – he splutters.

"At the gates. Caught a few Death Eaters." Dumbledore stands up.

"Amanda, Richard, Sirius" – he commands them – "Go and deal with them." They leave without a word. "I think Professor Snape went to his Fogwalker friend." – he says.

"That's right" – admits Harry. "He said he'd be back soon." They all sit and wait in silence. After half an hour Moody looses patience.

"I told you not to trust this Death Eater." – he growls angrily. "Dark remains Dark forever. Maybe he's already run with this bloody demon. He used a Balrog, haven't you heard? He's a Death…" WHAM! The door is opened with such a force that it bounces off the wall. 

"I'm NOT a Death Eater, Moody. Not anymore. I'm free. I'm a Unicorn." – Severus Snape has appeared in the doorway.

^^^^^^^^^

HA! To hell with Riddle House! Ole!

So, the meanings:

Orodruin – Tolkien again - "Mountain of Blazing Fire" Snape calls him "Oro" for short and that means "gold" (Spanish) The Balrogs ("Demons of Might") belong to J. R. R. Tolkien, of course


	26. Dark Phoenix

DISCLAIMER: OK. haven't I told you this enough times? HP isn't mine.

Diana Lucille Snape: Yes, Oro is a cute, little, golden, friendly dragon. And a fierce Balrog. 

Enahma: Revenge part two. Enjoy!

Amethyst D: Thanks

I bet you didn't expect THIS! R&R!

DARK PHOENIX

"No, Moody, I'm not a Death Eater. I'm free. I'm a Unicorn." Moody gapes at him with his eyes wide open in surprise, noticing his black aura.

"You're mental, Snape" – he splutters – "You, a Unicorn?"

"He is." – the Healers join their father.

"Come on, Snape, what have you brewed to make them support you?" – he sneers. 

"SHUT UP!" – Harry aims his wand at him. "What do you know about him?! You have no idea how much he's done for us! He saved me, Professor Lupin, Marcus Flint…" People raise from their chairs and wordlessly join Snape. Remus, Marcus, the Karkaroffs, Lea, Falco, Mundungus, Draco, Naya… Moody stares at them, flabbergasted.

"Are you mental?" – he whispers. "He's a Death Eater!"

"I AM NOT! I'M A UNICORN!" – bellows Snape furiously. Mormegil appears in his hand and Moody winces.

"Well" – he hisses – "an Assassin."

"Yes." – answers Snape curtly. His aura is greater than ever before – it resembles a giant bird now. "I am Melkor, son of Amarth the Assassin and Nero Snape, called Morgul. For the first time since twenty years or so I don't feel guilty because of that." Yes, Feanor was right: fire purifies and reforges. He doesn't feel guilty anymore; it was Mormegil who called the Balrog, not him. She, Dark Lords' killer herself has set him free. He's been forgiven, his debt has been paid. "For the first time in my life I am free. I was born in the Order, so I belonged to it. I was like a slave, because escape meant death or imprisonment. Then, I turned a Death Eater, a property of Voldemort. Then, I became a spy, slave of lies and fear but now I am free." They are all staring at him but nobody finds any words. Finally, Arabella Figg steps towards him, looking at his sword. 

"It is… Severus, is it really Mormegil?"

"Right."

"The famous Dark Sword?"

"The very same." 

"Did she belong to you when the Black Cat was killed?" He nods. "So you killed her." He nods again.

"Good heavens…" – whispers Mundungus Fletcher. "Arabella and me were fighting in that battle, too. Seventy hours of fight… I'll never forget this. You were just 18, Severus."

"That's right." – he replies. "The whole Order fought in that hell. I was lucky to survive. Good Voldemort didn't know it was me; he was even glad that we finished her off; she could have been a danger for him."

"But it means you came back to him after that." 

"True. I lived like my parents did; I wasn't brave enough to break the chains then but now I am. Tradition! My destiny." – he sneers. "I believed that rubbish! Well, he knows I'm a traitor; I'm not a spy anymore." Silence. Even Moody can't find any words. Finally, Dumbledore speaks up.

"So he knows. At least you'll have some peace."

"I wonder what you've done wrong." – murmurs Moody quietly but Harry grasps the words.

"HOW DARE YOU" – he bellows – "TO INSULT HIM?! I was connected with him! I felt his pain and fear! You have no idea how it felt like, how it looked like! You don't know how it hurts when…"

"Easy, Harry" – Snape puts his gloved hand on his shoulder. "It's a matter between him and me. You" – he steps towards Moody – "It was easy to harm me when I was in chains, half-conscious and ill. I give you a fair warning – do not try it now. Do not try to put you filthy hands on any of my friends. Prowl away, Moody, before I loose my patience."

"We are to test your Death Eater cub with Veritaserum, Snape." Severus steps towards Malfoy and puts his both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"No one will test him. Is that clear?" – he growls. Moody draws his wand… "Expeliarmus". Snape hasn't used his wand. "Should I show you something stronger, Moody?"

"A mage" – whispers Vlad in awe. "A real mage. Like Merlin."

"Snape…"

"AWAY. NOW." Orodruin the Balrog appears in the doorway and casts Moody an angry glance. His claws scratch the floor, making the stones melt.

"The Dark Lord has taught you many tricks, you Death…"

"I'M NOT A DEATH EATER!!! I'M MORTHORON, DARK PHOENIX, THE FIRE UNICORN!!!" His aura bursts up to the ceiling. Harry gapes at his Professor with his eyes wide open. Yes, two giant wings, made of black fire have sprung out of Snape's arms and every ebony feather is rimmed with silver. Something like a bird head with a hooked beak is floating in the air, surrounding Snape… A Dark Phoenix, made of fire. Its war cry pierces the air, nearly deafening them. Harry blinks – is Snape changing? Yes, that's another Animagus transformation! Snape's face is elongating into a giant muzzle, his hair grows longer, turning into a mane, his clothes are changing into jet black hide, wings (real ones, not made of fire) start growing and the black-silver plumage is covering them… Fire Aura is roaring madly… Huge hooves hit the stone floor with a loud thud. A black Fire Unicorn with a white head is standing in the place where the Potions' Master was. Dumbledore notices the Yr scar on the creature's left cheek. He's suspected that since the moment he noticed Snape's aura for the first time; he was sure since his talk with Feanor. The Healers are beaming with pride. They transform, too, and take place beside their father. Sanguis Magia has finished what started nearly eighteen years ago. Moody gapes at the Unicorn and the Balrog with overt fear. 

"I'd advise you, Mr. Moody" – hisses Marcus Flint through clenched teeth – "to leave before he really looses patience." Well, the old Auror had to do that. When he had left, Vlad breaks the silence:

"Like Merlin. Heavens, like Merlin."

"Yes." – they all turn towards Nadia, flabbergasted. She's talking but the voice doesn't belong to her – it's a deep masculine one. The Seer's eyes are blank and empty; somebody else is speaking through her. "Yes, he's a mage and a Fire Unicorn like me."

"Merlin…" – whispers Draco.

"Merlin. Welcome, Morthoron, Dark Phoenix, a Fire Unicorn, welcome, Melkor, Growing Power, a mage, welcome Severus Aquilla Snape, Master of Potions. All like me. Welcome, my child and heir." Well, Headmaster's office has never heard such a silence before. "I was a Fire Unicorn, like you. I am Feanor, Spirit of Fire. Mormegil the Dark Sword once belonged to me. I befriended the Balrogs like you did and they forged Norangs for me. My wife Viviane and me founded that Order of the Assassins. It wasn't called like that in my times – its name was Order of Phoenix because my aura was similar to yours. We united to fight the Darkness. Unluckily, evil started growing there; power made some of us blind and five centuries later the civil war broke out. The Darkness won and the Castle of the Unicorn turned into the Castle of Death but I was a Seer and knew that one day Light will come back there, that one day another wizard will be educated and noble enough to share blood with a Fire Unicorn, finally turning into one himself and receiving a gift of being a mage. I knew one day somebody would wash his evil away with his blood and pain and the Fire will purify him. I waited for that, my child. You've come in the right time - The One Who Takes The Souls Away is coming and only a trained Assassin who knows a lot about the Dark Arts can lead the fight against it. Dark Phoenix, let your spy go to the Dark Lord – it's his fate to warn you of the danger; command the Aurors to prepare the defenses; tell the Balrog to forge more Norangs. Fill your cabinets with potions, bring the bows and train the archers. When the time will come, do not fear to fulfill the predictions. Do as you always has been doing – not what's easy but what's right. You'll lead them against the Soul Thief – beasts, beings and demons. Do what should be done, child. Do what should be done." Nadia's voice breaks suddenly and she collapses to the floor, unconscious. 

Snape paces along the empty corridor, listening to the thuds his hooves make. He's so tired but happy. When he reaches his door, Merlin and Viviane in the portrait smile at him. He jumps on the bed and it creaks aloud, as one and half ton body of the giant stallion falls upon it. He's staring at his own hooves, big as plates and the words of Feanor (Merlin, Severus, Merlin) are still ringing in his head. He's a Phoenixer! Few hours ago, he was preparing to cross the gates of hell; now he was free. Free. Merlin was his ancestor. The Order he grew up in was once the famous Order of Phoenix, which fought evil an injustice and then turned Dark. Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi… 

Dumbledore enters his chambers and stares at the Unicorn with awe. Is this the same person who was coming back, filthy, trembling and cursed from his spying missions? Good heavens!

"Severus, I'd like you to explain me something." Fingers spring out of the hooves, clothes grow where the hide used to be, wings shrink and disappear and Severus comes back to his human form.

"I won't apologize to Moody." – he growls menacingly.

"I'm not asking you for that. I'd just like to know a few things. You know" – the Headmaster sits down next to him – "Harry had a nightmare again. It started when you had left. He was pleading you to stop, to escape and come back and we couldn't wake him up." Snape's heart jolts. Poor boy. "What happened in the Riddle House, Severus? The Death Eaters you Balrog caught were raving about the fire…"

"They weren't raving. It turned into ashes. He knows I'm a traitor."

"I'm so happy you survived." Snape stares at the ceiling.

"Me too, I tell you. I'm glad this is over."

"But the war is not."

"I'm aware of that."

"We don't have the Gammadion."

"I know. I'm sorry I tried but I failed. Sorry."

"Good you came back. Severus" – the old wizard makes a pause – "when I'm gone, lead them. I hope that now you believe you can." Snape grins.

"I'm a Phoenixer, after all. You know, my parents were right – the Order is indeed my destiny. Order of Phoenix… Would you ever guess? It's your destiny – they were telling me – to rebuild the power of the Order. They wanted me to be a leader one day and named me Melkor because of that. And look, how right they were. How bloody right. I will do what my ancestors did – fight the Dark Lord. Isn't fate sarcastic?" Dumbledore smiles, running his hand through long, ebony hair.

"So take my place, will you? Take the Headmaster's place when I'm gone, all right?"

"I don't want you to die."

"It must happen, Severus. Take my place, promise?"

"Promise. Albus, tell me one thing. Is Harry a Demon Fighter?"

"He is. I saw the flames appearing on his fingers when he had the nightmare."

"Is still awake?"

"I doubt whether anyone will sleep tonight."

"Where is he?"

"I'll tell him to come here." When the Headmaster had left, Oro has appeared in the doorway.

"Morthoron, that was some show!" – he bounces around happily. "You showed them!"

"I did." – smiles Snape, patting the golden head. "By the way, you are looking for a house, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Is my biggest furnace a suitable abode?"

"May I?.. Really?"

"You saved my skin and you're asking such a question? Move in! Just don't set everything on fire!" – he shouts, seeing as an excited Balrog runs out of the chamber, surrounded by a golden flame. 

"Professor?" – Harry has come to him.

"Harry" – Snape stands up. "How should I say that? You saved me from the Gammadion, you shared my greatest fears… You defended me in front of all the teachers. You behaved like you mother would, you know. Thank you. Thank you and" – he hesitates for a moment and then whispers. "And I'm sorry for these five years. I do regret that." Handshake is firm.

"Professor…"

"Severus."

"Severus… It was some show, you know. You were great." 

^^^^^^^^^^^

Well? Review!


	27. Draco's last mission

DISCLAIMER: The same as usual

Jacque, Elssha: thanks

Enahma: Hasn't he received gifts from Merlin? Hasn't he shared blood with the Unicorns – if they could turn into humans because of that why not the opposite? Didn't he have aura? Why should the Assassins call their castle "Castle of the Unicorn"? And so on… I left many hints. Good you enjoyed it! And what will they do? First: get rid of that bloody Gammadion… Second…

Diana Lucille Snape: Thanks. Well, Albus will die… But in the battle. The Order – I'm a great lover of Shakespeare – I borrowed that from "Macbeth" – I mean this strange destiny – whatever you do it comes true – but not how you imagined it. Sev has been trying to escape his destiny for half of his life – and finally it caught him but it doesn't look how he thought. And he is not a phoenix physically but his aura resembles this bird – and he's a Phoenixer.

Alexial: answer in this chap.

Ups, this one is Dark. 

DRACO'S LAST MISSION

Severus is walking in the Forbidden Forest, pondering over the last incidents. Everything turned upside-down during one night – the night that started in hell but made a free man out of him. He isn't a spy or a Death Eater anymore – this job belongs to Draco now. Marcus isn't a spy, either but Naya keeps working. Many people he loves are still putting their lives on the line and the war is still rampaging across the country. The Gammadion is still a danger. It must be destroyed but Draco isn't powerful enough for the task. He himself, being a Unicorn, might try – it's very hard to enslave a Fire Unicorn even with extremely powerful magic; Harry could help him. The only problem is that the demon is so far away… He sits down on the trunk of a fallen tree, watching the sunset. For the first time in his life he finds peace inside himself. Peace. Well, not quite - he should take his Vampire Potion tomorrow; he recognizes the familiar symptoms of a coming attack – but he isn't in hurry. It can wait a few hours. He looks at the multicolor clouds, admiring their changing shapes. Suddenly, a scream of a kid makes him jump to his feet. Death Eaters are Apparating in the nearby; they're holding terrified children in front of them, like shields. Snape turns pale and his aura shoots up in the air; he knows what it means. Voldemort tries to blackmail him. What should he do? They won't let kids go; on the other hand, if he doesn't obey them… He swears under his breath; if only he weren't alone!

"Snape" – hisses one of his enemies – "Nice to see you." He doesn't answer anything, trying to find any hole in their plan. Fifteen against one; fifteen innocent lives. "Come here."

"What for?" – he barks. Never show fear, never. 

"Take this." – the man stretches his hand towards him. Snape gasps – it's the accursed Gammadion ring. What the hell? "Take this" – repeats the Death Eater. "You're the Lord. You have the power. Take the ring; turn the Dark Lord and kill that idiot Voldemort." Snape blinks; he'd never expect such a thing. It doesn't make any sense… Oh, yes, it does! Voldemort's hands are seriously injured and he must have pulled the ring off his finger. One of his servants must have touched it, probably unintentionally, and got enslaved. Then, he enslaved the others and the bloody beast uses them to make him, Snape, surrender. The Gammadion craves for a new carrier – him. That makes the whole situation even more serious because the demon won't probably get afraid of his mage abilities or even his transformation. Severus feels a surge of rage running through his veins, mixed with growing bloodlust. He should have taken Vampire Potion. Now, every strong emotion will only speed up the transformation. DAMN! What should he do?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" – the green light flashes through the darkness, killing one of the Death Eaters. Draco!

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" – Naya's voice joins him. The Death Eaters turn round, Snape casts his curse… The Death Eaters' yells pierce the air; Naya and Draco didn't want to fight with magic anymore because they could've hurt the kids, so they transformed. Naya, a black, six feet long cobra sinks her teeth in their flesh; another snake, smaller and golden, joins her. Snape gasps – this creature has blue, frosty blue, eyes. Draco… Lea has told him about the boy's attempts to turn Animagus but he didn't know they've succeeded already. Another helper is pounding out of the forest, tackling one of his enemies down – a giant, black dog. The fight is short and fierce; after a moment everything's over; the Gammadion ring is rolling on the ground towards Snape. The jewel is shining, luring and seducing him… He can't help staring at it… He wants to touch it, though something inside him is shrieking in protest. He shouldn't do it; on the other hand he WANTS that! He keeps looking at the deadly jewel, unable to decide; the Unicorn inside him is saying no but the demon is calling him. Emotions keep growing in his soul, burning and boiling like lava; it isn't blood, it's molten steel in his veins… blood… Why hasn't he taken the potion? The presence of the demon increases his bloodlust. He should drink the antidote as fast as possible; not tomorrow – today. The attack will come in few hours, no doubt. 

"Severus! SEVERUS!!! TRANSFORM!!!" The yell distracts him for a moment; Harry is running towards him as fast as he can. "TRANSFORM!!!" Why? What for? Blood, human blood… "TRANSFORM!!! Fire Unicorns can't be enslaved!" – bellows the boy. "Don't let it…" Snape grasps the sense of the words. Wings spring out of his shoulders; hair elongates, turning into a black mane; fingers clench into fists and change into hooves. Now he understands the pictures he saw in the Mirror of Fate – he was on the very brink and Harry saved him; the snakes and the dog were fighting to help him. Harry, panting, approaches the Gammadion. He takes the ring into his hands and whispers a spell. Bright, dazzling light bursts out of his palm, making Snape yell in pain. Harry, what have you done, boy? Don't you know that strong light hurts the vampire, even in another form? Snape feels he's loosing control. It shouldn't  happen normally but months of taking many potions, of pain and injuries, of fear and constant vigilance have their impact on him; his defenses are weak. Usually it would take a few more hours but new fear, the Gammadion and the light have speeded up his transformation. He must warn them before it's too late! Snape turns into a human again.

"Escape!" – he shouts out. "Escape!" The bloodlust is taking him over; the molten steel fills his every vein. It's so painful; he sinks to his knees with a groan. His vision is blurred and the sounds are dull and distant. All the Animagi turn into humans again and run towards him. Idiots! Draco kneels in front of him and looks at him with anxiety.

"What's the matter?" – he whispers. 

"Severus" – Black put his hand on his shoulder. "Has it hurt you?" The world has come back into focus; his brain is working properly again.

"Sirius" – Snape stares at him. – "You mongrel. You saved me from the Dark Lord – from myself." Sirius grins and he helps Severus to stand up.

"So you're not angry with me anymore?"

"Haven't I promised?" – replies the Potions' Master. Then, the bloodlust attack hits him again, with doubled force. "Escape" – he moans – "Run for it!" The attack has begun and they still don't understand anything. The previous symptoms were a mere prelude; now it's the real thing. Snape sinks to his knees again; the familiar pain is spreading through his body. Blood, HUMAN BLOOD! Sirius takes a step back, noticing the change in Severus' eyes – the iris turn scarlet and the pupils change from round into cat-like ones. 

"What the hell?" – splutters Black. The nails turn into claws; face changes into a terrible half-human-half-predator head; even the robes start looking strange, like ugly, misshapen bat wings.

"Bloodlust attack!" – shouts Naya out. "Run for it! He may kill you!" A high, deafening yell pierces the air. They're all like petrified, staring at the heinous transformation. 

"No!" – shouts Draco. "We mustn't let him escape!" His voice attracts the vampire's attention; Snape steps towards him… The hungry predator tackles him down. Draco's scream, full of pain, must be audible even in the castle. Naya grasps Snape's arm, trying to free the boy from the aggressor, Snape's clawed hand slashes her robes; they're all struggling on the ground, yelling and shouting; blood is staining the grass. Harry and Sirius are looking at them, not knowing what to do; one needs a very advanced magic to stop the maddened vampire. Suddenly, the fight ends as unexpectedly as it has begun. Snape stops struggling and is sprawled on the ground and breathing heavily. His face starts turning into normal again but a stream of blood is still oozing from his mouth. Draco is sitting next to him, staring a his own arm, literally ripped with vampire fangs. His robes are slashed in few places and he's bleeding.

"He's bitten you." – whispers Naya. "Me too." Snape's eyes turn black again. He couches and looks around, as if he weren't aware what has just happened. He stares at blood for a moment, astonished, and hides his face in his hands.

"Oh, no" – he moans. "Vlad has been warning me. He's been telling me I'd yield one day! Why?" – tears start running down his pale face. "The Gammadion has revenged on me! Slayers should have killed me!"

"Could you shut up?" – barks Naya. "It wasn't your fault."

"You'll turn into a vampire." – he whispers. 

"So what?" – she snaps. "At last Avada Kedavra won't hurt me and I'll be young till the end of my life! I've been asking you for that for months but you didn't want to agree! I've been putting in your head it'd be better for my job! Finally I have what I wanted."

"You'll have the same transformation, Naya."

"I'll survive. Harry, Severus" - she stands up – "stop staring at us and bring the Healers before Draco bleeds out!"

"So" – says Dumbledore quietly when all have come to the hospital wing– "When will they have their transformation, Severus?"

"In a week, I think. Gosh, what a moron…"

"Severus!" – Draco stares at him angrily. "Stop it! We'll be all right!"

"I nearly killed you."

"My own family wanted to hurt me more, remember?" Snape sighs and sits down beside the boy.

"I know" – he whispers. "But they won't hurt you anymore. I'm you Sanguispater, we're bound together. I won't let anyone harm you."

"Will my eyes change color? And my hair?" Snape looks at him for a moment and the comprehension brightens his face. 

"Nadia's prediction" – he whispers – "three vampires. One was me, another, tall and strong must be Naya and you, Draco… How could I be so blind and not notice it at once? You'll be the White vampire!"

Vlad's POV

(a month later)

In most cases, the bite ruins the relationship between the unlucky vampire and the bitten human; in this one it worked just the opposite. As Naya said, being a vampire isn't anything terrible, after all – Severus, me, my wife Streega, my daughter Nadia and many others have lived all our lives as vampires. I don't feel weaker or worse because of that – just the opposite. Our abilities are often life saving and Severus is well aware of that, I think. I was hit by the Killing Curse once; he – several times; he escaped being noticed due to our abilities millions of times so being one of us is a blessing for a spy. I think he isn't blaming himself for the attack anymore; after all his friends are a bit safer due to that. They look great together, like a loving family – he, Naya as his girlfriend (Severus in love – that is SOME sight) and young Malfoy as his son (or rather son-in-law). If nothing changes, Severus will soon have two sons-in-law: Remus and Draco. I try to figure out the proportions of blood of different species their children will have and it's pretty complicated. Aegnor and Draco: a vamp and a half-Unicorn half-human… not to mention my own daughter, who spends her whole free time with Marcus Flint. Gosh, has Severus brewed a bucket of Love Potion and poured it into our drinks? Maybe in such dark times people must love; otherwise they'd go mad. Would you ever suppose so much friendship, care and solidarity to spring out of us otherwise? 

Draco leaps on his feet, pressing his hand against his forearm. Vlad, you fool! You're choosing the names for your grandchildren-to-be when all your lives are still like dust in the wind! The boy will come to risk his life again. Severus follows him wordlessly. He's right, telling that the strangest thing in life is life itself and that fate is more than strange. I'm a living proof of that – hadn't I met him, I'd have turned a Death Eater, like my unlucky father. Hadn't Severus followed the Unicorn hunters, he'd have been a completely another person – with different family (if any), without his abilities… Maybe still a faithful Death Eater. He'd have never learnt that Merlin was his ancestor, probably; he wouldn't name himself a Phoenixer now. How strange. And now a child of the most prejudiced Purebloods in whole England is going to put his life on the line, trying to stop the Heir of Slytherin. Even stranger. We've always waited for Severus to comeback from his missions; now he is waiting in the dungeons for a man who's taken his job. I bet, he'd have never supposed that this man will continue his mission. My mother used to say "How to make gods laugh? Tell them about your plans for the future." True, very true. I've come to this castle only seven months ago and nothing is as it used to be. I don't even try to guess what will happen next; I'm only worried that Nadia's having strange dreams lately. She's raving about a siege of this castle; two most powerful wizards dead; about Light and Fire. I'm not sure what she means but my intuition tells me that the great battle is coming. I think Voldemort will finally try to flatten Hogwarts and our conflict will turn into an open war soon. It may be our salvation or our doom and maybe I won't see the end of this war regardless of the result. Still, I keep my sword and my wand ready; what will come will come and I'll face it when it does.

End of Vlad's POV

Snape is sitting on the stone floor, leaning against the wall. It's already 4 am. but Draco hasn't returned yet. All vampire intuition is telling the Potions' Master that something is going wrong, very wrong. Five… Six…

"Hasn't he come back, Severus?"

"No, Harry." Seven… Eight… "I shouldn't have let him be a spy. It was my bloody duty." Nine… 

"You think he is…"

"I don't think so. I'd bet this castle that if Voldemort knew he was a spy he'd have send me a polite letter with a fair offer."

"Him for you?"

"Sure. Not to mention he wouldn't keep his word anyhow. Draco has this Portkey ring, you know, so maybe he's all right. Or maybe the Aurors got him?"

"I hope he's alive."

"Me too." Ten… Eleven… "It's over." Snape stands up. "It's over. I've killed him."

"You saved me. They hit me with Avada Kedavra and I survived. You saved me, Bloodfather." – Draco's Apparated in the dungeon.

"DRACO!" – the two men shout in unison. 

"Severus" – he whispers. "Sev…" Snape lifts him and carries out of the dungeon; Harry follows them.

Snape's staring at Draco's robes – instead of his Death Eater black the boy is wearing white, so white – wait! His shirt and trousers are made of unicorn hide! Draco's told him a week or so ago he's seen such hides…

"A common unicorn, not one of us." – says Aegnor. "Poor animals, still…" Snape's mind is working fast, very fast. These strange robes – no one wears unicorn hide, unless for very advanced Dark Arts (and here "Dark" does mean "evil", not simply "illegal"). These symbols, painted on Draco's face with blood – blood of a human wizard. The whole robes smell with potions' lab; Snape recognizes many illegal and powerful ingredients. There are severed handcuffs on Draco's wrists. What was the Dark Madman trying to do?

"Severus…" – blue eyes look at him, filled with fear.

"Child."

"Severus… They forced me to wear this."

"I know. Why?"

"He summoned us to a castle I've never seen before. He started a ceremony. We had to take part in this – full of magic, all night long. I had to help him to prepare a potion – unicorn blood, Severus, and human, too… Half of the Dark stuff you've told me about. Then they brought us… Seven teenage Death Eaters, I mean. Forced us to wear this and made these signs and locked us up in the dungeon. Then they were coming and taking us away, one by one. I didn't know what was going on and waited to learn more. I was the last one. They led me to a great hall, all painted with the potion I had to prepare. There were all the Death Eaters there; he started reciting an incantation; I didn't know this one; I just remember he repeated "Anima" and "Imperator" several times." 

"What?" – whispers Snape, turning white. Draco repeats.

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"Keep talking."

"And then… They chained me to something. It… It looked like an altar of these Dark cults you were telling me about."

"Why haven't you used the Portkey?!" – yells Snape furiously. "I was waiting for you!"

"Sorry, Severus. I… I was so afraid and… bewitched. I was terrified but something was forcing me to stay."

"I am sorry. I know it wasn't your fault."

"And they started cursing me. I panicked" – Draco's words are hardly audible. "I forgot I could use the Portkey. And… he brought a sword." Snape nods. He's expected that. "When I saw the point above me I called for my Norang. I parried his blow with her and cut the chains. He hit me with the Killing Curse, Severus. And you were saying you hurt me biting me… Then I used the Portkey." Snape hugs the younger spy.

"Good you escaped, Draco. How good…"

"But why? What for? They've killed my fellows, I think."

"They did."

"But… why?"

"Seven young servants of Darkness." – whispers Snape – "I've been supposing this since he started accepting young people as Death Eaters."

"He needed us to call a demon."

"That's right. I've never thought he'd try THIS, though. It's pure madness!"

"You know what it is?" Snape nods.

"You did your spying job well, Draco. Very well. I should curse you for risking your life but you gave me priceless information. I do know what it is – and that we're in greater trouble than ever before. I'd be happy to be wrong but your robes and these symbols and his words – all fits together."

"So what it is?"

"Seven young servants of Darkness have to be sacrificed for most heinous beasts only – and if he repeated such words it means he wanted to unleash the Deanimator."

"They One Who Takes The Souls Away." – Nadia's appeared in the doorway. "It has come. The end of the Dark Lord is coming with it. The end. Final battle."

^^^^^^^^^^^

Frightened you again?

Another dose of abysmal Latin:

"Sanguis" – "blood" and "pater" – "father", so bloodfather  ;-) 

"Anima" means "soul" 


	28. The opening of the doors

DISCLAIMER: OK. don't own, don't earn....

Elssha, Diana Lucille Snape: Thanks!

Alexial: Yes, Vlad is Nadia's father.

Double, double toil and trouble,

Fire burn and cauldron bubble! ("Macbeth")

THE OPENING OF THE DOORS

"The Deanimator." Headmaster's office has gone quiet.

"Are you sure, Severus?" – Rose Sprout is pale as chalk.

"Yes." Silence again. They're all here: the teachers, the guardians and the students who took part in the fight but no one can fund any words.

"Could you explain to us, what it is, Professor?" – Hermione speaks up. Dumbledore rises from his chair.

"It is a demon, one of the most heinous and dangerous of them all. You've already faced the Gammadion and the Deanimator is far more dangerous. Unlike the Balrog, it possesses no intelligence, there's no way to make any mental contact with it and that means that the only way to ensure our safety is to destroy it. It isn't easy, though. If I were to compare it to anything else, it's like a tornado or a tsunami – uncontrollable, powerful and destructive."

"But what does it do, exactly?"

"It feeds on magic, Hermione. That means it can pass across the Muggle city and no one will notice its presence but when it reaches any wizarding community it will…"

"Kill." – growls Snape. "We can't survive without magic. The whole wizarding world is in danger." Hushed whispers run round the table.

"Will it attack the castle?"

"That's what Voldemort wants, I daresay." – sighs Dumbledore. "To use it to get rid of us. Leaving the castle won't save us, though. It senses magic and will follow us everywhere. I believe our castle will be its first goal; there's no another place in the whole Europe so filled with magic. Hogwarts will attract it like a magnet."

"Can't we defend it?" – asks Falco.

"We will. I'm going to write letters to all my friends to ask them for help. The demon, though powerful, can be destroyed, when many wizards unite to defeat it. After all, it has been unleashed before and defeated. Still, I don't know how to do it but I will know. I must."

(Three hours later, Headmaster's office)

"Have you sent these letters already, Albus?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Have you written it's the Deanimator?" Dumbledore nods. "So no one will come."

"It would have been unfair to hide this, don't you think? What should I do? To ask them for help and tell them later they have to face the beast worse than the Dark Lord?"

"Few have come to fight him. Who'll come to commit suicide?"

"You think we have no chances?"

"You know how many lives it cost to kill the previous one."

"Severus…"

"Yes?"

"War is your art. Do you think we should prepare for the siege or to leave the castle?" Snape ponders over the answer for a long time.

"Siege. Time is working against us and I bet I'll attack this castle first. We should stop it before it gets the full power. The sooner the better. Let it end as fast as possible."

"If so, I'll put the Light Wall round the castle."

"It'll kill you!"

"I'll never die, Severus, as long as there'll be people in here, ready to defend what's right. You know I'll never leave these who're loyal to me. I've never craved for immortality, friend. I have to die, sooner or later, you know that. If I put the Wall, I'll stay here forever – in my beloved castle, among my friends."

"I know" – croaks the younger wizard – "but what will we do without you?"

"There's a Phoenixer in this room, I suppose." – smiles Dumbledore slightly. "A man skilled in the art of war. Severus, I want you to take my place, when I'm gone. I want you to be the next Headmaster."

"Me? A Death?.."

"I remember you yelling you're not one anymore. You know, I've always been wondering who should replace me one day. You've always been one of the best candidates and now I'm sure you ARE the best. The Headmaster's armchair belongs to you now."

"I don't want you to die." – whispers Snape – "but if it happens" – he stands up – "I swear an oath on Mormegil I'll protect people of this castle till the end of my live."

"I do believe you. So, Severus, when will it attack?" Snape shrugs.

"We don't even know whether really he unleashed it. Draco managed to escape."

"I think he did, in spite of that. If he did, you and Draco will feel it first."

"What do you mean?" 

"You'll see." Snape has hardly left the office when the pain, radiating form the Dark Mark made him yell. It hurt the same way when in he was in Azkaban - that day when Harry survived… Only worse. Tears blind Snape for a moment.

"Severus" – Dumbledore's voice is soft and quiet – "It has happened."

"What?" – splutters Snape, rubbing his forearm. It doesn't hurt like hell anymore but the dull ache is still present.

"Roll up you sleeve."

"You mean he's dead?" Snape rips his shirt and his jaw drops. "Nothing" – he whispers, running his fingers over the skin – "completely nothing. It's gone."

"Completely this time, friend. You know what it means."

"He's dead. How?"

"Don't you understand?" Snape turns pale as chalk. 

"The Deanimator… It sucks magic out… Voldemort was the nearest source…"

"As you've always said, Severus, Darkness has no Lords. Maybe you aren't a Seer but you were right. He finally did the thing that killed him."

"The Dark Lord killed by his own blunder." – murmurs Snape. "He's always been so arrogant, so self-confident. The greatest wizard in the world!" – he sneers.

"We have the Deanimator still." – whispers Dumbledore. 

"PROFESSOR!" – Draco bursts in. "My Mark!"

"Yes" – smiles Dumbledore wryly. "Lord Voldemort is gone but he left us the demon. Let's call everyone. Now, when we are sure, we must make decisions quickly."

"What now?" – asks Lea when they all have heard the news. "Severus?.." 

"I've prepared the first plans but it depends on the help we receive – if we receive any. Many wizards, working together, can destroy the beast. The question is how many is enough. Still, we have no other choice." He sinks into his chair. He knows that there is NOT enough.

"Fulfill the predictions, Phoenixer."

"Nadia?" – he looks at her, flabbergasted.

"Fulfill the predictions before it's too late." Seven hells, THESE predictions?

"Nadia?"

"Vhat?"

"Which predictions?"

"You knov." Oh yes, he does.

"Severus, if you consider it right, do it." – says the old wizard slowly. "There are things more important than walls in this castle."

"I hope we won't fight in vain."

"You never will, regardless of the result, friend. Well, we have about a week, so" – he gets up – "my time here has come to an end. I must build the Wall now."

"Albus…" – whispers Falco.

"You know I have to. Severus, take my place." Snape stands up.

"If you want that, I will." – he says firmly.

"So leave now, vampires. The light may harm your sensitive eyes."

"I don't think you'd hurt me." – answers Snape. Dumbledore smiles. "Goodbye, friends."

"No" – moans Harry.

"I'll never leave you alone." Strong, white light fills the room; Snape can feel the power coming through him but it isn't painful, even for a vampire. When the light fades, Dumbledore's gone. The Wall has been built. Snape is standing motionlessly for a few minutes and then he speaks up.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Millie and Naya. We must fulfill the prediction. Now." They look at him, surprised. 

 "So what do you want of us, Sev?" – asks Naya.

"The first prediction was written by Slytherin: 

_This castle will be standing, unbroken and proud, as long as the three Wizards of Death will come, yew will be their sign, and they will open the first door. Then, the five Masters of my art will open the Star of Destruction. Then, the One, the Light, will open the last door and find the answer behind it. The Two will join him later and they'll fight my Heir. When the battle is over these walls won't be standing anymore_."

"So what?" – she repeats once more. "What do we have in common with that?"

"I think I understand it. You, Draco and me are these with the sign of yew. You know what I mean – our scars, having the shape of Yr and our yew wands. Salazar was a Potions' Master and we have five decent ones here: Hermione, Millicent, Pansy, Draco and me. And the New Light – Harry I daresay, our Demon Fighter."

"Professor Dumbledore was much better than me." – whispers Harry. "Why did he have to leave us?"

"He never will. His light is surrounding the castle but it can be not enough, Harry. You've defeated the Gammadion. You can try."

"But where are these doors?"

"In the Castle of the Unicorn. It is a legend passing from generation to generation. It is said that the door was made by the founders of the Order – so Merlin and Viviane. The legend says the door will be opened by two wizards and a witch, whose fate will be to fight with magic, steel and poison. Their destiny is blood, it is said, and they will be the guardians with the extraordinary power to destroy. I think Merlin meant the same people Slytherin did. It is said that behind this door there's another one with a star. A black, five-pointed star. We called it Vernichtungsstern, so Star of Destruction in German. Quite fits Slytherin's prediction, doesn't it? And my aunt told me that when the five Potions' Masters will put their hands on the points of the Star, the door will open. Then, the last door can be opened by a boy with the sign of Sieg. Finally in the chamber behind it there's something that will help them all in the great battle with The One That Takes Souls Away."

"Nadia called the Deanimator like that." – says Draco.

"Exactly. And the rune called Sieg has the shape…"

"Of a lighting, right?" – smiles Harry wryly.

"Yes, it does."

"So, we must try."

"This is the Castle of the Unicorn. Now I understand why it was named like that." – Snape leads them through the enormous hall. "The door with Yr is in the dungeons." They approach huge, oak door, staring at the iron sign.

"What now?" – whispers Draco.

"Let's try to open it." – replies Snape but the door doesn't move an inch. "Oh, damn it."

"Let's try open it with our wands. YOU still have yours?"

"Sure." – murmurs Snape. "I'm too used to it to leave it." He, Naya and Draco point at the door and say "Alohomora" in unison. It slowly opens with a loud creak. 

"Wow" – whispers Pansy, looking inside. "It worked!" They enter the next chamber and the torches burst aflame. The Assassins were right – the infamous Star of Destruction is indeed adorning another door. Now it's time for Masters of Potions. They step wordlessly forward, looking at the black shape. Snape sighs and puts his hand firmly on the one of the points. Draco follows him, then Millicent, then Pansy and Hermione as the last one. Harry stares at them in awe – it resembles opening of the Chamber of Secrets a bit. The star begins to rotate slowly… The door opens soundlessly. This time nobody says a word. Harry enters the next chamber first, knowing that now it's his turn. Indeed, another door is waiting for them and it opens when he approaches it. So it has happened – the third door has been opened after fifteen centuries.

"This chamber is empty." – whispers Hermione. 

"No, it is not!" – replies Harry, noticing a scroll of parchment floating in the air. He unrolls it but he can't understand the runes.

"Give it to me." – commands Snape and starts reading aloud:

_To my son and heir, the Phoenixer;_

_Therefore, the Deanimator has come and the castle built in the future has to fall_

"In the future?" – asks Pansy.

"It was written fifteen centuries ago." – answers Snape and continues reading.

"Did he mean Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid he did."

"Hogwarts" – whispers Harry. "Oh, no."

"It can be rebuilt." – says Snape slowly.

_I've told you to prepare the bows and not in vain; here there's a formula of a potion the arrows should be dipped in; it will poison the beast._

"Hell" – murmurs Snape, reading it – "we have just one week or so to prepare this. I'll need your help friends."

"Sure" – grins Draco. "We will."

"Right, Poisons' Master." – says Snape to himself.

_You know how to plan the defenses, son. Listen to your knowledge and intuition – and do not hesitate to sacrifice what's less important for what's really matters._

"And that's all."

"Not much." – sighs Naya.

"Still something. I knew he wouldn't solve everything for us."

^^^^^^^^^

So, slowly coming to and end – the final battle. I think it'll take one-two chaps more… 


	29. The battle

DISCLAIMER: HP & Co aren't mine - sob

Futon: I wanted it to sound like that (bad Naya! Bad Naya!) Still, it WAS his last one…

Enahma: As usual (mad cackle) I hope you liked it, though.

Fan: Thanks

Alexial: Answer in this chap.

Kingofcliffy, Cissy: Thanks. This story is coming to an end soon, but I'm planning the new one – and I ho[e you'll enjoy it , too.

Words in * * are Fire Unicorn speech.

THE BATTLE

Severus Snape reads the list of ingredients again. The potion was very difficult but not impossible. It can be brewed. It has to be brewed. It WILL be brewed. He looks at his four helpers, bustling around and preparing the whole stuff. Good, they'll do the most time-consuming part of the job and he'll do the most complicated one. They should manage before the attack. Then, he stares at his defense plans. The poison and the Light Wall aren't enough to stop the beast. The castle guardians and the trained students are a great help, too, but will it be enough?

"Severus"

"Amos?" Mr. Diggory has entered the dungeon. "What about MOM's help?"

"You know Fudge us still in St. Mungo's because of that Gammadion. There's no official Minister yet" (Snape murmurs something rude about chaos) "but I asked for support and many are coming. Aurors, Hit Wizards and the others, too. I've heard you're not fond of Aurors but…"

"My personal dislikes are not important now. Every wand is necessary. So, how many?" Mr. Diggory gives him the numbers and Snape writes them down. Many, but still too few. Snape sighs, looking at his list. He has the whole wizarding army but their enemy is the Deanimator, for hell's sake!

"Morthoron!" The Balrog has run inside, making a lot of noise.

"What, Oro?"

"Come with me!" – he smiles.

"I'm busy, friend."

"I bet you'll like it." They go towards the gates. The sight makes Snape gasp with awe. Balrogs. Ten Balrogs, half of them fully grown. Dragons of different colors and sizes all made of fire. Their claws rip the lawn, making the ground hiss and melting the stones. "My family." The greatest of them all (Oro's mother) stares at Snape with her blue eyes.

"I suppose you may need our help. I doubt whether anyone will pass our ring." Ten Balrogs – enough to make a ring of fire around the castle. How good. It isn't the only help. Wizards and witches are Apparating in the Forbidden Forest. Ten vampires, friends of Vlad, all with vampire swords. Some Aurors from all over the world. Help form French MOM, now very worried about the safety of their country. Wizards and witches from all England, who realize they'll be the first victims if they don't unite. Oh, my… Still it isn't a well-trained army. 

The potion is ready. Snape dips the arrows in the thick, slimy liquid and lets it dry. The Deanimator is coming, according to the news spies keep bringing. Tomorrow it'll be here. We'll see, beast, we'll see… 

"Melkor!" Snape turns on his heel, hearing his old name.

"Hari!"

"I'm not alone. I've brought twenty people with me. Maybe they aren't holy but they aren't cowards, too." That's what he needs – people skilled in fight and used to battles. 

"You haven't left me alone, Hari."

"We killed the Black Cat together, didn't we? I think this bloody sucking cloud won't cause more problems." Girl, you've always been full of humor.

The night wasn't peaceful. They could feel something approaching so Snape doubled the guards. The demon must have been crawling from Voldemort's fortress, sensing the magic, radiating out of Hogwarts. Nothing happened, though. The sun rises and the day will be beautiful. Too beautiful for the prowling, lethal cloud. Vampires are standing on the castle walls, staring towards the horizon, trying to notice anything strange. 

"Severus, look!" – Vlad points south. Snape's heart sinks – yes, it must be it. He's never seen the demon – like everyone, by the way – but the power radiating out of it is striking.

"So it begins" – he sighs. "Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi, support us today." He signals the alert and all the protectors take their places. Snape scans the plan again. The outmost line is the Light Wall. If the Demon breaks it down, the Balrogs will ignite their ring. If they are too weak and have to retreat…

*We'll be the next line.* He looks up and gasps, seeing Avalanche, the Unicorn Leader. *My folk is coming, Merlin's Foal.*

*So you knew who I was.*

*I did. It was obvious from the very beginning.* The Unicorns are coming in equal rows, like a powerful army and wordlessly take their posts. *What is the next line?*

*The Archers and the Aurors. The latter will use some long-distant spells. If it fails, we'll retreat form the outer walls inside and use another spells.*

*What next?*

*We'll go to the dungeons.*

*And next?*

*There'll be no next.* The Unicorn nods. They both stare at the dark, menacing clouds, slowly approaching the castle. 

"It'll attack from all directions at once, Severus." – Remus is pale as chalk. Scarlet, White and Dark Phoenixes are soaring out of nowhere and perch on the tops of roofs and towers. No one has ever seen so many of them before, probably – the castle looks as if covered by strange flowers. Their war cries pierce the air, encouraging and giving new hope. The sun creeps up the sky slowly, the dark cloud is approaching the castle… It hits the Light Wall with the force that shakes the whole building. Some people scream.

"Easy!" – shouts Severus out. "Don't panic!" Te demon possesses limited amount of force – if they make it spend it all, it'll die, so they must attack as fiercely as possible. Still, the Deanimator is extremely strong – it'd be good if it wasted a lot of energy, trying to break the Wall. Dark gray tentacles hit it again with a thud, then again and again. It resembles a dark  see raging against the cliff. Enormous waves of "fog" the demon is made of try to crush the Light and Severus is well aware of the fact that it'll yield. 

"How long will it hold?" Snape has no time to answer as the Wall gives with a loud crack and the fog starts pouring inside. Oro's two brothers turn into fire spheres and plunge towards it, making it retreat with a hiss. Still, the Wall breaks in another place and in another one… The Balrogs form the ring, surrounding the whole castle. The heat radiating out of it is hardly bearable. Time seems to stop – they must have always been there, inside the ring of multicolor flames. They're so bright that not only the vampires, but also humans can't look at them. Snape looks at his watch – the Balrogs have been keeping the Demon at bay since an hour but the force of their fire is decreasing slowly. They will have to retreat soon; they mustn't allow the demon to suck power out of them. Oro's fire has disappeared; so has his sister's. On by one, the Balrogs retreat. Now. The cavalry. Fire Unicorns, surrounded by their auras, in full gallop, spring out of the castle, like giant, burning arrows. They throw fireballs at their enemy, cast curses and spells and cut its tentacles off with their horns. Phoenixes join them, ripping the deadly fog with their claws and beaks. Severus is among his kin, his Phoenix-shaped aura burning wildly. Suddenly he slips and the lethal tentacle coils around his neck but Avalanche severs the fog with one, quick movement. They're attacking and jumping back and then attacking again. Still, in spite of all their efforts, the menacing noose is tightening. Finally, exhausted and worn-out they must come back to the castle. 

"ARCHERS!!!" – bellows Snape, after transforming back into his human form. "SHOOT!!!" They appear on the walls, each carrying the Assassin bow, made of yew and incrusted with gold. They pull out the poisoned arrows out of their quivers – and the deadly rain of bolts hits the Deanimator. It retreats for a moment but then the next wave comes. The arrows are falling continuously "AURORS!!!" They join, shooting at their enemy with long-ranged curses. Snape bellows his curse and starts pacing round the castle walls, checking everything. The demon has halted for a moment but Severus doesn't allow his army to rest; just the opposite. The demon must be destroyed at any cost – and sore throats are a small price for countless lives. His people are still well organized; he's given every group of young and inexperienced a well-trained leader. Vlad's raven hair is glittering in the sun; he's just loaded a new bunch of arrows to his quiver; Hari's fellows are yelling their curses madly. Snape can't help a little smile – yes, these people know how to fight. They're professionals. Hermione… Pansy… Harry, the Demon Fighter, using the Light… All with the same, wild fire in their eyes; all concentrated on their deadly foe. Still, the menacing cloud is crawling forwards, though with the diminished speed. The poison and the curses do their job but it's not enough. "SHORT RANGE!" The demon is so close that they can use them – more powerful but requiring less distance. Unicorns, though tired, leap to their feet and attack with their magic; war cries of Phoenixes fill the air again. 

Snape looks at his watch again. The fifth hour of that hell has just began. When will it end? And HOW? That's more important – how. All because of a brainless wizard who had family problems and decided to revenge on Muggles and Muggle-borns! How did he imagine controlling the beast if the whole army of wizards can't even stop it, let alone rule it?! If this castle falls, the wizarding world will face the danger Voldemort was nothing compared to. Snape stares at the foggy tentacles, stretching towards Hogwarts walls and shudders. It isn't Voldemort whom he could deceive or manipulate. It isn't a human who can be blackmailed, frightened or bribed. It isn't anyone you can make truce with, pay for your life or even beg mercy. It's like a raging sea, a volcano or a tornado – with no mind, no conscience, and no logic. It isn't able to understand them, it isn't aware of their suffering at all; it's simply a blind power of nature. 

The fog licks the castle walls and starts climbing upwards, in spite of all the curses. It isn't as dark as in the beginning but it still possesses enough energy to attack them. "STEEL!" Mormegil appears in Snape's hand and he severs the ugly tentacle. All the vampires have already drawn their blades; Assassins' swords Snape has given to his people are glittering in the sunlight. Pity they have so few people skilled with blade; mainly vampires and Hari's companions. The others keep yelling their curses. Hermione turns into a griffin and makes a good use of her claws. Suddenly, a tentacle grasps her but lets go with a hiss; the Kin Slayer has shown how sharp he is. Draco, with a wild smile on his face, severs another one. The sun has climbed the sky and the heat doesn't make the battle easier.

"How long will it last, Severus?" – yells Sirius.

"Till we finish it off!" – he shouts, slashing the deadly fog. Another blow and another… His army is tired; people need rest. They're neither so fast not so strong as in the beginning but the Deanimator won't let them relax. The defenses won't hold much longer. "INNER WALL! TO THE INNER WALL!" He stares at his retreating people, shielded by Balrogs and Unicorns. There, in the smaller ring, they'll continue the fight. Then, they'll have to go to the dungeons. Then to the deeper ones. Then to the deepest, where the kids are hidden. There'll be no "then" after that. Soon, all his army has taken posts on the inner wall. Snape stares at the fog, pouring over the outside wall. It'll suck the magic out of Hogwarts stones – and it'll make it stronger! No, he can't let the Deanimator for that! He's the only one, as the Headmaster, able to do that – still he hesitates. The fog is creeping, clammy and cold… He has to. He's a Phoenixer! He has sworn. He must pull the magic out of the wall, before the demon does but he hesitates, realizing what it means. He has to. He's a Phoenixer. He has sworn. Dumbledore has chosen him, knowing he'd do that. He closes his eyes and pronounces the spell. The earth shakes and many people scream, while many others just stare, unable to make any sound. Hogwarts wall was standing due to spells; now, when they are removed, it collapses slowly and the dust is puffing up to the air. Many can't help crying, even Snape. A tear is rolling down his dirty cheek. It has happened. Slytherin's prediction has come true. Snape points at the towers and they collapse, too, one by one. It has happened. Hogwarts' doom. Still, they keep fighting, though blinded by dust and their own tears.

"Like the Black Cat's castle, Severus." – says Arabella Figg. "And I hoped I'd never see such a thing again."

The sun has lowered and turned red but the demon is still attacking. Snape paces around the wall and he's getting more and more worried, though he doesn't show it. People are deadly tired, some wounded. Healers do their best but they simply can't remove the fatigue of so many fighters. Oh, my… "TO THE DUNGEONS! Oro, protect us." The Balrogs ignite once more, shielding the other beings. The Unicorns lower their heads, the Phoenixes flap their wings – all to give them time to reorganize. Snape sighs – most of these people have never fought before so chaos and panic are increasing. Luckily these, who are used to fight, help him to control the situation.

"Severus?" – he turns on his heel and notices Harry, Hermione and Draco. 

"Yes, Harry?" The boy is deadly tired. He's been using his Demon Fighter abilities all day and he's so hoarse he can hardly speak. Still, courage is shining in his emerald eyes. 

"It's serious." It isn't a question. Snape knows there's no sense to lie. He nods. "Will we survive?"

"I don't know." – croaks the Phoenixer. "I don't know." Nearly all the army has hidden in the dungeons – people, Phoenixes, Unicorns and then Balrogs. Snape has left to break down the next parts of the castle. He closes his eyes again before pointing at the Great Hall. Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi, why are you so cruel? Why does it have to happen now? Why does it have to happen at all? Why? A loud, dull thud informs him that there's no Great Hall anymore. Time to retreat – too late. The gray fog surrounds him. It's cold and clammy and doesn't allow him to take a breath, it causes him pain… The immense light dazzles him. He rubs his eyes, surprised, noticing THREE rays of light. It isn't only Harry; Hermione and Draco have joined him. "The Two will join the One." – whispers Snape, flabbergasted. "As Dumbledore said – the Green-eyed, the Winged Lioness and the White Vampire. Three Demon Fighters." Still, they can't kill the demon; they all retreat, closing the heavy door behind them. The demon will waste a lot of energy to break it down. Snape looks around. Good. The Demon Fighters have made a shield, a bit resembling the Light Wall Dumbledore made. Balrogs' fire is ready again; Unicorns' heads are lowered and their horns shine menacingly in the torchlight. Many wizards are still ready to fight but many are too tired and frightened. Snape looks at the exhausted, terrified people, feeling pity mixed with anger. They won't improve anything by sniveling! The battle with the Black Cat of Moscow lasted seventy hours without a break! Three infernal days and nights! It can be just the beginning! Luckily, the Phoenixes start singing, filling their hearts with new hope. 

The demon keeps attacking the door and finally it yields. The shield of Demon Fighters halted it for a quarter but it was broken in the end, too. The efforts of the Unicorns and Balrogs haven't killed the beast, too. Now they've gathered in the last place of defense – there'll be no next after it. They'll stop the Deanimator here or die trying. The demon is much, much weaker – still it has enough energy to harm them. 

"If we attack with full force, we may succeed." – says Snape aloud. "We should strike now, as strong as possible."

"We'll all die here." – shouts somebody. Snape's Unforgivable makes him yell in pain. 

"If you prefer to die crying and sniveling, do that." – Severus hisses venomously. "WE MUST STRIKE. If you believe all this war has the sense, join me. If you think that all the sacrifices of countless wizards were rubbish, stay and beg mercy. I don't think you'll get it, though." He stares wordlessly, as some get up and join him. The Balrogs, the vampires, his Slytherin spies, Harry, Hermione, the Fletchers, Arabella Figg, the Unicorns, Remus, Sirius, this shy Hufflepuff fourth-year… "Ready?" – he says and turns on his heel. He transforms and approaches the prowling fog. He can hear his own hooves, thudding against the stones. Behind him there's only a wall of fire, made by Balrogs and Unicorns; demon Fighters' Light makes the dungeon bright; many wands are raised, ready to cast curses. In front of him there's the beast that managed to kill "immortal" Voldemort. "You will not pass." – he thinks – "as long as any of us is alive. YOU WILL NOT PASS."

^^^^^^^^^^

HA! A cliffhanger again. The next chap will be the last one – and you'll learn how the war ended.

If you liked my FF, there's some good news – I'm planning another one. It won't be connected with this one but I promise a lot of vampires, magical beasts and demons, Animagi, prophecies etc. I think my new FF will have two parts – one in the times of Sev's childhood, teens and early twenties – till the end of the first war with Voldemort. Main heroes will be Lily and him (NO, no sappy, sweet romance between them – I think no romance at all), Hey, does anyone suspect I'll write a sappy romance?! Avada…

The second part will take place in Harry's 5th year. Severus, fulfilling the oath he has sworn to Lily, had saved Harry's life. Now, Harry must learn what happened – and will he forgive Severus? Will he accept the truth and his new family? (NO, no Severitus – you've probably noticed I don't repeat clichés. Well, not QUITE Severitus, but a bit similar… You must read to understand.) So, Sev and Harry are joined by a very specific bond – and Harry isn't too happy of that. Sev and Nemesis will have to teach Harry, Draco and Carmen to live with their new abilities – and the whole five must face You-Know-Who.

And it's up to you  to R&R!


	30. The beginning

DISCLAIMER: OK, the same thing as usual – not mine.

Sorry, it won't be a long chap – but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Firebolt 2000: Thanks. Not enough deaths in this story, you mean?

Kalih: Thanks. Why do you have movies earlier than we do?!

lavondyss21, PreciousGirl, Epiphanypix, Alexial: so you have the last chap!

THE BEGINNING

Words in # # are telepathy

"YOU WILL NOT PASS." The demon is bombarded with countless curses, burnt with Fire; blades are swishing, Unicorn horns sever the clammy tentacles… One coils round Snape's leg, he slashes it but another one is coming, then another one, he can't breathe, the world starts to blur…

#Is this worth dying for?#

#Yes, Aryman.# - he answers. What is THIS demon doing here, by the way?!

#Is this worth all the hell you had to endure?#

#Not your business.# - he snaps. Strange, but the power of Aryman forced the Deanimator to let him go. 

#Is it? If you could choose once again, would you drop the service by Voldemort once more?# This beast is really insolent and nosy! #Yes or no?# Aryman's power makes him answer.

#Yes.#

#Are you sure?#

#Yes.#

#You could have turned the Dark Lord. You still can; there's no Voldemort to fight; you'd have no equal enemy.#

#Get lost. I won't.#

#You've always craved for power, Severus.#

#This slaughter isn't power. It's only cruelty.# 

#So would you die for these people?#

#And what do you think I am doing now?!#

#Sometimes living is a greater sacrifice than death, Severus. You know it well.#

#Want to buy some pain from me?#

#Don't I feed on sacrifices, Severus? There's a lot of them here.#

#So how much do you want? Hurry, or the Deanimator will kill them!# Aryman laughs and the world starts spinning faster and faster, till it disappears…

He opens his eyes and the strong light hits him. He blinks – he's on a chamber with no roof… He rubs his eyes, not believing his own senses - it is – it used to be – Hospital Wing. 

"He's woken up!"

"Aegnor, shut up." – he croaks but the door opens and people start running in. The Karkaroffs, Naya, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Remus, Sirius… "What the hell?" – he barks.

"He'll be all right." – says Aegnor aloud. "If his sarcasm is intact, he's going to heal." Some people laugh. Snape sits on his bed.

"What happened?"

"We've won! Severus, we've won!" – shouts Draco aloud. 

"I suppose so." – murmurs Severus, hugging him. – "Because we're alive. But how?"

"We were about to yield." – whispers Vlad – "The Deanimator grasped you and we hurried to help you – and something, somebody I'd say, came and asked whether we'd do it again. Take part in this war, I mean. I said yes and I think many others, too… And this being ripped the Deanimator into pieces. Just such flecks remained but they disappeared, too." Snape smiles wryly.

"Aryman." – he whispers – "She feeds on sacrifices… Came to save us."

"To save you." – interrupts Hermione. "I've been reading about that lately." Snape can't help a small smile – is there anything on Earth that can distract her from learning? "Draco told me you had called Aryman once. The demon remains bound to such a wizard forever. She came to help you, feeling you courage and…"

"And enough lofty words, Demon Fighter." – he replies. "You were all great, all of you."

(a week later)

Severus enters the Great Hall. Some debris has already been removed but there's still a lot of dirt, broken glass and stones on the floor. The ceiling has always been bewitched to look like a sky but now you can see the real sky, if you look up. The wind raises clouds of dust but he calms it down with a spell. He sighs – most of the castle is destroyed. No tower is standing anymore; it'd hard to find any piece of roof, the walls of the Great Hall are half-broken… Luckily they had hidden all precious things in the dungeons before the battle. A piece of glass crushes under his foot with a loud crack. He slowly approaches the tables. There are a few now as today they all are going to meet. There are not only places for the people prepared but also for non-human fighters. The Unicorns march in equal rows, powerful and proud as ever. Avalanche the Leader stares at him with her wise, blue eyes, what makes him think of Dumbledore. Albus is gone… Now it's his turn to take the Headmaster's duties. He paces to the last table and stares at the Headmaster's armchair. According to Albus' wish, it belongs to him now but how can he replace Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all times, as great as Merlin? OK, he is Merlin's Foal as the Unicorns are calling him now but does it matter? "It is our choices, Severus, that shows what we truly are, far more than our abilities." – Albus' voice is ringing in his head. His hands clench tight on the back of the armchair. Now he is the Headmaster, the Phoenixer, Master of Potions, one of the best in the world, a celebrity heavy with honors; he'll receive all the orders English MOM can give him, not to mention that another MOMs are grateful, too. Still, he'd choose to be a normal, average wizard if it could bring Dumbledore back. He keeps staring at entering fighters… The vampires in their usual black, with their shining swords. Three Demon Fighters, with flames on their fingertips. His daughters, the Healers. The students, many accompanied by their families. MOM's Aurors and Hit Wizards – they did hell of a good job. Hari and her friends. The Balrogs. They all march wordlessly across the ruined hall, only their footsteps echo against the walls. One by one, they take their seats. Snape sweeps across the Hall with his eyes. There should be many more among them but they're gone. The night of Voldemort has come to an end but many can't see that. Lily. Hagrid. So many others. It'll be a strange feast – full of joy but also of grief. The war is over but it'll take a lot of time and effort to rebuild everything. 

"Severus" – Harry's quiet voice interrupts his musings.

"What?" – he croaks. 

"He wanted this seat to be yours. Take it then." Snape smiles wryly.

"No wizard can replace Dumbledore."

"I know but you'll be the Headmaster he'd be proud of. He wanted that." Snape smiles again and sits down. Finally, everyone involved in the last battle have gathered. Snape stands up, knowing that they're waiting for his speech.

"Friends" – he begins – "I'd like to thank everyone who helped to destroy Voldemort's Dark Realm. I'd like to thank everyone who helped to fight the Deanimator. The night is over; now we must rebuild all what was destroyed. We faced the danger; now we must face the reconstruction. Well, I heard some saying that this battle was an end. They were wrong – it was just the beginning."

THE END

Yadda… Finished! Sob. I've got used to this story. I you enjoyed it, review. I'm going to write something new soon, by the way. If you like "Dark Phoenix", I invite you to read my next FF. The Probable title will be "Children of Darkness" or something equally stupid... 


End file.
